Ueberraschung, nichts als Ueberraschungen
by Gullnick
Summary: Everybody have secrets (German story of Surprise, nothing else as surprise)
1. Prolog

Überraschung, nichts als Überraschungen  
  
Prolog  
  
Dotty, Jaime und Phillip waren über das Wochenende zum Zelten gefahren. Amanda sollte eigentlich auch mit, doch ihr Arbeitskollege Lee Stetson brauchte sie für einen wichtigen Fall. Obwohl sie sich sehr auf das gemeinsame Wochenende mit ihrer Familie gefreut hatte, konnte sie ihren Kollegen doch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Ihre Familie würde sicher dafür Verständnis haben und außerdem sind sie schon oft ohne sie campen gegangen. Als sich Amanda von ihrer Mutter und ihren Söhnen verabschiedet hatte und wieder im Haus war, läutete das Telefon.  
  
"Hallo Amanda. Hast du schon gepackt?" fragte Lee.  
  
"Wieso soll ich packen?"  
  
Amanda wusste nicht, was Lee von ihr wollte.  
  
Lee tat ganz unschuldig, da er dies alles so geplant hatte. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass es sich Amanda in der letzten Sekunde noch anders überlegte. Er hatte viel mit ihr vor, aber dies würde sie erst später erfahren.  
  
"Hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass wir nach San Francisco fliegen. In eineinhalb Stunden hole ich dich ab. Und pack ein Abendkleid ein. Bis nachher."  
  
Amanda wollte noch fragen, worum es ging, aber Lee hatte schon aufgelegt. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, um schnell zu packen.  
  
"Teil eins wäre geschafft. In der Zentrale wissen sie, dass ich bei meinem Auftrag nicht gestört werden will und Amanda wollte mit ihrer Familie zelten. Also wird sie nicht vermisst werden, wenn wir ein Paar Tage verreisen. Ein ungestörtes Wochenende! Das werde ich brauchen um mit Amanda zu sprechen."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Genau eineinhalb Stunden später stand Lee`s Corvette vor Amanda`s Haus. Sie war gerade fertig geworden, als Lee ausnahmsweise einmal an der Vordertür klingelte. Sie öffnete, Lee nahm ihr den Koffer ab und trug ihn zum Auto. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Amanda machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe um zu fragen, worum es bei ihrem Auftrag ging.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in San Francisco  
  
Das Hotel, in dem sie untergebracht waren, war das exklusivste was es in San Francisco gab. Lee hatte Ewigkeiten auf eine Zimmerreservierung gewartet. Es war ein Doppelzimmer, mit riesigem Bett und einem sehr bequemem, ausziehbarem Sofa, auf dem Lee schlafen würde, da er einer Diskussion über die Schlafsituation aus dem Weg wollte. Amanda war erstaunt, das die Zentrale so ein teures Zimmer bezahlte, wo sie doch sonst nicht so verschwenderisch waren. Aber Amanda wusste nicht, dass Lee alles bezahlte. Amanda begann damit, die Koffer auszuräumen, doch Lee unterbrach sie dabei.  
  
"Das kannst du auch später machen. Komm ich zeige dir die Stadt."  
  
"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich war hier schon einmal und kenne mich hier noch einigermaßen aus."  
  
"Wenn du schon keine Stadtführung willst, dann lass mich dich wenigstens zum Mittagessen einladen. Bitte!"  
  
Lee sah sie auf eine Art an, bei der sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Lee war glücklich. Er kannte ein kleines verträumtes, romantisches Lokal, dass nur ein paar Blocks vom Hotel entfernt war. Amanda willigte in einen kleinen Spaziergang ein. Ein wenig Abwechslung würde ihr sicher ganz gut tun. Ihr kam die ganze Situation merkwürdig vor. Ihr war so, als ob etwas nicht stimmte und das gefiel ihr nicht. Die beiden liefen schweigend nebeneinander die Straße entlang. Lee überlegte sich schon die ganze Zeit, wie er Amanda seine Gefühle offenbaren sollte. Amanda dachte über ihre Zeit in San Francisco nach und was sie auf die Fragen von Lee antworten sollte, wenn er ihr welche stellen sollte. Niemand aus ihrem jetzigen Leben wusste über ihre Zeit in San Francisco Bescheid, nicht einmal ihre Mutter, und das war gut so.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant kamen sie an einem alten verlassen aussehenden Lagerhaus vorbei. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein erkannte Amanda das Gebäude und blieb stehen. Auch Lee bemerkte, dass mit seiner Partnerin etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Amanda ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Amanda erwachte aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Ja. Ich habe mich nur gerade an dieses Haus erinnert. Eine Freundin von mir hat hier einmal gewohnt."  
  
Lee sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Hier??? Amanda, bist du dir sicher? Dies ist ein Lagerhaus!"  
  
"Ich weiß, aber das Obergeschoss ist ausgebaut gewesen."  
  
"Sieh doch nach, ob sie immer noch hier wohnt. Ich warte hier auf dich."  
  
Amanda ging in das Gebäude hinein und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Zielstrebig ging sie zu der Tür, die ihre noch sehr vertraut war. Es gab immer noch kein Namensschild, nur ein kleiner Zettel mit den Buchstaben L. H. klebte an der Tür.  
  
"Dies sind immerhin ihre Initialen."  
  
Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür. Nichts geschah. Erst einige Augenblicke später öffnete eine Frau in hellgrauem Hosenanzug und Hut die Tür. Sie hatte langes, leicht gelocktes, braunes Haar.  
  
"Laura, bist es wirklich?"  
  
"Sabrina Duncan?" Amanda nickte und folgte der Frau in die Wohnung.  
  
"Laura, tust du mir ein Gefallen. Nenn mich bitte nicht so. Mein Name ist Amanda King. Den Rest erklär ich dir später."  
  
Laura versprach es. Die beiden unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile, doch dann fiel Amanda etwas sehr wichtiges ein.  
  
"Oh mein Gott. Ich habe total vergessen, dass mein Kollege unten auf mich wartet. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen. Wir haben noch zu arbeiten."  
  
Doch bevor Amanda gehen konnte lud Laura Lee und Amanda für den heutigen Abend zum Essen in ihrer Wohnung ein. Ohne Lee um seine Zustimmung zu fragen, nahm sie die Einladung an.  
  
"Ich wollt gerade ein Suchtrupp losschicken! Ich nehme an, deine alte Freundin wohnt noch hier, oder?"  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Sie wohnt noch hier. Und du kannst dich heute Abend davon überzeugen, wie gemütlich wir in diesem alten, verlassenen Lagerhaus gewohnt haben. Laura hat uns zum Abendessen eingeladen."  
  
"Was, du hast hier auch einmal gewohnt? Nein, dass glaube ich dir nicht. Nicht meine Amanda."  
  
Amanda bemerkte nicht, wie sehr Lee das Wort "MEINE" betont hat.  
  
"Doch, ich habe hier gewohnt. Aber dies war in einem anderen Abschnitt meines Lebens, von dem fast niemand etwas weiß."  
  
Damit war für Amanda das Thema abgehakt. Lee war zwar nicht glücklich über die Einladung, da er eigentlich etwas anderes für den Abend geplant hatte, aber andererseits lernte er vielleicht etwas über Amandas Vergangenheit. Er hatte noch genug Zeit um mit ihr zu reden.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie das Lokal. Sie gingen hinein und bekamen einen Tisch in einer abgelegenen Nische. Sie setzten sich hin, wählten das Essen und bestellten. Amanda wagte es und fragte, um was es bei diesem geheimnisvollen Auftrag ging.  
  
"Wir sollen hier von einem Privatdetektiv streng vertrauliche und geheime Akten holen, die wir für unseren aktuellen Fall benötigen."  
  
"Und deshalb schickt die Zentrale ihren besten Agenten und mich. Das glaube ich dir nicht."  
  
"Es ist aber die Wahrheit. Alle anderen Agenten haben Aufträge, die sie nicht verschieben konnten oder haben Urlaub. Billy wollte sie da nicht herausholen und hat mich geschickt, weil ich dieses Wochenende eigentlich frei gehabt hätte. Und du bist aus dem ganz einfachen Grund hier, weil ich mit dir über etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges reden muss und hier werde ich nicht immer unterbrochen. Niemand weiß, dass du bei mir bist. Und Billy hat von mir den Befehl mich nicht anzurufen, egal was passiert. Ich melde mich bei ihm."  
  
Amanda war zwar schon seit einigen Jahren mit Lee befreunden, aber dieses Verhalten kam ihr für ihn nicht typisch vor. Sie konnte mit ihm über ihre Probleme reden und er auch, doch dies nahm er nicht oft in Anspruch. Aber bis jetzt hatte es ihm nicht gestört, wenn sie dabei von jemanden unterbrochen worden sind.  
  
"Das hört sich aber ernst an. Es ist doch nichts schlimmes, oder?"  
  
Lee lachte. "Nicht wirklich. Es kommt eher darauf an, von welcher Seite man es betrachtet."  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam das Essen. Beide aßen und unterhielten sich nur über belanglose Themen. Nachdem Lee bezahlt hatte, gingen sie hinaus.  
  
"Du entscheidest, was wir machen. Entweder gehen wir gleich zu dem Detektiv, oder wir gehen zurück ins Hotel und unterhalten uns."  
  
"Ich bin zwar sehr gespannt, was du mir sagen willst, aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir zuerst unsere Arbeit erledigen."  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten rief er ein Taxi und fuhren zu ihrem Treffen. Das Taxi hielt vor einem riesigen Bürokomplex mit Springbrunnen davor. Lee bezahlte und zusammen gingen sie zur Suite 1157. Sie gingen durch die Glastüren. Auf der einen stand "Remington Steele, Privatdetektiv". In der Halle trafen sie auf eine kleine, ältere Frau. Lee hielt sie für die Empfangsdame und sagte ihr, dass sie zu Mr. Steele wollten. Die Frau, Mildred Krebbs, verschwand hinter einer der roten Türen. Als sie wieder heraus kam, sagte sie zu Lee und Amanda, dass ihr Chef sie empfange. Lee öffnete die Tür und ließ Amanda hinein treten. Remington erhob sich, gab jedem die Hand und bot ihnen ein Stuhl an.  
  
"Mein Name ist Lee Stetson und dies ist meine Partnerin Amanda King. Wir kommen von Geheimdienst, mit dem Auftrag, einige für uns sehr wichtigen Akten über Steve Masters, auszuhändigen."  
  
"Meine Partnerin hat diesen Fall bearbeitet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er schon abgeschlossen ist. Ich werde sie schnell anrufen. Wollen sie in der Zwischenzeit ein Kaffee?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Mildred mit einem Kaffeetablett herein. Remington nahm den Hörer ab und wählte Laura`s Nummer. Er fragte sie nach der Akte. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie noch nicht ganz fertig war, aber er sie ihnen mitgegeben konnte. Bevor er auflegte, lud sie ihn für den Abend noch zum essen bei ihr ein. Er grinst über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Sie können die Mappe mitnehmen. Es fehlen nur noch ein Paar Kleinigkeiten, die wir ihnen dann zusenden werden."  
  
Remington gab Amanda den Ordner.  
  
"Ich habe noch eine Bitte an sie. Könnten sie mich vielleicht über den Ausgang des Falles informieren. Es liegt mir viel daran."  
  
Lee und Amanda versprachen, diesen Gefallen zu tun. Danach gingen sie wieder. Sie wollte noch nicht wieder zurück ins Hotel. Deshalb machte Lee den Vorschlag, einkaufen zu gehen. Amanda willigte ein. Er rief ein Taxi, das sie in die Innenstadt brachte.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in ein sündhaft teures Geschäft. Lee bestand darauf, Amanda ein Kleid zu kaufen, mit der Bedingung, es selbst aussuchen zu dürfen. Er suchte ein enganliegendes, rückenfreies Kleid mit vielen winzig kleinen Knöpfen und Spaghettiträgern aus. Amanda probierte es an und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es ihr wie angegossen passte und ihr hervorragend stand. Lee bezahlte und sie fuhren zum Hotel zurück.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Amanda, willst du, dass ich jetzt mit dir reden? Irgendwann erfährst du sowieso alles, also lieber jetzt als später."  
  
"Lee, du machst mir Angst. Einerseits möchte ich schon erfahren, was du mir sagen willst, aber ich habe Angst davor, dass es etwas schlimmes ist und unsere Freundschaft darunter leiden könnte. Dies will ich auf keinem Fall, dich als Freund verlieren. Aber okay, sag was du mir erzählen willst. Ich werde es ertragen. Hoffe ich zumindest."  
  
Lee musste über diesen langen Monolog, den Amanda so gut charakterisierte lachen.  
  
"Es kommt ganz auf dich an, ob unsere Freundschaft darunter leiden wird. Amanda, dass was ich dir jetzt sage, ist sehr wichtig für mich und bitte unterbrich mich nicht unnötigerweise. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, darüber zu reden."  
  
Amanda nickte und malte sich die verrücktesten Geständnisse aus.  
  
"Du kennst mich jetzt lange und ich hoffe auch gut genug um zu wissen, dass es in meinem Leben niemanden gibt, der mir wirklich nahe steht, außer dem Colonel. Du müssstes auch wissen, dass ich nie lange mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen bin. Ich hatte nie feste, ernsthafte Beziehungen. Aber seit ein Paar Wochen habe ich festgestellt, dass ich für eine ganz besondere Frau etwas empfinde, nicht nur Freundschaft und das schon ziemlich lange. Jetzt bin ich mir über diese Gefühle sicher geworden. Ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Frau das selbe für mich empfindet."  
  
Lee holte tief Luft. So weit, so gut.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde mit der Frau reden. Mehr als schreiend davon laufen kann sie ja nicht."  
  
"Okay. Amanda, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Die Frau, von der ich gerade geredet habe, in die ich verliebt bin, bist du!!"  
  
Amanda war zu tiefst erschrocken. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Lee sah sie an. Sie war blass und schien nicht zu atmen.  
  
"Amanda ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie erwachte aus ihrem Trancezustand.  
  
"Ja. Ja, ich glaube schon. Dies kam nur etwas überraschend."  
  
Lee war erleichtert darüber, dass sie wenigstens noch mit ihm sprach.  
  
"Ich war mir im Klaren darüber, dass du mir nicht überglücklich um den Hals fallen würdest, aber mit dieser Reaktion habe ich nicht gerechnet."  
  
"Tut mir Lid Lee, aber ich muss nachdenken."  
  
Beide saßen sich einige Minuten schweigend gegenüber.  
  
"Lee, ich finde es gut, dass du mir die Wahrheit über deine Gefühle gesagt hast und ich bin der Ansicht, ich sollte dir genau so viel Ehrlichkeit entgegenbringen. Ich empfinde für dich auch mehr als nur Freundschaft. Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt, aber ich wollte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen. Und dir erst recht nicht. Ich war immer der Annahme, dass du dir ehe nichts aus einer uninteressanten, geschiedenen, alleinerziehenden Hausfrau machen würdest. Und dies hast du mir auch von Anfang an sehr deutlich gezeigt. Es musste ja einen Grund dafür geben, dass du nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten wolltest und ich habe angenommen, ich war der Grund dafür."  
  
Lee musste wieder darüber lächeln. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie langen diese Frau ohne Luft zu holen reden konnte.  
  
"Du hast recht, du warst wirklich einer der Gründe, warum ich nicht mir dir arbeiten wollte. Aber nicht so, wie du denkst. Schon bei unserem ersten Treffen am Bahnhof habe ich gemerkt, dass irgend etwas zwischen uns war und das hat mir nicht gefallen. ein weiterer Grund war, dass ich dich und deine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Ich bin immerhin schon lange genug im Geschäft, um zu wissen, wie viele Familien daran zerbrochen sind. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Aber wie es mir scheint, habe ich dass nicht hinbekommen, aber deshalb habe ich mir vorgenommen, als du meine Partnerin geworden bist, sehr gut auf dich aufzupassen. Aber du hältst dich ja nicht an meine Anweisungen."  
  
"Gott sei Dank, dass ich es nicht oft mache, sonst wäre die Chance, dass wir jetzt hier sitzen sehr gering."  
  
Beide waren erleichtert, dass sie endlich die Wahrheit über ihre Gefühle gesagt haben. Jetzt musste Lee nur noch sein eigentliches Vorhaben in die tat umsetzen, aber dafür sind die Wege schon geebnet worden.  
  
"Amanda, da gibt es noch etwas, das ich dir sagen möchte. Du weißt, dass ich dich von ganzen Herzen liebe und meine gesamte Zeit mit dir und deiner Familie verbringen möchte."  
  
Lee kniete sich vor ihr nieder und nahm ein kleines, mit Samt bezogenes Schmuckkästchen heraus.  
  
"Amanda, möchtest du mich heiraten?"  
  
Zum zweitenmal in ihrem Leben war sie sprachlos. Als sie den Sinn von Lees Frage verstanden hatte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Soll das ein JA sein?"  
  
fragte Lee, als er wieder zu Luft gekommen war. Amanda nickte nur. Als er das sah, nahm er den Ring heraus und steckte ihn ihr an die Hand und umarmte sie. Lee küsste sie und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch seine Haare und zerwühlte sie. Er streichelte ihr sanft mit seinen Händen über den Rücken. Als er am Bund ihrer Hose angekommen war, zog er vorsichtig ihre Bluse heraus. Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn stoppen würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Amanda versuchte sein Sakko auszuziehen. Als er dies bemerkte half er ihr dabei. Lee arbeitete sich mit seinem Mund zu ihrem Ohrläppchen vor und liebkoste diese. Amanda löste seine Krawatte und öffnete sein Hemd. Dann fuhr sie über seine behaarte, muskulöse Brust. Auch seine Hände machten sich an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen. Er öffnete mit zitternden Händen ihre Bluse. Seine klammen Finger schafften es nicht, den Verschluss von ihrem BH zu öffnen. Amanda kam ihm zur Hilfe. Sie unterbrach für einen kurzen  
Augenblick ihre Liebkosung und sah Lee tief in die Augen. Sie lächelte. Mit heiserer Stimme flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:  
  
"Du bist wunderschön. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Zur Antwort fuhr Amanda mit ihre Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch nach unten. Ziemlich entschlossen öffnete sie seinen Gürtel und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Lee ließ sich auf dem Bett nach hinter sinken. Sie stand schnell auf und zog ihm die Schuhe und die Hose aus. Auch bei sich selbst. Dann legte sie sich zurück zu Lee auf das Bett. Er begann langsam ihren Busen zu streicheln und zu kneten. Als er sich damit nicht mehr begnügen konnte, lehnte er sich über sie und begann an ihrer Brust zu saugen. Amanda streichelte über seine Brust und seinen Rücken. Manchmal entfloh ihr ein leiser Stöhner, der Lee immer weit trieb. Seine Hände arbeiteten sich immer weiter nach unten vor.  
  
Als ob es eine Drohung oder Wahrung sei, begann der Wecker zu läuten. Lee erschrak fürchterlich. Amanda musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.  
  
"Kein Panik, Lee. Ich habe den Wecker gestellt, damit ich mich rechtzeitig für unser Treffen mit Laura fertig machen kann."  
  
Sie sah zuerst ihn an und dann sich selber.  
  
"Und ich glaube, wir haben es auch dringend nötig."  
  
Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Kleidungsstücke ein. Dann verschwand sie im Badezimmer. Lee stand auf und packte seinen Koffer aus. Dabei legte er schon Sachen für das große, geheimnisvolle Treffen heraus. Währenddessen hörte er, wie Amanda duschte. Nach ungefähr einer viertel Stunde kam sie wieder heraus. Um ihren Körper war nur ein beigefarbenes Badetuch gewickelt. Von ihren Haaren tropfte noch Wasser herunter, lief über ihr Dekolleté und verschwand in der Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten.  
  
"Wenn du mich noch schnell etwas herausholen lässt, darfst du ins Bad."  
  
Amanda holte schnell ein zweites Handtuch für ihre Haare und einen Lockenstab.  
  
"Mandy, steckst du mir zuliebe deine Haare heute hoch? Und ziehst du bitte mein Kleid an!"  
  
Er wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab, sondern verschwand hinter der Badezimmertür. Amanda trocknete sich die Haare ab und drehte sich dann mit Hilfe des Lockenstabes Locker hinein. Dann holte sie schnell frische Unterwäsche und ihren Kosmetikkoffer. Sie zog sich schnell Lees Kleid an. Dann setzte sie sich wieder vor den Spiegel und begann sich ihre Haare hochzustecken. In diesem Augenblick kam Lee ins Zimmer herein. Er trug nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. Sein Haar war noch feucht und er hatte sich frisch rasiert. Er roch nach seinem After Shave. Amanda hatte ihn zwar schon oft leicht bekleidet gesehen, doch jedesmal war der Anblick atemberaubend. Lee ging zur Kommode, wo er vorher seine Sachen heraus getan hatte. Er zog sich an und machte sich keine Gedanken um Amanda. Diese war mit ihrer Frisur einigermaßen zufrieden. Sie hoffte es würde Lee gefallen. Jetzt begann sie sich zu schminken. Hierzu müsste sie in den Spiegel sehen und so entging ihr auch Lees  
Ankleidungsprozess nicht. Zum Schluss legte sie noch etwas von Lees Lieblingsparfüm auf. Lee trug jetzt einen nachtblauen Anzug mit weißem Hemd. Zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer und fuhren hinunter zur Lobby. Als einer der Pagen Lee erspähte, ging er zu ihm, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und überreichte ihm etwas. Die gingen vor das Hotel und standen vor einem silbernen Porsche, das selbe Modell, wie Lee`s alter. Er ging zielstrebig auf das Auto zu und öffnete die Beifahrertür für Amanda . Diese sah ihn nur verwundert an.  
  
"Ich habe ihn gemietet, als du duschen warst."  
  
Beide lachten. Lee stieg auf der anderen Seite ein und startete.  
  
"Wenn mich Laura nachher vielleicht Sabrina nennt, brauchst du dich nicht zu wundern. Sie hat mich immer mit einer Frau verwechselt, die so hieß. Irgendwie ist es so etwas wie mein Spitzname geworden. Aber das erzähle ich dir später."  
  
Es gefiel ihr nicht, Lee anzulügen, aber sie war noch nicht bereit ihn in ihre Vergangenheit einzuweihen. Noch nicht.  
  
Als sie an dem Haus angekommen waren, stiegen sie aus und sie führte ihn zu der Wohnung ihrer Freundin. Sie klingelte und kurze Zeit später öffnete Laura die Schiebetür. Sie bat die Besucher herein und die beiden Frauen umarmten sich. Amanda stellte die beiden einander vor.  
  
"Schöne Wohnung. Von außen wirkt sie gar nicht so luxuriös." bemerkte Lee. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und unterhielten sich über Alltagsthemen. Dann klingelte es noch einmal an der Tür.  
  
"Das wird mein Chef sein. Zu spät, wie so oft."  
  
Laura stand auf um ihren Chef Remington Steele herein zu lassen. Er war über die beiden Besucher sehr erstaunt.  
  
"So schnell sieht man sich wieder!"  
  
Laura war verwirrt.  
  
"Ihr kennt euch schon?"  
  
Amanda lachte.  
  
"Ihm hast du zu verdanken, dass wir uns wiedergesehen haben. Er war Teil unseres Auftrages."  
  
Laura verstand zwar immer noch nichts, aber sie fragte auch nicht nach. Die vier unterhielten sich bei einem köstlichen essen über die Arbeit. Aber die Männer wollten wissen, wie sich Laura und Amanda kennengelernt hatten. Amanda ergriff das Wort, da sie befürchtete, Laura könnte etwas über ihre Vergangenheit ausplaudern. Sie blieb so nah an der Wahrheit, wie es ginge, nur ließ sie manchmal ein paar eindeutige Details aus.  
  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Lee und Amanda zu ihrem Hotel aufbrachen.  
  
"Deine Freundin ist sehr nett."  
  
"Und attraktiv."  
  
"Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Für mich gibt es keine schönere Frau, als dich. Aber Remington Steele ist auch nicht ohne."  
  
Er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Dafür habe ich mich nicht interessiert. Aber ist dir aufgefallen, wie sich die beiden angesehen haben? Ich glaube zwischen den beiden läuft etwas."  
  
"Da liegst du ausnahmsweise einmal falsch. Als ihr in der Küche wart, habe ich mich mit ihm unterhalten. Auch über sein Privatleben und er hat mit versichert, dass er nichts mit seiner Kollegin hat. Aber ich glaube, den beiden geht es wie uns. Sie lieben sich, wollen es aber nicht zugeben."  
  
"Da könntest du recht haben. Ich werde mal mit Laura reden."  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später klingelte Amanda`s Handy. Ihre Mutter rief sie an.  
  
"Amanda, Liebling, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was wir durchgemacht haben. Der Campingplatz ist eine Mischung aus Baustelle und Müllhalde. Alle waren entsetzt. In der ganzen Gegend gibt es kein freien Platz mehr. Jetzt müssen wir unseren Trip abbrechen. Wo bist du eigentlich. Ich habe gedacht, du musst arbeiten!"  
  
"Ich muss ja auch arbeiten, aber in San Francisco. Glaube mir, ich habe bis gestern früh nichts davon gewusst. Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid mit dem Campingplatz. Ich hoffe, dass wir bis Montag wieder in Washington sind. Ich melde mich vorher. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Nein, dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Spass bei der Arbeit und richte deinem Kollegen aus, er soll dir nicht so viel zu arbeiten geben."  
  
"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Grüß die Jungs von mir. Tschüss Mutter."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Als sie wieder im Hotel waren, führte Lee sie auf den geräumigen Balkon. Auf dem Weg dorthin stellte er die Stereoanlage an. Draußen angekommen reichte Lee Amanda deine Hand.  
  
"Tanz mit mir." sagte er. Amanda schmiegte sich wortlos in seine Arme, barg den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Ein langsames Lied drang wie Rauch hinaus. Lee drückte sie an sich und sie tanzten langsam miteinander über den Balkon. Er neigte den Kopf und streifte mit den Lippen über ihren Hals. Ein wundervoller silbriger Schauder durchfuhr sie. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und bog den Kopf zur Seite, bot ihm die Kehle zum Kuss. Dann trafen sich ihre Münder. Sie seufzte und schmolz dahin. Vielleicht war die Musik zu ende, Vielleicht spielte sie noch immer. Amanda nahm es nicht mehr wahr. All ihre Sinne richteten sich auf den Mann in ihren Armen. er küsste sie mit tiefen, lockenden Berührungen der Zunge, seine großen Hände glitten ihren rücken hinunter und drückte sie fester an sich. Sein Duft erfüllte ihre Nase - warm, sauber und männlich - und weckte etwas Ursprüngliches und ganz und gar Weibliches in ihr. Sie wollte ihn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einen Mann so  
sehr gewollt zu haben wie Lee Stetson. Der Gedanke erschreckte sie ein wenig.  
  
"Ich brauche dich, Mandy."  
  
Durch die Nebel der Sinnlichkeit, die sie umgab, drang sein Flüstern zu ihr.  
  
"Ich will dich."  
  
"Ja." murmelte sie.  
  
Ihre Lippen strichen über die harte Fläche seiner Wange. Ihre Hand glitt zwischen ihnen nach oben, lockerte seinen Krawattenknoten und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Sacht drückte sie ihren Mund in seine Halsgrube, küsste ihn tief, liebkoste das zarte Fleisch mit der Zungenspitze und fühlte, wie sein Puls dicht unter der Haut raste. Ein dunkles Stöhnen entrang sich der Tiefe seiner Brust. Sie fühlte, wie es vibrierte, noch ehe sie den Laus hörte. Lees Hand glitt in ihr Haar und löste die Klammern, mit denen sie es hochgesteckt hatte. Sie fielen zu Boden und ihre Mähne fiel in weichen Wellen über seine Handgelenke und Unterarme. Er bog ihren Kopf zurück und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck war angespannt, intensiv, seine Augen leuchteten wie ......... Flammen, die vor Hitze des Begehrens brannten. Er senkte seinen Mund auf ihren und küsste sie heiß und drängend, und Amanda antwortete mit dem selben Verlangen. Sie umschlang ihn, presste sich an ihn, zitterte, als  
er ihren Rücken über seinen Arm bog. Dann hob er sie in die Höhe und trug sie.  
  
Er überquerte den Balkon mit drei großen Schritten und stieß die gläserne Tür mit der Schulter auf. Der Raum war in tanzende Schatten und fahles Mondlicht getaucht. Im halbdunkel das riesige Bett. Amanda nahm nur flüchtig die Eindrücke des Zimmers wahr - das Gefühl des dicken, beigefarbenen Teppich unter ihren bestrumpften Fuß, als Lee sie absetzte, das Gefühl der Ordnung, der Stil der Möbel. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf Lee gerichtete. Er stand am Fußende des Bettes, sein Blick ruhte in ihrem. Er riss sich die Krawatte herunter und hob die Hände an die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Amanda ahmte seine Bewegungen nach, ihre Hand hob sich und blieb am obersten Knopf ihres Kleides hängen, ließ das Perlmutt durch das Knopfloch gleiten und bewegte sich langsam hinunter zum nächsten Knopf. Als sie zum letzten Knopf über ihrem Gürtel kam, legte Lee die Hände auf ihre Handgelenke.  
  
"Lass mich." sagte er.  
  
Er fuhr mit den Daumen langsam unter das Kleid und schob das Oberteil langsam von ihren Schultern. Amanda versuchte die Arme langsam zu heben, um das selbe bei ihm zu tun, aber sie war im Kleid gefangen, Als sie versuchte einen Arm aus dem Kleid zu befreien, hielt Lee sie wiederum auf.  
  
"Noch nicht." murmelte er.  
  
"Wir haben unendlich viel Zeit. Die ganze Nacht ... für immer."  
  
Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brüste, streichelte sie durch den seidenen Büstenhalter. Sie stand vollkommen still, damit er sie erforschen konnte, ihr Atem entrang sich ihren Lungen in flachen, flatternden Stößen. Er kitzelte und streichelte, drückte sie sacht, ertastete die Größe und die Form mit den Fingern. Ihre Brüste waren klein, aber voll, sie füllten seine Hände perfekt aus. Die Warzen drängten sich gegen den Stoff des Büstenhalters, flehten um seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Lee fuhr mit den Daumen in die Körbchen und schob den Stoff zur Seite, entblößte sie für seinen Blick. wieder schoß ihm das Wort "schön" durch den Kopf und von neuem fuhr ihm ein Schwall von Begehren durch den sehnenden Körper. Er rieb die Kuppen der Daumen über die aufgerichteten Spitzen ihrer Brustwarzen.  
  
Genau die selbe Leidenschaft traf auch Amanda in ihrem Kern. sie bog sich seiner Berührung entgegen und versuchte noch einmal nach ihm zu greifen, nur um von den seidenen Fesseln ihres Kleides ein weiteres Mal gestoppt zu werden. Ein enttäuschtes Wimmern entrang sich ihr.  
  
"Lee, bitte..."  
  
Er legte seinen Mund auf ihren und half ihr, sich zu befreien. Er stöhnte auf, als ihre kleinen kühlen Hände über die Muskelstränge seines Rückens glitten. Das nächste, was Amanda bemerkte, war das Bett unter ihr und Lees Körper auf dem ihrem. Er spreizte ihre Schenkel, um sich eng an sie zu drängen. Sein Hemd und seine Krawatte waren fort, irgendwo unterwegs verloren. Das Mondlicht zeichnete ihn in scharfen Kontrast - silbrige Muskeln und samtschwarze Schatten, dunkle Augen und ein Mund, der von ihren Küssen glühte. Sie sah mit rasendem Herzen zu ihm auf.  
  
"Ich haben es lange nicht mehr getan."  
  
Sagte sie leise und war sich nicht sicher, warum sie sich verpflichtet fühlte, ihm es zu erzählen. sie kannten sich jetzt lange genug, damit er wissen konnte, dass es seit ihrer Scheidung von Joe keinen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gegeben hat. Doch das Bedürfnis er ihm zu sagen, war beinahe so groß, wie das, ihn in sich zu spüren.  
  
Lee sah auf sie herunter und schwieg für einen Moment, während er ihre Worte und ihre Bedeutung abwägte.  
  
"Ich weiß und das ist gut so." flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass dies der Fall ist und auf mich gewartet hast."  
  
"Aber ich habe nicht immer gewartet."  
  
Er lächelte das wissende kleine Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Die anderen Male sind für mich ohne Bedeutung. Dies ist das erste Mal. Unser erstes Mal. Und nur das zählt. Und es werden noch viele weitere Male folgen, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Amanda konnte die Tränen bei diesen Worten in die Augen traten nicht aufhalten.  
  
"Es ist ja gut" sagte Lee sanft.  
  
Zärtlich küsste er ihr eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel.  
  
"Alles ist gut, mein Schatz."  
  
Amanda schloss die Augen und überließ sich den Gefühlen, schüttelte die Zweifel ab. Sie strich mit ihren Händen durch Lees Haar, während er ihre Brüste mit Küssen bedeckte. Als er ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm, schnappte sie nach Luft und bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die unglaubliche Kraft der Empfindung, den wirbelnden, wilden Sturm der Erregung, der ihren Körper ergriff. Sein Mund war heiß und begierig, hing an ihr, saugte behaglich, seine Zunge umkreiste zärtlich ihrem empfindsamen Punkt. Dann wanderten seine Küsse hinunter, in die Grube unter ihrem Rippenbogen, über ihrem Bauch. Mit fliegenden fingern öffnete er ihren Gürtel und die verbliebenen Knöpfe ihres Kleides. Ihr Slip stellte eine Herausforderung dar, der ihm beides, Fluch und Gelächter entlockte. Amanda kicherte leise, als sie versuchte, ihre Beine aus der Fessel zu befreien. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, schleuderte Lee das Höschen durchs Zimmer und kam zurück zum Bett. Er  
grinste, als er sich neben sie warf.  
  
"Das will ich." sagte er, strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück und drängte sich an sie.  
  
"Dich glücklich sehen."  
  
Er neigte den Kopf und biss sie in die Unterlippe, dann küsste er sie dort, wo er sie gebissen hatte. Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen und sagte mit rauher Stimme.  
  
"Dich glücklich machen!"  
  
Amanda brachte ein ironisches Lächeln zu Stande.  
  
"Ich glaube, dafür musst du deine Hose endlich ausziehen."  
  
Er gehorchte ohne zu zögern, steifte seine Hose und seine Shorts ab und kehrte zu ihr zurück, in ganzer Pracht, seiner Nacktheit kaum bewusst. Er hatte einen schönen Körper - athletisch, wohlproportioniert, gut ausgestattet. Amanda zitterte vor Verlangen, als er sich neben sie legte. Sie konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu berühren. Er war schön - schlank und männlich. Sie strich die Hände über seinen Körper, nahm jede Einzelheit in sich auf. Er legte sich zurück und gab ihr die Freiheit zu erforschen, fuhr zusammen, wenn sie einem kitzligen Punkt traf und stöhnte auf, wenn sie in einem empfindsamen Bereich verweilte. Er zog durch die Zähne Luft ein, als sich ihre Finger um sein erregtes Glied schlossen und begannen es zu streicheln. Er war hart, erhitzt und pulsierte in ihrer Hand, die Spitze, über die sie ihren Daumen rieb, war weich wie Samt. Sie dachte daran, wie er sich in ihr anfühlen würde und ein zittern des Verlangens durchfuhr sie. Amanda entfuhr ein kleiner überraschter  
Laut, als Lee ihre Positionen tauschte und sie auf ihren Rücken legte. Er beugte sich sie uns sah sie intensiv und voller Lust an.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich dran." sagte er und strich über ihre Schenkel hinauf zu dem Vlies aus kastanienbraunem Haar, die ihre verborgene Weiblichkeit bedeckte.  
  
Ganz von Allein hoben sich ihre Hüften vom Bett, als Lees Finger die schwellenden Schamlippen teilte und in ihre Wärme vordrang. Er ertastete, ob sie bereit für ihn war und stöhnte aus. Zwei seiner Finger glitten tief in sie hinein, während sein Daumen ihren empfindsamsten Punkt fanden und verführerisch über das Stück Haut fuhren.  
  
Amanda kämpfte, um die Gefühle, die in ihr rasten, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wollte alles, was Lee ihr gab, kämpfte aber gleichzeitig dagegen an. Ihre Hüften wölbten sich seiner Hand entgegen, aber sie kämpfte, um die Spitze zu verhindern, auf der sie trieb.  
  
"Kämpfe nicht dagegen an, Mandy." sagte er mit heiserem, lockendem Flüstern.  
  
"Lass es einfach geschehen."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Komm, Liebling, wir sind zu weit gegangen um aufzuhören. Verweigere dich mir bitte nicht, Mandy."  
  
"Lee..., bitte...., bitte..."  
  
Sie rang nach Atem, kniff die Augen zusammen und kämpfte um Erleichterung. Sie fühlte sich zu verwundbar, zu allein, entblößt auf eine Weise, die nichts mit ihrer Nacktheit zu tun hatte. Sie erwartete nicht, dass Lee verstand, was sie fühlte, wollte nicht einmal wirklich, dass er es wusste. Aber irgendwie schien er es zu spüren. Er zog die Hand von ihr fort und legte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, rieb sacht über ihr weiches, heißes weibliches Fleisch und beugte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz. Ich bin bei dir. Wir überschreiten diesen Punkt gemeinsam."  
  
Er küsste sie wieder, es war ein langsamer, beruhigender Kuss, der von ihrem Mund über ihren Kiefer, bis zu ihrem Ohr drang.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und hauchte ihr einige leichte Küsse auf ihre Ohrmuschel. Er schien das wilde Begehren, sich in der seidigen Hitze von Amandas Körper zu versenken, kaum zügeln zu können. Mit nichts zwischen ihnen, das sie daran hindern könne, seine Samen in sich aufzunehmen. Das Gefühl war beinahe primitiv und erschreckte ihn ein wenig.  
  
Es erfasste ihn von meinem, als er seine Hände an ihre Hüften legte und sie ein Wenig anhob um in sie einzudringen. Er wollte sie zu der Seinen machen in der ältesten uns einfachsten denkbaren Weise die es gab. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor so bei einer Frau empfunden und als Amandas Körper ihn fest und heiß umschloss, wusste er, dass es nie wieder so empfinden würde.  
  
Amanda hielt den Atem an, als Lee mit einem einzigen, langsamen Stoß in sie eindrang. Das Gefühl, eingenommen, erfüllt zu sein, war unglaublich. Und als sie in dem fahlen, silbrigen Licht zu ihm aufsah, durchfuhr die das Gefühl, sich mit einem anderen Menschen körperlich uns seelisch zu vereinigen, mit einer Gewalt, die sie taumeln ließ.  
  
"Zusammen" flüsterte es, als er sich auf sie legte. Er griff nach ihren Händen, bog ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.  
  
"Zusammen, Mandy."  
  
Ihre Körper bewegten sich miteinander in perfekter Harmonie. Lee stieß in sie, gelangte mit jedem Stoß tiefer in sie, dann glitt er fast wieder aus ihr heraus, nur um bei seinem nächsten Stoß noch tiefer in die einzudringen. Amanda bog sich nach oben, um ihn zu treffen und jeden Stoß bis hinauf zu ihrem Herzen zu fühlen. Sie fühlte sich außer Kontrolle, hielt nichts mehr zurück. Die Leidenschaft kochte in ihr, wuchs wie ein loderndes Feuer. sie wollte ihn, wollte dies und zum ersten Mal seit ewiger Zeit ließ sie sich fallen, lieferte sich ihm völlig aus. Sie befreite ihre Hände aus seinen uns schlang die Arme um ihn und krallte sich an ihm fest, als um sie herum die Welt explodierte., so wie das Verlangen in ihr.  
  
"Lee, oh mein Gott. Lee." rief sie, mehr erschrocken als ergriffen, als eine Welle körperlicher Ekstase nach der anderen über ihr zusammen schlug.  
  
Lee war verloren auf seinem eigenen Meer der Hingabe. Er schlang die Arme um Amandas Schultern und zog sie an sich, während ihr Körper sich in wilden, ihm den Verstand raubenden Zuckungen um ihn schloss und ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er verkrampfte sich in ihr und schrie ihren Namen, als auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und in seiner Verlobten explodierte.  
  
Er blieb noch einige Minute in ihr, doch dann rollte er sich von ihr. Beide atmeten schwer. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und umarmte sie.  
  
"So etwas wunderbares habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt."  
  
Amanda war noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, deshalb nickte sie zustimmend. Lee stand für einen kurzen Augenblick auf um die kühle, schwarze Satindecke über sie auszubreiten.  
  
Während der Nacht liebten sie sich noch mehrmals und kein Akt glich den anderen. Der Morgen graute schon, als sie beide endlich einen sehr tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fanden.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Es war kurz vor Mittag, als Amanda durch den Geruch von Kaffee geweckt wurde. Sie stand auf, wickelte sie Satindecke um sich und folgte den Duft hinaus auf den Balkon, wo Lee den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte.  
  
"Guten morgen, Darling. Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Sie grinste verschmilzt. "Ja, nachdem mein Verlobter für gewisse Dinge keine Kraft mehr hatte, habe ich sehr gut geschlafen."  
  
Lee ging auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich.  
  
"Ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst, dein Verlobter hat sich sehr gut im Schlaf erholt."  
  
"Oh ja, ich spüre es. Aber lass uns erst frühstücken. Denk daran, ``Das Frühstück``"  
  
"ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Ich weiß, denn du erzählst es mir schon lange genug. Und dir zu liebe esse ich heute mit dir, damit ich groß und stark werde."  
  
Amanda verstand die Anspielung und antwortete.  
  
"Ich glaube, das bist du schon." und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, um sich ein Croissant zu nehmen und eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken. Lee tat das selbe, ließ sich aber mehr Zeit damit. Ohne Vorwarnung stand Amanda auf und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen. Lee räumte den Tisch ab. Amanda kam komplett angezogen und geschminkt aus dem Badezimmer heraus.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass das nötig war?"  
  
"Ich fürchte, du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden, ich bin mit Laura zum Mittagessen verabredet. Allein. Du kannst deine Kräfte noch ein wenig sammeln. Ich beeil mich."  
  
Amanda küsste ihn und ging zu dem Lokal, wo sie sich mit Laura treffen wollte. Laura erwartete sie schon.  
  
"Ich habe gedacht, du kommst gar nicht mehr."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe verschlafen." Laura sah sie aufmerksam an.  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, siehst nicht so aus, als ob du viel Schlaf bekommen hättest." Amanda lächelte.  
  
"Das stimmt. Aber ich bin trotzdem erst vor einer Stunde aufgewacht. Dann haben wir schnell gefrühstückt. Ich habe geduscht und bin gegangen. Das hat Lee zwar nicht gepasst, aber er ist selbst daran schuld. Wenn er mich nicht mitgenommen hätte, hätten wir uns nicht wieder getroffen. Also kann er auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Er hat mich schließlich noch sein ganzes Leben lang."  
  
"Wie meinst du das? Ihr seid doch nur Kollegen, oder?"  
  
"Du weißt es ja noch gar nicht. Wir haben uns gestern verlobt. Aber es soll niemand erfahren."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Dann verstehe ich auch, warum du so glücklich aussiehst. Ich hoffe, dass mir dies auch irgendwann passiert. Aber das wird noch dauern."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. So wie er dich gestern angesehen hat, ist er bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber immer, wenn wir uns ein Stück näher gekommen sind, kommt etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit dazwischen und wir fangen wieder bei null an."  
  
"So ähnlich war es bei uns auch. Schließlich sind wir doch noch zusammen gekommen und das werdet ihr auch noch."  
  
Beide bestellten sich etwas zu essen und sprachen über ihre Leben. Amanda erzählte über ihre Zeit bei den Engeln und wie sie zum Geheimdienst gekommen ist. Laura erzählte ihr die Geschichte über den erfundenen Boss und wie dieser zum Leben erwacht war. So saßen sie bis zum späten Nachmittag. Dann brachen sie auf, versprachen sich anzurufen und gingen.  
  
Lee machte sich Sorgen, wo Amanda so lange bleibt. Er hatte Billy angerufen und über die Übergabe berichtet. Billy wollte, das er bis morgen acht Uhr wieder im Büro sei, weil sich etwas wichtiges in seinem Fall ereignet hatte. Er versprach, sein bestes zu tun. Während er auf Amanda wartete, buchte er zwei Rückflüge und begann zu packen. Der Flug ging um halb sieben, aber er würde eine Stunde vorher aufbrechen müssen. Er stand mit seinem Gepäck an der Rezeption als Amanda kam.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Ich muss zurück. Befehl von oben. Ich habe deine Sachen auch schon gepackt. Wenn du mit willst, hole ich sie schnell."  
  
Amanda nickte und Lee ging noch mal ins Zimmer hinauf, um Amandas Koffer zu holen. Gemeinsam flogen sie zurück. Da es schon nach Mitternacht war als die Maschine landete, beschlossen sie, dass Amanda die restliche Nacht bei Lee verbringen würde. Doch viel Schlaf bekamen sie nicht. Lee entschuldigte sich noch mal auf ganz besondere Art dafür, dass ihre Reise so plötzlich zu Ende war.  
  
Nachdem sie sich am nächsten Morgen für die Arbeit fertig gemacht hatten, fuhr Lee sie schnell zu ihrem Haus, damit sie ihre Koffer abstellen konnte. Da es noch sehr früh war, war noch niemand wach, also hinterließ sie eine Nachricht für ihre Mutter. Dann ging sie wieder zur Corvette um mit Lee zur Zentrale zu fahren.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Am darauf folgenden Freitag, den 12. Oktober lud Amanda Lee zu ihr und ihrer Familie zum Abendessen ein. Sie gab sich besonders viel Mühe bei der Zubereitung des Essens. Lee und Amanda hatten ausgemacht, dass sie Lee erst einmal als Arbeitskollegen und sehr guten Freund vorstellen würde. Alles weitere würde sich dann entwickeln. Lee kam ausnahmsweise zur Vordertür herein. Er hatte für Amanda und Dotty je einem Blumenstrauß dabei. Amanda bekam rote Rosen und Dotty einen Mix aus weißen, gelben und zart rosafarbenen. Dotty war sofort von Lee begeistert.  
  
"Hi Schatz." flüsterte Lee seiner Verlobten ins Ohr.  
  
"Es ist ganz ungewohnt, durch die Vordertür zu kommen!" Amanda musste lachen. Lee gab ihr schnell einen Kuss und wurde ins Esszimmer geführt.  
  
"Lee, das ist mein ältester Sohn Phillip und dies mein jüngster Sohn Jaime. Meine Mutter Dotty hast du ja schon kennengelernt. Jungs, Mutter, dies ist mein Arbeitskollege Lee Stetson."  
  
"Freut mich euch endlich kennenzulernen. Eure Mutter hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt."  
  
"Arbeiten Sie auch bei der IFG? Was machen Sie dort?" fragte Jaime  
  
"Ja, ich arbeite auch bei der IFG, aber ich mache nichts spannendes. Ich bin Regisseur."  
  
"Cool, arbeiten sie auch mit Prominenten zusammen?" fragte Phillip.  
  
"Nein, die IFG dreht nur Dokumentationen, meist ohne menschliche Besetzung!"  
  
"Oh schade." sagten die Jungs gleichzeitig.  
  
"Eurer Mutter und mir macht das nichts aus. Der Beruf ist trotzdem sehr spannend." Lee lächelte Amanda an.  
  
Dotty und Amanda gingen in die Küche um das Essen zu holen.  
  
"Dein Kollege ist sehr nett!" bemerkt Dotty.  
  
"Ich weiß, Mutter."  
  
"Du solltest ihn öfters einladen."  
  
"Du weißt doch, wie das ist. Wenn man den ganzen Tag zusammen im Büro ist möchte man nicht noch die Abende zusammen verbringen."  
  
"Das scheint mir nicht so, Amanda!" Amanda lächelte nur zur Antwort.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen die Jungs hoch in ihre Zimmer, um Videospiele zu spielen. Lee, Amanda und Dotty setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und tranken eine Flasche Wein. Als Dotty für eine kurze Zeit das Zimmer verließ, konnte Lee endlich frei mit Amanda reden.  
  
"Deine Familie ist einfach großartig."  
  
"HA, aber nur, wenn man sie für einen Abend hat. Tagtäglich können sie sehr anstrengend sein."  
  
"Um dir einen freien Tag zu schenken, habe ich die Jungs morgen ab mittag zu mir eingeladen. Zuerst wollen wir etwas essen gehen und danach sehen wir uns ein Baseball-Spiel an. Dank dir weiß ich ja auf welche Mannschaft die beiden stehen."  
  
Amanda fiel ihn um den Hals.  
  
"Oh, Lee, wie hast du das hinbekommen? Ich versuche schon seit Monaten Karten für irgendein Spiel zu bekommen."  
  
"Glaub mir Mandy, das möchtest du nicht wissen." Amanda lachte.  
  
"Und am Abend gehen wir beide aus."  
  
"Oh Lee, du bist wunderbar!" Amanda setzte sich auf Lees Schoß und küsste ihn.  
  
"Amanda, bitte!!!"  
  
"Mutter, wir hatten dich ganz vergessen!"  
  
"Das habe ich gemerkt. Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur gute Nacht sagen." Dotty tat empört.  
  
"Schlafen sie gut, Mrs. West."  
  
Dotty ging nach oben.  
  
"Jetzt sind wir allein, komm her!"  
  
"Lee, bitte. Nicht hier."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich will doch nur im deiner Nähe sein. Morgen holen wir alles nach."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lee hatte sich extra für diesen Tag ein Auto geliehen. Es war zwar immer noch ein Sportwagen, doch er hatte vier Sitze. Lee holte die Jungs um zehn Uhr ab und verbrachte die ganze Zeit bis Abends mit ihnen. Die drei verstanden sich sich super. Lee gefiel es mit den Jungs zusammen zu sein. Nach dem Spiel brachte er sie in seine Wohnung, wo er sich duschte und sich für das Abendessen mit Amanda umzog.  
  
Lee hatte einen Tisch in einem kleinen romantischen Lokal reserviert. Amanda und er setzten sich an ihren Tisch und bestellten das Essen. Lee wollte mit Amanda über ihre Beziehung reden.  
  
"Wie soll es nun mit uns weitergehen, Mandy?"  
  
Amanda sah ihn an.  
  
"Als erste integrieren wir dich in meine Familie, was bis jetzt ja auch ganz gut geklappt hat. Mutter war ganz begeistert von dir. Sie sieht einen möglichen Schwiegersohn in dir."  
  
Lee lachte. "Und was sagen wir in der Zentrale?"  
  
"Lassen wir sie doch erst einmal im Dunkeln. Nicht das uns trennen, weil man doch Privates und Beruf nicht mischen sollte. Meiner Familie sagen wir vorerst auch nicht, das wir heiraten wollen. Es könnte gefährlich werden."  
  
"Aber wenn wir mit Billy über uns gesprochen haben und die Jungs mich als deinen Freund akzeptiert haben sagen wir es ihnen. Schließlich sollen sie doch wissen, dass ich ihr Stiefvater werde oder dann schon bin. Und mit Billys Erlaubnis reden wir auch mit ihnen über die Zentrale."  
  
Amanda nickte nur. Nach dem Essen fuhren die beiden in Lees Wohnung, wo Lee den Abend auf eine romantische Art ausklingen ließ.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Gegen Mittag wachte Amanda neben Lee auf, stand auf und machte Kaffee. In der Zeit bis er fertig war, ging sie duschen. Lee erwachte durch die Geräusche und stand auch auf. Er ging in die Küche und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Dann bereitete es für Amanda das Frühstück vor.  
  
"Guten Morgen Mandy!"  
  
"Habe ich dich geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht." Le ging auf sie zu und küsste sie.  
  
"Wenn du nicht neben mir liegst kann ich sowieso nicht schlafen."  
  
Amanda frühstückte, während Lee duschte und sich anzog. Es kam mit ausgewaschener jeans und Holzfällerhemd bekleidet heraus.  
  
"Du siehst gut aus. Das solltest du öfters tragen."  
  
"Aber nur, wenn wir allein sind!" Lee grinste.  
  
Amanda zog sich auch an und Lee fuhr sie nach Hause.  
  
"Danke für diesen tollen Tag und die noch bessere Nacht. Bis morgen." Amanda lehnte sich zu Lee hinüber und gab ihm einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Bis morgen, Schatz." Amanda stieg aus und ging in ihr Haus. Lee fuhr davon.  
  
Dotty wartete schon auf Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, da bist da ja endlich. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
  
"Morgen Mutter, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es spät werden kann. Außerdem hast du doch gewusst, dass ich bei Lee bin."  
  
"Ja, aber ich habe mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht. Ich habe gedacht, ihr wolltet nur Abendessen."  
  
Amanda lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Nacht. "Zuerst waren wir auch essen. Wir haben uns über die Arbeit unterhalten und festgestellt, dass wir bis morgen einen Film fertig haben müssen. Also bin ich mit zu ihm und wir haben an diesem Film gearbeitet. Es war schon noch drei Uhr morgens als wir fertig waren. Lee hat mir angeboten bei ihm zu schlafen. Es ist nichts passiert, Mutter."  
  
"Amanda, du brachst mir nichts vorzumachen. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen, was du tust. Und ich würde Lee Stetson auch nicht widerstehen können. Übrigens du solltest in den nächsten Tagen ein Halstuch tragen. Der Knutschfleck verrät dich." Amanda errötete und Dotty lachte.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lee und Amanda verhielten sich in der Zentrale wir gewöhnlich. In ihrer Freizeit waren sie die meiste Zeit zusammen. Oft planten sie die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung. Lee schlug vor, Anfang Dezember gemeinsam Urlaub zu machen und bei dieser Gelegenheit zu heiraten. Amanda hatte nichts dagegen.  
  
Lee und Amanda bekamen von Billy einen komplizierten Auftrag, den Amanda und Lee nicht losließ. Amanda beschäftigte es so, dass sie oft Dinge durcheinander brachte oder sie ganz vergaß. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich auch überglücklich und unbeschwert. Doch die wusste nicht, warum. Auch Dotty fielen diese Veränderungen auf, doch sie dachte sich nichts dabei, da Amanda, seit sie für die IFG arbeitete oft so komisch war.  
  
Lee verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Jungs, die ihn sehr zu mögen schienen, zu mindest als Arbeitskollege ihrer Mutter. An die Tatsache, Lee könnte der Freund ihrer Mutter sein, mussten sie sich erst gewöhnen.  
  
Mitte November war Ruhe eingekehrt. Der Fall war erfolgreich abgeschlossen und es lag nichts anderes an. 


	2. Teil 1

Teil 1, Q-Bureau, Freitag morgen  
  
"Guten Morgen Mrs. Stetson!" Lee kam strahlend zur Tür herein und begrüßte seine Kollegin.  
  
"Lee, meinst du nicht, dass das etwas zu voreilig ist? Immerhin kann ich noch immer nein sagen und dich nicht heiraten! Außerdem kann Billy uns noch einen Strich durch unsere Pläne machen. Denk dran, du hast nachher noch ein Meeting mit ihm und dies heißt bestimmt nichts gutes!"  
  
"Mach dir um Billy keine Sorgen. Er wird unser Pläne schon nicht durchkreuzen. Das verspreche ich dir. Und du wirst es doch hoffentlich nicht wagen und mich vor dem Altar stehen lassen, oder?" sagte Lee nervös.  
  
"Warum denn nicht?"  
  
"Amanda, du weißt genau warum nicht. Ich liebe dich und würde lieber sterben, als ohne dich zu leben. Reicht dir das als Begründung?"  
  
Amanda lächelt bei diesem Geständnis.  
  
"Du brauchst dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen und außerdem habe ich schon ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich, dass ich nicht zurückgeben kann. Also muss ich dich heiraten!"  
  
Lee tat so, als wie wenn er beleidigt wäre. "Jetzt kenne ich den wahren Grund, warum du mich heiratest! Du kannst dir ja noch einen überzeugenderen Grund überlegen, während ich bei Billy bin."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Chef um über die Geschehnisse am Vorabend zu sprechen.  
  
Lee hatte noch nicht richtig das Gemeinschaftsbüro betreten, als er seinem Chef sah, wie er aus seinem Büro und auf ihn drauf zukam.  
  
"Scarecrow, gut dass du kommst. Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für dich."  
  
Kaum hatte Billy seine Bürotür geschlossen, schon fing Lee an seinem Chef die Meinung zu sagen.  
  
"Billy, vergiss es. In weniger als 8 Stunden fahre ich in meine wohlverdienten Urlaub und nichts auf der Welt kann mich davon abhalten."  
  
Billy war über diese neue Seite von Lee vollkommen überrascht. "Das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Sonst hat es dir doch auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn du wegen einem Fall deinen Urlaub um ein paar Tage verschieben mussten!"  
  
"Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Ich habe eingesehen, dass auch ich eine Auszeit brauche."  
  
Billy gab sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. "Jetzt lass mich doch erst einmal zu Wort kommen. Masters ist entwischt. Ihm ist der Einbruch zwar nicht gelungen, aber er ist immer noch da draußen. Und da ich weiß, wie sehr du diesen Urlaub brauchst, sollst du den Fall an Francine abgeben. Du brauchst Ihr nur noch die Details zu verraten und dann kannst du Feierabend machen. Wo fahren du und Amanda denn hin?"  
  
Billy ahnte, dass mehr als Freundschaft zwischen den beiden war und wollte etwas "spionieren".  
  
"Ich fahre ins Ferienhaus meiner Eltern nach New York und so viel ich weiß, will Amanda irgendwelche Verwandte besuchen." log Lee, da Amanda und er wollten, dass ihr gemeinsamer Urlaub geheim blieb.  
  
"Na dann wünsche ich euch beiden erholsame Ferien! Und sag Amanda, dass sie Feierabend machen kann, wenn nichts wichtiges zu erledigen ist."  
  
Lee ging hoch ins Q-Bureau um Amanda Billys Anweisungen mitzuteilen.  
  
Amanda hörte das Öffnen der Tür und sagte ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft: "Hallo Schatz, muss ich ein- oder auspacken?"  
  
"Du darfst einpacken und zwar sofort, wenn du nichts mehr machen musst. Und ich muss Francine nur in meinen Fall einarbeiten und dann darf ich auch Feierabend machen."  
  
"Okay, dann geh ich jetzt. Ich habe nämlich noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Holst du mich morgen ab? Wann geht der Flieger oder fahren wir?"  
  
Amanda war erleichtert, dass sie früher gehen konnte. So musste Lee wenigstens vorerst nicht erklären wo sie hinwollte. Jetzt konnte sie beruhigt zum Arzt gehen.  
  
"Das ist mir egal, ich überlasse dir die Wahl!"  
  
Amanda konnte diese Frage noch nicht beantworten, da sie erst das Urteil ihrer Ärztin abwarten wollte. "Kann ich dir das später noch sagen, ich ruf dich dann deswegen an. Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen um rechtzeitig zu meiner Verabredung zu kommen. Tschüss, ich liebe dich."  
  
Bevor Lee fragen konnte, mit wem sich seine Verlobte treffen will, schloss sie die Tür.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!" Doch dies hörte Amanda bereits nicht mehr. Er selbst machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Kollegin Francine, um ihr die bis jetzt erarbeiteten Ergebnis zu besprechen. 


	3. Teil 2

Teil 2, Behandlungszimmer, Freitag mittag  
  
Die Ärztin betrat das Behandlungszimmer.  
  
"Mrs. King, ich kann ihren Verdacht bestätigen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind in der zwölften Woche schwanger. Da wird ihre Familie sicherlich überrascht sein, da Sie, wie Sie mir erzählt haben, seit längerer Zeit keine Beziehung mehr gehabt haben. Sie scheinen über diese Nachricht nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein."  
  
Amanda war einerseits froh darüber, dass sie ein Baby bekam, aber sie hatte auch vor der Reaktion ihrer Mutter, ihrer Söhne und vor der von Lee Angst.  
  
"Eigentlich sollte es ja geheim bleiben, aber da Sie der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht unterliegen vertraue ich Ihnen mein Geheimnis an. Ich bin schon seit drei Monaten verlobt und werde Anfang der nächsten Woche heiraten. Überrascht bin ich eigentlich nicht, nur mach ich mir Sorgen über die Reaktion meiner Familie und meines Verlobten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er diese Nachricht aufnimmt. Er war, bevor wir uns kennengelernt hatten ein Einzelgänger und Frauenheld, und nun hat er sich dazu durchgerungen mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen und mich zu heiraten und nun wird er nicht nur Ehemann und Stiefvater von zwei Jungs im Teenageralter, sondern wird selbst richtiger Vater. Das wird ein Schock!"  
  
"Sie werden das schon schaffen und ich bin mir sicher, ihr Zukünftiger und der Rest ihrer Familie wird sich über den Nachwuchs freuen."  
  
Dies glaubte Amanda auch. "Darf ich in diesem Zustand noch fliegen? Mein Verlobter hat nämlich vor mich an einem geheimen Ort zu heiraten und ich glaube wir müssen dorthin fliegen, nur wenn Sie es genehmigen!"  
  
Die Ärztin überlegte kurz und erlaubte es. Auch auf Amanda`s Anfrage noch etwas Alkohol trinken zu dürfen stimmte sie zu, da es sich immerhin um ihre Hochzeit handeln würde. Die Medizinerin händigte Amanda noch ein Rezept für Schwangerschaftsvitamine aus. Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander und im Hinausgehen ließ sich Amanda noch einen neuen Termin von der Arzthelferin geben. Als sie im Freien war, rief sie vom Handy aus in ihrem Büro an.  
  
"Hallo Lee. Ich habe mich fürs Fliegen entschieden. Erkundigst du dich nach einem Flug?"  
  
"Mach ich, mein Schatz. Ich habe Francine in den Fall eingearbeitet und habe vom großen Chef die Erlaubnis bekommen Feierabend zu machen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns nachher zum Mittagessen treffen?" fragte Lee, weil er seine Verlobte heute unbedingt noch einmal sehen musste.  
  
"Gute Idee, ich habe riesigen Hunger. Aber ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns in einer Stunde im "NEDLINGER" treffen?"  
  
"Okay, geht in Ordnung. Bis in einer Stunde, ich vermiss dich!" Lee erkundigte sich nach einem Flug nach New York und versuchte vergeblich etwas Ordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch zu machen, was wie immer keinen Sinn hatte.  
  
`Wie schafft es Amanda, dass es bei ihr immer so ordentlich aussah?` fragte sich Lee, als er an dem Schreibtisch seiner Partnerin vorbeikam. Dann machte er sich voll Vorfreude auf den Weg zum Nedlinger.  
  
Amanda nutzt die Stunde, um in aller Ruhe in einem Baby-Ausstattungsgeschäft einige Dinge für Lee`s Hochzeitsgeschenk zu kaufen. Sie entschied sich für ein Paar Babyschuhe, einen Schnuller und ein Namensbuch. Dann ging sie zum Nedlingers, um sich dort mit ihrem Verlobten zu treffen. Sie nahm sich auf dem Weg dorthin fest vor, Lee beim Mittagessen über die Planung von gemeinsamen Kindern zu reden. Immerhin musst sie wissen, was er von diesem Thema hielt, bevor sie im die Wahrheit über ihren heutigen Termin beichtete.  
  
"Lee ich stelle dir jetzt ein Paar Fragen über ein bestimmtes Thema. Ich möchte, dass du ganz ehrlich antwortest. Denk genau darüber nach und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, wie ich dazu stehe. Als erstes: Möchtest du irgendwann einmal eigene Kinder haben?"  
  
Lee überlegte lange und Amanda wurde langsam unruhig.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber noch keine allzu großen Gedanken gemacht. Bis vor kurzem hat diese Möglichkeit ja noch nicht bestanden. Aber ich glaube mit dir möchte ich schon gern Kinder haben, falls du auch der Meinung bist. Immerhin hast du schon zwei fast erwachsen Söhne. Doch das mit den eigenen Kindern muss ja nicht gleich heute oder morgen sein. Lass uns erst einmal unser Leben als Ehepaar und Familie in den Griff bekommen und dann eigene Kinder zeugen. Was willst du als nächstes wissen?"  
  
"Ok, du möchtest also Kinder mit mir. Was würdest du machen, wenn dies schon sehr bald der Fall wäre?"  
  
"Dann würde ich mich wahnsinnige freuen und irgendwie versuchen die Neuigkeit zu verkraften. Aber es ist doch nicht so, oder?" Leicht Panik überfiel ihm als er daran dachte, dass er vielleicht bald Vater werden würde.  
  
"Nein, dass ist nicht so. Aber die Möglichkeit besteht. Immerhin schlafen wir seit drei Monaten miteinander und so weit ich weiß, haben wir nie verhütet. Aber keine Angst, ich sage dir schon rechtzeitig Bescheid. Okay, das reicht mir schon."  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts falsches gesagt, aber so denke ich nun mal. Wenn du keine Kinder mehr möchtest, verstehe ich das."  
  
"Lee, darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich möchte auch Kinder von dir. Am besten heute aus morgen. Immerhin sind wir nicht mehr die Jüngsten und je älter man ist, desto größer ist das bestehende Risiko. Außerdem wollte ich nur wissen, ob du welche willst." beruhigte Amanda Lee, ohne den wahren Grund ihrer Fragen zu verraten.  
  
"Was hattest du den noch dringendes zu erledigen? Ich war schon eifersüchtig, weil du es so eilig gehabt hast." fragte Lee neugierig.  
  
"Mein dringender Termin war mit meinem Arzt und danach habe ich noch etwas für dein Hochzeitsgeschenk eingekauft." Lee war beunruhigt.  
  
"Arzt!?! Fehlt dir etwas. Bist du krank?"  
  
"Nein, es war nur eine Routineuntersuchung." Amanda fand es sehr süß, wie sich Lee um sie Sorgen machte.  
  
"Lee, bringst du mich nach Hause, ich muss noch packen."  
  
Lee bezahlte und zusammen gingen sie zur Corvette. Amanda versuchte ihre Einkäufe so gut es ginge vor ihm zu verstecken. Sie wollte nicht, dass er etwas sah. 


	4. Teil 3

Teil 3, Amanda`s Haus  
  
"Hallo Mutter, ich bin wieder zu Hause." Amanda betrat durch die Hintertür ihre Küche und begrüßte ihre Mutter, die das Abendessen vorbereitete.  
  
"Hallo Schatz, du bist heute ja schon früh zu Hause."  
  
"Ja, wir hatten nicht viel zu tun und außerdem musste ich zu einem Arzttermin. Da habe ich von meinem Chef frei bekommen. Es hätte sich sowie so nicht gelohnt, noch etwas anzufangen, da wir ab morgen im Urlaub sind."  
  
"Amanda, dir fehlt doch nichts. Du gehst doch sonst nicht zu Arzt." Dotty machte sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter.  
  
"Nein Mutter. Uns geht es gut. Aber ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir etwas erzähle. Du musst mir aber versprechen niemanden etwas davon zu sagen, auch den Jungs nicht."  
  
Amanda wollte ihre Mutter nicht noch mehr belügen und irgendwann würde sie es merken.  
  
"Okay, ich verspreche es. Du bist doch krank, habe ich recht? Musst du bald sterben?"  
  
"Ich muss nicht sterben und krank bin ich auch nicht direkt. Also ich war beim Arzt um meinen Verdacht bestätigen zu lassen. Mutter setz sich lieber. Ich bin schwanger. Aber du kannst unbesorgt sein. Es wird ehelich geboren. Ich werde den Vater am Montag heiraten, aber nicht, wegen dem Baby, von dem er übrigens noch gar nichts weiß, sondern weil wir uns lieben."  
  
Dotty war überrascht.  
  
"Ich nehme an, der Glückliche ist Lee Stetson. Aber wieso soll es geheim bleiben. Wir kennen ihn doch alle, er kennt uns und wir mögen ihn alle."  
  
"Das ist eine länger Geschichte, die ich dir und den Jungs später erzähle. Die Hochzeit soll zu eurem Schutz geheim bleiben. Es könnte gefährlich für euch werden, wenn bestimmte Menschen die mit meiner Arbeit zu tun haben, davon wüsste."  
  
"Warum sollte es für und gefährlich für uns sein, wenn diese Filmgesellschaft über eure Hochzeit Bescheid wüsste."  
  
"Eigentlich darf ich es dir nicht sagen, aber die IFG ist nur Tarnung. In Wirklichkeit ist unsere Arbeit viel gefährlicher, aber auch wichtiger für alle. Mehr erzähle ich dir, wenn wir wiederkommen. Und denk daran, kein Wort zu niemanden, auch nicht den Jungs. Denen sage ich es selber wenn ich zurück bin. Und jetzt gehe ich packen, weil Lee mich nachher abholt und wir dann fliegen."  
  
Amanda ging hoch und ließ ihre Mutter grübelnd zurück. 


	5. Teil 4

Teil 4, Dulles International Airport Washington, DC, Freitag 23.00 Uhr  
  
"Endlich machen wir zusammen Urlaub. Endlich kann ich den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen." Lee war ganz aufgeregt.  
  
"Da hätte ich eine Idee. Wenn du mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, dann zieh doch einfach zu mir. Den Jungs sagen wir, dass deine Wohnung renoviert wird und du vorübergehend bei uns wohnst. Außerdem bist ja ehe fast jeden Tag bei uns, dann ist es auch egal, wenn du bei mir übernachtest. So könntest du schon mal probehalber Vater spielen, immerhin bist in etwas mehr als 48 Stunden ihr Stiefvater. Und das wichtigste, wir könnten ein richtiges Ehepaar sein."  
  
"Klingt gut, aber was sagen wir in der Zentrale, wenn niemand in meiner Wohnung ans Telefon geht."  
  
"Das hat dich bis jetzt auch nicht gestört. Wir sagen ihnen auch, dass deine Wohnung renoviert wird und ich dir als freundschaftlichen Akt angeboten habe, bei mir und meiner Familie zu wohnen. Oder willst du gar nicht mit mir zusammen ziehen. Es war nur ein Vorschlag, den du nicht annehmen musst. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen."  
  
Amanda dachte sich aber, wenn er erst einmal von ihrem Geschenk wissen würde, dann würde er auch zu ihr ziehen wollen, um mitzuerleben, wie sein Baby in ihr wuchs.  
  
"Amanda, natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen leben. Aber ich war jetzt mehr als dreißig Jahre fast immer allein. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so geliebt wie dich, aber mit dir zusammen zu wohnen geht mir etwas zu schnell. Lass uns erst einmal ausprobieren, ob wir die Woche gemeinsamen Urlaub aushalten und in der Zeit kann ich mich daran gewöhnen, wie es wäre vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag mit dir zu verbringen. Wenn wir uns im Urlaub gut vertragen, kann ich immer noch zu dir ziehen."  
  
Lee hoffte, dass Amanda jetzt nicht enttäuscht war.  
  
"Lee, ich verstehe und akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Wir sind auch so glücklich und wir verbringen ja ehe schon fast den ganzen Tag miteinander. In welchen Hotel wohnen wir eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir wohnen im fünf Sterne Hotel Stetson. Meine Eltern hatten hier ein Wochenendhaus, das sie mir vererbt haben. Ich war da noch nie mit jemanden anderem drin. Du bist die erste, die es außer mir sieht."  
  
Amanda war erstaunt. "Das ist eine große Ehre für mich. Da muss ich ja wirklich was besonderes sein."  
  
Lee lachte. "Das bist du. Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe und heiraten will."  
  
Nachdem sie gelandet waren, fuhren die mit Lees Mietwagen zu dem Haus seiner Eltern. Sie ließen alles stehen und gingen schlafen. 


	6. Teil 5

Teil 5, Lees Haus, Samstag , früher mittag  
  
"Guten Morgen Liebling. Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich fahre schnell in einen Supermarkt und hole etwas zu essen. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?" fragte Lee.  
  
"Ja, aber nur, wenn du auf dem weg an einer Apotheke vorbei kommst. Könntest du mir dann dieses Rezept einlösen? Es ist das einzige, was ich vertrage." sagte sie, als er las, dass es für Schwanger war.  
  
"Für dich mache ich sogar Umwege. Aber du bist doch nicht etwas krank, du kannst mir alles sagen."  
  
Lee hatte diese Frage zwar schon einmal gestellt, aber er glaubte, sie verschwieg ihm etwas.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Die soll ich nur zur Vorsorge nehmen. Du brauchst dir absolut keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
"Okay, wenn du etwas essen willst, das ist in der grünen Tasche. Ansonsten gibt es hier nur Kaffee, Tee ein paar Dosen, die bestimmt schon überfällig sind und natürlich guten Wein. Soll ich etwas bestimmtes zu Essen mitbringen?"  
  
"Nein, bring irgendwas, wir werden schon etwas nahrhaftes und essbares daraus machen."  
  
Lee ging zu Amanda und küsste sie, dann ging er zum Auto, um Einkaufen zu fahren. Er stieg ein und startete den Motor. Auf seinem Weg zum Einkaufszentrum musste er an einem sehr steilen Gefälle vorbei, dass direkt an den Klippen entlang führte. Als er dort war, merkte er, dass seine Bremsen versagten und der Wagen immer schneller wurde. Obwohl er ein sehr guter Fahrer war, gelange es ihm nicht, den Wagen länger in der Spur zu halten. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, um das Gefährt zu stoppen war es gegen die Felswand zu lenken. So würde das Fahrzeug abgebremst werden, aber er würde sich dabei sicherlich verletzen. Dies wäre immer noch besser, als wie mit dem Auto den Abhang hinunter zu stürzen und zu sterben oder zu verbrennen. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und lenkte den Wagen gegen die Felswand. Er betete zu Gott, dass ihm nicht viel passieren würde. 


	7. Teil 6

Teil 6, Lees Haus, Samstag mittag  
  
Amanda war so sehr mit auspacken und saubermachen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht gleich merkte, dass ihr Handy klingelte. Sie glaubte, dass ihre Mutter anrufen würde um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihr geht.  
  
"Hallo Mutter, ich wollte dich nachher anrufen."  
  
Doch am anderen Ende war nicht die Stimme ihrer Mutter, sondern einen ihr total fremden Frau.  
  
"Mrs. King? Sind Sie am Apparat?" fragte die Unbekannte.  
  
"Ja, ich bin dran. Aber wer sind Sie und woher haben sie diese Nummer?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Schwester Anna. Ich arbeite in der Notaufnahme des New Yorker Krankenhauses. Ihre Nummer haben wir bei einem Lee Stetson gefunden."  
  
Amanda wurde unruhig.  
  
"Bei Lee?!? Was ist mit ihm? Hatte er ein Unfall?"  
  
Die Stimme fragte weiter. "Kennen Sie die Person? Sind Sie mit ihm verwandt?"  
  
Amanda bekam Angst. "Ja ich kenne ihn. Wir arbeiten zusammen und sind verlobt. Bitte, sagen Sie mir, was mit ihm ist."  
  
"Er hatte einen Autounfall. Mehr möchte ich ihnen am Telefon nicht sagen. Können Sie bitte herkommen. Dann werden wir ihnen alles erklären. Aber zu ihrer Beruhigung, er ist nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr."  
  
Amanda wurde schon etwas ruhiger, wenn auch nicht sehr.  
  
"Okay, ich bin in einer viertel Stunde da." Amanda beendete das Gespräch und bestellte sich ein Taxi. Dann rief sie ihre Mutter an.  
  
"Hallo Mutter, wir sind gut angekommen. Wie geht es euch?"  
  
"Amanda, Liebes hast du etwas. Du hörst dich so aufgelöst an. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
  
"Wenn es das nur wäre. Lee hatte einen Unfall und liegt im Krankenhaus. Sie wollten mir nicht sagen, was er hat. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg dorthin."  
  
"Oh mein Gott. Hoffentlich hat er nichts schlimmes. Um uns brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Pass auf dich auf und übernimm dich nicht. Du musst an das Baby denken."  
  
"Mach ich. Ich melde mich wieder und gibt den Jungs ein Kuss von mir. Tschüss." Amanda legte auf und ging aus dem Haus um ins Taxi zu steigen, das gerade gekommen war.  
  
"Zum Krankenhaus, bitte!" 


	8. Teil 7

Teil 7, Samstag, im Krankenhaus  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Mitchell. Ich bin der behandelnde Arzt von Mr. Stetson. Ich werde ihnen jetzt sagen, was ihrem Verlobten fehlt. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Mrs. King."  
  
"Aber sicherlich." Amanda folgte dem Arzt in sein Sprechzimmer.  
  
"Okay. Ihr Verlobter ist aus bis jetzt unerklärlichen Gründen gegen eine Felswand gefahren. Seine Geschwindigkeit war dabei mehr als doppelt so hoch wie erlaubt. Bei dem Aufprall hat er sich das rechte Bein mehrmals gebrochen. Außerdem sind einige Rippen zersplittert. Die Splitter haben dann einige lebensnotwendige Organe verletzt. Es kam zu inneren Blutungen. Wir haben ihn sofort notoperiert. Es gab keine Komplikationen und er ist jetzt außer Lebensgefahr. Bei der OP haben wir die Organe wieder zusammen geflickt. Die Brüche haben wir mit Metallplatten und -nägeln stabilisiert. Diese müssten in ein paar Wochen, wenn alles verheilt ist wieder herausgenommen werden. Er hat Glück gehabt, dass jemand sofort den Notarzt verständigt hat. Wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich verblutet."  
  
Amanda hatte sich so weit wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Aber er wird wieder ganz gesund werden, oder?"  
  
"Ja, aber er muss sich die nächsten paar Wochen oder Monate schonen. Aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Da habe ich aber eine schwere Aufgabe ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich schonen muss. Darf ich zu ihn?"  
  
"Aber natürlich. Er ist zwar noch unter Narkose, aber er wird es spüren, wenn Sie da sind."  
  
"Ich habe noch eine Frage. Haben sie vielleicht ein Rezept bei ihm gefunden. Ich bräuchte nämlich diese Tabletten."  
  
Der Arzt überlegte ein wenig. "Nein haben wir nicht, aber wenn es dringend ist, verschreibe ich es ihnen."  
  
"Es sind Schwangerschaftsvitamine. Mein Arzt hat sie mir zur Verringerung des Risikos verschrieben."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Hier haben Sie das Rezept."  
  
"Danke für alles." Amanda nahm das Rezept und verließ das Büro um zu Lee in die Aufwachstation zu gehen. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihn, wie er dalag, mit all den Schläuchen, Kabeln und Maschinen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Lee. Muss du mir so ein Schreck einjagen. Was hätten ich und das Baby ohne dich machen sollen. Du hättest nicht einmal gewusst, dass du Vater wirst. Lee, du musst wieder gesund werden, hörst du! Ich liebe dich."  
  
Sie nahm sein Hand und küsste sie zärtlich. In diesem Augenblick öffnete Lee die Augen.  
  
"Amanda? Wo bin ich? Warum bin ich hier?"  
  
"Lee ich bin bei dir. Alles wird wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir! Du bist im Krankenhaus. Du hattest ein Unfall und musstest operiert werden. Du wärst fast gestorben. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."  
  
"Ein Unfall? Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass die Bremsen nicht mehr gingen und ich das Auto nicht mehr um die Kurven bringen konnte. Da muss jemand am Auto herum gebastelt haben. Gestern ging noch alles und Marder gibt es hier nicht. Ruf Billy an und erzähl ihm davon. Er soll den Wagen untersuchen lassen."  
  
"Okay mach ich und du schläfst noch ein bißchen. Ich komme später wieder."  
  
Amanda küsste Lee uns ging hinaus. Dann rief sie Billy an um ihn alles zu erzählen.  
  
"Mr. Melrose, hier ist Amanda."  
  
Billy war über diesen Anruf sehr überrascht. "Amanda mit ihnen hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Ist etwas passiert? Sie hören sich so anders an!"  
  
"Sie sind heute schon der zweite, der das sagt. Aber Sie haben recht, es ist etwas passiert. Es geht um Lee. Er hatte einen Autounfall und liegt im Krankenhaus. Hätte nicht jemand sofort den Notarzt verständigt, wäre er jetzt tot."  
  
"Oh Gott! Wie haben sie davon erfahren und warum haben ihnen die Ärzte etwas über sein Zustand gesagt? Wie geht es Lee und ihnen?"  
  
"Die Ärzte haben meine Handynummer bei Lee gefunden und mich angerufen. Ich habe mir ein Taxi bestellt und bin zu ihm gefahren. Es wird Sie vielleicht wundern, aber wir machen zusammen Urlaub. Und die Ärzte haben mir alles erzählt, weil ich bald mit ihm verheiratet bin. Ich soll ihnen von Lee ausrichten, dass Sie den Wagen untersuchen lassen sollen, weil er glaubt, dass er manipuliert worden ist. Lee geht es so weit ganz gut. Er muss sich in der nächsten Zeit nur schonen und später noch einmal operiert werden. Mir geht es auch gut. Ich habe den Schock verdaut."  
  
"Ich werde gleich jemanden schicken, der sich um den Wagen kümmert. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung. Wann wollen sie den heiraten?"  
  
"Eigentlich wollten wir am Montag, aber daraus wird jetzt nichts. Bitte erzählen Sie niemanden davon. Wir wollen, das es geheim bleibt. Tun Sie einfach so, als ob Sie nie etwas davon gehört hätten. Ich muss jetzt aufhören und wieder nach Lee sehen!"  
  
"Okay, grüßen Sie ihn von mir."  
  
Amanda legte auf und ging wieder in Lees Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin holte sie sich noch ihre Tabletten. 


	9. Teil 8

Teil 8, Krankenhaus  
  
"Dr. Mitchell, wie lange muss ich ungefähr im Krankenhaus bleiben? Wissen Sie, ich wollte am Montag heiraten."  
  
Lee wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Amanda.  
  
"Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, aber eine Woche müssen Sie mindestens auf Station bleiben. Es können immer noch Komplikationen auftreten und da ist es besser, wenn Sie im Krankenhaus sind. Hier könne wir Sie schneller behandeln. Aber als Entschädigung darf ihre Verlobte die ganze Zeit bei ihnen bleiben, wen Sie es wollen."  
  
Lee war enttäuscht, aber er verstand es. "Okay, ich sehe es ein. Hauptsache ich werde wieder gesund."  
  
Der Arzt verließ den Raum und Lee rief bei Amanda an.  
  
"Hi Mandy. Der Arzt sagt, sich muss mindestens eine Woche hierbleiben. Also wird aus unserer Hochzeit nichts. Tut mir Leid, Mandy. Aber der Arzt hat bewilligt, dass du den ganzen Tag bei mir im Krankenhaus sein darfst, nur wenn du willst. Ich würde mich freuen. Sonst haben wir ja wieder nichts von einander. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich werde mein best möglichstes tun, um dir deinen Krankenhausaufenthalt so schön wie möglich zu machen. Und mir macht es nichts aus, dass unsere Hochzeit aufgeschoben wird. Das ist immerhin noch besser als sich beerdigen zu müssen."  
  
Amanda blieb den ganzen Tag über bei Lee, doch über Nacht fuhr sie in sein Haus, damit er nicht merkte, wie schlecht es ihr wegen der Schwangerschaft am Morgen ging. Am Mittwoch abend gab es einige Komplikationen. Durch unerklärliche Weise kam es zu inneren Blutungen. Er musste noch mal operiert werden und fiel in ein Koma. Amanda machte sich ziemlich große Sorgen. Sie saß die ganze Zeit, die er im Koma lag an seinem Bett, hielt seine Hand und sprach mit ihm. Er kämpfte und gewann den Kampf. Am Morgen des nächsten Tages erwachte er aus seinem Koma und das erste, was er sah, war seine Amanda, die auf seinem Arm schlief. Er bewegte vorsichtig den Arm, wodurch Amanda erwachte. Sie war überglücklich, dass er aufgewacht war. Die Ärzte machten noch mal eine Untersuchung und stellten fest, dass er sich in dem Koma gut von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte. Sie beschlossen, ihn am Freitag zu entlassen, weil Sie sahen, dass er in der Nähe von seiner Verlobten die besten  
Heilungschancen hatte. Trotzdem mussten sie ihre Hochzeit um eine weitere Woche verschieben, weil die Ärzte strikte Bettruhe verordneten. Aber für beide war im Moment nur wichtig, dass sie in der Nähe des anderen und in vertrauter Umgebung waren. Lee war nicht sehr glücklich über eine weitere Verschiebung der Hochzeit. Amanda war nach der turbulenten Nacht erst einmal in Lees Haus gefahren, um sich umzuziehen. Lee wollte ihr die gute Nachricht gleich mitteilen und rief sie deshalb an.  
  
"Ich werde am Freitag entlassen, aber wir müssen noch mindesten eine Woche mit der Trauung warten."  
  
"Das macht mir nichts aus. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du bei mir bist und wieder gesund wirst. Heiraten können wir auch später. Wir haben jetzt vier lange Jahre gewartet, dann kommt es auch nicht mehr auf ein oder zwei Wochen drauf an."  
  
"Das hört sich ja fast so an, als wie wenn du mich nicht mehr heiraten willst!"  
  
Amanda lachte. "Ich werde dich sogar heiraten müssen, doch das erkläre ich dir später. Aber lass uns nicht mehr zu lange warten, sonst muss ich mir ein anderes Geschenk suchen. Und dass möchte ich nicht, denn mein Geschenk ist einfach perfekt."  
  
"Du machst mich richtig neugierig. Kannst du mir nicht ein Tip geben, was es ist?"  
  
Amanda lachte wieder. "So neugierig kenne ich dich gar nicht. Aber sie Tipps bekommst du erst, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist. Soll ich dich am Freitag abholen?"  
  
"Nein, du brauchst mich nicht zu holen, ich werde von einem Krankenwagen gebracht. Heute brauchst du auch nicht zu kommen. Erhol dich von der letzten Nacht. Irgendwie sahst du heute früh sehr blass aus. Aber ist verständlich, nachdem du die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen warst. Das Beste ist, du legst dich hin und schläfst bis morgen. Ich ruf dich dann an oder du kommst wieder ins Krankenhaus, aber nur, wenn es dir besser geht. Ich liebe dich Amanda."  
  
"Du machst dir unnütze Sorgen, uns geht es gut. Uns fehlt nichts. Aber wir werden dein Angebot annehmen und heute den ganzen Tag schlafen, nachdem wir mit dem Mittag essen fertig sind. Ich muss jetzt auflegen, weil wir nämlich schon am verhungern sind. Ich liebe dich auch und erhol dich."  
  
Lee wollte noch fragen, warum sie die ganze Zeit im Plural redete, aber es war zu spät. Sie hatte schon aufgelegt. Er entschied für sich selbst, dass sie sich nur versprochen hatte und macht sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, wer bei ihr sein könnte.  
  
Nach dem Essen rief Amanda von Lees Telefon aus bei ihrer Mutter an.  
  
"Hallo Mutter, wie geht es euch?"  
  
"Amanda, Schatz. Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Die Jungs packen fleißig Koffer für ihren Besuch bei Joe. Ich bin auch am Vorbereiten für meine Reise. Aber wie geht es dir. Und vor allem, wie geht es deinem Verlobten?"  
  
"Mir geht es ganz gut, bis auf die Morgenübelkeit. Die macht mir zu schaffen. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie unangenehm die ersten Monate Schwangerschaft sind. Zum Glück ist Lee noch im Krankenhaus, damit er es nicht mitbekommt. Er weiß es noch gar nicht. Es soll mein Hochzeitsgeschenk sein. Lee geht es einigermaßen gut. Es hat sich das das Bein und ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Die Rippen haben dann innere Organe verletzt. Gott sei Dank hat jemand gleich den Notarzt gerufen, sonst wäre Lee jetzt tot. Gestern ist er in ein Koma gefallen und erst heute früh wieder aufgewacht. Oh Gott, hatte ich angst. Am Freitag wird er entlassen, ich glaube, im Krankenhaus haben sie endlich mitbekommen, wie starrsinnig er ist. Er darf sich dann zwar nicht bewegen, aber ich kann ihn genauso gut pflegen, wenn nicht sogar besser. Auf mich wird er hören. Da freut er sich schon drauf. Aber für mich wird es dann schwer, meine Übelkeit zu verstecken."  
  
"Es freut mich zu hören, dass es ihm gut geht und dir und dem Baby auch. Grüß ihn von mir und lass dich nicht herum kommandieren."  
  
"Mach ich, und du verwöhnst die Jungs nicht zu sehr. Das übernimmt ihr Vater schon. Gib ihn ein Kuss von mir und sag ihn, dass ich sie ganz schrecklich vermisse und ich ihnen einen schönen Urlaub in Afrika wünsche. Tschüss Mutter." 


	10. Teil 9

Teil 9, Krankenhaus, Freitag morgen  
  
"Mrs. King, schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Bevor ich ihren Verlobten entlasse sollten Sie noch etwas wissen."  
  
"Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Es sind nur ein paar Anweisungen zum Beispiel, was er essen darf. Darauf müssen Sie besonders achten. Er darf nicht zu viel Fett und Zucker essen und keinen Alkohol. Außerdem muss er immer Pünktlich seine Tabletten nehmen."  
  
"Das wird schwer, aber er wird schon auf mich hören. Gibt es so noch etwas, dass ich beachten muss?"  
  
"Nur, dass er sich nicht zu viel bewegt und wenn, dann nur mit seinen Krücken. Das wäre alles. Dann können Sie ihn eigentlich gleich haben. Ich veranlasse, dass Sie nachher ein Pfleger holt und sie in ihr Haus bringt."  
  
"Danke Doktor. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm und packe seine Sachen. Muss er noch einmal zum Verband wechseln her?"  
  
"Ja, alle zwei Tage, aber dass habe ich ihm schon gesagt."  
  
Amanda verabschiedete sich und ging hoch in sein Zimmer, um seine Sachen für seine Entlassung zu packen.  
  
"Hallo Lee! Gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein. Aber das ändert sich ja ab heute abend. Warum bist du eigentlich hier und was machst du mit meinen Sachen?" fragte er, als er sah, wie Amanda begann seinen Schrank auszuräumen.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht länger ohne dich ausgehalten und wie du siehst, packe ich deine Sachen für deine Entlassung zusammen."  
  
"Aber das hat doch noch Zeit. Komm lieber zu mir."  
  
"Darauf musst du noch mindestens eine Stunde warten, aber dann hast du mich solange du mich willst. Und das mit dem Packen hat keine Zeit, denn in einer halben Stunde wirst du entlassen. Oder passt dir das nicht? Dann bekommst du auch deinen ersten Hinweis!"  
  
Lee wollte sich aufsetzen, ließ es aber mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht bleiben.  
  
"Danke Amanda, wie hast du das denn hinbekommen? Ich hätte es keine Sekunde länger hier ausgehalten."  
  
Amanda drehte sich um und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
"Sei nicht so voreilig. Du wirst dir vielleicht noch wünschen im Krankenhaus geblieben zu sein. Denk daran, ich habe Erfahrung mit kranken männlichen Wesen. Und die Jungs sind pflegeleichter als richtige Männer, so wie du einer bist. Also halte dich an das, was ich sage."  
  
Lee versuchte zu lachen, doch dies bereitete ihn starke Schmerzen.  
  
"Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du bei mir bist."  
  
Amanda war gerade mit packen fertig, als ein Pfleger mit Rollstuhl ins Zimmer kam. Sie wurden in das Ferienhaus gebracht.  
  
Als sie dort waren, steckte Amanda Lee gleich ins Bett und machte etwas zu essen.  
  
"Lee, möchtest du etwas zur Beschäftigung?"  
  
Lee grinste. "Ja, dich!"  
  
"Außer mir. Ich muss kochen. Sonst müssen wir alle verhungern."  
  
"Nein, dann nichts. Aber wie sieht es mit meinem ersten Tip aus, den du mir versprochen hast?"  
  
"Den gibt es zum Mittagessen. Ruf doch in der Zwischenzeit Mr. Melrose an und frag ihn, ob er etwas wegen dem Wagen herausgefunden hat." schlug sie vor. "Außerdem möchte er bestimmt wissen, wie es seinem besten Agenten geht!"  
  
"Okay, ich versuche, ob er in der Zentrale ist."  
  
Lee nahm den Hörer und wählte die die Nummer seines Chefs. Nach längerem Läuten nahm endlich jemand ab.  
  
"Melrose."  
  
"Hallo Billy, habe ich dich gestört?"  
  
"Hier ist die Hölle los und mein bestes Team fehlt. Aber sonst ist alles beim Alten. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Mir geht es gut, nur lachen und bewegen darf ich mich nicht. Ich bin schon entlassen wurden und lasse mich jetzt von Amanda pflegen! Hast du etwas wegen dem Wagen herausgefunden und wie geht es Francine mit meinem Fall?"  
  
"Erst einmal zu deinem Wagen. Du hattest recht, jemand hat den Bremsschlauch durchgeschnitten. Und zu Francine und deinem Fall. Masters hat sich ins Ausland abgesetzt und Francine hat die Spur verloren. Aber alle anderen Geheimdienste halten nach ihm Ausschau."  
  
Lee gab Billy die Telefonnummer des Hauses und verabschiedete sich.  
  
"Amanda, schöne Grüße von Billy und du sollst nicht zu hart zu mir sein!"  
  
Amanda kam mit einem Tablett ins Schlafzimmer. Sie holte sich ein Stuhl ans Bett und machte die Teller fertig.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du magst Gemüsesuppe."  
  
"Was du kochst mag ich immer!"  
  
"Lügner, jetzt iss, sonst bekommst du deinen ersten Tip nicht."  
  
"Amanda habe Mitleid mit mir. Ich bin krank, habe Schmerzen und du quälst mich noch zusätzlich, weil du mir nicht den Hinweis verrätst!" Lee sah Amanda mitleiderregend an.  
  
"Okay, du Armer. Das ist der einzige Hinweis, den ich dir direkt gebe. Die anderen musst du selber finden. Und das Geschenk sage ich dir erst, wenn wir geheiratet haben. Aber du kannst mir deine Gedanken schon vorher äußern. Hier ist Tipp 1!"  
  
Sie überreichte Lee eine kleine mit Goldpapier umwickelte Schachtel. Er nahm sie und machte sie auf. Darin befand sich ein Spielzeugvan.  
  
"Amanda, du schenkst mir ein Auto. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich nur auf schnelle Sportwagen stehe!"  
  
"Lee, ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich schenke dir kein Auto. Dazu wäre der Tipp zu offensichtlich. Aber denk doch einmal an den Platz den man in so einem Wagen hat und außerdem bin ich sicher, dass du in einiger Zeit öfters mit so einem ähnlichen Wagen fahren wirst. Dies könnte man schon wieder als Tip sehen."  
  
Lee grübelte darüber nach, was sie gemeint haben könnte.  
  
"Auch übrigens, ich soll dich von Mutter grüßen. Sie wünscht dir gute Besserung."  
  
"Du hast ihr von mir erzählt?"  
  
"Ja und ich habe ihr auch gesagt, dass wir heiraten werden. Und als ich ihr noch von deinem Geschenk erzählt habe, wäre sie fast in Ohnmacht gefallen."  
  
Lee war erstaunt. "Aha, ihr hast du gesagt, was du mir schenken willst." Amanda lächelte bei dem Gedanken an sein Geschenk.  
  
"Lee, hast du schon deine Tabletten genommen?" Lee schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Okay, dann nehmen wir sie jetzt gemeinsam. Du deine, ich meine."  
  
"Wegen was musst du den Tabletten nehmen. Bist du doch krank. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Erst dieser geheimnisvolle Arzttermin, den du mir verschwiegen hast. Dann das Rezept, das sich einlösen sollte und nun nimmst du noch Tablette. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich kann mit der Wahrheit leben. Bitte Amanda!"  
  
"Mir fehlt wirklich nichts. Es ist nur ein harmloses Vitaminpräparat. Mein Arzt meinte, ich sähe etwas blaß aus, was er auf Stress zurückführt. Deshalb hat er mir diese Tablette verschrieben. Damit ich nicht zusammenbreche. Die sind von dem Rezept, was ich dir gegeben habe. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich würde dir sagen, wenn ich ernsthaft krank wäre, was ich nicht bin."  
  
Sie hoffte, dass Lee diese Antworten genügen würden. Eigentlich entsprach es sogar fast der Wahrheit, aber in ein oder zwei Wochen würde er alles wissen und verstehen.  
  
"Möchtest du etwas zum lesen. Ich habe ein paar sehr interessante Bücher von einer Freundin mitgebracht."  
  
"Okay, aber nur, wenn du zu mir ins Bett kommst."  
  
Amanda willigte ein. "Lass mich nur noch schnell aufräumen Und dann komm ich zu dir. Ich bring dann die Bücher mit und eine kleine Beschäftigung für mich."  
  
Amanda kam nach kurzer Zeit ins Schlafzimmer zurück und hatte einen Stapel mit Büchern über Babys, Schwangerschaft und Erziehung für Lee dabei. Für sich hatte sie einen Korb mit Wolle dabei. Hieraus wollte sie selbstgestrickte Babysachen machen. Lee war über diese Art der Lektüre überrascht, genauso wie über Amanda`s Handarbeitskünste. Doch er sagte nichts. 


	11. Teil 10

Teil 10, New York, Montag, eine Woche später  
  
Lee hatte sich gut von seinem Unfall erholt und durfte in dieser Woche schon kurze Zeit an Krücken gehen. Mit Amanda`s versteckten Hinweisen war er sich nicht sicher und wusste einfach nicht, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Nur eines wusste er: Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit Amanda und er würde es herausfinden. Amanda begleitete ihn jeden zweiten Tag ins Krankenhaus, so wie heute.  
  
"Guten Tag Mrs. King, Mr. Stetson. Ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie. Mr. Stetson, Sie werden jetzt noch einmal von einem Kollegen gründlich untersucht und wenn er grünes Licht gibt, sind Sie soweit gesund. Nur auf ihr Bein müssen Sie noch aufpassen. Eine Schwester bringt Sie jetzt in das Behandlungszimmer, während ich mit ihrer Begleitung rede."  
  
Lee wurde von einer jungen Schwester hinausgebracht und Dr. Mitchell wendete sich an Amanda.  
  
"So, Mrs. King, wie geht es ihnen und dem Baby. In welcher Woche sind sie denn?"  
  
"Nach meiner Ärztin in der 13. oder 14.."  
  
Amanda wunderte sich, warum der Arzt das wissen wollte.  
  
"Wollen Sie sich noch einmal von unseren Ärzten untersuchen lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Stress der letzten paar Tage dem Baby nicht geschadet haben. Ich finde, Sie sehen etwas blaß aus."  
  
Amanda hatte nichts dagegen, da eine zweite Meinung bestimmt nichts schaden konnte. Außerdem wusste sie selbst, das in ihrem Alter eine große Gefahr bestand. Dr. Mitchell brachte Amanda zu einem anderen Kollegen und wartet dann in seinem Zimmer darauf, dass sie beiden wiederkamen. Lee war mit seiner Untersuchung früher fertig als Amanda.  
  
Als er in das Zimmer kam und sie nicht sah fragte er den Arzt ganz besorgt. "Wo ist Amanda?"  
  
Der Arzt antwortet ihm: "Ich habe Sie zu einer Untersuchung geschickt, weil ich finde, dass Sie etwas blass aussieht. Vielleicht war die ganze Aufregung in den letzten Tagen etwas zu viel für Sie."  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Amanda zurück. "Amanda, du bist doch nicht krank. Ich habe es gewusst. Bitte sag es mir."  
  
"Lee, ich bin nicht krank. Ich erkläre es dir später, dann wirst du alles verstehen. Aber nun zu dir, was hat der Arzt gesagt. Hat er sein grünes Licht gegeben?"  
  
"JA!" Amanda war ganz happy.  
  
"Das heißt, dass wir endlich heiraten können. Und dann erfährst du auch dein Geschenk."  
  
Der Arzt gab Lee noch einen Brief für seinen Arzt mit, mit weiteren Anweisungen, sie er befolgen musste. Lee nahm seine Krücken und humpelte, gestützt von Amanda zu ihrem neuen Mietwagen. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Standesamt, um sich einen Termin geben zu lassen. Sie hatten großes Glück, denn für den heutigen Tag hatte ein Pärchen abgesagt und dessen Termin war nun frei. Sie konnten bereits in zwei Stunden heiraten. Sie beschlossen sich in den naheliegenden Kaufhaus etwas passendes für die Trauung zu kaufen. Lee kaufte sich einen gut sitzenden, dunkelblauen Anzug, während sich Amanda für ein knöchellanges, elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid entschied. Es bestand aus einem sehr enganliegendem Oberteil mit viel Spitze und vielen kleinen Knöpfen. Der Rock war aus mehreren Stoffschichten zusammengesetzt und sehr weitschwingend. Sie zogen sich auf dem Standesamt um. Lee bekam kaum Luft, als er sie in diesem sehr sexy und sehr figurbetontem Kleid sah.  
  
"Wenn du dich immer so anziehst, wenn wir heiraten, werde ich dass öfters machen!"  
  
"Wenn du lieb bist ziehe ich öfters so etwas an. Solange es mir noch passt."  
  
Lee überlegte, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte, doch er fragte sie nicht. Ihre Trauung war einfach. 


	12. Teil 11

Teil 11, Lees Haus, Montag abend  
  
"Endlich bist du meine Frau. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet."  
  
Amanda konterte frech. "All zulange war es gar nicht. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir uns erst vor ungefähr vier Jahren kennengelernt. Und ich erinnere mich ziemlich genau, immerhin hat sich danach mein ganzes Leben geändert. Außerdem war ein gewisser Lee Stetson nicht gerade sehr davon begeistert mich als Partnerin zu haben. Und auch später hast du mir nicht deine wahren Gefühle gezeigt. Das hätten wir schon viel eher haben können, oder vielleicht nicht alles. Willst du jetzt dein Geschenk haben, ich weiß doch, dass es dir keine ruhe gelassen hat."  
  
"Ja, ich möchte es haben. Aber zuerst bekommst du deins."  
  
Lee übergab ihr ein zusammen gerolltes Papier, das durch eine gelbe Schleife zusammen gehalten wurde. Es war eine Schenkungsurkunde über Lees Ferienhaus.  
  
"Lee, du schenkst mir das Haus deiner Eltern! Bist du dir ganz sicher, es ist doch alles, was du von deinen Eltern hast."  
  
"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es soll so etwas wie unser Liebesnest werden. Hierher können wir uns in stressigen Zeiten zurückziehen und uns erholen."  
  
Amanda konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Dann wirst du wohl bald hierher ziehen müssen!" Lee verstand schon wieder nicht, was Amanda meinte, doch diesmal fragte er sie.  
  
"Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du damit meinst."  
  
"Ich glaube, dass ist ein guter Zeitpunkt um dir mein Geschenk zu geben, danach wirst du einiges besser verstehen. Willst du es?" Lee nickte mit den Kopf. Amanda reichte ihm zwei kleine Päckchen.  
  
"Nimm dir eins. Vielleicht kommst du dann darauf, wenn nicht sage ich es dir."  
  
Lee nahm sich das größere Päckchen und öffnete es. Darin lagen ein Paar Babyschuhe.  
  
"Amanda, dies sind doch Babyschuhe, oder. Für was brauchst du die? Soll das heißen, dass du schwanger bist?"  
  
"Ja, wir bekommen ein Baby. Deshalb war ich auch bei den Ärzten. Und ich habe gedacht, du errätst es nachdem ich dir die ganzen Bücher über Babies gegeben habe und angefangen habe Strampler zu stricken. Hast du wirklich nichts gemerkt?"  
  
Lee war ganz erstaunt. "Nein, und du bist dir ganz sicher? Oh mein Gott, ich werde Vater!"  
  
"Wenn man dich so hört, könnte man meinen, du willst es gar nicht."  
  
"Amanda, bist du verrückt. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als wie mit der Frau, die ich liebe ein Baby zu haben. Und das auch noch so schnell. Einfach unglaublich. Ich werde Vater. Wissen es die Jungs schon?"  
  
"Nein, die wissen es noch nicht. Nur Mutter habe ich es gesagt, und die hat sich für mich oder besser für uns gefreut. Wir haben noch mehr als fünfeinhalb Monate Zeit um es ihnen zu sagen und du kannst sich noch solange an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Werdender Vater zu sein, kann ganz schön hart sein."  
  
Lee richtete sich auf und gab Amanda einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Dass ist das schönste Geschenk, dass du mir machen konntest. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, wir bekommen ein Baby. Jetzt verstehe ich auch alle deine komischen Anspielungen. Was erzählen wir in der Zentrale." Lee war überglücklich.  
  
"Erst einmal gar nichts. Wir reden dann irgendwann mit Billy und sagen ihm alles. Spätestens, wenn man was sieht, was nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird. Lee, wir müssen morgen wieder zurück fliegen. Ich muss ab Mittwoch wieder arbeiten. Aber du kannst die ganze Zeit über bei mir wohnen bleiben. Die Jungs fahren die ganzen Ferien über zu ihrem Vater und Mutter fährt auch irgendwo hin. Außerdem muss dich doch jemand pflegen."  
  
"Okay, fliegen wir. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nur an harmlosen Fällen ohne mich arbeitest. Ich muss doch ab jetzt auf meine Frau und unser Kind aufpassen."  
  
"Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich werde nur im Büro arbeiten."  
  
Amanda verließ den Raum um für die morgige Abreise zu packen. Doch vorher rief sie noch bei ihrer Mutter an.  
  
"Hallo Mutter, wir fliegen morgen wieder zurück. Lee wird die nächsten paar Tage bei uns bleiben. Aber nur vorübergehend. Ob und wann wir zusammen ziehen wissen wir noch nicht."  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung. Die Jungs und ich, wir sind ja nicht da. Übrigens ich fahre schon heute abend. Ich seid also vollkommen für euch. Habt ihr schon geheiratet, Amanda?"  
  
"Ja, heute vormittag. Er hat sich über die Nachricht, dass er Vater wird riesig gefreut."  
  
"Das freut mich für euch. Dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend, einen angenehmen Rückflug und noch eine erholsame Zeit ohne uns. Genießt sie. Grüss Lee von mir."  
  
Beide legten auf und Amanda packte für die Abreise. 


	13. Teil 12

Teil 12, Q-Bureau, Mittwoch vormittag  
  
Amanda war allein im Büro und machte für Lee seine Berichte, ordnete seine Akten weg und machte die Spesenabrechnung. Als sie damit fertig war, begann sie damit, Tonbänder abzutippen. Lee war bei Arzt des Geheimdienstes und ließ sich noch einmal gründlich untersuchen. Es war kurz vor mittag, als Amanda plötzlich aufschreckte und mit tippen aufhörte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, dass darf nicht war sein!"  
  
Sie nahm die Kassette aus dem Recorder und ging völlig aufgelöst zu Billy.  
  
"Sir, ich muss Sie ganz dringend sprechen." Billy deutete ihr, sich hinzusetzen.  
  
"Amanda, beruhigen Sie sich doch. Was ist den geschehen?" Sie atmete tief durch.  
  
"Lee hatte keinen Unfall. Das war geplant. Jemand versucht ihn umzubringen! Was er auch fast geschafft hätte."  
  
"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" fragte Billy.  
  
"Ich habe es gerade selbst gehört. Ich saß oben im Büro und habe Tonbänder getippt. Und auf einem sagt ein Mann ganz deutlich, dass er Lee umbringen will. Hier hören Sie selbst."  
  
Amanda gab Billy die Kassette und gemeinsam hörten sie sie sich an.  
  
"Okay, wir müssen herausfinden, wer das ist. Ich vermute, dass es Masters ist. Er war der letzte Fall, den Lee bearbeitet hat. Ich gebe das Band unserem Tonmeister, der vergleicht es dann mit den Stimmproben von Masters. Dann werden wir alles zum Schutz von Ihnen und Lee veranlassen. Wo ist er eigentlich?"  
  
"Er läßt sich nochmals untersuchen. Dort ist er erst einmal in Sicherheit."  
  
Amanda war immer noch aufgeregt und sie wusste, dass sie sich schnellst möglich wieder beruhigen musste.  
  
"Jetzt, wo Sie schon einmal da sind, kann ich auch über etwas anderes mit Ihnen reden. Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, das Sie an einer Agentenausbilung teilnehmen. Dann können Sie offiziell mit Lee an allen Fällen arbeiten. Genügend Erfahrungen bringen Sie ja schon mit."  
  
Amanda hatte sich wieder beruhigt.  
  
"Sir, ich muss Sie enttäuschen, aber ich möchte vorerst lieber nicht an einer Ausbildung teilnehmen. Es gibt da nämlich etwas, was Sie noch nicht wissen."  
  
Billy wurde neugierig. "Wenn Lee etwas dagegen hat, was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, rede ich mit ihm."  
  
"Es ist nicht wegen Lee. Ich möchte nicht."  
  
"Aber warum denn nicht. Es war doch immer ihr Traum an dem Training teilzunehmen!"  
  
"Stimmt, und es ist immer noch ein Traum und das wird auch noch eine Weile so bleiben. Ich möchte aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht daran teilnehmen, ich bin nämlich schwanger!"  
  
Billy glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Ist das wahr? Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Was sagt Lee dazu?"  
  
"Der ist happy. Aber wenn Lee ihnen davon erzählt, tun Sie dann bitte so, als ob Sie von nichts wüßten. Wenn das wirklich ein Mordversuch war, kann ich dann den Fall übernehmen?"  
  
"Bei diesen außergewöhnlichen Umständen bekommen Sie den Fall und nehmen Sie sich jede Hilfe, die Sie brauchen." sagte Billy.  
  
"Danke Sir."  
  
Amanda stand auf, verabschiedete sich von Billy und machte sich auf dem Weg um Lee abzuholen. Billy gab das Band ins Labor. Lee wartete schon auf seine Frau.  
  
"Hat dir die Arbeit spaß gemacht?" fragte er.  
  
"Mir schon, aber du kannst mir nach dem Essen gerne helfen. Du sollst nachher mit in die Zentrale kommen, Billy möchte mit dir über etwas sehr wichtiges sprechen. Deshalb komme ich auch so spät."  
  
Lee wurde neugierig. "Um was geht es?"  
  
"Das erzählt er dir dann und wenn ihr fertig seid, kannst du hochkommen und deine Abrechnung machen."  
  
Als sie seinen Blick sah, sagte sie schnell: "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, die habe ich schon fertig, aber du kannst ja trotzdem hochkommen."  
  
Lee lächelte. "Ich liebe dich. Danke wegen der Abrechnung. Vielleicht kann ich Billy dazu überreden, dir freizugeben, immer hin brauche ich jemanden, der sich um mich kümmert."  
  
"Du kannst es ja versuchen, aber ich haben einen Fall an dem ich arbeiten muss. Ich muss nur noch auf das Labor warten."  
  
Lee sah sie an. "Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du nur noch Büroarbeiten machen willst!"  
  
"Ja, schon. Aber dieser Fall ist sehr wichtig und ich bekommen von Mr. Melrose jede Unterstützung, die ich brauche und du darfst mir auch mit helfen."  
  
"Um was geht es bei dem Fall?"  
  
"Das sagt dir Mr. Melrose nachher selbst, aber es geht um das Leben von jemanden, denn wir sehr gut kennen!"  
  
Lee überlegte, wer das sein könnte. Sie bestellten etwas zu essen. Nachdem Lee bezahlt hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zurück.  
  
"Lee, ich komme doch mit zu Mr. Melrose."  
  
"Okay." Sie ließen sich von Mrs. Marsten ihre ID-Karten geben und gingen zum Aufzug.  
  
"Dann kannst du Mr. Melrose ja gleich von uns erzählen." Billy erwartete sie schon.  
  
"Hallo Amanda, Lee, wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Es ging schon besser. Bevor du mir erzählst, weswegen ich herkommen sollte muss ich, äh wir, dir etwas sagen. Wir haben in New York geheiratet und Amanda ist schwanger."  
  
Billy lächelte und sagte: "Endlich, ich habe schon gedacht, ihr heiratet gar nicht mehr. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie fühlt man sich als frischgebackener Ehemann und werdender Vater?"  
  
"Noch fühle ich mich gut! Wegen was wolltest du mich sprechen?"  
  
"Amanda hat heute beim Tonband abschreiben ein Band mit einer Morddrohung gefunden."  
  
Lee verstand nicht, warum dies so außergewöhnlich war.  
  
"Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich, dies geschieht doch fast täglich!"  
  
"Diese Drohung richtet sich gegen unseren Topagenten. Lee, Masters versucht dich umzubringen."  
  
"Dann war das Auto von Masters manipuliert! Hab ich es nicht gewusst?"  
  
"Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, ja. Ich habe Amanda den Auftrag gegeben und Sie bekommt jede Unterstützung, die Sie benötigt!"  
  
Diese Neuigkeit musste Lee erst einmal verdauen. Amanda nutzte diese Gelegenheit um Billy etwas zu fragen.  
  
"Kann ich auch Hilfe von Außen annehmen, von Personen, die nicht für den Geheimdienst arbeiten, aber in einem ähnlichem Gewerbe tätig sind?"  
  
Billy überlegte kurz. "Wenn Sie diesen Personen den Fall anvertrauen wollen. Sie dürfen alles machen um den Fall zu lösen. Ich werde Sie bei allem unterstützen, immerhin geht es um das Leben von ihrem Ehemann und meinem besten Agenten."  
  
Amanda war froh, das Billy sein Okay gegeben hatte, denn sie hatte eine Idee, wer ihr helfen könnte. Und diesen Personen vertraute sie das Leben ihres Ehemannes an. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Boss und gingen in ihr gemeinsames Büro. Lee machte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch bequem und legte seinen verletzten Fuß auf sei Tischplatte.  
  
"Amanda, mach es nicht so spannend. Wer soll mein Leben beschützen?"  
  
"Ich muss erst telefonieren. Wenn es sie noch gibt und sie den Fall übernehmen, erzähl ich dir alles. Aber es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, von der noch nicht einmal meine Mutter etwas weiß!"  
  
"Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht, aber ich werde warten, bis du es mir erzählst. Ich gehe ins Archiv und suche alles über Masters zusammen."  
  
Lee stand auf und humpelte hinaus. Amanda suchte in ihrem alten Notizbuch nach der Nummer ihres alten Chefs. Sie griff zum Hörer, wählte und hoffte, dass Charlie noch die alte Nummer hatte. Nach kurzem klingeln hob jemand ab und meldete sich mit "Charlie Townsend"  
  
"Hallo Charlie, hier ist Sabrina Duncan."  
  
"Bri, schön von dir nach so langer Zeit wieder zu hören. Aber warum benutzt du deinen alten Deckname?"  
  
"Hättest du gewusst, wer ich bin, wenn ich mich mit Amanda Stetson gemeldet hätte?"  
  
Charlie lachte. "1:0 für dich. Aus welchen Grund rufst du an?"  
  
"Charlie, arbeiten die Engel noch. Ich bräuchte nämlich eure Hilfe."  
  
"In besonderen Fällen treten sie noch in Aktion. Und natürlich, wenn Ex-Engel ihre Hilfe brauchen. Um was geht es denn?"  
  
"Es geht um meinen Mann. Er hat eine Morddrohung erhalten und der erste Anschlag wäre fast geglückt."  
  
"Wer sollte den Joe umbringen wollen?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht mehr mit Joe verheiratet. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Jahren scheiden lassen und seit Montag bin ich mit Lee Stetson verheiratet. Er arbeitet für den Geheimdienst und wir wissen auch schon, wer ihn umbringen will. Die Engel sollen mir nur dabei helfen, ihm zu verhaften."  
  
"Wie kommst du den an einen Geheimagenten?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. In der Kurzform. Er gab mir am Bahnhof ein Päckchen mit Informationen, dass ich hätte übergeben sollen, es aber nicht gemacht habe. Eins hat zum anderen geführt und seitdem arbeiten wir zusammen. Irgendwann haben wir uns verliebt und jetzt geheiratet. Kannst du Bossi, Kelly, Kris und Jill fragen, ob sie den Fall übernehmen. Und sag ihnen meinen richtigen Namen. Wenn sie ihn machen, ruf mich bitte an und ich schicke dir alles, was wir über Masters haben. Ich dank dir."  
  
Sie gab Charlie noch schnell ihre Handynummer und legte auf. Kurze Zeit später kam Lee und wollte wissen, ob diese mysteriösen Personen den Fall übernehmen würden.  
  
"Charlie fragt sie erst und ruft mich dann an. Bis dahin sollen wir ein Dossier über Masters zusammen stellen. Um alles andere kümmert sich dann Charlie und Bossi. Lass uns für heute aufhören, dann erzähle ich dir alles, was du wissen willst!" 


	14. Teil 13, nicht fertig

Teil 13, Amanda`s Haus, Mittwoch später nachmittag   
  
"Okay, ich nehme an, du willst wissen, wer Charlie und Bossi und die anderen sind. Also... Nach der High School bin ich nach Kalifornien gegangen um dort zu studieren. Auf dem College habe ich mich mit einer Kelly Garret angefreundet. Sie wollte Polizistin werden und schleppte mich mit, weil ich noch nicht wusste, was ich machen wollte. Ich war damals ziemlich unentschlossen. Eigentlich sollte ich ////Berufswunsch////////////////////// studieren. Aber das hat mir nicht gefallen. Ich habe zwar die ersten Paar Kursstunden besucht, habe die Kurs dann aber abgesagt. Also bin ich mit ihr dort hin, weil ich das für spannend hielt. Sie hat mich dazu gebracht, das ich die Schule abschloss und so schlecht waren wir gar nicht. Wir waren unter den besten fünf weiblichen Absolventinnen. Nach dem Abschluss haben wir einige Zeit in einem kleinen Polizeirevier gearbeitet. Irgendwie wurde Charlie Townsend auf uns aufmerksam und fragte uns, ob wir für ihn als Privatdetektivinnen arbeiten  
wollten. Wir sagten sofort zu und worden zu Engeln befördert."  
  
"Wenn du einen Abschluss als Polizistin hast, warum hat dann der Geheimdienst nie etwas darüber gefunden. Sie decken doch sonst immer alles auf!"  
  
"Das hat Charlie organisiert. Ich habe einen anderen Namen erhalten, wie das bei den anderen war weiß ich nicht. Ich hieß damals Sabrina Duncan. Die anderen wissen meinen richtigen Namen nicht. Ein paar Monate nachdem wir begonnen hatten für Charlie zu arbeiten, hat Jill die Engel verlassen. So hat Charlie uns immer genannt. Als Ersatz für sie ist ihr kleine Schwester Kris zu uns gekommen. Ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre später habe ich bei einem Fall Joe kennen gelernt. Wir haben uns verliebt und ganz spontan geheiratet. Deswegen habe ich die Engel verlassen. Joe wollte nicht, dass ich weiter so gefährliche Arbeiten mache, außerdem war ich schwanger."  
  
Lee rechnete schnell im Kopf nach, weil es ihm etwas komisch vorkam. "Das kann doch gar nicht sein!"  
  
Amanda traten die Tränen in die Augen. "Doch, aber dieses Baby wurde nie geboren. Ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt. So, jetzt weißt du das meist aus meiner Vergangenheit. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich es dir nicht früher erzählt habe. Aber ich hatte alles verdrängt. Aber du hast ja auch deine Geheimnisse."  
  
"Wow, ich habe eine Detektivin geheiratet. Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, schließlich habe ich auch meine Geheimnisse, die ich dir irgendwann auch erzählen werde. Aber bitte lass mir Zeit, du weißt ja, wie schwer es mir fällt, über mich zu reden. Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema. Du hast mich im Krankenhaus gefragt, ob ich nicht zu dir ziehen will. Ich hatte, als ich dort lag genügend Zeit um darüber nachzudenken und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich jede freie Minute, die ich habe mit dir verbringen möchte. Außerdem möchte ich gern miterleben, wie unser Baby wächst!"  
  
Amanda war über diese Nachricht sehr erfreut.  
  
"Da wirst du vorerst nicht viel mitbekommen, außer, dass ich schlechte Laune haben werden, dick werde, Heißhungerattacken bekommen und das es mir einfach nur schlecht geht. Und die Morgenübelkeit nicht zu vergessen. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, bitte. Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem. In wenigen Monaten wird das Haus zu klein für uns werden. Das heißt, dass wir umziehen müssen!"  
  
"Okay, dann lass uns nach einem größeren Haus suchen."  
  
Amanda erinnerte sich daran, dass vor ein paar Wochen ein riesiges Haus in der Nähe frei geworden ist. "Ich wüsste da auch schon eins. Es ist nicht weit weg von hier. Es hat einen riesigen Garten, 3 Bäder, 6 Zimmer, eine große Küche einen Kamin, einen großen Weinkeller für dich und zwei Garagen. Wir können es uns ja einmal ansehen, wenn du willst."  
  
"Du schwärmst ja richtig für das Haus."  
  
"Ja, es ist einfach traumhaft. Aber jetzt lass uns das Dossier machen, Charlie ruft mich heute bestimmt noch an und ich glaube, dass die Engel den Fall übernehmen."  
  
Lee und Amanda schrieben alles über Masters wussten. Zwischendurch machte Amanda etwas zu essen.  
  
"In welcher Woche bist du eigentlich?"  
  
"Nach den Ärzten in New York in der 14. Woche."  
  
"Hast du eine Vermutung, was es wird?"  
  
"Nein, dazu ist es noch etwas zu früh. Aber wenn ich einen Ultraschall-Termin habe, kannst du ja mitkommen."  
  
Sie kuschelten sich noch etwas auf dem Sofa aneinander und sahen fern. Dann gingen sie zu Bett.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Amanda erwachte mit einem sehr vertrautem Übelkeitsgefühl.  
  
"Jetzt geht das wieder los!" Sie setzte sich auf. Durch ihre Bewegung erwachte auch Lee.  
  
"Ist etwas? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Lee hatte das Licht angeschaltet.  
  
"Nein, alles ist in Ordnung. Mir ist nur schlecht. Aber das ist normal!"  
  
"Auch mitten in der Nacht? Soll ich dir etwas bringen?" Amanda stand auf.  
  
"Nicht nötig. Du musst noch deinen Fuß schonen. Ich gehe nur schnell hinunter. Brauchst du etwas?" Lee schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie ging in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee. Sie hoffte, dass er immer noch helfen würde. Er half. Sie ging wieder nach oben. Lee war in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingeschlafen. Sie beobachtete ihn. Sein Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und er sah nicht so erst aus, sondern fast kindlich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich" Als sie sich wieder an ihn kuschelte, hörte sie ein "Ich dich auch!" von ihm murmeln. Lächelnd schlief sie ein. 


	15. Teil 14

Teil 14, Donnerstag, in der Zentrale  
  
Nachdem Amanda aufgestanden war und geduscht hat, hatte sie für Lee Frühstück gemacht und es nach oben gebracht. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken und hinterließ ihm eine Nachricht, auf der stand, dass sie in die Zentrale gefahren sei.  
  
Als sie sich von Mrs. Marsten geben ließ, klingelte ihr Handy. Am anderen Ende hörte sich Charlie.  
  
"Hallo Charlie, hast du sie gefragt?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe sie gefragt. Du kannst mir deine Unterlagen schicken ich kümmere mich dann um alles andere. Sie wissen auch nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, es handelt sich um einen alte Freundin von mir."  
  
"Danke Charlie. Sagst du mir dann Bescheid, wenn sie kommen."  
  
"Mach ich, Engelchen. Machs gut!"  
  
Charlie legte auf. Amanda machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Chef, um ihn von ihrer Hilfe zu erzählen. Amanda klopfte wie immer an. Billy bat sie herein. Sie setzte sich.  
  
"Mr. Melrose, ich muss mit ihnen über den Fall reden."  
  
"Was ist den los? Wollen Sie ihn nicht mehr?"  
  
"Doch. Es geht um die Personen, die mir helfen. Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen um wen es sich handelt. Es sind meine früheren Kolleginnen. Wir haben für einen Mann namens Charlie Townsend gearbeitet! Kennen Sie ihn?"  
  
Billy überlegte etwas. "Ja, ich kenne ihn. Er ist ein entfernten Bekannter. Er hat doch einen Privatdetektei mit seinen Engeln. Sie haben schon einmal für uns gearbeitet. Aber was haben Sie damit zu tun?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Ex-Engel. Ich habe auch als Detektivin gearbeitet. Außerdem habe ich einen Abschluss von einer Polizeischule. Und bevor Sie fragen, warum Sie nie etwas darüber gefunden haben. Ich hatte einen Decknamen. Und ich glaube ich war bei dem Fall für den Geheimdienst mit dabei. Irgendwie kam mir die Umgebung so vertraut vor. Können Sie sich noch an die Namen erinnern?"  
  
Billy überlegte kurz. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber eine hieß Kris Munroe, eine Kelly Garret und ich glaube Sabrina Duncan. Und John Bosley nicht zu vergessen."  
  
"Gutes Gedächtnis. Es gibt alle Namen und die letzte bin ich."  
  
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatten sie damals lange, glatte schwarz Haare und haben allen Agenten unter fünfzig den Kopf verdreht."  
  
Amanda nickte.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, dass sie Polizistin und Detektivin sind, darf ich Sie hiermit zur Agentin ernennen. Wenn man Berufserfahrung in einem der beiden Jobs hat, braucht man nicht an dem Lehrgang teilzunehmen. Sondern nur einen Test bestehen, aber darauf verzichten wir in ihrem Fall, weil Sie schon lange genug bei uns arbeiten."  
  
Amanda konnte es nicht fassen. "Heißt das, dass ich jetzt offiziell eine Geheimagentin bin? Francine wird ausrasten!"  
  
Billy und Amanda lachten bei den Gedanken daran, dass Francine ihr Lieblingsärgerthema nicht mehr hatte.  
  
"Hat Lee damals eigentlich schon hier gearbeitet? Ich kann mich ganz dunkel an seinen Namen erinnern."  
  
"Ja, Lee hatte damals gerade bei uns angefangen. Sie haben mit ihm zusammengearbeitet und soviel ich noch weiß, haben Sie sich früher schon sehr gut miteinander verstanden."  
  
Billy grinste bei dieser Erinnerung.  
  
"Stimmt, ich erinnere mich wieder. Was für ein Zufall, dass Lee ausgerechnet mir das Päckchen am Bahnhof gegeben hat. Komische Sache. Mr. Melrose, können Sie mir heute freigeben, Lee und ich, wir möchten gerne ein Haus besichtigen."  
  
"Aber sicher und grüßen Sie ihn von mir! Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Als sie hinaus ging, traf sie auf Francine.  
  
"Hallo Amanda, ich habe von Lees schrecklichen Unfall gehört. Weißt du, wie es ihm geht?"  
  
"Das war kein Unfall, sondern ein Mordversuch und es geht ihm wieder ganz gut. Er muss nur sein Bein ruhig halten und er hat Schmerzen, wenn er sich bewegt und lacht."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass jemand ihn umbringen will? Ich glaube, ich besuche ihn einmal und frage Billy, ob ich bei dem Fall helfen kann."  
  
Amanda wirkte leicht genervt. "Ich bin mir sicher, immer hin habe ich die Spur entdeckt und bearbeite auch den Fall und brauche keine Hilfe, weil ich schon welche habe. Und wenn du ihn in seiner Wohnung besuchen willst, muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn er ist nicht dort."  
  
"Wo ist er dann?" Amanda wollte gerade gehen.  
  
"Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, lag er in meinen Bett und hat geschlafen!"  
  
Das saß. Francine konnte darauf nichts sagen und Amanda konnte endlich nach Hause gehen.  
  
Lee hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit für die Hausbesichtigung fertiggemacht und saß nun auf dem Sofa und blätterte in dem Namensbuch.  
  
"Hi Liebling, ich habe sich vermisst."  
  
Amanda kam zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Schön zu hören. Ich habe als Entschädigung für dich drei gute Nachrichten!"  
  
"Gleich drei!?! Schieß los!"  
  
"Nummer eins: Billy hat mir für heute freigegeben und läßt dich grüßen!  
  
Nummer zwei: Charlie hat angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass sie Engel den Fall übernehmen.  
  
Und Nummer drei: Du hast ab heute ein offiziell ausgebildete Partnerin. Billy hat mich zur Agentin ernannt!"  
  
Lee war sprachlos. Jetzt konnte er jeden Fall mit seiner Frau bearbeiten.  
  
"Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten. Aber warum hat er dich so plötzlich zur Agentin befördert?"  
  
"Eigentlich hat er mich am Mittwoch, wo ich ihm von dem Band erzählt habe, gefragt, ob ich nicht an einem Lehrgang teilnehmen will. Aber das habe ich wegen dem Baby nicht angenommen. Als ich jetzt in der Zentrale war habe ich Billy fast die gleiche Geschichte erzählt wie dir gestern, dass ich Polizistin bin und als Detektivin bearbeitetet habe. Da hat er gesagt, dass ich an keinem Lehrgang teilnehmen muss und den Test brauch ich auch nicht machen. Er kannte mich übrigens von den Engeln, wir haben einmal für den Geheimdienst gearbeitet."  
  
Lee lächelte. "Jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Ich kann mich an eine sehr junge Frau mit dunklen Haaren und sehr sexy Klamotten erinnern. Ich habe kurz nach meiner Einstellung mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. Plötzlich war sie verschwunden und ich wusste nicht, was aus ihr geworden war. Mein Gott, war ich verknallt. Warst du dass?"  
  
Amanda nickte. "Ich war auch unsterblich in dich verliebt, aber du warst immer so abweisend zu mir. Jetzt kenne ich die Gründe dafür und es hat sich ja zum Glück geändert!"  
  
Amanda lächelte.  
  
"Ist das nicht komisch, dass ich ausgerechnet dir das Päckchen am Bahnhof gegeben habe. Ich habe damals gespürt, dass uns irgend etwas verbindet und ich dir vertrauen kann. Stell dir vor, wir hätten uns damals schon unsere Gefühle gestanden. Wir hätten schon viele glückliche Jahre zusammen sein können."  
  
"Oder auch nicht. Ich glaube, wir waren damals beide zu jung für eine feste Bindung und außerdem haben wir uns ja doch noch gekriegt und lieben uns jetzt noch mehr als früher. Und jetzt lass uns das Haus ansehen."  
  
Das Haus war perfekt. Amanda hatte das Haus schon von Anfang an gefallen. Auch Lee war davon begeistert. Die Zimmer waren groß und gut geschnitten. Sie beschlossen es zu nehmen, falls ihre Mutter und die Jungs nichts gegen einen Umzug hatten. Sie rief gleich bei ihrem Ex-Mann an um ihre Söhne zu fragen.  
  
"Hallo Joe, hier ist Amanda. Sind die Jungs in der Nähe, ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden."  
  
Joe rief nach ihnen. Bis sie kamen unterhielt er sich mit ihr.  
  
"Und wie geht es dir. Ist dir nicht langweilig ohne der Sippe?"  
  
"Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut und ich bin nicht allein. Ein guter Freund ist bei mir."  
  
"Kenn ich ihn?"  
  
"Ja, es ist Lee Stetson."  
  
"Ist da etwas ernstes zwischen euch? Die Jungs haben mir erzählt, dass du häufiger mit ihn ausgehst."  
  
"Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber wir lieben uns. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen und du weißt auch warum."  
  
In diesem Augenblick kamen die Jungs.  
  
"Hi Mum, vermisst du uns schon?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich aber ich muss mit euch über etwas dringendes sprechen. Ihr kennt doch das Haus der Robinsons? Würde es euch gefallen, dort einzuziehen?"  
  
"Klar, dann bekommen wir größere Zimmer."  
  
"Okay, dann kann ich schon mit umziehen anfangen, wenn eure Oma nichts einzuwenden hat.!"  
  
Sie legten auf und sie rief bei der Telefonnummer an, die ihre Mutter ihr für Notfälle hinterlassen hatte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hob eine Männerstimme ab.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber ist das nicht die Nummer von Dotty West?"  
  
"Doch natürlich. Warten sie, ich hole sie."  
  
Kurze Zeit später war ihre Mutter am Apparat.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Hallo Mutter! Wer ist den der Mann?"  
  
"Ein Bekannter, den ich hier getroffen habe. Was möchtest du?"  
  
"Du kennst doch das Haus der Robinsons. Das steht doch seit einiger Zeit leer und ich habe mir überlegt, dort einzuziehen. Immerhin wird unsere Familie bald größer und unser Haus zu klein."  
  
"Ich bin damit einverstanden. Was sagt dein Angetrauter dazu?"  
  
"Der freut sich schon auf den Umzug. Er ist von dem Haus begeistert. Schönen Urlaub noch. Machs gut!"  
  
Sie legte auf und ging zu Lee und dem Makler.  
  
"Alle sind einverstanden. Wir nehmen es."  
  
Sie unterschrieben den Kaufvertrag und organisierten gleich den Verkauf des alten Hauses. Als sie dann wieder in Amanda`s Haus waren, planten sie den Umzug, der morgen stattfinden sollte.  
  
"Du kannst dich schon mal bei einigen Umzugsfirmen erkundigen, während ich Charlie unsere Unterlagen faxe. Er kümmert sich dann um alles andere."  
  
"Okay, mach ich."  
  
Amanda ging zum Faxgerät und faxte die Seiten zu ihrem alten Chef. Auf die letzte Seite schrieb sie:  
  
Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe und es tut mir leid, dass ich all die Jahre nichts von mir hab hören lassen. Ich freue mich darauf, wieder für dich zu arbeiten und ich freue mich darauf, die andern wieder zusehen. Ruf mich an, wenn ich sie abholen soll. Sabrina  
  
Dann ging sie hinunter zu Lee.  
  
"Ich bin fertig. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Sie setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Ich habe alle Firmen in Washington und Umgebung angerufen. Es gibt nur eine, die morgen noch einen Trupp frei hat. Sie kommen morgen um acht Uhr."  
  
"Okay, dann räumen wir erst einmal das Haus um und deine Wohnung lassen wir noch. Vielleicht hältst du es gar nicht bei und aus. Wir sind ziemlich anstrengend."  
  
"Das glaube ich dir gern, aber ich liebe dich und möchte gern miterleben, wie unser Baby aufwächst. Aber die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht. Dann können wir in meine Wohnung, wenn wir ungestört sein wollen!"  
  
Lee grinste.  
  
Dann klingelte das Telefon. Lee nahm ab.  
  
"Stetson, bei King."  
  
"Hier ist Charlie Townsend. Ist Sabrina da?"  
  
"Amanda, es ist für dich."  
  
Er reichte ihr den Hörer.  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Hallo Engelchen, hier ist Charlie. Bei der anderen Nummer geht niemand ran. Ich habe deine Unterlagen erhalten und selbst noch etwas nachgeforscht. Die Ergebnisse wird dir Bossi dann mitteilen. Er kommt morgen übrigens mit der zehn Uhr Maschine. Die anderen Engel werden am Samstag so gegen zwölf Uhr landen."  
  
"Da kann uns Bossi gleich beim Umzug helfen. Der wird sich freuen. Weiß er, dass ich der Auftraggeber bin?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe mich an deine Anweisungen gehalten. Und wieso Umzug?"  
  
"Wegen meinem Familienzuwachses. Lee zieht zu mir und da wird mein altes Haus zu klein. Wir haben hier in der Nähe ein wunderschönes Haus gekauft, in das wir morgen ziehen wollen."  
  
"Da wird Bossi begeistert sein, weil er doch so gerne mit anpackt." Amanda lachte. "Machs gut Bri. Bis bald."  
  
"Tschüss Charlie und nochmals danke für alles."  
  
Beide legten auf.  
  
"Bossi kommt morgen und erzählt uns, was Charlie herausgefunden hat. Und am Samstag kommen die anderen. Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf, alle wiederzusehen."  
  
"Dann sind sie unsere ersten Gäste im neuen Haus. Hoffentlich bringen sie uns Glück."  
  
Amanda merkte, dass er sich Sorgen machte.  
  
"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es gibt fast keine ungelösten Fälle bei den Engeln. Wir werden Masters schon finden."  
  
"Darüber mach ich mir auch keine Sorgen. Sondern über uns, das Baby und deine Familie. Was ist, wenn mich die Jungs nicht mögen?"  
  
"Aber ihr kennt euch doch schon und kommt super miteinander aus. Sie werden dich schon akzeptieren. Außerdem war es klar, dass es irgendwann wieder einen Mann in meinem Leben geben wird. Sie werden es schon verstehen. Mir und dem Baby geht es gut, und wegen uns würde ich mir am wenigsten Sorgen machen. Und jetzt lass uns etwas essen."  
  
Lee bestellte Pizza.  
  
"Das Babyzimmer richten wir gemeinsam ein, wenn dein Fuß wieder in Ordnung ist."  
  
"Okay. Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?"  
  
Amanda musste lachen. " Da haben wir noch ein bißchen Zeit. Wieso, hast du dir schon einen überlegt?"  
  
Lee umarmte und streichelte sie. "Nein, so richtig noch nicht. Aber ich habe da einen Vorschlag. Wir wissen doch noch nicht, was es wird."  
  
Amanda nickte neugierig.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn sich jeder von uns einen Mädchen- und einen Jungennamen überlegt. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, bekommt es deinen Namen als Ersten und meinen als Zweiten, bei einem Jungen geht es umgekehrt."  
  
"Das ist eine tolle Idee. Keiner wird dabei benachteiligt. Hast du schon welche?"  
  
Amanda kuschelte sich an ihren Mann. "Nein, nur so eine wage Vorstellung, aber wie du schon gesagt hast haben wir ja noch Zeit."  
  
Plötzlich fiel Amanda noch etwas wichtiges ein.  
  
"Ich habe vergessen Mr. Melrose anzurufen und zu fragen, ob ich morgen frei bekomme."  
  
Amanda griff nach dem Hörer und wählte, doch Lee nahm ihn ihr ab.  
  
"Entspann dich, ich werde ihn fragen." In diesem Augenblick hob Billy ab.  
  
"Melrose."  
  
"Hallo Billy, gut dass ich dich noch erreicht. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob Amanda morgen frei bekommt, wir wollen nämlich umziehen und außerdem kommt morgen ein Mr. Bosley wegen dem Fall."  
  
"Für morgen bekommt Amanda Umzugsurlaub und ab nächster Woche darf sie von zu Hause aus arbeiten. Immerhin muss doch jemand aufpassen, dass du die ärztlichen Anweisungen befolgst. Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung, einen guten Umzug und das der Fall rasch gelöst wird."  
  
"Danke, ich richte es Amanda aus."  
  
Lee berichtet ihr von seinem Telefonat mit Billy und dann gingen sie zu Bett, um frisch in den morgigen, ereignisreichen Tag zu starten. 


	16. Teil 15

Teil 15, Freitag morgen, Dulles International Airport  
  
Der Tag begann für Amanda sehr früh. Nachdem sie nach einer leichten Übelkeitsattacke nicht mehr schlafen konnte, stand sie auf, spülte das Geschirr von Vortag und machte das Frühstück. Dann nahm sie sich die Tageszeitung und las ein wenig. Als sie den Sportteil durchsah, erblickte sie ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht mit der Überschrift:  
  
Jill Munroe: Favoritin für den Indycar-Titel.  
  
Amanda dachte an ihre gemeinsame Zeit.  
  
"Mensch Jill, hast du es weit gebracht." Zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrat Lee die Küche.  
  
"Guten Morgen Schatz. Mit wem unterhältst du dich?"  
  
Amanda gab Lee einen langen Kuss.  
  
"Ich unterhalte mich mit mir. Ich habe ein Foto von einer Bekannten gesehen. Wieso bist du denn schon wach?"  
  
Lee setzte sich mit seiner Tasse Kaffee zu Amanda.  
  
"Das Bett war so leer ohne dich, da konnte ich nicht weiter schlafen. Kenne ich deine Bekannte?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, aber du kennst ihre jüngere Schwester Kris. Jill Munroe lernst du morgen kennen."  
  
Lee kam der Name bekannt vor.  
  
"Jill Munroe. Meinst du die Rennfahrerin. War sie auch ein Engel?"  
  
Amanda nickte nur.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sich beide für den Tag fertig. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Männer von der Umzugsfirma. Nachdem sie ihnen erklärt hatten, was sie zu tun hatten machte sich Amanda auf den Weg zum Flughafen, um Bossi abzuholen, während Lee auf die Männer aufpasste.  
  
Amanda hatte sich ein Schild mit Bossis Namen gemacht, damit er sie auf dem Flughafen fand. Amanda stellte sich in die Eingangshalle und verdeckte die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes. Bossi kam fast als letzter. Er blieb stehen und blickte sich um, dann fand er Amandas Schild und ging zu ihr.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin John Bosley. Holen Sie mich ab?" Amanda nickte.  
  
"Haben Sie ihr Gepäck schon?"  
  
Bossi kam die Stimme vertraut vor. "Ich kenne Ihre Stimme. Sabrina, bist du es?"  
  
Amanda legte das Schild weg und umarmte Bossi.  
  
"Schön, das du da bist."  
  
Bossi war überrascht. "Was machst du hier. Ich habe gedacht, dass du eventuell morgen mit dem anderen kommst. Eigentlich sollte mich hier unser Auftraggeber abholen."  
  
"Bossi, ich habe euch den Auftrag gegeben. Und weshalb ich hier bin ist ganz einfach, ich wohne mit meiner Familie hier in der Nähe. Jetzt lass uns dein Gepäck holen und heimfahren. Dann kannst du uns gleich beim Umzug helfen."  
  
Bossi stöhnte laut auf. "Umzug, muss das sein? Und außerdem kannst du gar nicht unser Auftraggeber sein, denn er kommt von einer..." hier unterbrach Amanda ihren alten Freund.  
  
"Von einer Amanda Stetson. Das ist mein richtiger Name seit einer Woche, davor hieß ich King. Das ist der Name, unter dem mich ihr alle kennen. Sabrina ist nur mein Deckname gewesen. Aber du musst mich wieder Bri nennen, weil ich jetzt wieder für die Engel arbeite."  
  
Bossi nahm seine Koffer vom Band.  
  
"Um was geht es eigentlich bei dem Fall. Ich weiß noch nichts darüber."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Parkplatz . Lee hatte Amanda seine geliebte Corvette anvertraut.  
  
"Das sage ich dir auf der Fahrt, verstaust du bitte deine Koffer." Bossi war erstaunt.  
  
"Ist das dein Wagen? Da muss es dir ja gut gehen!"  
  
"Es ist nicht mein Wagen. Er gehört meinem Mann. Er war so gütig ihn mir auszuleihen. Steig ein."  
  
Beide stiegen ein und Amanda fuhr los.  
  
"Okay, du willst die Geschichte hören. Jemand versucht, meinen Mann umzubringen. Er, oder besser wir beide arbeiten für den Geheimdienst. Sein letzter Fall ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie er hätte sollen. Er hat einem Meisterdieb einen Einbruch vermasselt und der Dieb will sich nun an Lee rächen."  
  
"Du arbeitest für den Geheimdienst? Ich dachte du wolltest Hausfrau und Mutter werden?"  
  
"Das bin ich auch. Ich habe zwei Söhne aus erster Ehe, ein riesiges Haus, wohin wir heute ziehen und einen kranken Ehemann. Lee erholt sich gerade von dem ersten Anschlag und bevor du fragst, ich und Joe sind seit acht Jahren geschieden und letzte Woche habe ich Lee geheiratete."  
  
Beide unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten. Als Amanda in die Nähe des Hauses kam sagte sie.  
  
"So, jetzt muss ich Lee suchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er im alten oder im neuen Haus ist."  
  
Sie fanden ihm im neuem Haus, das schon fast komplett eingerichtet war.  
  
"Hi Lee, darf ich dir John Bosley vorstellen. Das ist mein Mann Lee Stetson."  
  
Beide gaben sich die Hand.  
  
"Bossi, ich zeig dir jetzt, wo du schläfst." Amanda griff nach einem Koffer. Lee schrie plötzlich laut auf.  
  
"AMANDA!!!"  
  
Bossi reagierte sofort. "Bri, lass stehen. Ich trage sie selber."  
  
Amanda gab sich geschlagen. Sie gingen ins Obergeschoss, in ein Zimmer der Jungs. Es sah ziemlich unordentlich aus.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dir macht die Unordnung nichts aus, aber ich möchte, dass meine Mutter und die Jungs ihre Zimmer selbst gestalten."  
  
Bossi stellte die Koffer ab. "Ich habe schon schlimmeres gesehen und zwar nicht kurz nach einen Umzug. Dein Mann ist ja sehr besorgt um dich."  
  
Amanda lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den Grund für seine Besorgnis. "Ja, dass stimmt. Aber es gibt einen Grund für seine Besorgnis."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bis zum Mittag war fast alles aus dem alten Haus ins neue umgeräumt und aufgestellt. Nur die Elektrogeräte funktionierten noch nicht, also beschlossen die drei Essen zu gehen. Bossi lud sie ein. Amanda wollte so viel wie möglich über die letzten Jahre der Engel erfahren.  
  
"Weißt du, was die anderen machen, wann habt ihr euch zum letzten Mal gesehen?"  
  
"Jill ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Rennfahrerin geworden, wozu sie auch sie besten Voraussetzungen hatte, genauso wie du! Kris ist Modedesignerin in Paris. Dort ist sehr bekannt und frisch verliebt. Kelly schreibt Bücher. Soviel ich weiß, wohnt sie in New York. Wir haben vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr wieder zusammen gearbeitet. Wir haben bei jedem Fall gehofft, dass du auch kommen würdest. Warum bist du eigentlich nie gekommen?"  
  
"Ich habe Charlie darum gebeten, als ich aufgehört habe. Joe wollte nicht, dass ich weiter arbeite. Immerhin war ich schwanger. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich euch die ganze Zeit vermisst."  
  
Lee hörte ganz gespannt zu. Bossi bezahlte und dann fuhren sie wieder nach Hause. Hier räumte Amanda noch einige Sachen weg und Bossi versuchte sich als Elektriker, während Lee nichts tat, wie es Amanda ihm befohlen hatte. Als alles erledigt war, zeigte Amanda Bossi ein Zimmer, indem er alles für die morgige Besprechung herrichten konnte. Amanda half ihm.  
  
"Wegen morgen. Holst du Kris, Kelly und Jill vom Flughafen ab. Dann kann ich sie hier überraschen, außerdem muss Lee morgen wieder zum Arzt. Könntest du ihm mitnehmen?"  
  
Bossi baute gerade die Sprechanlage auf.  
  
"Klar und ich bring ihn auch wieder mit, wenn er so lange wartet."  
  
"Es wird nur der Verband gewechselt. Das dauert nicht lange. Außerdem brauchst du doch jemanden, der dir den Weg zeigt. Ich will doch nicht, dass du dich verirrst."  
  
"Wie vorsorglich von dir!"  
  
Amanda setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, weil ihr leicht übel war.  
  
"Habt ihr Charlie eigentlich einmal gesehen?"  
  
Auch Bossi setzte sich.  
  
"Ja, deine Nachfolgerin hatte ein Foto von ihm dabei. Er und ihr Vater waren Freunde. Allerdings zeigte es ihm als Kind. Und als Kelly bei einem Fall am Kopf angeschossen wurden ist. Er war die ganze Zeit über bei ihr. Doch er hatte die ganze Zeit einen Mundschutz vor dem Gesicht. Die Engel haben gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er es war."  
  
Beide lachten.  
  
"Typisch Charlie."  
  
Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie nach oben zu Lee, der auf dem Sofa saß und las.  
  
"Bossi nimmt dich morgen mit, weil du doch wieder zum Arzt musst, danach holt ihr die Engel ab."  
  
"Ist in Ordnung. Und was machst du in der Zeit?"  
  
Amanda kuschelte sich an Lee.  
  
"Wenn mir mein Mann noch mal sein geliebtes Auto anvertraut, werde ich einkaufen. Ich hatte vor Farbe zu holen und ein Zimmer zu streichen. Was hältst du von einem zarten gelb oder grün?"  
  
"Okay, aber bist du sicher, das es nicht zu gefährlich ist?" Amanda sah ihn streng an.  
  
"Ich habe schon öfters gestrichen. Es ist schön, dass du dich so um mich sorgst, doch ich bin nicht schwerkrank. Ich weiß, was ich machen kann und was uns schadet. Vertrau mir."  
  
Bossi wunderte sich, was zwischen den beiden vorging. Nach dem Abendessen sahen sie noch etwas fern, unterhielten sich und gingen schließlich schlafen. 


	17. Teil 16

Teil 16, Samstag morgen im Haus der Stetsons  
  
Amanda machte Frühstück, dann weckte sie Lee und Bossi. Als sie fertig waren, verließen sie das Haus. Die Männer nahmen Amandas Wagoneer um die Engel darin zu verstauen und Amanda nahm Lees Corvette, um die Farbe fürs Kinderzimmer zu holen. Auf der Fahrt zur Zentrale hatten Lee und Bossi die Gelegenheit sich zu unterhalten. Bossi wollte soviel wie möglich von seinem Lieblingsengel wissen.  
  
"Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?"  
  
"Das war ein merkwürdiges Ereignis. Ich wurde deswegen von meinem Chef gefeuert!"  
  
"Warum dem das?"  
  
"Ich hatte von einem Informanten wichtige Hinweise über ein Leck im Geheimdienst bekommen. Ich wurde verfolgt. Am Bahnhof sollte ich das Päckchen an einen anderen übergeben, aber das konnte ich nicht. Deshalb gab ich es Amanda, die ich für zuverlässig hielt. Doch sie übergab es nicht, sondern nahm es mit nach Hause und hat mir schließlich geholfen den Fall zu lösen."  
  
"Das hört sich so an, als ob ihr euch von Anfang an gut verstanden habt?"  
  
Lee grinste. "Es war eher das Gegenteil davon. Billy, mein Chef, teilt mir Amanda immer als Partnerin zu. Ich habe es gehasst, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Sie hat sich immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, aus denen ich sie dann retten musst. Aber ich hebe die meisten gelösten Fälle ihr zu verdanken. Und sie hat mir oft das Leben gerettet. Nach und nach haben wir uns angefreundet und und schließlich verliebt und geheiratet."  
  
"Das hört sich aber gar nicht nach meinem Engel an. Du hast einen Billy erwähnt. Meinst du zufällig Billy Melrose. Er arbeitet für irgendeinen Geheimdienst der unter der Scheinfirma IFG auftritt. Gibt es ihn immer noch?"  
  
"Ja, den habe ich gemeint und es gibt ihn immer noch. Es ist nicht unterzukriegen. Kennst du ihn?"  
  
"Ja, wir sind alte Freunde und haben auch schon einmal miteinander gearbeitet."  
  
"Stimmt, davon hat mir Amanda erzählt."  
  
"Da könnte ich ihn ja besuchen."  
  
Lee musst ihn enttäuschen. "Da musst du leider bis Montag warten, bis Amanda zu ihm fährt."  
  
Bossi hielt vor der Zentrale, Lee stieg aus und ging hinein.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mrs. Marsten."  
  
Sie gab ihm seinen Ausweis und Lee ging zum Aufzug, um in die Krankenstation zu fahren. Sein Arzt wechselte den Verband und gab ihm ein Termin zum Fäden ziehen, da die Wunde schon gut verheilt war. Dann fuhren Lee und Bossi zum Flughafen, um die drei Engel abzuholen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda hatte zur selben Zeit das Haus verlassen. Zuerst war sie im Supermarkt, um für ihrem Besuch etwas zu essen zu holen. Dann fuhr sie zu einen Einrichtungshaus, um einige Prospekt über Kinderzimmereinrichtungen zu holen. Sie sah sie schnell durch und beschloss keine Farbe zu kaufen und das Zimmer zu tapezieren. Also fuhr sie nach Hause um das Mittagessen zu machen. Als alles vorbereitet war, ging sie nach oben, um die Zimmer ihrer Mutter, von Phillip und das Gästezimmer herzurichten und sich anschließend umzuziehen. Sie duschte, zog sich einen hellblauen Hosenanzug an, richtet sich die Haare und legte etwas Make-up auf. Dann ging sie wieder in die Küche, band sich eine Schürze um, kochte weiter und wartete auf die Ankunft ihrer früheren Kolleginnen. Sie hielt es im Haus nicht länger aus, deshalb ging sie in den Garten, um etwas zu jäten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bossi und Lee warteten am Flughafen, bis alle Engel versammelt waren. Als erste kam Kelly Garret.  
  
"Hallo Bossi, schön dich wiederzusehen."  
  
Kelly umarmte Bossi, dann bemerkte sie Lee. Bossi stellte sie vor.  
  
"Das ist Lee Stetson. Lee, das ist Kelly Garret."  
  
Kelly gab Lee die Hand.  
  
"Schön sie kennenzulernen. Sind sie unser Auftraggeber?"  
  
Lee lächelte beim Anblick dieser schönen schwarzhaarigen Frau.  
  
"Ebenfalls erfreut. Ich bin nicht der Auftraggeber, sondern Teil des Falles!"  
  
Kelly grinste. "Da macht es doppelt so viel Spass, wieder ein Engel zu sein."  
  
Kurz darauf kamen die Schwestern Kris und Jill Munroe. Auch sie begrüßten Bossi und Kelly stürmisch. Bossi stellte Lee die beiden Frauen vor.  
  
"Das ist Jill Munroe." Dabei zeigte er auf die Frau mit der wirren blonden Haarmähne.  
  
"Und dies ist ihre jüngere Schwester Kris. Das ist Lee Stetson."  
  
Lee begrüßt die beiden Frauen.  
  
"Dieser Charlie muss Geschmack haben!" dachte sich Lee.  
  
"Hallo alle zusammen, wollen wir jetzt fahren?"  
  
Alle nickten. Bossi nahm einige Koffer. Lee wollte auch helfen, doch er brauchte immer noch seine Krücken. Alle stiegen ein und Bossi fuhr zum Haus der Stetson`s. Er parkte vor dem Haus. Lee ging als erster ins Haus und rief nach seiner Frau. Als sie nicht antwortete sagte er zu den anderen, die inzwischen hereingekommen waren:  
  
"Ich gehe nach oben um Amanda zu suchen. Macht es euch schon mal bequem."  
  
Lee ging hoch und suchte sein Frau. Bossi und die drei Frauen setzten sich hin. Amanda, die immer noch im Unkraut buddelte sah wegen dem Essen auf die Uhr. Sie musste ins Haus und sich darum kümmern. Als sie die Küche betrat hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie schlich sich leise hinein.  
  
"Hallo Engelchen, ihr habt euch ja gar nicht verändert."  
  
Die vier erschraken aus ihrem Gespräch als sie Amandas Stimme hörten. Kris fragte ganz ungläubig.  
  
"Bri, bist du es wirklich?"  
  
Amanda nickte und die drei warfen sich ihr um den Hals.  
  
"Dafür hast du dich um so mehr verändert."  
  
Die anderen stimmten Kelly zu. Lee kam wieder herunter.  
  
"Hallo Amanda, wo hast du gesteckt. Ich habe dich gesucht."  
  
"Im Garten, Unkraut jäten."  
  
Jill fragte: "Warum nennt er dich Amanda?"  
  
"Weil dies mein richtiger Name ist. Sabrina Duncan war nur mein Deckname. In Wirklichkeit heiße ich mit vollem Namen Amanda West King Stetson. West ist mein Mädchenname, King von meinen ersten Ehemann Joe und Stetson von Lee, meinem zweiten Ehemann." Bossi unterbrach das Gespräch.  
  
"Kris, Kelly und Jill möchten sicherlich gerne wissen, um was es geht. Ich übrigens auch. Lasst uns hinunter gehen und alles besprechen. Charlie kommt auch bald."  
  
Alle waren einverstanden.  
  
"Sollen wir Charlie vielleicht abholen?" fragte Lee. Alle fingen zu lachen an.  
  
"Lee, das ist nicht nötig. Du wirst gleich wissen, warum und wenn nicht werde ich es dir später erklären."  
  
Sie gingen in das Zimmer, das Bossi gestern hergerichtet hatte. Alle setzten sich. Amanda begann zu reden.  
  
"Ich erkläre euch, um was es geht und den Rest machen Charlie und Bossi. Lee und ich arbeiten beim Geheimdienst. Bei Lees letzten Fall hat er einem Dieb einen riesigen Einbruch vermasselt, ihn aber nicht gefangen. Auch unseren Kollegen ist es nicht gelungen. Der Mann will sich nun an Lee rächen. Das habe ich durch Tonbänder herausgefunden. Sein erster Anschlag wäre fast geglückt. Lee erholt sich gerade davon. Da der Geheimdienst den Dieb nicht erwischt hat, habe ich meinen Chef gebeten, mir den Fall zu geben, weil ich jemanden wüsste, der ihn lösen kann. Natürlich habe ich da gleich an euch gedacht."  
  
Gerade als Amanda fertig war, läutete das Telefon. Bossi drückte auf Lautsprecher.  
  
"Gutes Timing Charlie, Sabrina ist gerade mit der Einführung fertig."  
  
Lee machte den Mund auf, um ein Frage zu stellen, doch Amanda unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Das erklär ich dir später. Hallo Charlie, darf ich dir meinen Mann Lee vorstellen."  
  
"Guten Tag Mr. Stetson. Hallo Engelchen. Oh Gott, wie ich das vermisst habe. John, gibst du ihnen die Informationen, die ich über Masters gefunden habe. Jill, er ist ein Kollege von dir. Er fährt als Hobby Autorennen und..." Hier unterbrach ihn Jill.  
  
"...wird am Sonntag an dem Rennen in der Nähe von Washington teilnehmen."  
  
"Recht hast du. Genauso wie du und Bri."  
  
Amanda war geschockt, als sie hörte, dass sie wieder an einem Rennen teilnehmen sollte.  
  
"Charlie, das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich meinen ich das ernst. Du bist doch früher auch immer Rennen gefahren und das ziemlich gut."  
  
"Charlie, ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Ich saß seit über fünfzehn Jahren in keinem Rennwagen."  
  
Amanda hoffte, dass das Charlie als Ausrede reichte, doch es war nicht so.  
  
"Keine Angst Bri, dass ist wie mit Radfahren. Einmal gekonnt und nie verlernt."  
  
Die übrigen Engel und Bossi stimmten ihrem Boss zu.  
  
"Aber es ist und bleibt gefährlich und ich möchte meinem Baby diese Gefahr nicht aussetzen."  
  
Alle waren erstaunt und beglückwünschten Lee und Amanda.  
  
Doch Charlie blieb hart. "Sabrina, du brauchst ja nicht gleich als Sieger aus dem Rennen zu gehen. Wir brauchen nur jemanden, der unter den Amateuren ist. Außerdem ist Jill in deiner Nähe."  
  
Amanda seufzte. "Ich sehe, ich muss wieder Rennen fahren."  
  
Nachdem Amanda ihre Einwände hervorgebracht hatte, war Lee an der Reihe.  
  
"Mr. Townsend, ich halte es auch für keine gute Idee. Ich kenne Amanda`s Fahrstil und wenn jemand ungeeignet ist Rennen zu fahren, dann sie."  
  
Amanda war empört. "Du weißt, wie ich als Amanda King fahre, aber nicht, wie ich als Sabrina Duncan gefahren bin."  
  
"Ja, schon. Aber weißt du noch, als wir auf Stadion One arbeiten mussten. Francine wäre fast wahnsinnig geworden, weil du selbst die einfachsten Sachen nicht konntest."  
  
"Da kennst du aber Francine Desmond schlecht. Ihr hat es doch die Bestätigung gegeben, dass ich keine richtige Agentin bin. Außerdem habe ich mich damals extra dumm angestellt. Was hättet ihr den gesagt, wenn eine einfache Hausfrau alle eure Anforderungen perfekt oder besser als ihr könnt?"  
  
"Okay, okay, ich gebe auf. Aber ich bestehe darauf, in deiner Nähe zu sein und du musst mir versprechen, vorsichtig zu sein." sagte Lee voller Sorge.  
  
Hier kam auch Charlie wieder zu Wort. "Sehr vernünftig von ihnen, Mr. Stetson. Sie dürfen auch in Sabrinas Nähe bleiben. Auf der Zuschauertribüne."  
  
Lee wollte protestieren, hielt es aber für besser nichts zu sagen.  
  
"Kelly, du schreibst eine Reportage über Hobbyrennfahrer und Kris wird Jills und Bris Psychotherapeutin sein. Sehen sie Mr. Stetson, es wird immer jemand in Bris Nähe sein. Und Bossi wird auf sie aufpassen. Das wär es fürs erste. Wenn ihr etwas braucht, meldete ihr euch."  
  
Die Anwesenden verabschiedeten sich von Charlie. Kris sah ihre Schwester an.  
  
"Kam dir der Name Francine Desmond auch so bekannt vor?"  
  
"Ja, und ich weiß auch woher. Sie hat in unsere Straße gewohnt und ist auf die selbe Schule gegangen."  
  
"Stimmt, aber hat sie nicht gesagt, dass sie für die Filmgesellschaft IFG arbeiten will?"  
  
Amanda musst lachen. "Ich will euch ja nicht enttäuschen, aber ich bin die Sekretärin von Aufnahmeleiter Stetson von der IFG. Das ist nur Tarnung."  
  
Kris und Jill mussten auch lachen.  
  
"Können wir sie mal besuchen?" Amanda nickte.  
  
"Das ist gut, ich wollte nämlich euren Chef besuchen." sagte Bossi 


	18. Teil 17

Teil 17 Christkindlmarkt in Washington  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bernd Schmiedt war zu Besuch im Washington. Doch eigentlich suchte er seinen Bruder, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als er erfahren hatte, dass er adoptiert worden ist, hat er in Deutschland alles versucht, um seine leiblichen Eltern zu finden. Er hat mit Hilfe seiner Adoptiveltern herausgefunden, dass seine Eltern tot seien, er aber einen Bruder hat, der in Washington lebt. Nun wollte er ihn kennenlernen. Er hatte seinen ganzen Urlaub genommen und war Hals über Kopf in den Flieger nach Washington gestiegen. Er hatte sehr viel über seinen Bruder herausgefunden, auch wo er wohnt. Doch bevor er es wagen würde ihm gegenüberzutreten wollte er sich noch ein wenig die Stadt ansehen. Er ging auf den Weihnachtsmarkt. Nachdem er sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte, zwang ihn ein Mann mitzukommen. Er ging mit, weil ihm nichts anderes übrigblieb. Sie gingen zu einem abgelegenem Platz hinter der Kirche. Der Mann zog eine Waffe und richtete sie auf Bernd.  
  
"Endlich habe ich dich Stetson. Jetzt zahlst du dafür, dass du mich aufgehalten hast." Bernd wollt noch etwas sagen, doch dafür war es schon zu spät. Der Mann schoß und floh. Durch den Schuss wurden einige Menschen herangelockt und verständigten den Notarzt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, bis zum Abendessen noch etwas hinaus zu gehen. Alle machten sich fertig. Gerade als sie gehen wollten, klingelte das Telefon. Es war ein befreundeter Polizist, der Lee sprechen wollte.  
  
"Hallo Lee, hier ist etwas merkwürdiges geschehen. Du solltest besser ins Krankenhaus kommen. Du wirst es sonst nicht glauben!"  
  
"Okay, Dylan, ich komme." Lee erzählte den anderen von dem Anruf und Amanda fuhr ihn hin, während Bossi und die Engel allein ausgehen mussten.  
  
Dylan wartete am Eingang auf Lee. Er stellte ihn Amanda vor.  
  
"Nett Sie kennenzulernen. Lee, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solch hübsche Frauen kennst. Nennen Sie mich Dylan."  
  
Amanda gab ihn die Hand. "Freut mich auch. Sie brauchen mich nicht anzubaggern, ich bin schon vergeben. Sie können mich Amanda nennen."  
  
Als sie dies sagte, sah sie Lee tief in die Augen.  
  
"Nun Dylan, was ist denn so merkwürdiges geschehen?"  
  
"Heute wurde jemand am frühen Nachmittag auf dem Christkindlmarkt angeschossen. Sein Zustand ist kritisch, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass er es schaffen wird."  
  
Lee wurde ungeduldig. "Daran ist nichts ungewöhnlich. Es werden jeden Tag Menschen angeschossen und das an viel merkwürdigeren Orten. Viele streben dabei."  
  
"Das ist auch nicht das mysteriöse. Er sieht genau so aus wie du und in seiner Tasche haben wir deine Adresse und Informationen über dich gefunden!"  
  
"Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Können wir zu ihm?"  
  
Dylan redete mit dem Arzt.  
  
"Ja, aber nur kurz. Er ist gerade wach."  
  
Amanda und Lee gingen zu Bernds Zimmer. Amanda erschrak über die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Männern. Man könnte glauben, sie seinen geklont.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Lee Stetson und dies ist meine Frau."  
  
Bernd nickte, dann sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Ich weiß wer sie sind und ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass wir uns unter besseren Umständen kennenlernen. Mein Name ist Bernd Schmiedt und ich bin aus Deutschland gekommen um sie zu suchen."  
  
Er hatte kein Kraft mehr weiter zusprechen.  
  
"Warum suchen sie mich? Für wen arbeiten sie?"  
  
Bernd nahm sein letzte Kraft zusammen um Lee zu antworten. "Ich arbeite für eine Computerfirma. Ich suche sie, weil ich endlich meinen Bruder kennenlernen wollte."  
  
Lee konnte darauf nichts sagen.  
  
"Lee, ich glaube, wir sollten Mr. Schmiedt jetzt schlafen lassen. Wir kommen morgen wieder. Gute Besserung."  
  
Amanda verließ den Raum und zog Lee hinter sich her. Er musst diese Neuigkeit erst einmal verdauen.  
  
"Mandy, das kann nicht sein. Ich bin Einzelkind und mein einziger lebender Verwandter ist der Colonel."  
  
Amanda stellte sich vor ihm hin und sah ihn an.  
  
"Ich glaube ihm. Lass ihm etwas Zeit um sich zu erholen. Dann kannst du ihn fragen, warum er glaubt dein Bruder zu sein. Komm lass uns fahren!"  
  
Die beiden gingen zum Auto.  
  
"Ich werde meinen Onkel anrufen. Vielleicht weiß der etwas und wenn nicht, werde ich im Computer nachsehen. Irgendwo werde ich schon etwas herausfinden."  
  
"Okay und ich werde dir dabei helfen. Wäre es nicht schön, wenn er wirklich dein Bruder wäre?"  
  
Lee antwortete nicht. Er versuchte sich an seine Kindheit zu erinnern, vor allem an seine Eltern, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
"Liebling, grübele nicht so viel. Wir werden schon herausfinden, ob der lügt oder die Wahrheit sagt."  
  
Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, kümmerte sich Amanda um das Essen und Lee versuchte seinen Onkel anzurufen. Er hatte Glück, den er ging heran.  
  
"Hallo Colonel, hier ist Lee."  
  
"Schön, dass du mal wieder etwas von dir hören lässt. Hast du einen besonderen Grund?"  
  
"Ja, ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenhaus. Ein befreundeter Polizist hat mich zu einen Angeschossenen gerufen. Er hatte viele Dokumente über mich und sieht mir zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Als wir mit ihm gesprochen haben, hat er gesagt, er sei mein Bruder. Stimmt es, dass ich Geschwister habe?"  
  
"Ja, er kann dein Bruder sein. Aber es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte."  
  
"Erzähl sie mir, jetzt! Du hast sie mir schon lange genug verschwiegen."  
  
"Dein Vater hatte gerade einen wichtigen und gefährlichen Auftrag als dein Bruder geboren wurde. Du warst gerade zwei Jahre alt. Die Tarnung deines Vaters ist aufgeflogen und man wollte euch alle umbringen. Es war schon schwierig genug mit einem Kleinkind zu fliehen, aber mit einem Neugeborenen wäre es unmöglich gewesen. Also hat Jenny sich schweren Herzen von ihrem Baby getrennt. Er wurde, soviel ich weiß von einer deutschen Familie adoptiert, die gerade beruflich in Chicago zu tun hatte. Dort war auch dein Vater. Ich wollte es dir immer erzählen aber irgendwie war es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt. Und später habe ich es verdrängt."  
  
"Da hat er sich aber einen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht um hier aufzutauchen. Er wäre heute fast an meiner Stelle gestorben. Ich lass ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Danke, dass du mir endlich alles erzählt hast."  
  
"Ich habe übrigens versucht dich gestern anzurufen, aber es ist niemand hingegangen. Wo warst du?"  
  
"Ich war nicht in meiner Wohnung. Ich bin umgezogen. Ich wohne jetzt bei Amanda!"  
  
"Habe ich irgend etwas verpasst?"  
  
"Ja, aber dass erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal"  
  
"Okay, dann bis zum nächsten Gespräch. Tschüss Lee, und pass auf dich und deinen Bruder auf."  
  
Colonel Claydon legte auf und Lee machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau.  
  
"Was hat dein Onkel gesagt?" fragte Amanda, als Lee die Küche betrat.  
  
"Ich habe einen zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder, von dem ich nichts weiß. Er ist in Gefahr. Ich verständige Billy, der soll sich darum kümmern."  
  
Lee ging ins Wohnzimmer und telefonierte mit Billy. In der Zwischenzeit kam ihr Besuch wieder. Er sagte ihnen, wo Amanda war und sie gingen in die Küche. Dort erzählte Amanda ihnen, was geschehen war.  
  
"Masters hat schon wieder versucht Lee umzubringen. Doch diesmal hat es seinen Bruder getroffen, von dem er bis heute nichts gewusst hat. Aber dies ist eine andere Geschichte. Lee versucht ihn gerade mit Billys Hilfe in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Lee in die Küche.  
  
"Billy lässt ihn morgen ins Geheimdienst-Krankenhaus verlegen. Bis dahin schiebt jemand vor seiner Tür Wache. Ich fahre morgen früh hin und erkläre ihm alles."  
  
Amanda bestand darauf mitzukommen. 


	19. Teil 18

Teil 18, Sonntag vormittag, Krankenhaus  
  
Lee und Amanda betraten Bernds Zimmer.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Bernd. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen besser. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns duzen, immerhin sind wir Brüder."  
  
"Okay, ich bin Bernd."  
  
Lee gab ihm die Hand.  
  
"Ich bin Amanda, Lees Frau."  
  
Auch Amanda gab ihm die Hand. Lee zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.  
  
"Du wirst heute auf meine Anweisung verlegt. In dem anderen Krankenhaus bist du in Sicherheit."  
  
Bernd richtete sich auf.  
  
"Warum? Was geht hier vor?"  
  
"Der Schuss gestern hat nicht dir gegolten. Eigentlich hätte er mich töten sollen, doch wegen unserer großen Ähnlichkeit hast du die abbekommen."  
  
Dann sprach Amanda weiter. "Du wirst hier und in den neuen Krankenhaus rund um die Uhr bewacht. Und wenn du entlassen wirst kommst du in unser Haus oder wenn du dass nicht willst, in das Haus unserer Arbeitsstelle. In beidem bist du außer Gefahr."  
  
"Ihr müsst ja ziemlich Einfluss haben, wenn ihr das alles anordnen könnt!"  
  
Lee grinste. "Wir nicht, aber unser Boss. Er hat etwas Macht hier und wenn wir etwas wollen, bekommen wir es meist, weil wir seine besten Mitarbeiter sind."  
  
Bernd fragte erst gar nicht weiter.  
  
Lee und Amanda verabschiedeten sich , versprachen ihm aber in dem neuem Krankenhaus zu besuchen.  
  
Im Auto fragte Amanda: "Und was hältst du von Bossi und den Engeln?"  
  
"Ich finde sie ganz nett. Ich glaube, ich werde sie einmal zu einem ganz bestimmten Engel befragen."  
  
Amanda sah ihn böse an. "Untersteh dich. Es würde dir nicht gefallen, was du hörst, vor allem, wenn es um die Lösung unserer Fälle geht. Damals habe ich noch mit anderen Mitteln Aufgaben gelöst als wie heute mit dir. Außerdem, warum willst du das machen?"  
  
Lee grinste hinterhältig.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es die einzige Möglichkeit etwas über das geheimnisvolle Leben meiner Frau zu erfahren. Du wirst mir bestimmt nichts erzählen und wenn doch, lässt du die brisanten und interessanten Details aus."  
  
Amanda spielte beleidigt.  
  
"Das ist gemein. Ich habe niemanden, der mir etwas über dich erzählt, außer deinem Onkel. Doch der wird keine große Hilfe sein. So wie ich meine Engel kenne, werden sie wie ein Wasserfall reden. Wo wir gerade von den Engeln reden. Ich habe mir da etwas überlegt. Obwohl das jetzt nicht mehr der Fall ist!"  
  
"Mach es nicht so spannend, um was geht es?"  
  
"Es geht um unser Baby. Ich habe mir gedacht, da es nicht sehr viel Verwandte haben wird, wäre es schön, wenn es wenigstens einige Taufpaten und -patinnen hätte."  
  
Lee lächelte. "Und da hast du an deine Freundinnen gedacht."  
  
Amanda merkte, dass Lee die Idee gefiel.  
  
"Nicht nur. Die Engel und Bossi von meiner Seite und von dir vielleicht Billy, T.P. und deiner alter Freund Barney. Außer du hast etwas dagegen oder andere Vorschläge."  
  
"Deine Idee ist sehr gut, nur es gibt da einen Haken. Die Männer sind in der Überzahl. Wir brauchen noch eine Taufpatin."  
  
Amanda überlegte. "Wir könnten Francine ganz höflich fragen. Vielleicht werden wir so Freundinnen. Außerdem wird sie eh erfahren, dass wir geheiratet haben."  
  
"Okay, fragen wir sie. Mehr als uns die Augen auskratzen kann sie uns nicht."  
  
Beide fingen zu lachen an. Als sie wieder kamen, war bereits der Mittagstisch gedeckt.  
  
"Hallo, seit ihr da?" rief Amanda, als sie niemanden sah.  
  
Kelly kam aus der Küche. Sie trug eine Schürze und hatte einen Kochlöffel in der Hand.  
  
"Gut, das ihr kommt. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch auf Bossi und Jill zu warten."  
  
Amanda staunte. "Lee kneif mich mal in den Arm. Siehst dort auch Kelly mit Schürze und Kochlöffel stehen?"  
  
Lee nickte.  
  
"Seit wann kannst du kochen. Ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, da haben wir uns darum gestritten, wo wir unser Essen bestellen."  
  
Kelly und Amanda lachten.  
  
"Man lernt nie aus!"  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
Lee und Amanda folgten Kelly in die Küche.  
  
"Jill und Bossi sind im Rennstall und sehen sich die Autos und die Strecke an. Kris will euch überraschen. Sie ist im zukünftigen Babyzimmer. Sie will es für euch und euren Nachwuchs dekorieren."  
  
Wieder war Amanda erstaunt.  
  
"Ich gehe mal hoch zu ihr. Und du Lee, legst deinen Fuß hoch."  
  
Amanda ging aus der Küche und Lee setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und unterhielt sich mit Kelly.  
  
"Mandy hat mir nie etwas von ihrem früheren Leben erzählt und sie wird es auch nicht. Würdest du mir deshalb etwas erzählen?"  
  
Auch Kelly setzte sich.  
  
"Sie hat sich total verändert. Sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von der alten Bri. Früher war sie sexy gekleidet, hat mit jedem männlichen Wesen geflirtet, war gar nicht häuslich und sie konnte, wie jede von uns nicht kochen. Wir waren richtig überrascht, als sie nach einem Fall nicht mehr im Büro erschien. Charlie hat uns dann gesagt, dass Bri nicht mehr kommt, weil sie geheiratet hat und ein Baby bekommt. Wir haben sie alle schrecklich vermisst. Sie war die gute Seele in unserem Team. Außerdem hatte Bossi niemanden mehr, der ihm bei dem Papierkram half."  
  
Lee konnte gar nicht glauben, dass seine Mandy früher so war.  
  
"Total hat sie sich nicht verändert. Wenn ich sie nicht hätte, wäre ich schon in Papier und Akten erstickt. Sie macht sie meistens für mich. Und ich glaube, sie hat einen Plan, wie sie in Zukunft mehr Zeit mit euch verbringen kann. An einige Eigenschaften von Sabrina Duncan kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern. Als die Engel mit der IFG zusammengearbeitet haben, gab es keine Mann unter vierzig, der nicht scharf auf sie gewesen ist."  
  
Während sich Lee über das geheimnisvolle Leben seine Frau informierte, sprach Amanda mit Kris.  
  
"Hi Kleine, Kelly hat mir erzählt, dass du hier oben bist."  
  
Kris drehte sich zur Tür.  
  
"Mir war langweilig und da habe ich mir gedacht, ich schaue mich mal im Babyzimmer um, vielleicht kann ich hier meine Kreativität ausfalten. Aber nur, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."  
  
"Ich habe nichts dagegen und Lee sicher auch nicht. Aber du musst das nicht tun."  
  
Kris sah sie flehend an. "Ich will aber. Ich habe schon ganz viele Ideen."  
  
Amanda setzte sich auf den Boden, weil nichts anderes da war.  
  
"Erzähl mir ein bißchen von dir. Bossi hat mir gesagt, du bist verliebt!"  
  
"Ich war verliebt. Er hat mich wegen einem Mann sitzengelassen. Plötzlich hat er gemerkt, das er mehr auf Männer steht, als auf mich."  
  
Amanda konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich fand das gar nicht witzig, aber ich bin darüber hinweg und kann jetzt auch darüber lachen. Du scheinst dafür bis über beide Ohren in deinen Mann verliebt zu sein. Kann ich gut verstehen, bei dem Aussehen."  
  
"Stimmt, ich bin total in ihn verliebt und es war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, bis wir es uns gegenüber eingestanden haben. Das mit seinem Aussehen hat auch Nachteile, was glaubst du, wie viele Verflossene er hat. Und eine arbeitet auch noch in der Zentrale. Sie versucht mir Lee immer auszureden. Er würde es nicht lange bei mir aushalten und mir das Herz brechen, wenn er mich verlässt. Sie wird schauen, wenn wir ihr es sagen."  
  
Dann hörten sie ein Auto, das vor ihrem Haus hielt.  
  
"Das sind bestimmt die anderen. Komm, lass uns hinuntergehen, Kris. Ich muss mit euch nämlich etwas besprechen."  
  
Sie gingen hinunter ins Esszimmer, begrüßten die Angekommenen und setzten sich an den Tisch, wo Kelly und Lee alles vorbereitet hatten. Bossi und Jill erzählten während dem Essen von der Strecke und den Wagen die Charlie organisiert hatte. Lee war ganz unwohl bei dem Gedanken an seine Frau in einem Rennwagen. Beim Dessert äußerte Amanda ihr Vorhaben.  
  
"Ich habe mit gedacht, dass es schön wäre, wenn wir uns alle öfters sehen würden. Und damit wir einen Anlass habe, möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr nicht Taufpatinnen und Taufpate von unserem Baby werden wollt. Damit hätten wir einen Gelegenheit uns öfters zu treffen und das Baby hätte ein Paar Tanten und Onkel."  
  
Alle waren mit dieser Idee einverstanden und Amanda erklärte ihnen, dass Lee und sie noch vier andere Personen fragen würden. Den restlich Tag verbrachten alle mit Kinderzimmer, um Kris bei der Renovierung zu helfen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Tag fuhren alle in die Zentrale. Mrs. Marsten war sichtlich erstaunt, als sie so viele fremde Menschen sah. Amanda erklärte es ihr.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mrs. Marsten. Sie sind ehemalige Kollegen vor mir. Sie wollen zu Francine und Mr. Melrose. Ginge das? Ich werde sie begleiten."  
  
Mrs. Marsten holte die Pässe aus ihrem Schubfach.  
  
"Sicher geht das. Hier sind die Pässe."  
  
Amanda nahm die Pässe und verteilte sie, dann ging sie zu einer Tür und öffnete sie. Die anderen erblickten einen Kleiderschrank. Amanda schob die Sachen zur Seite.  
  
"Wenn ich bitte darf!"  
  
Darauf sagte Jill: "Ich habe nicht vor, meine Jacke auszuziehen!"  
  
Lee klärte das Missverständnis auf.  
  
"Dies ist keine Garderobe, sondern unser Aufzug."  
  
Jetzt trauten sich die Besucher in den mysteriösen Lift. Lee drückte auf die Krankenstation und Amanda auf Billys Stockwerk. Lee stieg als erster aus, doch vorher küsste er Amanda noch. Als er weg war sagte sie zu Kris, Kelly, Jill und Bossi, dass sie niemanden gegenüber erwähnen dürften, dass sie mit Lee verheiratet sei. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, suchten sie Francine, die wie meist an ihrem Schreibtisch arbeitete. Sie freute sich tierisch Kris und Jill wiederzusehen. Als Amanda zu den anderen ging, flüsterte sie Jill zu.  
  
"Kein Wort von der Heirat, aber erwähne nebenbei, das er bei mir wohnt und ich ihn pflege."  
  
Dann rief sie Francine noch zu, dass sie später hoch ins Q-Bureau kommen soll. Bossi und Kelly folgten Amanda zu Billys Büro. Sie klopfte wie immer an und als er sie hereinbat öffnete sie die Tür ein Spalt breit.  
  
"Guten Morgen Sir. Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht. Aber hier ist jemand, der Sie unbedingt wiedersehen will."  
  
Billy schob seine Akten zur Seite.  
  
"Sie stören nie. Schicken Sie diesem Jemand herein!"  
  
Amanda winkte mit der Hand und ließ Bossi in das Büro treten. Die beiden Männer konnten es gar nicht fassen, sich nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen.  
  
"Mr. Melrose, wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin mit Kelly in unserem Büro. Bossi, ich hol dich nachher wieder ab."  
  
Kelly und Amanda gingen hinaus, sagten das selbe zu Francine, Jill und Kris, die in Erinnerungen schwelgten und gingen das ins Obergeschoss.  
  
"Willkommen im Reich der Stetson`s. Wir beide durchforschen den Computer nach Bernd Schmiedt."  
  
Amanda setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schaltete den PC an. Kelly machte das selbe mit Lee`s.  
  
"Du suchst im Internet und ich frage bei unseren europäischen Filialen nach."  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit klingelte das Telefon.  
  
"IFG. King. Hallo Mutter, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nur im Notfall hier anrufen sollst. Oder ist etwas geschehen?"  
  
"Geschehen, könnte man nicht sagen, zumindest nichts schlimmes. Ich habe gerade geheiratete!"  
  
"Du hast was?!?"  
  
"Geheiratet, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich noch etwas länger Urlaub mache. Tschüss."  
  
Dotty legte auf. Amanda war ganz verstört.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, ich glaube es nicht. Meine Mutter hat geheiratet. Das wird ein Schock für die Jungs. Nicht das sie einen neuen Stiefvater bekommen, nein, sie bekommen auch noch einen `Stiefopa'!"  
  
Sie fanden nichts außergewöhnliches über Lees Bruder. Kurz nach dem Anruf kam Lee ins Büro. Er sah seine Frau ganz besorgt an.  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut, du bist ganz blaß!"  
  
"Danke der Nachfrage. Ich muss nur eben verkraften, dass meine Mutter heute geheiratet hat."  
  
Lee schmunzelte.  
  
"So ähnlich muss sich deine Mutter auch gefühlt haben."  
  
"Ich habe ihr es wenigstens vorher gesagt. Außerdem kannte sie dich, ich kenne diesen Mann noch nicht einmal!"  
  
"Freu dich doch für deine Mutter!"  
  
Amanda sagte zu diesem Thema nichts mehr.  
  
"Ich war nach meinem Arzttermin noch bei Bernd. Ihm ist das alles unheimlich. Er möchte gerne bei uns bleiben, wenn er entlassen wird. Geht das?"  
  
"Sicher geht das. Wir habe es ihm ja schließlich angeboten. Wir haben ja genug Platz."  
  
Bossi, Kris und Jill wurden von Francine nach oben gebracht. Sie holten Kelly und fuhren zum Haus der Stetson`s. Lee und Amanda blieben noch da, um mit Billy und Francine zu reden. Sie fingen bei Billy an, da er bereits über ihre Hochzeit bescheid wusste. Also gingen sie zum Büro ihres Vorgesetzten.  
  
"Guten Tag Billy. Wir möchten dich um etwas bitten."  
  
Billy freute sich, Lee wiederzusehen.  
  
"Schön, dass es dir wieder gutgeht. Um was geht es?"  
  
Lee nahm Amandas Hand.  
  
"Du weißt ja, dass Amanda ein Baby bekommt und wir wollten dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hätten sein oder ihr Taufpate zu sein. Du müssten dieses Amt auch nicht allein ausüben."  
  
Billy stimmte zu und freute sich schon jetzt auf die neue Aufgabe.  
  
"Jetzt wird es haarig!"  
  
Lee und Amanda gingen zu Francine und baten sie mit hoch ins Q-Bureau zu kommen. Sie kam mit, da sie eigentlich mit Amanda über Jill und Kris reden wollte. Lee bot Francine seinen Stuhl an, da er es für besser hielt, wenn sie saß.  
  
"Francine, wir müssen dir etwas sehr wichtiges sagen, aber du musst uns versprechen es niemanden zu sagen."  
  
Francine versprach es, obwohl es ihr schwerfallen würde.  
  
"Es wird zwar ein Schock für dich sein, aber Amanda und ich, wir lieben uns und haben geheiratet."  
  
Francine war wirklich geschockt.  
  
"Du und diese Hausfrau. Das geht nicht lange gut. Ich kenne dich , du liebst das Abenteuer und die Freiheit."  
  
"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Diese Ehe hält ewig. Du bist eine sehr, sehr gute Freundin von mir und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt. Und ich möchte, dass du dich mit Amanda verträgst. Versuch es wenigsten. Ich liebe sie. Tue es mir zu liebe, bitte Francine. Vielleicht lasse ich euch jetzt allein, ihr habt bestimmt etwas zu bereden!"  
  
Lee ging aus dem Raum und hinunter zu seinem Bruder. Amanda startete das Gespräch.  
  
"Hast du dich gefreut, Jill und Kris wiederzusehen?"  
  
Francine entspannte sich und versuchte nett zu sein.  
  
"Ja, sehr. Kannst du mir verraten, wie du sie kennengelernt hast. Immerhin kommen die beiden aus Chicago und du aus Arlington."  
  
"Wir haben uns in San Francisco kennengelernt. Wir haben dort zusammen als Privatdetektivinne gearbeitet und seitdem sind wir Freundinnen. Und sie werden bald ein Teil von Lees und meiner Familie sein. Übrigens ich bin dir sehr über die Hinweise von dir über Lee dankbar. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass wir verlobt sind. Glaub mir, er hat sich verändert. Zum Guten. Er ist seßhaft geworden."  
  
"Warum werden Jill und Kris zu eurer Familie gehören?"  
  
"Lee und ich, wir wollten dich eigentlich etwas fragen, aber das würde voraussetzen, das wir uns verstehen."  
  
"Okay, ich werde es versuche. Eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen dich. Ich habe dich immer als Bedrohung angesehen. Im Beruf und bei Lee. Ich sehe ein, dass ich bei Lee verloren habe. Aber mich freut es zu sehen, wenn er glücklich ist und das ist er. Im Beruf bin ich noch besser als du, aber ich glaube nicht mehr lange. Also, was wolltet ihr mich fragen?"  
  
Amanda nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.  
  
"Ich bin schwanger. Wir möchten gerne, das du Taufpatin wirst. Kris und Jill haben schon zugestimmt. Billy auch."  
  
Es kostete Amanda viel Überredungskunst aber schließlich stimmte Francine doch zu, Patin für das Baby zu werden. Francine ging wieder an ihre Arbeit und Amanda ging hinunter zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Schwager. Die beiden tauschte Kindheitserlebnisse aus. Sie schlich sich leise herein und wurde nicht bemerkt. Sie stand eine Weile an der Tür und hörte aufmerksam zu, was die beiden zu erzählen hatten. Als Amanda versuchte sich hinzusetzen, bemerkte sie Lee.  
  
"Hallo Schatz. Bist du schon lange da? Was hat Francine gesagt?"  
  
Sie ging hinüber und begrüßte die beiden.  
  
"Wir versuchen uns zu vertragen. Bis jetzt sind wir auf dem besten Weg zur Freundschaft. Ich bin noch nicht lange genug hier, fürchte ich. In den Paar Minuten, die ich hier bin habe ich mehr aus deiner Kindheit erfahren, als wie ich schon gewusst habe."  
  
Lee antwortete nicht darauf, da Amanda wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel über dieses Thema zu sprechen.  
  
"Bernd wird morgen entlassen und kommt dann zu uns."  
  
"Das ist gut, dann bist du wenigstens nicht so allein, wenn Kris, Jill und ich auf der Rennstrecke sind."  
  
Lee wollte es immer noch nicht wahrhaben.  
  
"Schon morgen, muss das sein?"  
  
"Ja, ich muss morgen schon hin. Ich muss mich erst einfahren. Aber ich verspreche dir vorsichtig zu sein."  
  
Lee und Amanda verabschiedeten sich von Bernd und fuhren nach Hause. Am frühen Abend rief Amanda bei ihren Söhnen an.  
  
"Hi Mom. Ist dir langweilig ohne uns?"  
  
Amanda freute sich Phillip zu hören.  
  
"Eigentlich nicht. Ein Paar Freunde von mir sind hier zu Besuch. Wie geht es euch? Vertragt ihr euch mit eurem Vater?"  
  
"Ja, es gibt keine Probleme, auch nicht mit Carry."  
  
"Wer ist Carry?"  
  
"Hast du das nicht gewusst. Carry ist Dads Verlobte."  
  
Amanda freute sich für Joe.  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Wenn euer Dad wieder heiratet, wird es euch doch nicht stören, wenn ich auch wieder heirate, oder?"  
  
"Nein, wieso, gibt es da jemanden den du uns verheimlichst?"  
  
"Ja, es gibt einen, aber ich verheimliche ihn euch nicht. Ihr kennt ihn und ich bin schon mit ihm verheiratet."  
  
Phillip sagte dazu nur "OH" und legte sprachlos auf. 


	20. Teil 19

Teil 19, Dienstag morgen  
  
Bossi fuhr Lee zur Zentrale, damit er seinem Bruder abholen konnte. Amanda, Jill und Kris haben sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zur Rennstrecke gemacht. Kelly blieb im Haus um auf die beiden Kranken aufzupassen, wie es Amanda befohlen hatte. Außerdem musste sie noch an ihrem neue Buch arbeiten und für ihre Aufgabe reichte es, wenn sie am nachmittag vorbei sah. Kelly war ganz in ihr Buch vertieft, als Bossi, Bernd und Lee das Haus betraten. Bossi stellte Bernd Kelly vor. Die beiden reichten dich die Hand und es war ihnen so, als wie wenn sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekamen. Sie waren wie erstarrt, bis Lee sie ansprach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda war nervös, weil sie nach so langer Zeit wieder in einem Rennwagen saß. Die ersten Runden fielen ihr noch schwer, aber als sie sich an die Geschwindigkeit, das Auto und die Strecke gewohnt hatte, gab sie mehr Gas und fuhr bessere Rundenzeiten. Und dies lag nicht zuletzt auch an den Wagen die Charlie ihnen gegeben hatte. Es waren die besten, die es zu Zeit gab. Jill, als erfahrene Rennfahrerin war von diesen Fahrkünsten überrascht.  
  
"Wenn dein Mann dich jetzt sehen könnte, ich glaube er würde vor Angst sterben!"  
  
"Ich habe ihm versprochen, auf mich und das Baby aufzupassen, aber nicht, wie schnell ich fahre!"  
  
Amanda lachte schelmisch. Auch Kris war aufgefallen, wie gut Amanda fuhr.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht nebenbei als Rennfahrerin arbeitetest?"  
  
Alle drei lachten. Kris hatte sich im laufe des Tages mit dem Masseur von Steve Masters angefreundet und Jill war in dessen Rennstall gewesen. Dort kante sie einige und es war ihr gelungen, in einem unbeobachteten Moment einen Abdruck von Masters Büroschlüssel zu machen. Sie hofften, sie würden dort etwas finden. Am Nachmittag fuhren sie zu Amandas Haus, damit Bossi den Schlüssel nachmachen konnte. Durch Kris haben sie erfahren, das Masters abends nie in seinem Büro war. Sie erzählten Lee und Bossi, was sie vorhatten. Lee wollte unbedingt, dass Amanda zu Hause blieb. Mit Bossis Hilfe schaffte er es auch.  
  
"Ich halte es für besser, wenn du da bleibst. Immerhin sollst du dich und das Baby schonen. Das Rennen ist schon anstrengend genug."  
  
Amanda gab sich geschlagen. Außerdem ging es ihr nicht gut. Sie war zu müde um noch in ein Büro einzubrechen. Die Engel würden es auch allein schaffen, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie, was sie herausgefunden hatten.  
  
"Masters plant einen neuen Einbruch auf eine Wanderausstellung. Sie zeigt nur Juwelen, darunter einige wertvolle und berühmte Sachen. Außerdem hat er für dich einen Auftragskiller engagiert. Wir wissen, wann und wo er sich mit ihm trifft."  
  
"Dann ist ja alles ganz einfach, wir filmen das Treffen und nehmen anschließend ihn und den Mörder fest."  
  
Amanda freute sich, dass alles so einfach schien. Auch Bossi war erfreut darüber.  
  
"Das Video und Bris Tonband werden als Beweisstücke reichen. Wenn sie sich über einen Auftrag für einen Mord unterhalten wird das reichen, um ihn einige Jahre wegen Mordversuchs hinter Gitter zu bringen. Und dazu kommt noch die Strafe wegen der Einbrüche."  
  
Alle waren froh, dass alles so einfach erschien. Kelly blieb bei Lee und Bernd, um aufzupassen, dass sie sich schonen. Kris, Jill und Amanda fuhren wieder zur Rennstrecke. Bossi rief Charlie an, um ihm diese Neuigkeiten zu berichten.  
  
Lee plante eine kleine Überraschung für seine Gemahlin und musst deswegen telefonieren. Er ging in das Zimmer, dass später einmal als Arbeitszimmer dienen sollte. Er nahm sich sein Telefonbuch und suchte nach der Nummer seiner alten englischen Freundin.  
  
"Farnsworth."  
  
"Hallo Emily, hier ist Lee Stetson."  
  
Emily freute sich über den Anruf.  
  
"Hallo Lee, wie geht es dir? Was macht die Arbeit? Wie geht es Amanda?"  
  
"Ziemlich viele Fragen auf einmal! Mir geht es wieder gut. Ich erhole mich von einem Mordanschlag und arbeite deshalb nicht. Amanda geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Will ich hoffen. Sie fährt gerade ein Autorennen, um mein Leben zu retten. Ich wünschte sie würde es lassen. Wegen Amanda rufe ich auch an!"  
  
Emily machte sich Sorgen, als er dies sagte. Amanda war eine sehr gute Freundin von ihr und sie wusste, dass Amanda die Schwierigkeiten nur so anzog.  
  
"Wegen Amanda?!? Ist etwas mit ihr. Steckt sie mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten?"  
  
"Nein, du kannst ganz unbesorgt sein. Sie einzige Schwierigkeit, die sie hat, ist ihrer Familie beizubringen, dass sie geheiratet hat. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen."  
  
Es machte Emily glücklich zu hören, dass die beiden endlich geheiratet hatten. Sie hatte schon in Österreich gewusst, dass die beiden zusammengehören.  
  
"Was wolltest du mich fragen und übrigens herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit, richte das auch Amanda aus."  
  
"Das werde ich nicht. Ich will sie überraschen. Sie soll nicht wissen, dass ich dich angerufen habe. Wir haben nur im Stillen geheiratet. Niemand von ihrer Familie war dabei. Das bedrückt Mandy, sie ist ganz unglücklich. Dazu hat auch beigetragen, dass ihre Mutter auf eine ähnliche Weise geheiratet hat. Ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre schön, wenn wir so eine Art Doppelhochzeit machen. Allerdings müsste ich noch einige Telefonate führen. Wenn alle zusagen, würdest du dann unsere Trauzeugin sein?"  
  
Emily stimmte sofort zu.  
  
"Nun muss ich nur noch Amandas Ex-Chef von dieser Idee überzeugen. Aber dies wird schwierig."  
  
Emily wurde neugierig.  
  
"Um wen handelt es sich denn, vielleicht kann ich nachhelfen. Wie du weißt habe ich viele Verbindungen."  
  
"Der Mann heißt Charles Townsend." Emily war verblüfft.  
  
"Amanda hat für Charlie gearbeitet. Ich kenne ihn. Er hat doch einige Privatdetekteien, oder?"  
  
"Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es schön wäre, wenn er wenigstens anwesend wäre. Er könnte ja als dein Begleiter mitkommen. Ich werde ihn fragen und wenn er nicht will kannst du ja dein Glück versuchen."  
  
Beide verabschiedeten sich, legten auf und Lee wählte die Nummer von Charlie. Als er abnahm, meldete sich Lee.  
  
"Guten Tag Mr. Townsend, hier spricht Lee Stetson, Sabrinas Mann. Ich möchte sie gerne zu etwas überreden."  
  
Charlie wollte sich erst einmal anhören, um was es ging.  
  
"Wie Sie wissen sind Sabrina und ich verheiratet, aber als wir geheiratet haben war niemand von ihrer Familie anwesend. Außerdem hat ihre Mutter kürzlich auch ohne Familie geheiratet. Dies bedrückt Amanda sehr. Ich möchte deshalb eine Zweithochzeit mache, von alle Familienmitglieder und Freunde anwesend sind. Darum möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie nicht auch kommen wollen. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich nie zeigen, aber Sie könnten als Begleitung von einer gemeinsamen Bekannten kommen."  
  
Charlie hatte aufmerksam zugehört und gemerkt, wieviel Lee daran lag, außerdem wäre es schön, bei Sabrinas Hochzeit dabei zusein.  
  
"Ich werde es mir überlegen und es Sie dann wissen lassen."  
  
Charlie legte auf. Lee hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass er zustimmte, deswegen bat er Emily um Hilfe. Auch sie gab ihr bestes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hallo Charlie. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Emily Farnsworth?! Schön deine Stimme zu hören. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  
"Wie kommst du den darauf?"  
  
Charlie lachte. "Du rufst immer nur an, wenn du etwas willst. Also, was ist es?"  
  
"Okay, du hast recht. Es geht um eine gemeinsame Freundin von uns. Amanda King. Wie ich gehört habe bist du auf die Hochzeit eingeladen worden. Aber du hast noch nicht zugesagt."  
  
Hier unterbrach sie Charlie. "Und du sollst mich jetzt überreden mitzukommen."  
  
"Ja, die beiden sie sehr gute Freunde von mir und ich möchte Amanda glücklich sehen. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Du brauchst ja nicht zu sagen, wer du bist. Du kommst einfach als ein Freund von mir mit. Komm schon, sag zu. BITTTTTEEEEEE!"  
  
"Deine Überredungskunst hat leider nichts genutzt. Ich hatte mich schon entschieden hinzugehen und als Geschenk trete ich unter meinem richtigen Namen auf. Aber sag mal, wie kommt eine englische Lady in den Kontakt mit dem amerikanischen Geheimdienst?"  
  
"Lee ist ein Schützling von mir. Ich habe ihn mit ausgebildet und manchmal mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Amanda hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet. Du wirst staunen, aber ich arbeite für den englischen Geheimdienst."  
  
"Na dann ist es klar, dass du sie kennst. Sagst du Mr. Stetson bescheid. Bis dann."  
  
Emily legte auf und rief bei Lee an.  
  
"Hallo Lee. Charlie und ich kommen am 29.12. Wir gehen in ein Hotel und du sagst uns dann alles weitere."  
  
"Danke Emily, das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Das wird eine Überraschung für Mandy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nach diesem Erfolg überlegte Lee, wenn er noch zu der Hochzeit von Amandas und seinen Freunden einladen könne.  
  
`Die Engel, aber die kommen sowieso. Emily, Charlie und Bossi kommen auch. Francine und Billy frag ich noch, genauso wie ihre Mutter und die Jungs. Da gab es noch jemanden in San Francisco. Denk nach, Stetson! Klar, Laura Holt und Remington Steele.`  
  
Für Lee war klar, dass er Laura einladen muss. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Remington ihm eine Visitenkarten gegeben hatte, damit er sie wegen dem Fall anrufen konnte. Jetzt musst er sie nur noch finden. Er fand sie in seinem Geldbeutel. Lee wählte die Nummer und wartete darauf, dass jemand abnahm.  
  
"Remington Steele hier."  
  
"Guten Abend, Mr. Steele. Hier ist Lee Stetson."  
  
"Ah, der den Masters Fall übernommen hat. Gibt es was neues?"  
  
"Nein, Masters ist noch auf freiem Fuß und versucht mich umzubringen. Aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an. Eigentlich will ich Sie und Ms. Holt zu Silvester zu Amandas und meiner Hochzeit einladen."  
  
"Das ist sehr nett, aber ich habe selber schon einen Kurzurlaub für Laura geplant. Ich würde ihn gerne absagen um an ihrer Hochzeit teilzunehmen, aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit habe mit Laura allein zu verreisen. Ich will sie nämlich fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will."  
  
"Okay, dass verstehe ich. Dann viel Glück, schönen Urlaub und vielleicht können wir uns dann zu eurer Hochzeit kommen."  
  
Lee war enttäuscht, dass sie nicht kommen konnten, verstand aber die Gründe dafür. Amanda hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Beiden auch so ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten.  
  
Lee fiel ein, dass er noch seinen Onkel und Barney einladen muss. Als erstes rief er bei Barney an.  
  
"Hallo Barney, hier ist Lee."  
  
"Lee, alter Junge, schön von dir zu hören. Was gibt es neues und wie geht es deiner Partnerin? Hat Sie sich gut von dem Schuss erholt?"  
  
"Danke der Nachfrage. Mandy geht es wieder gut. Barney, hättest du Lust, mich zu Silvester zu besuche. Hier steigt nämlich ein großes Fest und du kannst meinen Bruder kennenlernen."  
  
Barney war überrascht, er wusste nichts von einem Bruder. "Du hast einen Bruder, das habe ich gar nicht gewusst."  
  
"Ich bis vor kurzem auch nicht. Kommst du nun? Ich möchte liebend gern mit dir dieses Fest feiern."  
  
"Ich werde kommen, wenn du mir verrätst, was es für ein Fest ist. Normalerweise hältst du nicht viel von Familienfeiern."  
  
"Tja, ich glaube es hat sich viel geändert in der letzten Zeit. Bei den Fest handelt es sich um Amandas Hochzeit und die Hochzeit von ihrer Mutter."  
  
"Warum lädst du mich zu Hochzeit von deiner Partnerin und ihrer Mutter ein?"  
  
"Ich möchte gern, dass du bei meiner Hochzeit dabei bist. Ich werde Amanda heiraten und ich möchte, dass ihr euch kennenlernt und meine Stiefsöhne, Verwandten und Freunde sollen dich auch kennenlernen."  
  
Barney bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er hörte, dass Lee heiraten will.  
  
"Oh Gott, Lee. Ich habe gedacht, du würdest nie heiraten. Natürlich komme ich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
  
"Danke Barney, ich lassen einen Flug für dich am 29.12 reservieren und auch ein Hotel in Washington. Ich würde dich gerne in mein Haus oder meine Wohnung einladen, aber die sind schon alle besetzt. Bis dann."  
  
`So, jetzt muss ich nur noch Robert dazu bringen zu kommen.`  
  
Lee wählte die Nummer von seinem Onkel. Er ließ es mit Absicht so lange klingeln. Schließlich ging der Colonel doch noch ans Telefon.  
  
"Ich habe schon gedacht, du nimmst gar nicht mehr ab. Hallo Robert."  
  
"Lee, schön von dir zu hören. Was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich zu mir einladen!"  
  
"Wann und warum?"  
  
"Zu Silvester, damit du deinen zweiten Neffen kennenlernen kannst und an meiner Hochzeit teilnehmen kannst."  
  
"Du heiratest!?! Das kann ich nicht glauben."  
  
"Du kannst es glauben und ich bin schon verheiratet. Barney kommt auch. Was ist, du wirst doch auch kommen, oder?"  
  
"Ich werde mein bestes versuchen, aber ich glaube, ich werde kommen. Wer weiß, wann ich noch einmal die Chance bekomme dich heiraten zu sehen."  
  
"Glaub mir, so schnell wird das nicht der Fall sein. Ich bin mit Amanda glücklich und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Kommst du dann am 29. oder 30. Ruf mich vorher noch an und du musst in einem Hotel bleiben. Meine Wohnung und unser Haus sind voll. Ich würde mich freuen und Amanda auch."  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen. Tschüss Lee."  
  
Lee ging hoch zu den anderen, um ihn zu sagen, dass er noch etwas in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu erledigen hatte und dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchten. Lee wusste, dass Dotty die Telefonnummer ihres Hotels in Miami an den Kühlschrank geheftet hatte. Nun musste er hoffen, dass der Zettel nach dem Umzug immer noch dort war. Er hatte Glück. Er ging wieder nach unten in sein Arbeitszimmer und rief bei seiner neuen Schwiegermutter an.  
  
"Guten Tag Mrs. West. Hier ist Lee Stetson."  
  
Dotty geriet in Panik. "Oh mein Gott, ist etwas mit Amanda?"  
  
Lee beruhigte sie. "Nein, mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollt sie nur etwas zu einer Idee von mir befragen. Mandy hat mir erzählt, dass sie geheiratet haben. Erstmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Amanda ist ganz unglücklich darüber, dass sie nicht dabei sein konnte und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihnen genauso ergeht. Deshalb habe ich vor, eine zweite Trauung in der Kirche abzuhalten. Mit der Familie und Freunden."  
  
Dotty fragte ihren Angetrauten, der der Sache zustimmte. Lee sagte, dass er sich um alles kümmern würde und sie dann noch mal anrufen würde. Lee rief noch bei der örtlichen Kirche an und verabredete dann einen Termine zu Silvester. Danach ging er zu den anderen hoch und erzählte ihnen von seiner Überraschung, da er zumindest Kellys Hilfe brauchte. Sie willigte ein, Amanda an diesem Tag in die Kirche zu locken.  
  
Als Kris, Jill und Amanda am abend zurück kamen musste Lee unbedingt mit seiner Frau reden. Sie gingen hinunter ins Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Hast du schon mit deinen Söhnen geredet? Sie werden gestern sehr geschockt gewesen sein. Vielleicht solltest du es ihnen erklären?"  
  
Amanda hatte sowieso vorgehabt mit ihren Kindern zu reden, aber sie hatte einfach keine Zeit dafür gefunden. Also rief sie sie nun an. Ihr Ex-Mann hob ab.  
  
"Hallo Joe, sind die Jungs da, ich muss mit ihnen wegen gestern reden. Und dir wollte ich zur Verlobung gratulieren."  
  
Joe war verärgert. "Danke, aber erklär mir bitte, wie du dazu kommst einen wildfremden Mann zu heiraten und den Jungs noch nicht einmal etwas zu sagen."  
  
Darauf hin geriet Amanda auch in Wut. "Das musst du mir gerade sagen, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du den Jungs gesagt hast, dass du wieder heiraten willst. Wie lang kennst du sie überhaupt schon und haben die Jungs sie vorher gekannt."  
  
"Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen und wenn du es wissen willst, ich kenne sie seit zwei Monaten und die Jungs haben sie vorher nicht gekannt. Aber sie wohnen auch nicht bei mir und müssen nicht so lange mit ihr auskommen."  
  
"Mit Lee kamen sie bis jetzt ganz gut aus, wenigstens haben sie ihn vorher gekannt und bevor du fragst, ich kenne ihn bereits seit über vier Jahren. Außerdem dürften wir normalerweise niemanden von unserer Hochzeit erzählen und du weißt genau warum. Und nun gibt mir Jaime oder Phillip."  
  
Joe reichte wortlos den Hörer an Jaime.  
  
"Hi Kleiner. Habt ihr die Neuigkeit gut verkraftet? Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts gesagt habe, aber dafür gibt es einen Grund. Den zu erklären, dauert etwas zu lange und über Telefon ist es nicht sicher genug. Es ist kompliziert. Ich erklär es euch, wenn ihr wieder da seid."  
  
"Ich glaube Phillip und ich können damit leben, dass du Mr. Stetson geheiratet hast. Es gibt schlimmere Stiefväter, aber wir müssen uns erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Hast du deswegen das Haus gekauft?"  
  
Amanda war über die Reaktion ihrer Söhne erfreut.  
  
"Nicht nur, aber der Hauptgrund war die Hochzeit und das Lee bei uns einzieht. Außerdem habt ihr doch immer größere Zimmer gewollt, die ihr jetzt bekommt. Ihr könnt euch sogar aussuchen, wo ihr es haben wollt. Eins ist im ersten Stock, das andere ist auf dem Dachboden oder wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr beide auf den Dachboden, aber das eine Zimmer ist etwas kleiner."  
  
"Das machen wir, wenn wir nächstes Jahr wieder da sind. Grüße von Phillip, auch an Lee. Tschüss Mom."  
  
Jaime legte auf und Amanda erzählte Lee von ihrem Gespräch. Auch Lee war erleichtert, da nun seinem Vorhaben nichts mehr im Wege stande. Nach dem Essen, das Kelly und Bernd zubereitet hatten, ging Kris ins Babyzimmer um ihrer Ideen zu verwirklichen. Kelly unterhielt sich mit Bernd, was sie schon den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte. Jill, Amanda und Bossi erzählten sich alte Engelsgeschichten und Lee hörte ganz gespannt zu. Nebenbei überlegte er noch, was er noch alles für seine Überraschung organisieren musste.  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen Jill, Kris und Amanda wieder zur Rennstrecke. Lee nahm sich sein Auto und fuhr in die Zentrale, weil er zur Krankengymnastik musste und anschließend noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Nach seiner Gymnastik ging er zu Billy. Auf dem Weg dorthin, bat er Francine mitzukommen. Beide sahen Lee an und warteten auf das, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Ich möchte Mandy mit einer Zweithochzeit überraschen, bei der ihrer Familie und unsere Freunde anwesend seine sollen. Sie ist an Silvester und ich möchte euch dazu einladen. Natürlich können sie ihre Frau mitbringen und du Francine deinen derzeitigen Freund. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr kommt. Dann habe ich noch eine Bitte an sie Billy. Francine, lässt du uns bitte allein?"  
  
Francine verließ das Büro.  
  
"Billy, würdest du unser Trauzeuge sein. Du weißt, dass du mehr als nur ein Chef für mich und Amanda sind. Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun."  
  
Billy war sofort mit der Idee einverstanden.  
  
Als Lee wieder zu Hause war, ging er gleich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer und rief seine Schwiegermutter an.  
  
"Guten Tag Dotty. Die Hochzeit ist an Silvester. Ich lasse zwei Tickets auf den Namen West für den 29. Dezember reservieren. Ich hole euch dann ab und bringe euch in meine Wohnung, damit Mandy nichts erfährt. Alles andere besprechen wir dann. Wenn Mandy anruft, nichts erwähnen."  
  
Dotty war damit einverstanden und verabschiedete sich von Lee. Lee telefonierte noch etwas herum, um einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er hatte vor, morgen abend bei seinen Stiefsöhnen anzurufen, weil da das geplante Treffen von Masters mit seinem Mörder sein sollte und Lee bestimmt nicht mitdurfte. Kris, Jill und Amanda kamen an diesem Tag früher von der Rennstrecke nach Hause, weil sie noch einiges für morgen zu besprechen hatten. Darüber war Lee sehr erfreut, denn er hatte in den letzten Paar Tagen nicht viel von seiner Frau zu sehen bekommen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Engel wussten, dass Masters sich mit dem Auftragskiller an diesem Tag vor dem Washington Monument treffen würde. Sie hatten sich rundherum um den Platz mit Kameras verteilt, um das Treffen zu Filmen. Masters stand schon da und wartete darauf, das sein Komplize kam. Dieser tauchte wenige Minuten später auf. Masters überreichte ihm einen großen Ordner, der Fotos und einige Akten über Lee enthielt. Nachdem sich der Killer den Ordner angesehen hatte gab er ihm einen weiteren Umschlag. Dieser enthielt Geld.  
  
"Diesmal möchte ich, dass es keine Zwischenfälle gibt, ansonsten sind sie ihren Job los. Wenn Scarecrow bis Freitag nicht erledigt ist, mache ich ihn selbst kalt."  
  
Der Killer nickte und ging wieder weg. Auch Masters verließ den Platz. Die Engel hatten alles gefilmt und sind dabei nicht bemerkt worden. Zufrieden gingen sie nach Hause.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Als die vier Frauen zu ihrer Mission aufgebrochen waren, ging Lee nochmals hinunter in sein Arbeitszimmer um nach Afrika zu telefonieren. Phillip ging ans Telefon.  
  
"Hallo, hier spricht Lee Stetson." Phillip war überrascht, dass er sie hier anrief.  
  
"Was wollen Sie?"  
  
"Du und dein Bruder, ihr wißt ja, dass ich eure Mutter geheiratet habe. Sie hätte gerne euch und eure Oma dabei gehabt und deshalb plane ich eine zweite Hochzeit, wo ihr dabei seit. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr zu Silvester nach Washington kommen wollt um dabei zu sein? Ich würde eure Tickets zahlen, euch von Flughafen abholen und ihr würdet mit eurer Oma in meiner Wohnung bleiben. Eure Mutter soll nichts davon erfahren."  
  
Phillip beriet sich mit seinem Bruder und seinem Vater und stimmte schließlich zu.  
  
Lee ging wieder nach oben. Bernd hatte einige Fragen an Lee und Bossi. Von Bossi wollte er wissen, was Kelly beruflich macht.  
  
"Sie ist Buchautorin, hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?"  
  
"Sicher hat sie mir das erzählt, aber ich glaube das nicht ganz. Als Autorin geht man nicht mit zwei Rennfahrerinnen und einer Masseuse einen Einbrecher und einen Killer filmen. Also, was ist sie wirklich, ich muss es wissen!"  
  
Bossi gab sich geschlagen.  
  
"Es scheint Ihnen wirklich wichtig zu sein. Es wird sie vielleicht schockieren, aber die vier haben man als Privatdetektivinnen gearbeitet und machen es wieder."  
  
Es schien Bernd nichts auszumachen. Von Lee wollte er wissen, warum er so viel Macht hier hatte.  
  
"Weißt du, als was unsere Eltern gearbeitet haben?" Bernd schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Mom und Dad haben für die amerikanische Regierung gearbeitet, genauso wie ich und Amanda. Wie sind Geheimagenten, aber das darfst du niemanden sagen." 


	21. Teil 20

Teil 20, Sonntag  
  
Kris, Jill und Amanda haben die meiste Zeit auf der Rennstrecke verbracht. Am Samstag war sie Qualifikation für das Rennen. Lee wollte unbedingt mit, doch Amanda wollte nicht, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt. Er durfte schließlich mit, musste sich jedoch verkleiden. Was er auf der Rennstrecke sah, überraschte ihn. Es war auf jeden Fall nicht seine Mandy. Es erstaunte alle wie gut Amanda immer noch war. Sie fuhr auf die Pole Position. Mit etwas Rückstand kamen Jill auf den zweiten und Masters auf den dritten Platz. Der Sonntag morgen war für alle anstrengend, besonders für Lee, der sich damit abfinden musste, dass der das Rennen nur über den Fernseher verfolgen durfte. Aber er war nicht allein, weil Bernd ebenfalls Ausgangsverbot hatte und Kelly bei ihnen blieb. Lee konnte sich gar nicht mit ansehen, wie Amanda das Rennen fuhr. Sie war gut, das musste er zugeben. Sie führte während des ganzen Rennen das Feld an, doch in der vorletzten Runde lieferte sie sich mit Jill ein heißes  
Überholungsduell. Sie ließ Jill schließlich gewinnen, da es bei ihr um den Titel ging und sie die Punkte gebrauchen konnte. Jill und Amanda wurden groß umfeiert.  
  
Kris kam am frühen Abend allein nach Hause.  
  
"Hallo ihr drei. Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass sie später kommen, weil einen riesige Party stattfindet und sie dabei nicht fehlen dürfen."  
  
Lee war darüber einerseits erfreut, andererseits enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Amanda kommt nach Hause, damit sie gemeinsam feiern können, doch jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit mit Kris und Kelly über die Überraschung reden zu können. Immerhin brauchte er sie, um Amanda in die Kirche zu bringen ohne dass sie Verdacht schöpft.  
  
"Kris, Kelly ich brauche ein ein Paar Tagen eure Hilf, um Amanda in die Kirche zu locken. Ich plane eine Zweithochzeit von ihrer Mutter und uns, wo ihrer Familie und ihrer Freund anwesend sind."  
  
Kris und Kelly waren von dem Vorhaben begeistert und hatten auch schon einen Idee, wie sie Amanda in die Kirche locken könnten. Obwohl Lee nicht viel mit Weihnachten zu tun hatte, schmückte er und die anderen das Haus. Er dachte sich, dass es Amanda gefallen würde. Nachdem die meisten Weihnachtsvorbereitungen getroffen waren und Kris ihnen gesagt hatte, dass es bei Jill und Amanda spät werden würde, gingen sie zu Bett.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es gab eine große Siegerehrung und eine Siegesfeier mit vielen Gästen. Erst nach Mitternacht waren fast alle Gäste gegangen. Auch Jill und Amanda wollten gerade gehen, doch Masters, der Drittplatzierte, lud sie noch zu einer kleinen Feier in seinem Rennstall ein. Er wusste von Amandas Doppelleben als Geheimagentin und er wusste auch von ihrer Hochzeit mit Lee Stetson. Diese Tatsache kam ihm gelegen um sich an seinem Gegner zu rächen. Jill und Amanda ließen sich überreden. Jill ging vorweg, gefolgt von Amanda und Masters. An der Eingangstür wurde Jill von einem anderen Mann aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und mit Chloroform betäubt. Das selbe machte Masters mit Amanda. Die beiden Männer brachten die Frauen zu einem Lieferwagen und fuhren zu ihrem Versteck. Dort angekommen, trugen sie sie in zwei verschiedene Räume. Beide Frauen wurden an einem Stuhl gefesselt. Dann gingen die Männer wieder nach draußen. Kurze Zeit später erwachte Amanda aus ihrer Betäubung. Benommen sah sie  
sich in dem stockdunklen Raum um. Da sie nichts erkennen konnte, rief sie nach Jill, in der Hoffnung, dass sie in dem selben Raum untergebracht sei. Amanda versuchte zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Auch Jill war in der Zwischenzeit erwacht und hatte ähnliche Versuche unternommen.  
  
Einige Zeit später kam Masters zu Amanda ins Zimmer.  
  
"Guten Tag, Mrs. Duncan. Gefällt ihnen ihre neue Unterkunft?" fragte Masters sarkastisch.  
  
"Was wollen sie von mir und Jill?"  
  
"Von ihnen will ich gar nichts. Sie sind legentlich der Köder."  
  
Amanda wusste, wovon er er sprach, stellte sich aber dumm. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden!"  
  
"Sie sind der Schlüssel zu Lee Stetson!"  
  
"Ich kenne niemanden, der so heißt."  
  
Masters wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Tun sie nicht so, ich weiß über alles Bescheid. Soll ich sie lieber Amanda King nennen, oder bestehen sie jetzt auf die Formulierung Amanda Stetson."  
  
Amanda wurde ganz bleich, als sie dies hörte. "Okay. Sie haben gewonnen. Was wollen sie von Lee und warum haben sie Jill da mit hinein gezogen. Sie hat damit nichts zutun."  
  
Masters grinste hinterhältig. "Ich will den Tod ihres Göttergatten."  
  
Amanda erschrak bei diesen Worten. Masters löste ihre Fesseln vom Stuhl und band sie auf einem Bett fest. Sein Komplize kümmerte sich in der Zeit um Jill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee hatte schlecht geschlafen, wie immer, wenn er von seiner Frau getrennt war. Er wurde wieder von seinen Alpträumen gequält. Als er hörte, dass die anderen aufstanden, machte auch er sich fertig. Nachdem er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging er nach unten, um bei den Frühstücksvorbereitungen zu helfen. Im ganzen Haus fand er keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Jill oder Amanda die Nacht zu Hause verbracht hatten. Auch Kris machte sich sorgen.  
  
"Sie waren über Nacht bestimmt im Rennstall, weil es zu spät geworden ist. Sie werden sicherlich gleich zur Tür hereinkommen."  
  
Es war schon nach zehn und von den beiden fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Dann klingelte das Telefon.  
  
"Stetson, bei King."  
  
Am anderen Ende war Masters. "Stetson, ich glaube du weißt wer ich bin. Ich habe hier etwas, dass du sicherlich gerne wiederhaben möchtest."  
  
Lee wusste, dass es Masters war und dass er Jill und Amanda entführte hatte.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Dich natürlich."  
  
"Du bekommst mich, aber lass die Frauen in Ruhe!"  
  
"Guter Entschluss, Stetson. Heute abend, sechs Uhr an unserem alten Platz. Keine Bullen, sonst sind die Frauen tot."  
  
Masters knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Lee ließ den Hörer schockiert sinken. Kelly kam in Wohnzimmer, um Lee zum Frühstück zu holen.  
  
"Was ist los? Haben die beiden angerufen?"  
  
Lee drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.  
  
"Die beiden können nicht anrufen. Masters hat sie entführt. Er will sie gegen mich eintauschen. Ich muss Billy verständigen und sie suchen, bevor es zu spät ist."  
  
Kelly ging zu den anderen und Lee rief Billy an.  
  
"Melrose."  
  
"Hier ist Lee. Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Masters hat Jill und Amanda entführt und will sie heute abend gegen mich eintauschen. Bis dahin müssen wir sie gefunden haben oder uns eine Idee für die Übergabe überlegt haben."  
  
"Okay, ich schlage vor, dass wir uns aufteilen. Amandas Freunde sollen im Rennstall nach Hinweisen suchen und Francine, ich und sie durchsuchen Masters Wohnung. Treffen wir uns dort in einer halben Stunde und gib den anderen seine Autotelefonnummer. Wenn sie etwas gefunden haben, sollen sie anrufen."  
  
Lee legte auf, ging in die Küche, um alles zu erzählen und alle machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Francine, Billy und Lee durchsuchten Steve Masters Wohnung. Sie fanden mehrere Dokumente über Lee und vereinzelte über Amanda und ihr geheimnisvolles Leben. Im äußersten Winkel fanden sie einige Baupläne, doch sie wussten nicht, zu welchen Gebäude sie gehörten. Jemand aus dem Grundbuchamt schuldete Billy noch einen Gefallen, also gingen sie mit den Plänen zu ihren Wagen um den Mann, namens Stan Starr in seinem Büro zu besuchen. Auf dem Weg zu Grundbuchamt rief Bossi auf Lees Telefon an. Er berichtete, dass sie nichts auffälliges gefunden hatten, außer einem Schlüssel, der sehr gut versteckt gewesen war und nirgends zu passen schien. Sie machten aus, dass sie sich vor dem Büro von Stan Starr treffen würden. Die Agenten trafen als erstes ein, kurz danach kamen sie anderen. Sie überreichten Stan die Pläne. Er sah sie sich genau an.  
  
"Ich kann euch nicht viel Hoffnung machen. Sie sind schon ziemlich alt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir die Nummer in Computer haben."  
  
Stan stellte den PC an, doch nichts rührte sich. er versuchte ihn zum laufen zu bringen. Lee verlor langsam die Geduld.  
  
"Amanda hätte ihn zum laufen gebracht."  
  
Francine versuchte ihn zu trösten. "Wir werden sie schon finden."  
  
Nach ungefähr einer viertel Stunde startete der Computer.  
  
"Ich versuche mein bestes." Stan setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und suchte nach der Nummer des Bauplanes. Vergeblich. Lee wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
  
"Es muss doch eine anders Möglichkeit geben."  
  
Stan überlegte. "Die gibt es, aber die kostet viel Zeit. Als wir auf Computer umgestiegen sind, haben wir die alten Bücher aufgehoben. Sie sind im Archiv, aber alle durcheinander. Es könnte Tage dauern, bis wir das richtige gefunden haben."  
  
Alle wussten, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war ihre Freunde wiederzufinden. Sie machten sich auf die Suche. Um drei Uhr beschlossen sie, die Suche aufzugeben. Statt dessen machten sie sich Gedanken, wie sie Jill und Amanda befreien und Lee`s Leben retten könnten. Zusammen kam ihnen eine brillante Idee. 


	22. Teil 21

Teil 21, am Treffpunkt  
  
Billy hatte sich aus der Technikabteilung ein Gerät geliehen, das Gegenstände oder Personen und deren Bewegungen detailgetreu projektiert. Der Plan war, dass Masters Jill und Amanda frei lässt und sich dann mit Lees Scheinbild beschäftigt. Lee wurde mit Sensoren und einem Mikrofon ausgestattet. Auch Kris, Kelly, Bossi, Billy und Francine waren in der Scheune. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr und alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen, als Masters und sein Komplize mit Jill und Amanda ankamen. Die Hände der Frauen waren auf dem Rücken verbunden, doch sie schienen nicht verletzt zu sein. Als Masters Bossi sah, der neben Lees Scheinbild stand sagte er:  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst keine Bullen mitbringen!"  
  
Lee sagte aus dem Hintergrund: "Er ist kein Bulle. Er ist ein Freund, der sich um Jill und Amanda kümmern soll. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sehen, was du mit mir machst."  
  
"Gute Entscheidung! Es wird bestimmt nicht schön. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Okay, bringen wir es hinter uns. Schick die Frauen rüber."  
  
Er ließ sie gehen. Jill ging sofort in Bossis Richtung, doch Amanda wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Lee.  
  
Als er das sah schrie er: "Nein Mandy. Geh zu Bossi. Bitte!"  
  
Amanda erfüllte ihm diesen letzten Wunsch. Bosley nahm die beiden in die Arme und ging langsam mit ihnen zum Ausgang.  
  
"So Masters, jetzt kannst du dich an mir rächen. Mach was du willst, ich bin unbewaffnet."  
  
"Du nimmst deinen nahen Tod aber sehr gelassen, Stetson. Das hätt ich nicht von dir erwartet. Machen wir es kurz."  
  
Steve zückte eine Waffe aus seine Gürtel. Er richtete sie auf Lees Abbildung und zog ab. Kelly, die im Hintergrund mit Lee wartete schoss ebenfalls auf den echten Lee, der mit einer Kugelsicheren Weste und Theaterblut ausgestattet war, um seinen Tod so realistisch wie möglich wirken zu lassen. Lee fiel blutüberströmt zu Boden.  
  
Bossi hatte mit den beiden fast den Ausgang erreicht, als sie den Schuss hörten. Amanda konnte es nicht fassen. Sie riss sich aus Bossis Umarmung los und rannte zu dem angeschlossenen Scheinbild ihres Ehemannes. Bosley versuchte sie zurück zu halten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Masters interessierte sich nicht mehr für die Geschehnisse. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Lee Stetson war TOT!!!! Er drehte sich um und wollte die Scheune durch den Hinterausgang verlassen. Das war der Zeitpunkt für Billys und Francines Einsatz. Sie sprangen aus ihren Verstecken mit vorgehaltenen Waffe hervor und nahmen Masters und seinen Komplizen fest.  
  
Jill kam um Amanda zu trösten. Sie nahm sie in die Arme und drehte sie von der Leiche weg. So bemerkten sie nicht, wie sich der Tote plötzlich in die Luft auflöste. Als Kelly zu ihr kam, stand sie auf und umarmte voller Trauer ihre Freundin. Kelly versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
Lee erhob sich vom Boden, schaltete den Projektor aus und befreite sich von den Sensoren. Dann ging er zu seiner trauernden Frau.  
  
"Meine Mandy, meine geliebte Mandy. Beruhig dich, mein Tod war nur vorgetäuscht um euch beide wiederzubekommen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich umbringen lassen, wo ich jetzt so eine großartige Familie habe?"  
  
Amanda warf sich Lee um den Hals und weinte noch stärker. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude und nicht der Trauer.  
  
"Gott sei Dank, du lebst. Ich dachte, du wärst Tot und hättest uns im Stich gelassen. Mach das nie wieder mit mir. Ich habe sich schon zu oft sterben gesehen."  
  
Lee und Amanda umarmten sich und blieben so, bis sie die sich nähernden Polizeiwagen hörten. Lee löste langsam aus ihrer Umarmung.  
  
"Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir was angetan? Ich möchte, dass du dich vorsichtshalber im Krankenhaus untersuchen lässt."  
  
Amanda sah zu ihm auf.  
  
"Er hat mir nichts getan. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur ein paar blaue Flecken. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung gehe ich ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Lee küsste seine Frau.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Lee fuhr mit Kris, Jill und Amanda im Wagoneer zur Klinik. Jill und Amanda wurden von zwei Schwestern in verschiedene Behandlungsräume gebracht. Der Arzt stellte bei Jill nur einige leichte Prellungen fest. Er ließ sie nach kurzer Zeit zu ihrer Schwester und Jill gehen. Amandas Untersuchung dauerte sehr viel länger. Sie hatte ihrem behandeltet Arzt von ihrer bestehenden Schwangerschaft erzählt. Dieser bestand auf eine besonders gründliche Untersuchung von seiner Kollegin, die sich auf die Gynäkologie spezialisiert hatte.  
  
Die Ärztin versuchte erst die Herztöne des Babies zu hören. Hierbei bemerkte sie etwas unregelmäßiges. Um sich über sie Unregelmäßigkeit genauer zu informieren, machte sie noch eine Ultraschalluntersuchung. Amanda machte sich darüber Sorgen, ob mit ihrem Kind alles in Ordnung war. Als sie Ärztin die Apparate aufgebaut hatte, begann sie Amandas Bauch abzusuchen. Als sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie gesucht hatte, drehte sie den Bildschirm zu ihrer Patientin und begann den Grund für die zusätzliche Untersuchung zu erklären.  
  
"Als ich die Herztöne abgehört habe, habe ich zwei Rhythmen bemerkt. Um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen habe ich diese Untersuchung noch gemacht. Hier sehen sie selbst." Jetzt deutete sie auf eine pulsierende Stelle am Bildschirm.  
  
"Das hier ist Herzschlag Nummer eins!" Dann deutete sie auf eine ähnlich aussehende Stelle am Monitor.  
  
"Und dies ist Herzschlag Nummer zwei!"  
  
Amanda verstand nicht, was die Ärztin ihr zu sagen versuchte.  
  
"Wollen sie mir sagen, dass mein Baby zwei Herzen hat?"  
  
Die Ärztin bedeutete Amanda sich wieder anziehen zu können.  
  
"Nein, Mrs. Stetson. Jedes Baby hat ein Herz. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie bekommen Zwillinge."  
  
Amanda musste sich setzen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, das ist eine Überraschung."  
  
Amanda musste diese Neuigkeit erst einmal verdauen. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zum Wartezimmer, wo Lee schon ganz besorgt auf seien Frau wartete. Als er sie kommen sah, sprang er auf und ging zu ihr.  
  
"Ist mit dir und dem Baby alles in Ordnung? Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, weil es so lange gedauert hat."  
  
Amanda wollte die Nachricht noch etwas für sich behalten.  
  
"Ja, mit uns ist alles in Ordnung. Die Ärztin hat ihre Arbeit nur sehr gründlich gemacht, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert."  
  
Amanda wusste, dass das sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. Zusammen fuhren sie zu ihrem Haus. Hier warteten schon Bossi, Kelly, Bernd, Billy und Francine.  
  
"Hallo, habt ihr den schock gut verkraftet?"  
  
Jill nickte. Nur Amanda sagte etwas.  
  
"Bossi, du hättest mir ruhig sagen könne, dass alles nur gespielt war."  
  
Bossi sah Amanda reumütig an.  
  
"Eigentlich war geplant, dass ich euch bis dahin aus der Scheune geschafft hatte, aber Masters war schneller. Er muss dich ja abgrundtief gehasst haben."  
  
Dann fragte Jill, was aus den beiden würde.  
  
"Sie werden wegen Einbruch, Entführung, Mordversuche und Mord angeklagt und so wie es aussieht, werden sie für viele Jahre hinter Gitter sitzen."  
  
Amanda atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, aber alles, was ich jetzt will ist ein schönes langes Bad und ein weiches Bett."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Amanda auf und ging nach oben. Auch Jill verspürte die gleichen Wünsche. Billy und Francine gingen.  
  
"Ihr müsst noch alle zum `Debriefing` kommen, doch das hat Zeit bis morgen. Ihr sollt euch erst einmal ausruhen."  
  
Nachdem Lees Kollegen gegangen waren, ging er in die Küche um etwas zu essen für die beiden Frauen zu machen. Er richtete zwei Tabletts mit Sandwichen und Saft her. Dann rief er Kris, die ein Tablett zu ihrer Schwester brachte, während Lee das andere selbst zu Amanda brachte, die inzwischen aus ihrem Schaumbad gestiegen war und es sich im Bett bequem gemacht hatte. Er stellte es auf das Bett.  
  
"Ich sollte mich öfters entführen lassen, wenn du mich danach so verwöhnst!"  
  
"Mach das bloß nicht, ich habe mich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, als ihr nicht nach Hause gekommen seid und als Masters dann angerufen hatte, wäre ich fast tot umgefallen. So, jetzt ruh dich aus, ich komme später wieder."  
  
Er ging wieder zu den anderen hinunter. Beim Abendessen wollte Bernd wissen, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
"Der Mann, der dich angeschossen hat, versuchte mich umzubringen. Irgendwie hat er herausbekommen, dass ich und Amanda verheiratet sind. Die sollte eigentlich mit den Engeln Masters festnehmen, doch er hat Amanda und Jill entführt um an mich heranzukommen. Mit einem Trick haben wir es geschafft, dass er uns die beiden gibt und mich dann erschießt. Er glaubt, dass ich tot bin. Amanda hat leider mitbekommen, wie Masters mein Spiegelbild erschießt. Sei hat angenommen, dass ich tot bin. Das kommt bei uns öfters vor. Ich glaube mit heute bin ich schon ungefähr fünf Mal gestorben und jedesmal hat Amanda gedacht, es sei echt. Vor allem beim ersten Mal, wo ich sogar beerdigt worden bin. Das ist so ein Spiel von uns. doch jetzt ist alles in Ordnung, denn mein Chef und meine Kollegin haben Masters verhaftet."  
  
Bernd war erstaunt.  
  
"Geht es bei euch immer so gefährlich zu?"  
  
"Nicht immer, aber für uns ist es Alltag. Wir wollen es ja nicht anders." 


	23. Teil 22

Teil 22, Weihnachten  
  
Amanda hat erstaunlicher Weise sehr gut geschlafen. Als sie am Morgen ins Wohnzimmer kam, bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal die ganze Weihnachtsdekoration. Aus der Küche kam der Duft von frischgebackenem Plätzchen. Sie ging hinein und sah Bernd und Kelly, die sich gegenseitig ganz verliebt mit Teigresten fütterten. Kris und Jill verschönerten die fertigen Kekse, die Lee und Bossi backte.  
  
"Hat euch das Weihnachtsfiber gepackt? Wie konntet ihr Lee dazu überreden?"  
  
Amanda ging zu Lee und küsste ihn, dann ging sie zu den Schwestern und klaute einen Keks.  
  
"Eh, die sind für später!"  
  
Kris schlug Amanda sacht auf die Hand.  
  
"Also, wie habt ihr Lee dazu überredet euch beim dekorieren und backen zu helfen. Vielleicht kann ich den Trick nächstes Jahr anwenden."  
  
Kelly unterbrach ihren Flirt mit Bernd um Amandas Fragen zu beantworten.  
  
"Wir mussten ihn nicht überreden. Er hat uns überreden müssen. Es war alles seine Idee."  
  
Amanda drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um.  
  
"Ich entdecke immer neue Seiten an dir, Schatz. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, du hasst Weihnachten."  
  
"Ich hasse Weihnachten nicht, ich hatte bis jetzt nur keine Gelegenheit, es mit jemanden zu feiern, den ich liebe."  
  
"Darum hast du dich immer zum Arbeiten aufstellen lassen und uns in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Und deswegen hätt ich fast die Feiertag mit meiner Familie verpasst."  
  
"Entschuldigung dafür und ich verspreche, dass es ab jetzt nicht mehr vorkommen wird."  
  
"Versprich nichts, was du nicht einhalten kannst, Scarecrow! Ich glaube fast, es ist so etwas wie unsere Tradition. Dieses Jahr war es auch wieder so!"  
  
Bernd fragte neugierig. "Wie kann man durch seine Arbeit Weihnachten verpassen?"  
  
"Wir schaffen das schon. Einmal waren wir mit zwei russischen Agenten und einen angeblichen Doppelagenten in einer Waldhütte eingeschlossen. Lee und ein Russe waren angeschossen. Der Doppelagent sollte glauben, ich sei seine Tochter bis der Geheimdienst seine richtige Tochter gefunden hatte. Irgendwann wurden wir dann gerettet, aber daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern."  
  
Lee unterbrach Amanda und erzählte die zweite Story.  
  
"Beim zweiten Mal waren wir einer Spielzeugfirma auf der Spur, die mit Hilfe eines Modells ein Panzer entwickelte. Wir wurden mal wieder gefangengenommen, konnten uns mit Hilfe von Spielzeug befreien und mussten als Weihnachtsmann und Weihnachtsfrau fliehen."  
  
Alle lachten. Es wurden noch einige Vorbereitungen für das Essen getroffen, doch die meiste Zeit unterhielten sie sich über ihre Feiergewohnheiten. Bernd erzählte viel von den Weihnachtsfesten in Deutschland und Lee von seinem mit seinem Onkel in der Air Force. Alle genossen den Abend sehr. Nach dem Abendessen setzten sich alle in das Wohnzimmer. Bossi entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin. Im Hintergrund schienen die Lichter des Weihnachtsbaumes und der Fensterdeko.  
  
"Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr mir geholfen habt Lees Leben zu rette. Dies und eure Anwesenheit sind die größten Geschenke, die ihr mir machen konntet. Ich möchte euch bitten, noch bis nach Neujahr hierzubleiben. Ich möchte noch etwas Zeit mit euch verbringen."  
  
Alle willigten ein, da sie dies sowieso vorgehabt hatten.  
  
"Und für dich habe ich ein klitzekleines Geschenk." Sie überreichte ihm ein rosafarben eingepacktes Päckchen mit blauer Schleife. Lee packte es aus. Es war ein Bilderrahmen mit dem Ultraschallbild der Zwillinge.  
  
"Ah, moderne Kunst! Was soll es darstellen? Ist es von einem bekannten Künstler?"  
  
Amanda grinste.  
  
"Moderne Kunst würde ich nicht sagen. Du kennst die Künstler sehr gut. Es sind wir beide und dies ist ein Ultraschallbild."  
  
"Du meinst, das ist ein Bild von unserem Baby?"  
  
"Irrtum. Es ist ein Bild von unseren Babies. Siehst du, Nummer eins!" Sie zeigte auf eine Kugel.  
  
"Und dies ist Nummer zwei!" Sie zeigte auf die andere Kugel.  
  
"Soll das heißen, das du Zwillinge bekommst?"  
  
Amanda nickte und Lee konnte es gar nicht fassen. Alle anderen beglückwünschten sie. Dann sah Amanda auf die Uhr.  
  
"Oh nein. Ich muss noch bei Mutter und den Jungs anrufen."  
  
Sie stand auf, ging in die Küche und rief zuerst bei ihrer Mutter an.  
  
"Hallo Mutter, frohe Weihnachten. Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Danke mir geht es gut. Wie läuft es zwischen dir und Lee? Genießt ihr die Zeit allein?"  
  
"Mit genießen ist nicht viel. Wir haben Besuch. Lee ist gerade etwas geschockt. Ich habe ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass ich Zwillinge erwarte."  
  
"Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Was werden die Jungs dazu sagen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich geheiratet habe, haben sie es gut verkraftet. Joe heiratet auch wieder! Apropos Heirat. Wie heißt eigentlich mein neuer Stiefvater?"  
  
Dotty war über die Tatsache, dass sie vergessen hatte ihrer Tochter den Namen ihrer Stiefvaters zu sagen ziemlich erstaunt.  
  
"Er heißt Kurt Summer und ist Pilot. Ich kenne ihn noch von früher. Wir waren schon mal verlobt."  
  
Amanda wurde auf diesen Mann neugierig. Sie legten auf und Amanda rief bei ihren Söhnen an. Wie immer ging Joe ans Telefon.  
  
"Hallo Joe. Frohe Weihnachten. Kann ich mit Jaime und Phillip sprechen?"  
  
Joe rief nach ihnen.  
  
"Amanda ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht zu sagen habe, wen du wann heiratest. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du glücklich bist und dass scheinst du zu sein. Werde mit deinem Lee glücklich."  
  
Amanda war von dieser Entschuldigung überrascht.  
  
"Oh Joe, du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir dies bedeutet. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, als du das letzte Mal so unfreundlich zu mir warst. Wir sind zwar geschieden, aber ich möchte trotzdem, das wir Freunde bleiben. Schon der Jungs wegen. Vielleicht kommst du das nächste Mal zu uns mit deiner verlobten. Ich würde sie gern kennenlernen"  
  
Joe wusste, dass das Amanda es ernst meinte.  
  
"Können wir machen, ich gebe dir jetzt Jaime."  
  
Joe reichte den Hörer an seinen jüngsten Sohn weiter.  
  
"Hi Mom. Frohe Weihnachten dir und Lee. Fühlt ihr euch nicht einsam ohne uns?"  
  
Amanda lächelte.  
  
"Wir sind nicht einsam. Einige Arbeitskollegen feiern mit uns. Aber ich vermisse euch schrecklich. Habt ihr schöne Geschenke bekommen?"  
  
"Wir vermissen dich und Oma auch. Sag Lee einen schönen Gruß von mir. Phillip möchte noch mit dir reden." Jaime reichte seinem älteren Bruder den Hörer.  
  
"Hi Mom. Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten. Feiert noch schön. Grüß Lee von mir. Bis bald."  
  
Phillip und Amanda legten auf. Amanda machte noch eine Schüssel Popcorn und ging wieder hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. Sie kuschelte sich auf dem Sofa an Lee.  
  
"Schöne Grüße von den Jungs und Mutter."  
  
Lee war überrascht, dass sie an ihn gedacht hatten. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es länger dauern würde, bis sich Amandas Familie an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte. 


	24. Teil 23

Teil 23, Sonntag   
  
In den vergangenen Tagen hatten die Frauen sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Die meiste Zeit waren sie einkaufen. Das Babyzimmer quoll vor Tüten und Kartons über. Oft hatten sie auch Francine mitgenommen, die immer noch auf das Glück von Amanda und Lee neidisch war. Einmal beim Mittagessen, als die Engel nicht mit dabei war, lüftete sie ein Geheimnis.  
  
"Amanda, als Zeichen dafür, dass ich dir vertraue möchte ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Du musst es vorerst für dich behalten. Du darfst noch nicht einmal Lee oder den Engel davon erzählen."  
  
Dies hörte sich sehr mysteriös an, aber Amanda versprach es.  
  
"Ich habe mich mit Leatherneck verlobt."  
  
Amanda sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Als sie verstanden hatte, was Francine gesagt hatte fing sie zu lachen an, Francine warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
"Tut mir leid Francine. Aber du meinst das ernst, oder? Ich habe gedacht, du würdest einen Witz machen!"  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du so reagieren würdest, was auch verständlich ist."  
  
Amanda freute sich für Francine.  
  
"Glückwunsch, aber jetzt erzähl mal, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Du bist doch immer vor ihm geflohen!"  
  
"Ich war abends allein in einer Bar. Leatherneck kam auch, ganz zufällig. Wir waren die einzigen in der Bar und haben also angefangen uns zu unterhalten. Dabei haben wir gemerkt, dass wir sehr viel gemeinsam haben. Wir haben uns dann öfters gesehen und irgendwann habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Schon verrückt, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt, aber ich freue mich für dich, dass du auch endlich jemanden hast, mit dem du glücklich werden willst. Wann soll den der große Tag sein?"  
  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht, aber ich sage dir rechtzeitig bescheid."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Heute sollte ein Teil von Lee`s Überraschungsgästen ankommen. Er musste sie vom Flughafen abholen und Amanda sollte nichts mitbekommen. Also brauchte er die Hilfe der Engel. Sie sollten seine Frau beschäftigen, während er in seine Wohnung fuhr um etwas zu erledigen. Er nahm sich Bossi`s Leihwagen, weil er nicht alle in seine Corvette hinein bekam. Er fuhr zum Flughafen, wo als erstes Dottys und Kurts Maschine ankam. Er grüßte die beiden, obwohl er sie gar nicht richtig kannte. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf die Ankunft von Jaimes und Phillips Maschine. Als es gelandet was, wurden die Neuankömmlinge ins Auto verfrachtet. Lee fuhr zu seiner Wohnung in Washington, wo die vier bis Dienstag bleiben würden. Auf der Fahrt dorthin erklärte er ihnen, was in der Kirche geschehen sollte.  
  
"Also, Phillip und Jaime sind die Ringträger. Kurt wartet vorn am Altar, Dotty wird von mir zum Altar geführt. Mandy wird von zwei Freundinnen zur Kirche gelockt und ein alter Freund von Ihr, John Bosley führt sie zum Altar. Als Trauzeugen von uns haben wir eine alte Freundin aus England, Lady Emily Farnsworth und unseren Boss William Melrose. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch auch welche nehmen oder von unseren Gebrauch machen."  
  
Dotty beriet sich kurz mit Kurt und da sie kaum andere Personen kannten, nahmen sie auch die von Lee und Amanda, bestanden aber darauf, sie vorher kennen zulernen. Lee rief im Hotel von Emily an und fragte sie, ob sie morgen kurz Zeit hätte, um mit Billy in seiner Wohnung Amandas Mutter und ihrer Mann kennenzulernen. Er sagte ihr auch, dass sie Trauzeuge für die beiden sein sollte. Sie verabredeten sich für zehn Uhr und Lee versprach ihr, sie abzuholen. Dann rief er in der Zentrale an, um Billy ebenfalls für morgen zehn Uhr in seine Wohnung zu bestellen. Er versprach, dass er es versuchen würde den Termin einzuhalten.  
  
Lee versprach, dass Emily und Billy morgen kommen würde. nachdem alles so gut wie es ging besprochen war, verabschiedete er sich von seiner neuen Familie um zu Amanda zu zurückzufahren.  
  
"Hallo Lee, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du denn so lange?"  
  
Fragte Amanda, die unruhig auf dem Sofa saß, als Lee hereinkam.  
  
"Ich war in meiner Wohnung. Erst habe ich meine Post durchgesehen, dass etwas aufgeräumt und als ich gehen wollte habe ich einige Nachbar getroffen, die sich gewundert haben, wo ich so lange war. Also musste ich ihnen von unserem Urlaub und dem Unfall erzählen und dass ich vorübergehend bei einer Freundin wohne, die mich gesund pflegt. Deswegen ist es so spät geworden. Tschuldigung." 


	25. Teil 24

Teil 24, Silvester (Dienstag)  
  
Es war kurz nach neun, als endlich alle zum Frühstück da waren. Lee sah nervös auf die Uhr.  
  
"Amanda, es tut mit leid, aber ich muss noch mal weg. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange es dauert, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir um Mitternacht zusammen sein werde."  
  
Er hoffte, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen würde. Die Engel und Bossi hatten ihre Anweisungen. Jetzt hoffte er nur darauf, dass Billy das Treffen in seiner Wohnung einhalten konnte. Lee fuhr zu dem Hotel von Emily und dann zu seiner Wohnung. Er sah, das der Wagen seines Bosses schon dastand. Emily und er gingen hoch und fanden die fünf bei einem gemütlichen Kaffeekränzchen vor. Es stellte alles Emily vor. Dotty kannte Billy schon, zumindest als Chef des Geheimdienstes. Aber sie wollte natürlich wissen, woher Lee und Amanda ihn kannten.  
  
"Das könnte eine längere Geschichte werden, die dir Amanda am Besten selbst erzählt. Falls Billy es erlaubt."  
  
Billy nickte, warf Lee aber einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Er würde wissen, was sie erzählen darf und was sie verschweigen muss.  
  
Nach dem Treffen fuhr er zum Juwelier, um die Ringe abzuholen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Blumenladen, den Lee mit der Herstellung der Brautsträuße beauftragt hatte. Der Hauptbestandteil von Amandas Bukett waren rote Rosen. Sie würde diese Geste zu schätzen wissen. Es war kurz vor mittag, als er mit seinen Terminen fertig war. Also beschloss er, wieder nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
"Mandy, ich bin wieder da!"  
  
Doch Amanda kam nicht, nur Bernd und Kelly.  
  
"Sie hat vor ungefähr einer Stunde einen Anruf bekommen. Sie hat mir nur gesagt, dass sie in der ganzen Aufregung eine Arzttermin vergessen hatte. Die Ärztin bestand darauf, dass sie in die Praxis kommen sollte, obwohl Bri ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie schon im Krankenhaus untersucht worden ist. Dann hat sie ihre Tasche geschnappt und ist weg."  
  
"Danke Kelly, ich glaub, ich weiß wo sie ist. Ich fahre hin. Kommt ihr allein zurecht?"  
  
Bernd und Kelly sahen sich an und nickten. Lee fuhr zu der Praxis von Amandas Ärztin. schon von weitem erkannte er ihr Wagen. Er sammelte seinen ganzen Mut und ging hoch. Es waren keine weiteren Patientinnen da. Er stellte sich zur Anmeldung und wartete. Nach geraumer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür des Untersuchungszimmers und Amanda kam heraus. Irgendwie sah sie besorgt und verstört aus. Dieser Eindruck verstärktes sich, als sie Lee sah.  
  
"Was machst du den hier?"  
  
"Kelly hat mir gesagt, dass du einen Arzttermin vergessen hast und du hinkommen solltest. Da habe ich mir gedacht, es kann nur dieser hier sein."  
  
"Jetzt, wo du schon mal da bist, kannst du auch mitkommen. Ich glaube es stimmt etwas mit den Babies nicht. Komm!"  
  
Lee wurde ganz blass. Er betete zu Gott, dass weder seiner Mandy noch den gemeinsamen Babies etwas fehlte. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Sprechzimmer. Lee gab der Ärztin die Hand.  
  
"Sie müssen Lee Stetson sein. Freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Okay, kommen wir zur Sache."  
  
Ängstlich fassten sich die beiden an die Hände.  
  
"Amanda hat mir erzählt, dass sie nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus gegangen war und dort Ultraschallbilder gemacht wurden."  
  
Lee nickte. "Ich habe auf die Untersuchung bestanden."  
  
"Da ich bei Amanda besonders vorsichtig und gründlich sein möchte, wegen möglichen Komplikationen habe ich selbst gerade noch einmal Ultraschall und Herztöne überprüft. Es sind ganz deutlich zwei starke, unterschiedliche Rhythmen zu hören."  
  
"Das ist doch normal bei Zwillingen. Was wollen sie uns sagen?" fragte Amanda ängstlich.  
  
"Stimmt, da ist noch nichts ungewöhnliches dabei. Doch wenn man längere Zeit sich auf einen der Rhythmen konzentriert, könnte man meinen, dass sie aus zwei fast identischen Herzschlägen bestehen. Bei eineiigen Zwillingen ist dies fast immer der Fall. Das komische daran ist, dass es bei dem anderen auch so ist."  
  
"Ich verstehen nicht ganz, was sie uns sagen wollen. Soll das heißen, dass die Babies eineiige sind, es aber irgendwie doch nicht sind?"  
  
"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Stetson, sie werden es hoffentlich gleich verstehen, was ich ihnen sagen will.  
  
Um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen, habe ich mit einen sehr genauen und äußerst empfindlichen Ultraschallgerät einige Aufnahmen von den unterschiedlichsten Seiten gemacht. Ich hatte Recht. So etwas habe ich bis heute noch nicht erlebt. Sie bekommen zwei zweieiige, eineiige Zwillinge."  
  
Beide sahen recht verwirrt drein.  
  
"Wenn ich sie jetzt recht verstanden habe wachsen in mir vier Embryos. Von zwei befruchteten Eiern, jeweils zwei in einem. Das kann es doch gar nicht gaben."  
  
"Doch das gibt es, aber es ist äußerst selten. Es geschieht meist bei etwas älteren Frauen, wo die Hormone nicht mehr ganz stimmen. Ältere Frauen haben öfters Mehrlingsgeburten als junge Frauen. Was auch noch besonders an ihrem Fall ist, ist, dass das eine Ei ungefähr eine Woche später als das erste Ei befruchtet worden ist. Aber dies stellt bei dem stand der heutigen Technik kein Problem dar. Aber sie müssen sich schonen und wir werden mehr Untersuchungen als gewöhnlich machen. Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen wieder."  
  
"Mandy, kannst du mir bitte sagen, dass ich mich verhört habe! Du bekommst keine Vierlinge!"  
  
"Stimmt, ich bekomme keine Vierlinge, sondern zweimal Zwillinge!"  
  
Plötzlich fingen sie zu lachen an.  
  
"Lass uns mit dieser Neuigkeit bis nach dem Jahreswechsel warten, dann können wir es allen sagen."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Es war kurz nach vier. Lee und Amanda hatten sich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt. Die Engel wurden langsam unruhig. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Es war Billy, der mit Lee sprechen musst.  
  
"Amanda, Billy hat noch einige Sachen für mich zu erledigen, die nicht warten können. Ich muss noch mal weg."  
  
Natürlich war dies so ausgemacht gewesen.  
  
Kris hatte einen Plan, wie sie Amanda in die Kirche locken würden, den sie nun verwirklichen konnten.  
  
"Ich habe in der Zeitung von einem ganz besonderen Gottesdienst gelesen. Anschließend findet eine Party statt. Ich hätte Lust hinzugehen. Bernd und Kelly kommen auch mit, aber ohne dir ist es nur halb so schön. Kommst du auch mit?"  
  
Eigentlich hatte Amanda keine Lust, ließ sich aber schließlich überreden.  
  
"Das ist nur ein Problem. Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll."  
  
Kris hatte es geschafft.  
  
"Dafür hast du mich ja. Ich bin nicht umsonst in der Modebranche tätig."  
  
Sie schleift Amanda hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer und suchte nach dem Kleid, in dem sie Lee geheiratete hatte. Zuerst weigerte sie sich es zu tragen, doch sie ließ sich wieder überreden. Sie zog es an und war erstaunt, dass es ihr noch passte. Sie zog es an und steckte sich die Haare hoch, schminkte sich dezent und nahm sich eine weiße Strickjacke. Unter warteten bereits Jill, Kris und Kelly, die alle ein dunkelgrünes Kleid trugen. Bernd und Bossi trug einen nachtblauen Anzug. Jill nahm die Schlüssel zu Amandas Wagen und Bossi nahm die Schlüssel für seinen Leihwagen. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zur Kirche.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lee fuhr in seine Wohnung, wo er sich fertig machen würde. Sie anderen waren schon fast fertig. Dotty trug ein champagnerfarbenes Kleid und Kurt einen schwarzen Anzug. Die Jungs trugen eine Dunkelblauen. Lee zog sich ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug an. Die anderen würden sie gegen sieben in der Kirche treffen. Sie mussten allerdings schon früher da sein, um alles vorzubereiten. Lee fuhr mit seiner Corvette zur Kirche. Kurt, Dotty und die Jungs fuhren in einem Leihwagen. Sie und die anderen Gäste parkten die Autos in einer Seitengasse, damit Amanda sie nicht sah. Emily, Charlie, Billy und seine Frau, T.P., Barney, Francine und ihre Begleitung Leatherneck und der Colonel waren schon da. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis die anderen kommen würden, wenn alles nach Plan laufen würde. Lee plazierte alle an ihren vorgesehen Plätzen.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Wenigen Minuten später kamen die anderen an. Bernd, Kelly, Kris und Jill gingen gleich in die Kirche. Bossi hielt Amanda noch etwas zurück.  
  
"Willst du deine Jacke nicht ausziehen, Bri?"  
  
Amanda gab sie ihm. Er hing sie weg und gab das Zeichen dafür, dass die Musik beginnen konnte. Bossi hakte sich bei Amanda ein und drängte sie in die Kirche. Gerade als sie die am Gang zum Altar angekommen waren, erklangen die ersten Töne des Hochzeitsmarsches.  
  
"Bossi, was geht hier vor sich?"  
  
"Bri, glaub mir, ich weiß es nicht. Spiel einfach mit."  
  
Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Sie schritt mit Bossi den Gang hinunter. In den Bänken saßen die Engel und einige Kollegen aus der Zentrale, sowie Lees Onkel und einige seiner Informantenfamilie. Neben dem Altar stand eine Frau und ein Mann, die sie aber nicht erkennen konnte, da sie ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatten. Vor dem Altar standen vier Stühle. Auf dem äußeren saß ein ältere Mann, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Bossi bracht sie zu eine der Stühle.  
  
"Bossi, was soll das?"  
  
"Ich habe nur die Anweisung, dich hierher zu bringen und dich auf den Stuhl zu setzen."  
  
Sie setzte sich hin und wartete. Dann begann der Hochzeitsmarsch von vorn. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie ein Pärchen den Gang herauf schritt. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte sie, dass es sich um Lee und ihre Mutter handelte. Sie verstand nicht, was sie hier machte. Vor allem, das ihre Mutter immer noch im Urlaub war.  
  
"Hallo Darling." Dotty umarmte ihre Tochter und überreichte ihr den Brautstrauß mit den roten Rosen. Bevor Amanda eine Gelegenheit hatte Fragen zu stellen, drehte sie sich zu dem Fremden um und küsste ihn. Sie setzte sich zwischen den Fremden und Amanda. Lee setzte sich neben sie auf den freien Stuhl, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte.  
  
"Lee, was geht hier vor sich? Warum sind wir in einer Kirche und warum bist du schon wieder da?"  
  
Der letzte Teil ihres Satzes galt ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Wir sind hier um noch einmal zu heiraten. Ich habe bemerkt, das du unglücklich darüber warst, dass niemand dabei war. Deshalb habe ich das hier geplant, mit all unseren Freunden und der Familie. Ich hatte sogar vor, Remington und Laura einzuladen, aber die hatten keine Zeit. Sie wollen endlich zusammen Urlaub machen. Und nun lass uns beginnen."  
  
Alle erhoben sich und die Trauzeugen Billy und Emily drehten sich um. Amanda begann vor Freude zu heulen. Als der Priester die Ringe benötigte, kamen Jaime und Phillip. Jeder hatte ein rotes Samtkissen, wo zwei Ringe drauflagen.  
  
Nach der Trauung bedankte sich Amanda bei allen, vor allem bei Lee.  
  
"Danke dafür, das ihr mir diesen Tag geschenkt hast. Ihr seit echte Freunde."  
  
In etwas leiserem Ton und zu Lee gewandt sagte sie.  
  
"Danke. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Dies ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?"  
  
Er küsste sie auf die Nase und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch.  
  
"Das hast du schon. Du hast mir einen Lebensinhalt gegeben. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie schön die Liebe ist und du schenkst mir eine Familie. Ich muss dir danken."  
  
Nach einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss entführte sie Emily.  
  
"Amanda, meine Liebe. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit. Als Lee mich angerufen hatte, war ich ganz erstaunt. Ich habe gewusst, dass ihr zusammen gehört. Und danke, dass ihr mich zur Trauzeugin gemacht habt."  
  
Amanda lächelte.  
  
"Da musst du dich bei Lee bedanken. Ich habe damit nichts zutun. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit meinen Freundinnen Lees Leben zu retten. Doch dann musste er und der Geheimdienst unsere Leben retten. Gott sei Dank ist es vorbei."  
  
"Das wusste ich, er hat mir kurz davon erzählt, als er mich angerufen hat. Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, sagen wir, es ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich."  
  
"Kann das warten? Ich muss dich nämlich erst noch etwas fragen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du als Namenspatronin herhalten müsstest?"  
  
Emily war etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Du willst jemanden meinen Namen geben! Soll das heißen, dass du schwanger bist?"  
  
Amanda nickte.  
  
"Aber wir wissen noch nicht, was sie werden!"  
  
"SIE!?!"  
  
"Ja sie. Wir haben heute erfahren, dass wir Vierlinge bekommen!"  
  
Emily öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen.  
  
"Aber bitte behalt es noch für dich. Außer dir, Lee und mir weiß es noch niemand. Und was hast du für eine Überraschung?"  
  
"Ich befürchte, deine Neuigkeiten kann ich nicht übertreffen. Eigentlich wollte ich dir einen Bekannten von mir vorstellen."  
  
Charlie stand die ganze Zeit neben Emily, doch Amanda bemerkte ihn erst jetzt. er wollte nicht warten, bis Emily ihn vorstellte und sagte einfach etwas.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bri."  
  
Amanda sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Charlie?!?"  
  
"Ja, mein Engelchen. Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn ich schon deine erste Hochzeit mit Joe verpasst habe, zeige ich mich zu deiner Zweiten."  
  
Amanda musste sich erste einmal von dem Schock erholen.  
  
"Wie konntest du davon wissen? Von Emily sicher nicht, weil sie nicht wusste, dass ich einmal für dich gearbeitet habe, oder?"  
  
"Dahinter steckt dein Mann. Er hat bei mir angerufen und mich eingeladen. Sogar, dass ich unter einem anderen Namen kommen soll. Als es dann bei Emily angerufen hat, muss er meinen Namen erwähnt haben. Dann hat sie mich angerufen und versucht mich zu überreden. Aber da hatte ich mich schon dazu entschieden zu kommen. Ich wollte euch alle mal Wiedersehen und ihr wolltet doch früher schon immer wissen, wie ich aussehe. Also, hier bin ich. Jetzt musst du nur noch den anderen Bescheid sagen."  
  
Amanda suchte Lee.  
  
"Ich werde sie suchen und sie zu dir bringen. Danke Charlie."  
  
Lee unterhielt sich mit seinem Bruder und Kelly.  
  
"Hallo. Danke Lee!"  
  
"Für was?"  
  
"Du weißt genau für was!"  
  
Sie küsste ihn und wandte sich zu Bernd.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Kelly mal schnell entführen."  
  
Kelly und Amanda suchten Kris und Jill und fanden sie bei Francine und Leatherneck. Zusammen gingen sie zu Bossi, der sich mit Billy und seiner Frau Jeanne unterhielt. Nachdem sie alle eingesammelt hatten führte sie sie die Gruppe zu Charlie.  
  
"Hier ist jemand, der euch etwas sagen will." Charlie ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Hallo Engelchen, hallo Bossi."  
  
Aus einem Mund sagten alle: "Charlie!!!" und blickten ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Bri, wie hast du das geschafft?"  
  
"Lee und meine Freundin Emily haben ihn überredet. Ich war genauso überrascht."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Amanda stellte ihrer Mutter, ihren Söhnen und ihrem neuen Stiefvater ihre Freundinnen und Kollegen vor. Ihre Mutter wollte mehr darüber erfahren und Amanda versprach, ihr und den Jungs später alles zu erklären. Bernd unterhielt sich lange mit seinem Onkel, dann stellte er ihm Bernd vor. Bernd war sehr begeistert davon, dass es bei der Air Force arbeitet. Lee ließ Colonel Claydon und Bernd allein, damit sie sich unterhalten konnten. Er ging zu Amanda hinüber, die sich hingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Danke Lee, dass war eine sehr liebe Idee von dir. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."  
  
"Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie sehr dich unsere Hochzeit ohne deine Familie bedrückt hat, und als dann auch noch deine Mutter geheiratete hatte, habe ich angenommen, es sei eine gute Idee. Und dieser dieser Tag ist doch perfekt. Wir haben an jedem Hochzeitstag ein riesiges Feuerwerk."  
  
Alle feierten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden des neuen Jahres. Schließlich trennten sie sich und fuhren in die Hotels, in Lees Wohnung und das Haus der Stetson`s.  
  
"Frohes, neues Jahr!"  
  
"Dieses Jahr wird froh. Es ist das erste mit meiner Frau, mit meinen Stiefsöhnen, meinem neuen Bruder und meinen Schwiegereltern. Und das wichtigste ist, in diesem Jahr werden unsere Babies geboren. Ich werde jede freie Minute mit dir und unserer Familie verbringen."  
  
Amanda kuschelte sich an ihren Mann.  
  
"Daran habe ich auch nie gezweifelt. Aber etwas schwieriges gibt es in diesem Jahr noch. Ich habe Mutter gestern versprochen, ihr etwas über die Engel zu erzählen und wenn ich schon dabei bin, kann ich ihr auch gleich erzählen, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben und für wen wir arbeiten. Und von den Babies müssen wir ihnen auch erzählen und zwar sehr bald."  
  
"Das stehen wir gemeinsam durch, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Bossi, Kelly, Kris und Jill beschlossen am nächsten Tag in ein Hotel zu ziehen, damit Amandas Familie in ihr Haus ziehen konnte. Lee und Amanda hatten ausgemacht, noch am selben Tag ihre Geheimnisse zu lüften. Lee machte ein Feuer im Kamin und Amanda machte eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Beim Abendessen hatte sie gesagt, dass alle um neun Uhr im Wohnzimmer versammelt sein sollen, weil sie über etwas sehr wichtiges reden mussten. Punkt neun Uhr waren alle versammelt. Lee saß bei Amanda, damit sie fühlen konnte, dass er sei unterstützte.  
  
"Das wird eine sehr lange Nacht werden an die ihr noch lange denken werdet. Lee und ich werden euch heute etwas über unser Vergangenheit, unsere Arbeit und unsere Zukunft erzählen. Fangen wir bei der Zukunft an. Jaime, Phillip, ihr werdet in geraumer Zeit Geschwister bekommen und damit ihr euch gleich an den Gedanken gewöhnen könnt. Ich bekomme Vierlinge."  
  
Dotty sah aus, als wie wenn sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Jaime war begeistert.  
  
"Endlich habe ich auch kleine Geschwister, die ich terrorisieren kann."  
  
Phillip sagte gar nichts und Kurt gratulierte Lee und Amanda.  
  
"Mutter beruhig dich, es wird noch schlimmer und an deiner Stelle würde ich mir das mit dem terrorisieren noch überlegen, wenn du erst die anderen Geheimnisse weißt. Also gut, dann erzähle ich euch jetzt etwas über meine Vergangenheit und Lee übernimmt dann den Part mit unserer Arbeit. Er weiß besser, was ihr wissen dürft und was nicht."  
  
Amanda holte tief Luft und nahm Lee`s Hand.  
  
"Als ich neunzehn war und mit der High School fertig war, bin ich nach Kalifornien gegangen. Ich wollte dort studieren, aber ich war nicht lang am College. Ich lernte dort Kelly kennen, die ihr gestern getroffen habt. Sie wollte Polizistin werden und da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich machen sollte kam ich mit auf die Polizeischule. Wir beide schlossen mit unter den besten ab. Wir bekamen ein Angebot von Charlie Townsend. Wir sollten für ihn als Detektivinnen arbeiten. Wir nahmen es an. Wir wurden gut bezahlt, arbeiteten dort, wo andere Leute Urlaub machten und hatten immer Spannung. Als ich hier anrief, habe ich immer erzählt, ich würde als Kellnerin oder Sekretärin arbeiten. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest dir Sorgen machen, wenn ich dir erzählen, das ich Schwerverbrecher jagen und dabei mein Leben aufs Spiel setze. Kris und Jill haben auch für Charlie gearbeitet, oder besser gesagt, sie arbeiten immer noch für ihn, zwar nur noch in speziellen Fällen. Bossi ist Charlies rechte  
Hand. Er organisiert die Aufträge und passt auf, dass uns nichts geschieht. Charlie hat sich uns nie gezeigt, zu mindest nie so, dass wir etwas davon wussten. Bei einem Fall habe ich dann Joe kennengelernt. Keine Sorge, er hatte nichts damit zu tun, das kam erst später. Wir haben uns sofort ineinander verliebt und geheiratet. Das war 1971. Er wollte nicht, dass ich weiter für Charlie arbeite, außerdem hatte ich sowieso vor, eine kleine Arbeitspause einzulegen, weil ich schwanger war. Doch ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Ich überredete Joe, nach Arlington zu meiner Familie zu ziehen. Kurze Zeit später war ich wieder schwanger und bekam Phillip. Zwei Jahre später Jaime. Kurz vor deiner Geburt bekam Joe eine Stelle in Afrika angeboten, die er annahm. Zuerst hatte es mir nichts ausgemacht, doch nach einiger Zeit hatten wir uns auseinander gelebt. Wir ließen uns scheiden. Ich blieb hier wohnen und zog euch mit der Hilfe von eurer Oma groß. Der erste Mann, mit dem ich nach meiner  
Scheidung ausging, war Dean. Und das hat zu einer dramatischen Wendung in meinem Leben geführt. Als ich Dean einmal zum Bahnhof bringen musste, sprach mich ein Mann an und gab mir ein Päckchen, mit dem Auftrag es in dem Zug an einen anderen Mann weiterzugeben. Doch ich tat es nicht und mein zweites geheimnisvolles Leben begann..."  
  
Alle hörten gespannt zu. Nun war Lee an der Reihe, die Geschichte weiterzuerzählen.  
  
"Der Mann, der eure Mutter angesprochen hatte, war ich. Ich kam gerade von einem Empfang in einer Botschaft, wo ich von einem meiner Informanten wichtige Informationen über eine undichte Stelle im Geheimdienst bekommen habe. Die waren in diesem Päckchen. Ich wurde verfolgt und konnte es nicht an meinen Kontaktmann übergeben. Meine letzte Hoffnung war eure Mutter. Ich hatte geglaubt, sie würde in den Zug steigen, das Päckchen übergeben und alles sei in Ordnung."  
  
Amanda unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Wie hätte ich es den abgeben sollen, wenn alle rote Hüte trugen. Du hättest mir eine bessere Angabe machen sollen."  
  
"Aber wenn ich es gemacht hätte, hätten wir uns nicht mehr getroffen. Jedenfalls hat sie das Päckchen mit nach Hause genommen und eure Oma hat es freundlicherweise verschickt. Mein Chef war davon gar nicht begeistert und feuerte mich. Ich habe alles versucht, um an das Päckchen zu kommen. Ich bin sogar mit Amanda in ein Postbüro eingebrochen. Als sie mir dann erzählt hat, dass ihr beide dass Päckchen geöffnet habt und die Informationen gefunden habt, konnte ich damit nichts anfangen. Ich habe eurer Mutter gesagt, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit damit beendet sei. Doch wie immer hat sie nicht auf mich gehört. Durch ihre brillanten Fähigkeiten auch den unsinnigsten Dingen Zusammenhänge zu finden, ist sie auf die undichte Stelle gestoßen und auf eigene Faust hingefahren. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch eine Spur auf das Leck gefunden. Es war Francine Desmond, eine Freundin und Kollegin von uns. Ich wurde entdeckt und gefangengenommen. Eure Mutter hat mir das Leben gerettet, was  
sie übrigens öfters tut. Ich musste sie zu meinem Chef Billy Melrose bringen. Er war ganz begeistert von ihr und schlug ganz spontan vor, sie solle doch als Zivilistin für uns arbeiten. Doch schon bald hat er gemerkt, dass dass sie dafür zu gut war und hat sie mir als Partnerin zugeteilt. Ich wollte mit keinem zusammenarbeiten, weil erst kurz vorher mein Partner an meiner Stelle gestorben war. Außerdem habe ich gedacht, wie könnte mir dein eine einfache Hausfrau helfen. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Ich verdanke ich fast alle gelösten Fälle und Billy nach sind wir sein bestes Team."  
  
Amanda sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich muss dir widersprechen, denn ich befolge auch manchmal deine Befehle."  
  
Lee lachte.  
  
"Das war bis jetzt erst ein Mal der Fall und dabei bist du angeschossen wurden und schwebtest in Lebensgefahr."  
  
Phillip und Jaime sahen sich verwirrt an.  
  
"Aber ihr arbeitet doch bei einer Filmgesellschaft und dreht Filme!"  
  
"Die IFG ist nur Tarnung, mein Schatz. Die IFG ist in Wirklichkeit ein Geheimdienst und fast alle, die dort arbeiten sind Agenten. Wir arbeiten für die Regierung der USA und manchmal auch weltweit."  
  
Dotty wirkte sehr gefasst.  
  
"Also in der Zusammenfassung: Du bist eine ausgebildete Polizistin, hast als Detektivin gearbeitet, genauso wie diese drei netten Ladies und jetzt bist du eine Geheimagentin."  
  
Amanda nickte.  
  
"Diese Francine und dieser Leatherneck sind dann wohl auch Agenten. Mr. Melrose ist euer Chef. Mr. Townsend und Mr. Bosley sind von der Detektei. Aber wer uns alles in der Welt ist Mrs. Farnsworth?"  
  
"Oh Emily. ich habe sie ganz vergessen. Sie ist die Chefin von MI 5, dem Geheimdienst in Großbritannien und eine sehr gute Freundin von uns."  
  
Lee dachte sich, wenn sie schon alles über Amanda und die Zentrale wussten, sollten sie auch noch etwas über seine Familie erfahren.  
  
"Es gibt noch ein Paar Kleinigkeiten, die ihr über meine Familie wissen solltet. Meine Eltern waren auch beim Geheimdienst. Meine Mutter stammte aus England. Mein Vater war ein amerikanischer Soldat, hat aber für den Geheimdienst gearbeitet. Als ich zwei war, kam mein Bruder Bernd auf die Welt. Meine Eltern arbeiteten gerade an einem sehr gefährlichen Fall. Sie mussten fliehen. Schweren Herzens entschloss sich meine Mutter, Bernd in eine Pflegefamilie zu geben, die aus Deutschland kam. Deshalb hat er auch diesen komischen Namen. Als ich fünf war, kamen sie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben. Ich kam zu meinem Onkel Colonel Claydon. Er war viel unterwegs, deshalb gab er mich zu einen seiner Freunde, Barney. Ich habe nichts von meinem Bruder gewusst, bis vor einigen Wochen, wo er angeschossen wurde. Ein befreundeter Polizist hat mich verständigt, als er Bernd gefunden hatte. Er hatte angenommen, er sei ein ausländischer Agent, der mich umbringen wollte. Durch einen Anruf bei  
meinem Onkel habe ich dann die Wahrheit erfahren. Das meiste, was ich über meine Eltern weiß, verdanke ich Amanda. Sie hat mir in dieser Zeit sehr geholfen. Es gab Anzeichen dafür, dass meine Eltern Doppelagenten gewesen waren, aber durch Amanda hat sich dies als Falsch herausgestellt."  
  
Die Familie nahm alles sehr ruhig und gefasst auf. Amanda hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet, zum Beispiel, dass ihre Mutter wütend wäre, weil sie sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte. Doch es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, vielleicht deswegen, weil sie für einen guten Zweck gelogen hatte. Immerhin hat sie die ganze Zeit über Kriminelle gejagt. Die Jungs waren sprachlos darüber, dass ihre Mutter und ihr neuer Stiefvater Agenten sind.  
  
"Aber niemand darf wissen, dass wir Agenten sind. Sonst könnte es gefährlich für euch werden. Eigentlich wollten wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten um euch zu schützen. Doch da ich schwanger bin, sähe es etwas merkwürdig aus, wenn ich ein Baby bekomme und es keinen Mann in meinen Leben gibt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass euch Jungs ein männliches Vorbild sehr helfen wird, besonders jetzt in dieser schwierigen Zeit. Aber da ihr jetzt alle Bescheid wissen, dachten wir, dass wir es euch sagen können. Wir versprechen euch, dass weder uns noch euch etwas zustoßen wird."  
  
Alle mussten diese Offenbarung erst einmal verdauen und gingen zu Bett. 


	26. Teil 25

Teil 25, Samstag  
  
Die Engel blieben noch bis zum Samstag. Während dieser Zeit unternahmen sie viel mit Bossi, Charlie und Francine. Sie versuchten auch Billy zu treffen, doch der hatte viel in der Zentrale zu tun und nicht ausreichend Personal. Lee war immer noch krank geschrieben, Amanda wollt vorerst nicht mehr im Feld arbeiten und Francine hatte ihren lang ersehnten Urlaub. Amanda hatte Kelly, Kris, Jill, Bossi und Charlie erzählt, dass sie Vierlinge bekam. Alle waren davon begeistert und bestanden darauf, etwas für die Babies zu kaufen. So kamen Lee und Amanda zu vielen Kleidungsstücken, Plüschtieren, Spielzeug und sonstigen Dingen. Lee und Bernd verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und ihrem Onkel, der sich nach langer Zeit mal Urlaub gönnte.  
  
"Was hast du eigentlich nach deinem Urlaub vor. Irgendwann musst du doch wieder nach Deutschland zurück."  
  
"Ich habe noch einige Zeit Urlaub. Es ist der gesamte von drei Jahren und meine ganzen Überstunden. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange in Deutschland bleiben werde. Meine Firma hat ihren Hauptsitz in New York. Ich werde versuchen, dass sie mich dorthin versetzen. Dann können wir uns öfters treffen und wenn sie mich nicht versetzen, kündige ich und suche mir hier eine Stellen. Programmierer werden überall gesucht. Und bis ich hier etwas gefunden haben, kannst du und Amanda mich in Deutschland besuchen. Meine Eltern wollen dich bestimmt kennenlernen."  
  
"Wenn Amanda noch fliegen darf, gerne. Und was ist mit dir und Kelly? Ihr seit doch mehr als nur Freunde!"  
  
"Ich werde mit ihr abreisen und nach New York gehen. Sie ist auch ein Grund, weswegen ich mich versetzen lassen will. Ich bin in sie verliebt und sie in mich. Ich glaube, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick."  
  
Lee freute sich, dass sein Bruder glücklich war und zu seinen Gefühlen stand. Außerdem wäre es schön, wenn es hier in der Nähe wäre. New York liegt immerhin näher an Washington als München. Er würde ihn und seine Familie auch gerne in Deutschland besuchen, aber dies könnte demnächst etwas schwierig werden mit den Babies.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Eines Abends wollten Dotty und Kurt etwas mit ihnen besprechen.  
  
"Kurt und ich haben beschlossen, uns in der Nähe ein gemütliches Haus oder eine gemütliche Wohnung zu suchen. Damit ihr es nicht falsch versteht. Dieses Haus ist großartig, aber ich glaube, ihr werdet bald den ganzen Platz brachen. Ich werde dir, Amanda, trotzdem weiterhin im Haushalt und mit den Babies helfen, aber ich glaube, es wieder einfach zu eng werden."  
  
Amanda und Lee sahen sich an. Sie schienen den selben Gedanken zu haben.  
  
"Ich respektieren deine Entscheidung und finde es nett von dir, dass du mir weiter helfen willst. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es ohne dich geschafft hätte. Danke."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe die perfekte Lösung für dieses Problem. Ich habe noch meine Wohnung in Washington. Sie liegt vielleicht fünfzehn bis zwanzig Minuten von hier. Sie gehört mir, ist komplett eingerichtet und groß genug für zwei Personen. Ihr könnt sie haben, ohne Miete versteht sich."  
  
Dotty und Kurt sahen sich an.  
  
"Das ist wirklich großzügig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir das annehmen können."  
  
"Warum den nicht. Wenn euch die Einrichtung nicht gefällt, dann könnt ihr sie umräumen und umgestalten, ganz wie ihr wollt."  
  
"Nein, es ist nicht deswegen, sie ist traumhaft. Es ist wegen der Miete."  
  
"Ich finde es nur gerecht. Wenn du Amanda weiterhin hilfst, kannst du keinen Job annehmen, sieh es einfach als Bezahlung für deine Hilfe, die ich sehr zu schätzen weiß. Und bevor sie leer stehen, lasse, könnt ihr dort genauso gut einziehen."  
  
Kurt und Dotty ließen sich überreden, denn eigentlich war die Idee nicht schlecht.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Am Montag musste Lee wieder arbeiten. Auch Amanda musste wieder ins Büro. in dieser Zeit, wo sie zu Hause gearbeitet hatte, war viel Schreibarbeit angefallen, außerdem musste sie noch den Einsatzbericht für den Fall schreiben. Lee hatte gleich in der früh einen Termin bei Billy, während Amanda hoch ins Q-Bureau ging und die Schreibarbeit erledigte.  
  
"Hallo Lee, schön, dass du wieder arbeiten kannst. Wir haben schon einen dringend Fall für dich. Der CIA vermutet, das einer ihrer Spione eine Doppelagent ist und für den KGB arbeitet. Der Agent arbeitet im Amerikanischen Konsulat in München, Deutschland. Ich soll zwei Agenten hinschicken, die ihn vorerst beobachten. Wir sollen seinen Umgangspersonen herausfinden und bei der geringsten Annahme, er könne mit den Russen zusammen arbeiten, sollen wir ihn festnehmen und wieder in die USA bringen."  
  
"Hört sich nicht schwer an. An wen hast du gedacht?"  
  
Billy lächelte. "Zuerst habe ich an Francine und Leatherneck gedacht, doch nach längerem Überlegen hielt ich diese Paarung nicht für sehr gut. Außerdem glaube ich, wird bei diesem Fall mein bestes Team von Nöten sein. Ich schicke dich und Amanda. So hast du Gelegenheit, dich wieder einzuarbeiten und für Amandas Zustand halte ich es für besser, wenn sie nicht zu gefährliche Aufgaben übernimmt."  
  
"Amanda findet immer einen Weg sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, egal wie einfach die Aufgabe ist. Sogar wenn sie nichts tun soll, gerät sie in Schwierigkeiten."  
  
"Das stimmt, aber ich hoffe doch, dass diesmal nichts geschehen wird."  
  
"Ich hoffe es auch. Danke Billy, wir werden uns gleich an die Arbeit machen."  
  
"Nur nichts überstürzen. Es reicht völlig aus, wenn ihr gegen Ende dieser Woche fliegt. Hier ist ein Ordner mit allen Daten, die wir bis jetzt kennen."  
  
Lee nahm die Mappe und verließ das Büro. Er ging hinauf zu seiner Frau, die ganz fleißig an dem Einsatzbericht schrieb.  
  
"Hi Schatz. Billy hat einen Auftrag für uns. Wenn du mit diesen Berichten fertig bist, erkläre ich dir alles. Kann ich dir bis dahin irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Amanda sah von ihrem Bildschirm auf.  
  
"Als erstes könntest du mich küssen und dann sind da ein Paar Aktenmappen, die du ablegen könntest. Den Rest mach ich, weil ich doch weiß, wie sehr du das Berichte schreiben hasst."  
  
Lee gab Amanda einen sehr langen Kuss und nahm dann die Akten und ordnete sie ein. dafür brauchte er nicht lange, auch wenn er aus der Übung war. Amanda war immer noch nicht ganz mit ihren Berichten fertig.  
  
"Kann ich dir sonst noch helfen."  
  
Amanda sah auf die Uhr.  
  
"Du könntest etwas zu essen holen. Es ist bald Mittag und ich verhungere. Bis du wieder da bist, bin ich mit dem Einsatzbericht fertig."  
  
"Okay, hast du einen speziellen Wunsch, Liebste?"  
  
"Nein, bring einfach irgendwas, aber viel davon!"  
  
Lee lachte. Er wusste, dass Amanda viel essen konnte, doch diese Mengen schienen sich zur Zeit ziemlich schnell zu vermehren. Er beschloss, schnell zum Italiener zu gehen und Pizza zu holen.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam er mit zwei köstlich duftenden Pizzen wieder ins Büro. Amanda war mit dem Bericht fertig und hatte auch noch viel von den anderen Sachen geschafft. Sie saß gerade über der letzten Akte auf ihrer Tisch. Lee machte auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa Platz und stellte die Schachteln ab. Amandas Magen knurrte.  
  
"Wenn ihr euch noch fünf Minuten geduldet, kann ich das Essen mit eurem Daddy in Ruhe genießen, weil ich dann mit der Arbeit fertig bin."  
  
Amanda beendete ihre Arbeit und ging dann zu Lee.  
  
"Hmmm, lecker."  
  
Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und aßen ihre Pizza. Lee streichelte über Amandas schon leicht gewölbten Bauch. Zwischen zwei Stück fragte Amanda.  
  
"Du hast vorhin etwas von einem neuen Auftrag erzählt. Um was geht es?"  
  
"Wir sollen einen möglichen Doppelagenten vom CIA entlarven!"  
  
"Und dafür brauchen sie uns. Mr. Melrose hätte genauso gut Francine schicken können, oder sonst jemand."  
  
"Billy hat extra uns ausgesucht. Er gibt mir die Chance, mich nach meinem Unfall wieder einzuarbeiten und dir möchte er keinen gefährlichen Fälle geben."  
  
"Das ist aber nett von Billy."  
  
Lee stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort holte er zwei Bücher heraus.  
  
"Hier Mandy, die werden wir vielleicht brauchen. Sie sind noch von einem früheren Fall da."  
  
Das erste Buch war ein amerikanischer Reiseführer über München.  
  
"Für was brauchen wir den denn?"  
  
"Der Agent arbeitet in dem Konsulat in München."  
  
"Nein, dass darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wir können doch kein Deutsch!"  
  
"Dafür ist das zweite Buch."  
  
Amanda nahm das zweite Buch. Es war ein Sprachführer.  
  
"Irgendwie habe ich schlechte Erinnerungen an München. Hoffentlich wird es diesmal ruhiger. Und du bist sicher, dass der Sprachführer uns helfen wird?"  
  
Lee begann Amandas zu massieren..  
  
"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ein wenig verstehe ich verstehe ich und außerdem habe ich noch ein Trumpf im Ärmel. Bernd hat uns nach Deutschland eingeladen um seine Eltern kennenzulernen. Ich weiß, dass er jetzt bei Kelly in New York ist, aber vielleicht unterbricht er ja seinen Urlaub und kommt mit. er wollte sowie so noch einiges in Deutschland erledigen, bevor er sich nach Amerika versetzen lässt. So hätten wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Wir könnten seine Familie kennenlernen und wir hätten einen Dolmetscher."  
  
Amanda kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
"Raffiniert, Scarecrow. Lass uns Kelly anrufen und mit Bernd reden."  
  
Amanda holte ihr Telefonbuch und wählte Kellys Nummer.  
  
"Garret hier."  
  
"Hallo Kelly, hier ist Bri."  
  
"Hallo, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell Wiederhören. Was gibt es?"  
  
"Ist Bernd bei dir? Lee müsste mit ihm reden!"  
  
"Ja, warte ich hole ihn."  
  
Amanda reichte Lee den Hörer, während Kelly Bernd holte.  
  
"Hallo Bernd, hier ist Lee. Steht dein Angebot noch, dich in Deutschland zu besuchen?"  
  
"Ja, warum?"  
  
"Amanda und ich haben einen Auftrag in München und da habe ich gedacht, wir könnten das gleich verbinden. wer weiß schon, wenn es bei uns wieder geht. Es wird schwer werden mit den Babies zu fliegen."  
  
"Ja, da hast du recht. Das Angebot steht noch. Wann wäre es?"  
  
"Das ist das Problem. Wir müssen Ende dieser Woche drüben sein. Ich hoffe das geht bei dir. Ich störe natürlich nur ungern deinen Urlaub mit Kelly, aber du wolltest doch ehe noch etwas in Deutschland erledigen. Da könntest du das gleich machen. Außerdem brauchen wir vielleicht deine Hilfe."  
  
"Meine Hilfe, wobei?"  
  
"Als Übersetzer. Unsere Deutschkenntnisse halten sich in Grenzen, zwar kann ich etwas aber Amanda versteht nichts. Außerdem kannst du uns die Stadt zeigen. Kommst du mit, bitte?"  
  
"Okay, ich komme mit. Wann genau kommt ihr an. Ich hole euch dann ab und bringe euch in meine Wohnung. Dort könnt ihr wohnen. Ich bleibe bei meinen Eltern."  
  
"Wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir ankommen. Deswegen rufe ich dich dann noch mal an. Danke schonmal. Grüße von Amanda an dich und von uns beiden an Kelly. Bis bald."  
  
Lee legte auf.  
  
"Er kommt mit."  
  
"Das ist schön. Ich freue mich ihn wiederzusehen. Musst du hier noch etwas erledigen?"  
  
"Nein, warum?"  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Feierabend machen. Ich habe nämlich noch etwas mit dir vor!"  
  
"Klingt gut. Ich sage Billy bescheid und du packst die Reste weg."  
  
Einen viertel Stunde später waren Lee und Amanda in einem Kaufhaus.  
  
"Shopping. Muss das sein!?!" Amanda sah an.  
  
"Ja, immerhin bist du schuld daran, dass ich neue Kleidung brauche. Außerdem hast du einen guten Geschmack, wie du mir in San Francisco bewiesen hast."  
  
Amanda suchte sich mit Lee`s Hilfe mehrere Umstandskleider, -hosen und -röcke aus. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, musste noch einige Kleidungsstücke von ihrer letzten Schwangerschaft auf dem Speicher liegen. Lee und Amanda fuhren nach Hause. Dotty stand in der Küche und bereitete das Abendessen vor.  
  
"Lee, erkundigst du dich nach einen Flug. Ich rede mit Mutter."  
  
Lee nickte und trug Amandas Einkäufe ins Haus.  
  
"Hallo Mutter, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen."  
  
"Hallo Darling. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  
"Lee und ich haben einen neuen Auftrag erhalten. Würdest du die nächsten paar Tage auf die Jungs aufpassen. Wir müssen außerhalb arbeiten und wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird."  
  
"Sicher passe ich auf die Jungs auf. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst, Darling. Wo müsst ihr den hin?"  
  
In diesem Moment kam Lee herein.  
  
"Es geht alles in Ordnung. Ich habe zwei Plätze in reserviert. Unser Flug geht am Mittwoch Abend um 16.45 Uhr und wir werden am Donnerstag gegen Abend am Franz-Josef-Strauß Flughafen in München landen."  
  
"Ihr müsst nach Deutschland?!? Dort versteht euch doch niemand!"  
  
"Wir waren schon einmal in München und auch in Österreich. Außerdem verstehe ich etwas Deutsch und wir werden einen Dolmetscher haben. Wir treffen Bernd dort, dessen Muttersprache immerhin Deutsch ist."  
  
"Mutter, du brachst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir kommen schon klar. Es gibt in Deutschland sehr viele Leute, die Englisch können. Es ist bei ihnen ein Schulfach. Lee, rufst du Bernd an?"  
  
Lee ging wieder zum Telefon um seinen Bruder anzurufen und ihm ihre Ankunftszeit zu sagen. Die beiden verabredeten, dass sie in Bernds Wohnung bleiben könnten und er zu seinen Eltern ginge und sie am Donnerstag vom Flughafen abholen würde.  
  
Nach dem Essen sagten sie es den Jungs. Als dies erledigt war, ging Amanda hoch zum Speicher um nachzusehen, ob ihrer alten Sachen noch da waren. Sie fand sie nach einigem Suchen und noch vieles anderes. Sie setzte sich auf den Fußboden und öffnete eine Kiste. Darin lagen alte Fotos von ihrer Eltern. Sie sah sie durch und war ganz in Erinnerungen versunken.  
  
Lee hatte sich gewundert, wo Amanda so schnell hin verschwunden war. Er sah alle Zimmer durch, fand sie aber nicht. Langsam fing er an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er ging hoch auf dem Dachboden, um sie in den Zimmern der Jungs zu suchen. Er sah, dass die Tür zum Dachboden aufstand und beschloss noch hier nachzusehen. Hier fand er sie, auf dem Boden sitzend über eine Kiste gebeugt. Er ging hinein, kniete sich hinter sie und begann ihr dem Nacken zu massieren. Sie sah zu ihm hinauf.  
  
"Hallo."  
  
"Hallo, Schöne. Was machst du hier oben?"  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich was holen. Mir ist heute beim Einkaufen eingefallen, dass Mutter nach meiner letzten Schwangerschaft auf unserem alten Dachboden einige Kisten mit Sachen verstaut hat. Ich wollte sie suchen und habe dabei alte Fotos von meinen Eltern gefunden. Ich bin in Erinnerungen versunken und habe wohl die Zeit vergessen."  
  
"Ist schon gut. Ich habe dich unter nur vermisst. Es ist schön, wenn du Erinnerungen an deine Eltern hast."  
  
Lee klang traurig.  
  
"Komm her zu mir und ich teile meine Erinnerungen mit dir. Es tut mir leid, wegen deinen Eltern. Jedes Kind sollte bei Menschen aufwachsen, die es lieben und Zeit für es haben. Ich weiß, dass dein Onkel dich liebt und stolz auf dich ist."  
  
"Ich weiß, Mandy, ich weiß. Wir werden immer genug Zeit für unsere Babies haben."  
  
"Ich hoffe es. Es wir stressig werden, aber wir werden unser bestes tun. Freust du dich darauf, deinen Bruder wiederzusehen und seine Familie kennenzulernen?"  
  
"Ja, ich freue mich darauf. Aber vor allem freue ich mich darauf, etwas Zeit allein mit dir zu verbringen. dann kann ich dir ein Paar Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen. Und was ist mit dir?"  
  
Amanda lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Irgendwie freue ich mich darauf, die Gegend hat mir gefallen. Aber wenn ich an die Vorfälle bei unseren letzten Aufenthalt denke, vergeht mir die Freude."  
  
Amanda sprach von der Verhaftung und den Anschlägen die ihnen das letzte Mal ihren Aufenthalt verdorben hatte.  
  
"Es wird dieses mal schon alles Gut gehen."  
  
Lee nahm die Kartons, die Amanda gefunden hatte und trug sie hinunter in ihr Schlafzimmer. Amanda folgte ihm und machte sich gleich daran, die auszupacken. Lee half ihr dabei. Die hatten viel zu lachen, als Amanda ihm die ganzen komisch aussehenden Kleidungsstücke zeigte, die sie bei ihren vorherigen Schwangerschaften getragen hatte. Amanda suchte sich ein Paar Stück heraus, die etwas weiter waren als ihre jetzige Kleidung.  
  
"Bist du nicht etwas früh dran? In den Büchern, die du mir freundlicher weise zu lesen gegeben hast, stand, dass man Umstandskleidung erst ab den fünften Monat bracht."  
  
"Das ist auch normal, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass meine Hosen schon etwas zu eng werden. Ich sorge nur vor."  
  
Amanda und Lee fingen schon an, für ihren Auslandsaufenthalt zu packen. 


	27. Teil 26

Teil 26, Dienstag morgen, Billy´s Büro  
  
Lee und Amanda hatten um neun Uhr morgens ein Meeting mit Billy.  
  
„Es geht alles in Ordnung. Unser Flug geht morgen nachmittag um viertel vor fünf. Wir sind dann am Donnerstag gegen Abend in München. Einen Unterkunft habe wir auch schon und das beste daran, sie kostet der Zentrale keinen Cent. Wir wohnen bei meinem Bruder, der extra seinen Urlaub unterbricht."  
  
Billy stand auf und ging zu den beiden.  
  
„Dann ist alles in Ordnung. Nehmt euch so viel Zeit, wie ihr braucht um sicher zu sein, das der Agent wirklich für den KGB arbeitet. Ich möchte, das ihr euch täglich bei mir meldet. Wenn ihr Unterstützung braucht, fordert sie bei mir an und wenn es hier einen Fall gibt, der meine Topagenten benötigt, melde ich mich bei euch. Jetzt wäre alles wichtige gesagt, ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch den Rest des Tages frei nehmt. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Ich lade euch zum Mittag ein."  
  
Die beiden gingen zum Auto.  
  
„Lee, ich fahre heute nicht mit dir mit. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."  
  
"Soll ich dich hinfahren oder nachher abholen?"  
  
„Nein, du brauchst nicht mitzukommen. Ich muss noch einmal zum Arzt meine Termine verschieben und ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange es dauert. Ich nehme mir dann ein Taxi."  
  
Lee machte es nichts aus, bestand aber darauf Amanda wenigstens hinzufahren.  
  
Amanda stieg bei ihrer Ärztin aus und ging zur Rezeption.  
  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Amanda Stetson, ich müsste dringend mit Dr. Tyler sprechen."  
  
Die Sprechstundenhilfe suchte die Akte heraus und sagte: „Da sie keinen Termin habe, werden ich sie zwischen durch dran nehmen müssen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern. Bitte nehmen sie Platz."  
  
„Amanda ging ins Wartezimmer, wo schon drei andere Frauen warteten. Sie nahm sich eine Zeitung und begann zu lesen. Nach ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden wurde sie aufgerufen und ins Sprechzimmer gerufen.  
  
„Hallo Amanda, wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
„Sehr gut. Die Übelkeit ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. Aber eigentlich komme ich aus einem anderen Grund!"  
  
„Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Amanda?"  
  
„Mein Mann und ich, wir haben ein Auftrag bekommen. Dafür müssen wir ins Ausland. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange wir weg sein werden. Ich werde aber einige Termine wahrscheinlich nicht einhalten können."  
  
„Gut, dass sie Bescheid sagen. Ich werde sie jetzt noch einmal untersuchen und wenn sie, sagen wir in drei Wochen noch nicht zurück sind, gehen sie zu einem Kollegen in ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Wir sehen uns dann gleich, wenn sie zurück sind."  
  
Amanda wurde in das Behandlungszimmer gebracht. Hier wurden die Herztöne untersucht und ein Ultraschallbild gemacht. Amanda ließ sich die Bilder ausdrucken und durfte sich wieder anziehen. Wenig später saß sie wieder im Sprechzimmer.  
  
„Die Babies entwickeln sich normal. Sie haben die gleiche Größe, wie Einzelkinder in der 16. Woche. Ich verschreibe Ihnen noch ein Paar Tabletten, die sie nehmen sollten."  
  
Amanda nahm das Rezept.  
  
„Danke. Ich melde mich dann, wenn ich wieder da bin. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Amanda ging hinaus und nahm sich ein Taxi.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lee saß auf dem Sofa und las in einem Reiseführer über Deutschland.  
  
„Hi, Schatz."  
  
„Hallo, Mandy. Das hat aber lange gedauert."  
  
„Ich musste so lange warten und dann bin ich noch untersucht worden. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hier sind die Ultraschallbilder."  
  
Amanda reichte ihn die Bilder. Lee sah sie sich an und es wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren Lee und Amanda mit packen beschäftigt. Gegen zwölf Uhr machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Nedlinger, wo sie mit Billy zum Mittagessen verabredet waren.  
  
„Hallo ihr beiden. Seid ihr mit packen schon fertig?"  
  
„Gerade fertig geworden, Sir. Danke für die Einladung." sagte Amanda.  
  
„Amanda, nenn mich doch endlich Billy, wie alle in der Zentrale."  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Amanda, Lee und Billy setzten sich an eine Tisch. Wenig später kam eine Bedienung mit der Speisekarte. Billy und Lee wählten Steak mit Pommes, während Amanda sich für einen Chefsalat und Mineralwasser entschied.  
  
„Huh, heute so wenig. Sonst bestellst du doch mehr!" neckte Lee seine Frau.  
  
„Sonst muss ich auch nicht noch zwanzig Stunden in einem Flugzeug verbringen!"  
  
Billy musste bei dem Gespräch der beiden lachen, wie so oft. Die drei unterhielten sich während den Essen fast nur über Familiengeschichten. Es gefiel Billy, Lee so glücklich zu sehen. Das Familienleben bekam ihm. Auch Amanda sah jedesmal glücklicher aus, was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Am Ende ihres Essens wünschte Billy Lee und Amanda einen schönen Aufenthalt, einen ruhigen Flug und dass der Fall rasch gelöst wurde. Lee bat Billy noch, während ihrer Abwesenheit nach seiner Corvette am Flughafen zu sehen. Billy versprach es und übergab Amanda noch ein Handy.  
  
„Dies ist ein Triple-Band Handy, dass auch in Deutschland funktioniert. Ruft mich täglich wegen einem Check-up an. Viel Glück."  
  
Amanda und Lee gingen zur Corvette und Billy zu seinem Wagen. Lee fuhr zum Flughafen, hielt aber noch bei seiner Wohnung an, weil er noch schnell etwas holen wollte. Lee ging hoch in sein Apartment und holte eine kleine Waffe aus einem Schrank und noch etwas, dass auf dem Couchtisch lag. Dann ging er hinunter zu seinem Wagen.  
  
„Amanda, tu mit bitte den gefallen und trag diese Waffe bei dir. Ich weiß zwar, das du so etwas hasst, aber ich fühle mich einfach besser, wenn ich weiß, du hast sie bei dir."  
  
Amanda versprach es ihm. Das andere, was er aus seiner Wohnung geholt hatte, war in einer Tüte versteckt und eingepackt. Amanda konnte nicht herausfinden, was es war. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Flughafen und warteten dort, dass ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde.  
  
Auf dem langen Flug von Washington nach München aßen sie nur eine Kleinigkeit. Sie redeten viel, vor allem über die Familienmitglieder, die Lee bis jetzt noch nicht kannte. Amanda erzählte ihm auch von ihrer Kindheit. Auch Lee erzählte ihr etwas über seine Kindheit, obwohl er das gar nicht vorgehabt hatte. Er war erstaunt, dass es ihm nicht mehr so schwer fiel darüber zu reden, aber vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass es Amanda vertraute. Die beiden versuchten etwas zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht.  
  
Nach zwanzig Stunden Flug, ohne Zwischenfälle landetet das Flugzeug auf dem Franz-Josef-Strauß Flughafen in München, Deutschland. Hier war es bereits viertel vor sieben abends. Die beiden stiegen aus, nahmen ihr Gepäck vom Laufband und machten sich auf die suche nach Bernd. Sie fanden ihn sofort.  
  
Bernd führte sie zu seinem Wagen, einem dunkelblauen BMW und fuhr sie in seine Wohnung.  
  
„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt jetzt erst einmal was essen und dann bis morgen früh durch schlafen."  
  
Amanda und Lee nickten. Bernd machte den Vorschlag, erst essen zu gehen, bevor er ihnen seinen Wohnung zeigte. Beide willigten ein und Bernd brachte sie in das für München bekannte Hofbräuhaus. Hier bestellte er für jeden Schweinsbraten und Semmelknödel.  
  
Während den Essen erzählte Bernd von seinem Urlaub bei Kelly. Amanda war froh, dass ihre Freundin endlich einen Mann fürs Leben gefunden hatte. Auch Lee war froh, dass sein Bruder glücklich war. Bernd fuhr Lee und Amanda zu seiner Wohnung, die in Schwabing (Nobelstadtteil von München) lag.  
  
Es war eine Mansarde-Wohnung, die über die beiden letzten Stockwerke eines Wohnhauses ging. Im unteren Geschoss war ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, die Küche und ein Bad. Im oberen Stockwerk befanden sich zwei Schlafzimmer und ein weiteres Bad. Die drei Räume nahmen nur die Hälfte der unteren ein. Auf der anderen Hälfte war eine große Terrasse, von der man einen wunderschönen Ausblick hatte.  
  
Bernd zeigte ihnen die Wohnung und sagte noch, dass der Kühlschrank gefüllt sei, dann wollte er gehen.  
  
„Bevor ich es vergesse, in der Garage steht noch ein Wagen. Es ist zwar keine Corvette, aber besser als ein Taxi und viele Mietautos. Ich lasse euch jetzt schlafen und fahre zu meinen Eltern nach Starnberg. Die Nummer habe ich euch ans Telefon gelegt. Wenn ihr meine Hilfe bracht, ruft einfach an und wenn hier das Telefon klingelt, lasst es einfach klingeln, ich habe den Anrufbeantworter angeschlossen. Ciao."  
  
Bernd warf Lee den Autoschlüssel zu. Auf seinem Anhänger stand die Stellplatznummer.  
  
Amanda nahm ein langes heißes Bad und zog danach ein schwarzes Seidennachthemd an. Lee duschte in der Zeit und kam mit Boxershorts bekleidet wieder heraus. Er suchte sich aus seinen Koffer seinen Bademantel und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa.  
  
Bernd hatte auf den Couch-Tisch den `Münchner Merkur` liegen gelassen. Lee nahm ihn sich und versuchte ihn zu lesen. Er war erstaunt, dass er noch so viel verstand.  
  
Dann kam Amanda aus dem Bad.  
  
„Gut siehst du aus. Wenn ich nicht so schrecklich müde wäre, würde ich jetzt in Versuchung geraten. Aber leider habe ich dazu keine Kraft mehr."  
  
Amanda lachte und ging hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Auf halber Treppe sagte sie: „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, Scarecrow. Jetzt komm ins Bett."  
  
Lee legte die Zeitung weg und tat wie ihm befohlen. Lee und Amanda legten sich ins Bett und schliefen aneinander gekuschelt ein.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Lee erwachte als erster. Da er Amanda nicht wecken wollte, blieb er liegen und sah sie an. Ihre Decke war während der Nacht herunter gerutscht. Lee befürchtete, sie könne frieren und deckte sie sanft zu. Dadurch erwachte sie.  
  
„Morgen, bist du schon lange wach?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich habe die Zeit sinnvoll genutzt." Lee lächelte.  
  
„Ach ja, wie denn?"  
  
„Ich habe meine wunderschöne Frau betrachtet."  
  
Amanda lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn.  
  
„Nicht jetzt, wie sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Was steht auf dem Plan, Schatz?"  
  
„Heute ist Freitag, dass heißt, dass das Konsulat um zwölf seine Pforten schließt. Wir habe nicht genügend Zeit, um Collins zu finden, also verschieben wir es auf Montag. Ich schlage vor, wir schauen uns die Umgebung um und am Wochenende besuchen wir Bernd."  
  
„Okay, einverstanden. Aber wir müssen Billy noch bescheid sagen."  
  
„Aber nicht jetzt, bei uns ist es ein Uhr morgens. Aber vielleicht sollten wir Bernd anrufen, damit er uns ein Paar Ausflugtipps gibt."  
  
Lee und Amanda standen auf, duschten und aßen zu Frühstück. Dann rief Lee bei Bernd an.  
  
„Hallo Bernd, wir haben uns entschlossen, erst am Montag mit unserer Arbeit zu beginnen. Kannst du uns ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten sagen."  
  
Bernd überlegte kurz. „Ihr müsst unbedingt Schloss Neuschwanstein uns Schloss Nymphenburg ansehen. Wenn ihr wollt, führe ich euch herum."  
  
Lee fragte kurz Amanda, die nichts dagegen hatte.  
  
„Okay, dann komme ich jetzt zu euch, hol euch ab und wir gehen dann gemeinsam. Ich bin in ungefähr einer Stunde da. Und als Tip, zieht euch warm an."  
  
Amanda und Lee nahmen sich den Rat zu Herzen. Ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden später klingelte Bernd und sein Bruder und seine Schwägerin kamen herunter.  
  
„Entschuldigung wegen der Verspätung, aber die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel sind nicht die zuverlässigsten. Schauen wir uns heute erst Schloss Nymphenburg an. Meine Mutter hat euch zum Essen eingeladen und wenn wir nach Füssen fahren, sind wir nicht rechtzeitig zurück. Außerdem hat Schloss Neuschwanstein während der Wintermonate nur am Wochenende geöffnet."  
  
Sie nahmen die U-Bahn, da es schwierig war in München einen Parkplatz zu finden. Bernd zeigte ihnen alle Sehenswürdigkeiten und erzählte ihnen viel darüber. Zwischendurch aßen sie ein Paar Weißwürste und Brezen, weil Amanda mal wieder Hunger hatte.  
  
Gegen Mittag fuhren die drei mit der S-Bahn nach Starnberg. Dort mussten sie noch ein Stück laufen, bis sie zu Bernd´s Elternhaus gelangten. Es war ein großes, zweistöckiges Gebäude, dass in einem zarten gelb gestrichen war. Das Haus wurde von einem riesigen Grundstück umgeben.  
  
Die drei wurden schon an der Haustür von einer Frau um die sechzig erwartet. Bernd stellte sie als seine Mutter Julia Schmiedt vor.  
  
Julia war über die große Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer erstaunt.  
  
„Man könnte glauben, ihr seit Zwillinge." sagte Julia in fließendem Englisch. Bernd stellt ihr Amanda vor.  
  
Die Neuankömmlinge zogen ihre Jacken aus und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Bernd´s Vater versuchte ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen.  
  
Bernd stellte seinem Vater auch Lee und Amanda von. Auch Hans Schmiedt sprach fließend Englisch.  
  
Amanda war von dem Haus begeistert. Es hatte ihr schon von außen gefallen, aber von innen war es noch schöner. Am meisten gefiel ihr das Grundstück, das direkt am See lag. Dieser war jetzt zwar am Ufer zugefroren, doch sie stellte sich traumhaft vor, hier im Sommer zu sein.  
  
Amanda stand an der Terrassentür und sah auf das Wasser hinaus. Julia trat hinter sie.  
  
„Ich kann auch stundenlang hier stehen und auf das Wasser hinaus schauen. Aber im Sommer ist es noch schöner, mit all den Booten und Surfern und den Enten und Schwänen. Ihr müsst uns diesen Sommer unbedingt besuchen kommen."  
  
Amanda drehte sich zu Julia um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das gehen wird. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, was ich hoffe, werde ich Ende Juni entbinden und dann können wir erst mal nicht verreisen. Wird etwas schwierig mit den Babies. Aber ihr könnt uns ja in Arlington besuchen. Am Besten im April, wenn Kirschblütenfest ist. Dann könnt ihr auch meine Mutter und meine beiden Söhne kennenlernen."  
  
Amanda und Julia gingen in die Küche um das Essen zu holen, während die Männer den Tisch deckten. Es gab einen köstlichen Fisch zu essen.  
  
Hans und Julia erzählten etwas über ihrer Zeit in Amerika und wie sie Bernd adoptiert hatten. Julia zeigte ihnen Kinderfoto´s von Bernd. Dann fiel Lee etwas ein.  
  
„Jetzt habe ich das Geschenk für dich in deiner Wohnung vergessen. Du bekommst es morgen."  
  
Es war kurz nach sechs Uhr abends, als Lee und Amanda aufbrachen. Bernd wollte sie begleiten oder fahren, doch Lee sagte ihm, dass sie es selbst finden würden.  
  
Als sie auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof waren, begann Amanda ganz plötzlich etwas in ihrer Handtasche zu suchen.  
  
„Was machst du da?"  
  
„Wir sollen doch Billy anrufen und Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."  
  
Endlich hatte sie das Handy von Billy gefunden. Lee nahm es ihr aus der Hand und wählte Billy´s Nummer.  
  
„Hallo Billy. Ich rufe wegen unserem Check-up an. Wir haben beschlossen, erst am Montag an dem Fall zu arbeiten. Immerhin sind wir noch in den Flitterwochen."  
  
Lee unterhielt sich noch etwas mit Billy und gab dann schließlich Amanda das Handy zurück.  
  
„Wir sollen erst am Montag wieder anrufen und er wünscht uns viel Spass."  
  
Lee legte seinen Arm um seine Frau und zog sie näher an sich heran. Amanda wählte die Nummer von sich.  
  
„Hallo Mutter. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir gut angekommen sind. Wir kommen gerade von Bernd´s Eltern und fahren jetzt wieder nach München. Hier liegt viel Schnee und es hat gerade begonnen wieder zu schneien. Morgen besichtigen wir Neuschwanstein."  
  
Amanda ließ die Jungs und Kurt grüßen.  
  
„Schöne Grüße von Mutter und du sollst doch aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht überanstrenge."  
  
Als sie in Bernd´s Wohnung angekommen waren, wollte Amanda erst einmal ein heißes Bad zur Entspannung nehmen. Lee zog sich schnell um und begab sich in die Küche, um Abendessen zu machen.  
  
Er entschloss sich Spaghetti zu kochen, da dafür alles da war, es nicht lange dauerte und satt machte, wobei er natürlich an Amanda`s enormen Appetit dachte.  
  
Als alles so weit fertig war ging er ins Badezimmer, wo Amanda immer noch im heißen Schaumbad lag. Lee setzte sich auf den Wannenrand und massierte Amanda´s Rücken.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt herauskommst, kann ich meine Massage nach einem ausgiebigen Essen fortsetzen."  
  
Amanda stieg aus dem Wasser und Lee hielt ihr einen Bademantel hin. Sie kuschelte sich aufs Sofa und deckte sich mit einer Decke zu. Lee machte in der Küche zwei Teller fertig und trug sie hinaus. Amanda begann zu essen.  
  
„Also, wenn deine Karriere als Agent irgendwann einmal enden sollte, kannst du als Koch anfangen. Wenn du weiter so gut kochst, werde ich während diesem Fall mindestens zehn Kilo zu!"  
  
„Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt, immerhin musst du noch vier andere mit ernähren." 


	28. Teil 27

Teil 27 Sightseeing  
  
Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sich Lee und Amanda per U- und S-Bahn auf den Weg nach Starnberg. Sie hatten mit Bernd ausgemacht, dass sie gegen neun Uhr da sein sollten, damit sie bis mittag am Schloss sein würden. Auf Bernd´s Hinweis hin, habe sie sich extra warm angezogen.  
  
Bernd fuhr die beiden mit seinem BMW nach Füssen. In der Nähe dieser Stadt liegt Schloss Neuschwanstein.  
  
Während der Fahrt dorthin erzählte Bernd etwas über die Geschichte des Schlosses und von Bayern´s König Ludwig II, der Märchenkönig.  
  
„Wer die geistigen Wurzeln dieser stolzen Ritterburg sucht, der sollte zuerst dem unterhalb gelegenen Schloß Hohenschwangau einen Besuch abstatten. Der junge Kronprinz verbrachte im Gemäuer dieses Schlosses, einer von seinem Vater Maximilian II. restaurierten alten Burg, einen Großteil seiner Jugend.  
  
Hier wurde er insbesondere durch die herrlichen Wandmalereien im romantischen Stil des 19. Jahrhunderts an die große Vergangenheit seines Hauses erinnert. Die Heroen der deutschen Heldensagen beflügelten ihn und regten das phantasievolle Gemüt Ludwigs an. Diese Umgebung prägte ihn nachhaltig. Auch seine spätere Vorliebe für Richard Wagner und dessen Werke dürften hier zu suchen sein.  
  
Tief bewegt erlebte der 15jährige Kronprinz am 2. Februar 1861 seine erste Opernaufführung. Wagners Lohengrin sollte für ihn zu einem Schlüsselerlebnis werden. Von nun an wurde er einer der glühendsten Verehrer Richard Wagners und sein größter Mäzen. Der junge König gedachte wohl der Welt Richard Wagners als er sich mit dem Gedanken trug, unweit der Stätte froher Kindheitserinnerungen ein Schloß zu bauen. In einem Brief an Richard Wagner (Mai 1868) schreibt er: "Ich habe die Absicht, die alte Burgruine Hohenschwangau bei der Pöllatschlucht neu aufbauen zu lassen im echten Stil der alten deutschen Ritterburgen und ich muß Ihnen gestehen, daß ich mich sehr darauf freue, dort einst zu hausen; mehrere Gastzimmer, von wo man eine herrliche Aussicht genießt auf dem hehren Säuling, die Gebirge Tyrols und weithin in die Ebene, sollen wohnlich und anheimelnd dort eingerichtet werden; Sie kennen ihn, den angebeteten Gast, den ich dort beherbergen möchte; der Punkt ist einer der schönsten, die zu finden sind, heilig und unnahbar, ein würdiger Tempel für den göttlichen Freund, durch den einzig Heil und wahrer Segen der Welt erblühte....."  
  
Richard Wagner also sollte es sein, dem er dieses heute wohl bekannteste seiner Schlösser weihte. Auch die Örtlichkeit selbst, ein Felsplateau gegenüber der Pöllatschlucht, schien geradezu prädestiniert für diesen gewaltigen Bau. Weltabgewandt, dem Himmel näher als der Menschenwelt, wollte er seine "Gralsburg" errichten lassen. Bereits ein Jahr später (1869) wurde der Grundstein zur neuen Burg Hohenschwangau gelegt. Den heute weltbekannten Namen "Neuschwanstein" sollte sie erst nach seinem Tode erhalten  
  
Der Architekt Eduard Riedel wurde mit der Bauplanung und Durchführung beauftragt. Nach seinen Plänen hatte der Bühnenmaler Christian Jank kolorierte Ansichten zu fertigen. Was dieses so unterschiedliche Team schuf, konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen, war aber in der Praxis nicht durchführbar. Den Entwürfen lag der Grundriß der Wartburg zu Grunde, welche der König im Juni 1867 besuchte.  
  
Das teilweise bis zu acht Meter tief ausgesprengte Plateau aber war zu schmal, als daß dieser Plan verwirklicht werden konnte. Die Pläne mußten mehrmals geändert werden. Dennoch schritt der Bau voran.  
  
Gegen Ende des Jahres 1872 wurde der Torbau fertiggestellt. Nun begannen die Arbeiten am Palast. Gewaltige Mengen an Baumaterial wurden verbraucht. So allein täglich 40 Zentner. Zement. Der verwendete Marmor kam teilweise aus dem Salzburgischen (Untersberger Marmor).Der Sandstein wurde aus dem Württembergischen geliefert.  
  
Viele der benötigten Baustoffe konnten damals nur bis Biessenhofen (im Allgäu) mit der Eisenbahn transportiert werden. Hier mußte auf Pferde- und Ochsengespanne umgeladen werden, welche zum Weitertransport zur Baustelle bereit standen. Eine wahre Pionierleistung also, hatte man die Schwelle der Industrialisierung jedoch eben erst überschritten. In Hohenschwangau angekommen, besorgte ein Lastenaufzug - angetrieben von einer Dampfmaschine - den Transport zur Schloßbaustelle. Im Jahre 1874 übertrug Ludwig II. dem königlichen Hofbaumeister Georg Dollmann die Bauleitung. Dollmann bewährte sich bereits beim Bau von Schloß Linderhof, welches parallel der Vollendung entgegen schritt.  
  
Der Gedanke eines Thronsaales, der das absolute Königreich ausdrückt, beschäftigte Ludwig II. ab 1876. Der byzantinische Stil erschien ihm hierfür am geeignetsten. Nach weiteren Umbauten des im großen und ganzen bereits vollendeten Palasts begann man ab 1879 mit dem Ausbau des Thronsaales. Die stetigen Änderungswünsche des Königs trieben die Baukosten in die Höhe. Ein weiterer vorgesehener maurischer Saal sollte, obwohl vom Kabinett bewilligt, nie mehr fertiggestellt werden.  
  
Die Wohnräume des Königs schritten indes der Vollendung entgegen. Ludwig II. bewohnte sie erstmals vom 27. Mai bis 8. Juni 1884. Im selben Jahr wurde der beim König in Ungnade gefallene Georg Dollmann durch dessen früheren Mitarbeiter Julius Hofmann ersetzt. Wenig später, 1885, begann man mit den Fundamentierungsarbeiten der Kemenate.  
  
Die Baukosten stiegen ins Unermeßliche und konnten somit durch die kgl. Zivilliste nicht mehr abgedeckt werden. Die Krondotation betrug um 1880 etwa viereinhalb Millionen Mark jährlich. Das Kabinett bewilligte keine weiteren Gelder mehr. Der Weg in die Verschuldung war vorgezeichnet. Die Bauleidenschaft sollte Ludwig II. letztendlich zum Verhängnis werden. Auf jeden Fall wurde sie zum Vorwand seiner im Juni 1886 erklärten Entmündigung und Absetzung.  
  
Neuschwanstein sollte auch sein letzter Aufenthaltsort sein, ehe man ihn nach Schloß Berg am Starnberger See brachte. Ludwig II. erlebte Neuschwanstein noch als Baustelle von Gerüsten umgeben. So wie es sich dem Auge des Besuchers der Neuzeit darbietet, sah er es nie. Die begonnenen Arbeiten wurden erst nach seinem Tode fertiggestellt. Ein nach den Plänen vorgesehener mächtiger Hauptturm sowie eine Schloßkapelle wurden nicht mehr errichtet"  
  
Bernd fuhr zuerst nach Füssen, wo sie zu Mittag aßen. Danach fuhren sie hinauf zum Schloss. Das letzte Stück mussten sie laufen. Doch das störte kein bisschen. Der Tag war sonnig und wolkenlos. Man hatte einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Alpen.  
  
Amanda war froh, dass sie auf ihre Mutter gehört hatte und den Fotoapparat mitgenommen hatte. Hier war es traumhaft. Sie war zwar schon zweimal in München gewesen, doch diesmal übertraf es alles. Sie bereute es richtig, dass sie zum arbeiten hier waren und nicht zum Urlaub.  
  
Im Winter war normalerweise nicht so viel Touristenandrang da, wie an Sommertagen, deshalb dauerte es auch nicht so lange, bis sie an einer Führung teilnehmen konnten.  
  
„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum er der Märchenkönig genannt wurde, hier ist es wie im Märchen."  
  
„Ja, es stimmt!"  
  
„Einige Leute behaupten ja, dass Ludwig etwas verrückt war, aber die Ur- Bayern sind stolz auf ihn. Ich schlage vor, dass wir langsam wieder zurück nach Starnberg fahren, Julia hat euch zum Abendessen eingeladen."  
  
Auf der Fahrt zurück unterhielten sie sich nur über Belangloses.  
  
Lee, Amanda und Bernd legten die Mäntel ab, als sie das Haus betraten.  
  
„Hallo, ihr drei. Wie hat es euch gefallen, ihr hattet ja Glück mit dem Wetter."  
  
Amanda war immer noch begeistert.  
  
„Es war einfach traumhaft. So schön hatte ich die Gegend gar nicht in Erinnerung."  
  
„Ach, du warst schon mal hier?"  
  
„Ja, wir mussten schon zweimal eine Dokumentation in der Nähe drehen und das erste Mal habe ich gleich mit einem Familienurlaub verbunden."  
  
Als Lee das Wort Familie hörte, fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.  
  
„Danke, Mandy. Du erinnerst mich daran, dass ich schon den ganzen Tag Bernd`s Geschenk mit mir herumtrage."  
  
Lee griff in seine Sakkotasche und nahm ein mittelgroßes Päckchen heraus. Amanda erkannte es als das, was er mit der Waffe zusammen aus seiner Wohnung geholt hatte. Bernd öffnete es. Es war ein Foto von ihren Eltern.  
  
„Es ist so gut wie das einzige, was ich von unseren Eltern habe. Ich dachte, du möchtest gerne ein Andenken an sie. Das andere, was ich von ihnen habe, ist ein Ferienhaus in der Nähe von New York, dass ich Amanda zu unserer Hochzeit geschenkt habe. Damals habe ich ja noch nicht von deiner Existenz gewusst. Aber du und Kelly könnt jederzeit dorthin. Es gehört dir genauso gut wie mir."  
  
Amanda nickte. Sie war mit dieser Vereinbarung einverstanden. Ihr war nur wichtig, dass Lee glücklich war.  
  
Nach dem Essen bestand Bernd darauf, die beiden nach München zu fahren. Diesmal ließ er sich nicht abschütteln.  
  
den Sonntag verbrachten Lee und Amanda fast nur in Bett. Lee hatte bemerkt, dass der Kühlschrank wie durch Zauberhand aufgefüllt worden war. Er kochte ihnen ein traumhaftes Essen. Am Nachmittag gingen sie spazieren. Lee wollte Amanda unbedingt den Englischen Garten zeigen. Amanda schoß wieder viele Bilder. Auf dem Weg zurück holte sich Lee an einem Zeitungsstand eine Zeitung. Da es keine Englischsprachigen gab, nahm er sich eine TZ (Münchner Tageszeitung).  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass das richtig ist, es ist eine deutsche Zeitung!"  
  
„Ich weiß Mandy. Aber irgendwie muss man ja auf dem laufenden bleiben. Ich habe gestern durch Zufall bemerkt, dass ich immer noch relativ gut deutsch kann."  
  
„Gut zu wissen. Wie sieht unser Tagesplan für morgen aus? Hast du schon eine Idee,wie wir den Fall lösen können?"  
  
Lee zog sie nah an sich heran.  
  
„Es wird dir zwar nicht gefallen, aber wir müssen in seiner Wohnung umsehen. Gewöhnlich kommt er den ganzen Tag nicht nach Hause. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, werde ich Billy anrufen und ihn fragen, ob uns Beaman eine winzig kleine Kamera besorgen kann. Die müssen wir dann an seiner Brille befestigen, damit wir alles mitbekommen, wenn er sich mit jemanden trifft.. Und irgendwie müssen wir es schaffen, in sein Büro zu kommen."  
  
„Hört sich nach einem Plan an. Und ich hätte auch schon eine Idee, wie du dich ungestört in seinem Büro umsehen kannst. Aber die wird dir höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gefallen."  
  
Lee küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
„Deinen Ideen gefallen mir immer, Mandy."  
  
„Glaub mir, diese nicht."  
  
Mehr verriet sie Lee nicht über ihr Vorhaben, da sie noch nicht genau wusste, wie sie es in die Tat umsetzten sollte. Lee und Amanda gingen zu ihrer vorübergehenden Wohnung, zogen sich um und kuschelten sich auf dem Sofa aneinander. Lee las seine deutschen Zeitung und erzählte Amanda auf englisch, was geschehen war. Auf ihr drängen hin las er ihr etwas auf deutsch vor. Ihr gefiel die Sprache und sie glaubte, dass es von Nutzen sein könnte, wenn sie einige Begriffe kannte.  
  
„Lee, würdest du mir einige Wörter beibringen?"  
  
„Sicher, Honey, was willst du wissen?"  
  
„Egal, sag mir, was man wissen sollte."  
  
„Okay, als erstes man Begrüßungen kennen. Am einfachsten ist `Hallo`; das entspricht unserem `hello`. Man kann es immer zur Begrüßung verwenden. `Guten Morgen` entspricht `good moring`, `Guten Abend``entspricht `good evening` und `Guten Tag`würde ich mit `Good day` übersetzen. Lass es uns versuchen."  
  
Lee sagte die einzelnen deutschen Wörter vor und Amanda versuchte sie nachzusprechen. Es klappte ganz gut.  
  
„Du bist ein Naturtalent. Willst du weitermachen?"  
  
„Ja, was heißt `I love you`?"  
  
„Das heißt, `ich liebe dich`!"  
  
„Ich liebe dich!" sagte Amanda auf deutsch.  
  
Lee beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Lee begann Amanda´s Rücken zu massieren.  
  
„Oh, das tut gut. Ich darf gar nicht an das Ende der Schwangerschaft denken. Ich glaube, dann werde ich es vor Rückenschmerzen nicht mehr aushalten."  
  
„Ich werde immer versuchen, dir die Schmerzen so erträglich wie möglich zu machen."  
  
Amanda sah in an und lächelte. „Das will ich auch hoffen, immerhin bist du der Grund dafür."  
  
Lee wusste, dass sie nur Spass machte.  
  
„Ich weiß und ich bereue es kein bisschen."  
  
Amanda lachte ihn an.  
  
„Und ich auch nicht."  
  
Lee stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt ins Bett. Wir haben morgen viel zu tun."  
  
„Okay, ich gehe schon ins Bad."  
  
Amanda stand auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen Billy zu erreichen, damit er Beaman morgen gleich darum bitten kann und sie uns zusenden kann."  
  
Amanda kam mit Zahncreme verschmierten Mund aus dem Bad.  
  
„Warte, dass mach ich nachher." murmelte sie.  
  
Lee wusste zwar nicht, warum er nicht bei Billy anrufen sollte, aber er sagte nichts. Kurze Zeit später kam Amanda aus dem Badezimmer. Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgebunden.  
  
„Das solltest du öfters machen, Mandy."  
  
Amanda lächelte ihn an und versuchte ihn ins Bad zu scheuchen, damit sie ihren Anruf machen konnte. Sie suchte aus ihrer Handtasche ihr Notizbuch mit Francine´s Nummer. Sie hatte ihr erzählt, dass Beaman oft bei ihr war. Sie wählte die Nummer.  
  
„Hallo Francine, hier ist Amanda."  
  
Francine war über diesen Anruf sehr überrascht.  
  
„Mit dir hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Ich denke du und Lee, ihr seit in Deutschland."  
  
„Sind wir auch, aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe, oder besser die Hilfe von deinem Verlobten."  
  
„Ah, daher weht der Wind. Was wollt ihr von ihm?"  
  
„Lee bräuchte eine winzig kleine Kamera, die man an einer Brille befestigen könnte. Glaubst du, er hat so etwas oder wäre in der Lage so etwas zu besorgen?"  
  
„Warte, ich frage ihn."  
  
Im Hintergrund hörte sie, wie sich Francine mit Beaman unterhielt. Nach einiger Zeit sprach Beaman mit ihr.  
  
„Hallo Amanda. Ich habe so eine Kamera erst vor kurzer Zeit hereinbekommen. Sie ist noch nicht erprobt, aber sie müsste gehen. Ich werde euch vorsichtshalber drei Stück schicken, dann habt ihr welche in Reserve. Ich schicke sie morgen gleich als erstes weg."  
  
„Danke Beaman."  
  
Amanda gab ihm Bernd´s Adresse und verabschiedete sich. In diesem Moment kam Lee aus dem Bad.  
  
„Beaman schickt uns morgen drei solcher Kameras, weil sie noch nicht getestet sind. Schöne Grüße von ihm."  
  
Lee war erstaunt. „Wo hast du Beaman´s Privatnummer her?"  
  
„Das ist mein Geheimnis!"  
  
„Amanda, ich kenne Wege um dir dieses Geheimnis zu entlocken. Also, sagst du es mir freiwillig,oder muss ich dich erst kitzeln?"  
  
Amanda atmete schwer. „Ich werde nichts sagen, dass habe ich Francine versprochen!"  
  
Lee hörte auf Amanda zu kitzeln. „Was hat Francine damit zu tun?"  
  
„Von ihr habe ich das Geheimnis."  
  
„Bitte, sag es mir. Ich mache mir sorgen um sie. Irgendwie ist sie in der letzten Zeit so anders!"  
  
„Das ist dir aufgefallen!" neckte sie Lee.  
  
„Ja, obwohl ich nur Augen für dich hatte. Sagst du mir jetzt bitte, was mit ihr los ist."  
  
„Okay, aber bitte erzähl niemanden davon und wenn Francine oder Beaman darauf ansprechen, dann tu so, als ob du nichts davon weißt."  
  
„Okay, ich verspreche es und nun mach es nicht so spannend!"  
  
„Francine und Beaman haben sich verlobt!"  
  
„Endlich, bei denen war es ja noch schwerer als wie bei uns."  
  
„Du bist nicht überrascht. Ich wäre fast tot umgefallen."  
  
„Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht, nachdem sie mit ihm auf unserer Hochzeit zusammen war. Ich freue mich für sie."  
  
„Und denk daran, kein Wort zu jemanden."  
  
Dann gingen sie zu Bett. Lee hatte den Wecker auf sieben Uhr gestellt, damit sie um zehn Uhr bei Johnson´s Wohnung seine konnten.  
  
Als der Wecker klingelte stand Lee auf und ging in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Amanda gleich nach ihm aufstehen würde, doch es war nicht der Fall. Normalerweise war Amanda immer vor ihm wach, doch er dachte sich nichts dabei, da es möglich war, dass sie unter der Zeitverschiebung litt.  
  
Als er aus dem Bad heraus kam, war unten weder etwas von Amanda zu sehen noch zu hören. Er entschloss sich dazu, ihr das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen. Er ging in die Küche und bereitete ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Saft, Semmeln und Marmelade vor, dass er dann zu Amanda hochbrachte. Er ging nach oben, stellte das Tablett neben das Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig neben seine schlafende Frau.  
  
„Amanda, aufstehen"  
  
Amanda wacht nicht auf, sondern drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite. Lee beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie, doch sie schlief weiter. Er nahm die Tasse Kaffee von dem Tablett und wedelte den Dampf zu Mandy.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen.  
  
„Morgen"  
  
Amanda setzte sich hin, schlug hastig die Decke zurück und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Badezimmer. Lee folgte ihr und fand sie neben der Toilette, wo sie sich übergab.  
  
„Ich habe gedacht, die Phase hättest du überstanden!" sagte Lee und kniete sich neben sie.  
  
„Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber da haben wir uns wohl beide getäuscht. Ich frühstücke später, ich will erst einmal duschen."  
  
„Okay!"  
  
Lee ging hinaus und deckte den Esstisch. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam Amanda mit Bademantel und Handtuch auf dem Kopf ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich bereit zu frühstücken."  
  
Lee ging zum Tisch und schenkte Amanda und sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee ein. Amanda nahm die Tasse und wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken, als sie wieder hastig zur Toilette lief.  
  
„Amanda, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich."  
  
Amanda kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer und war ganz blass.  
  
„Lee, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
  
„Immer mein Schatz, wenn es dir hilft. Was soll ich tun?"  
  
„Tu bitte den Kaffee weg."  
  
Lee stand auf und tat die beiden Tassen und die Kanne in die Küche.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Der Kaffeeduft war der Auslöser für meinen Übelkeit. Das hatte ich bei den beiden ersten Schwangerschaften auch schon. Ich glaube, Kaffee ist erst einmal tabu für mich."  
  
„Gott sei Dank. Ich habe schon gedacht, du seist ernsthaft krank!"  
  
„Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Das schlimmste, woran ich erkranken werde wird eine Erkältung sein. Oh Gott, wie hält Bernd das hier nur aus?"  
  
Lee lachte, als er dies hörte.  
  
„Amanda, wir müssen arbeiten."  
  
Amanda zog sich an und ging dann mit Lee hinunter in die Tiefgarage, wo Bernd seinen Zweitwagen geparkt hatte. Er hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, um was für eine Marke es sich handelt, aber auf dem Schlüssel stand eine Nummer drauf.  
  
Nach kurzem Suchen fand Amanda den Platz. Darauf stand ein roter Ferrari.  
  
Lee´s Augen glänzten, als er diesen Traum von Wagen sah.  
  
„Oh Gott, jetzt hat er ein neues Spielzeug. Und ich habe gedacht, du gewöhnst dich vielleicht an ein etwas familienfreundlicheres Auto."  
  
Lee strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Lass mir doch meinen Spass, Mandy."  
  
„Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen. Solange du nicht rast."  
  
Amanda stieg in den Wagen ein . „Arme Babies. Euer Papa und euer Onkel haben diese unwiderstehliche Leidenschaft für schnelle Autos. Hoffentlich werden eure großen Brüder nicht so leichtsinnig und ihr habt bis dahin noch etwas Zeit." sagte sie zu ihrem Bauch.  
  
Lee nahm diese Worte nicht wahr, denn er war von dem Sportwagen begeistert. Lee fuhr durch den dichten Münchner Vormittagsverkehr. Die Fahrt zu Johnson´s Wohnung dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Wie geplant trafen sie um kurz vor zehn Uhr dort ein. Lee und Amanda gingen hoch in das zweiten Stockwerk des Wohnhauses.  
  
Als die Luft herein war, knackte Lee das Schloss und ließ seine Frau in die Wohnung. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach Beweisen dafür, dass Johnson auch für den KGB arbeitet.  
  
Lee fand in seinem Schreibtisch geheime Informationen, die das Konsulat nicht hätten verlassen dürfen.. Er nahm seine kleine Kamera und fotografierte die Dokumente. Doch dies waren noch keine eindeutigen Beweise.  
  
Amanda sah währenddessen in seinem Terminkalender nach. Hier stand etwas von einem Treffen mit einem Mann, der einen russischen Namen trug,drin. Amanda schrieb sich die Zeit und den Treffpunkt auf.  
  
Plötzlich läutete das Telefon und der Anrufbeantworter schaltete sich ein. Er war ein Russe, der eine Botschaft hinterließ.  
  
„Hast du verstanden, um was es ging, Lee?"  
  
„Ich habe nur verstanden, dass der Anrufer von Johnson Akten über eine geheime CIA-Operation haben will."  
  
„Das sind doch genug Beweise!"  
  
„Eigentlich schon."  
  
Amanda suchte beim Telefon nach einer anderen Kassette, damit es nicht so auffiel, wenn sie die andere mitnahmen. Schließlich gingen die beiden wieder in Bernd´s Wohnung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die beiden haben nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Besuch nicht ganz unbeobachtet geblieben war. Aus einem Zimmer im gegenüberliegenden Wohnhaus saßen zwei englische Agenten, Scott und Phoebe Krause, die eben falls versuchten Johnson´s Doppelleben aufzudecken. Beide Teams wussten nichts von der Existenz der anderen.  
  
Scott machte sich auf den Weg um Lee und Amanda zu verfolgen, während Phoebe die Wohnung im Auge behielt. Sie rief bei ihrem Vorgesetzten Brian Halliwell an, um ihm von den neusten Entwicklungen zu berichten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee bemerkte nicht, dass er verfolgt wurde, denn er achtete nicht darauf. Er war nur froh, den Fall schon so gut wie gelöst zu haben. Sie brauchten nur noch Billy anzurufen, ihm alles zu sagen und Johnson festzunehmen. Den Anruf würden sie gleich erledigen, wenn sie in der Wohnung waren.  
  
Während Amanda sich umzog, telefonierte Lee mit Billy. Dieser war noch ziemlich verschlafen.  
  
„Guten Morgen Billy. Habe ich dich geweckt?"  
  
„Scarecrow, hier ist es viertel vor sechs, normalerweise schläft man da noch. Aber macht nichts, ich muss eh gleich aufstehen. Was gibt es neues?"  
  
„Wir kommen gerade aus Johnson´s Wohnung. Dort haben wir Akten gefunden, die dort nicht hätten sein dürfen. Amanda hat in seinem Terminkalender ein Treffen mit einem Russen gefunden und durch einen Anruf , der eingegangen ist, wissen wir, welche Operation als nächstes fehlschlägt. Wir haben Beweise für sein Dasein als Doppelagent. Wenn die diese Beweise ausreichen, ist dieser Fall gelöst."  
  
„Eigentlich würden diese Beweise ausreichen, aber sammelt noch ein Paar. Grüss Amanda von mir."  
  
Amanda war in der Zwischenzeit wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und hatte Lee beim telefonieren zugehört.  
  
„Schöne Grüsse von Billy, wir sollen noch etwas nachforschen."  
  
„Okay, was schlägst du vor?"  
  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zu diesem Treffen am Mittwoch abend gehen. Das filmen wir dann und wenn er dabei Akten übergibt ist dies beweis genug. Bis Mittwoch können wir nichts tun"  
  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Eineinhalb Tage allein mit meiner Frau. Traumhaft."  
  
Lee und Amanda hatten es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht, als das Telefon läutete.  
  
„Bei Schmiedt."  
  
„Hallo Lee, hier ist Julia. Ich wollte fragen, ob Amanda vielleicht etwas Zeit hätte."  
  
Lee gab Amanda den Hörer und sagte ihr kurz um was es ging.  
  
„Hallo Julia, ich hätte Zeit, um was geht es denn?"  
  
„Das ist gut. Ich hätte Lust auf eine Einkaufstour. Nur wir beide. Meine Männer sind weg und mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf."  
  
„Okay, ich komme mit. Lee wird zwar nicht begeistert sein, aber wir beide müssen zusammenhalten."  
  
„Danke Amanda. Ich bin dann in einer halben Stunde bei Bernd´s Wohnung. Ciao."  
  
„Julia möchte mit mir etwas unternehmen. Da konnte ich doch nicht nein sagen."  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Lass mich nur allein." schmollte Lee.  
  
„Tut mir leid wegen dem Nachmittag, aber ich verspreche dir, dass der Abend um so schöner wird. Du kannst dir ja in der Zwischenzeit überlegen, was du machen willst."  
  
„Mit diesen Aussichten und dieser Aufgabe werde ich den Nachmittag schon überstehen."  
  
Lee zog Amanda auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie. Dann zog sich Amanda an und wartete darauf, dass Julia kam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott hatte Lee und Amanda bis zur Wohnungstür verfolgt und wusste nun, dass sie Schmiedt hießen. Dachte er zu mindest. Nachdem er diese Information hatte fuhr er wieder zu Phoebe, die in der Zwischenzeit bei ihrem Boss angerufen. Der hatte gesagt, dass sie an die Informationen der anderen herankommen sollten. Wie sie das machen bleibt ihnen überlassen.  
  
Scott und Phoebe machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Bernd´s Wohnung. Als sie ankamen sahen sie, wie Amanda mit einer älteren Frau da Haus verließ.  
  
„Das ist unsere Chance. Er ist bestimmt allein."  
  
Scott und Phoebe gingen hinauf und klingelten. Lee öffnete, da er dachte es sei Amanda, die etwas vergessen hatte.  
  
Als die Tür geöffnet war, stürmte Scott herein und betäubte Lee mit Chloroform. Phoebe kam auch herein und hinterließ ein Schreiben, damit Amanda Bescheid wusste. Zusammen schafften sie Lee zu ihrem Auto und brachten ihn in ein Versteck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda und Julia hatten sehr viel Spass zusammen. Julia kaufte sich und Amanda einige schöne Sachen. Amanda wollte sie nicht annehmen, aber Julia bestand darauf. Auch die Babies bekamen etwas. Gegen sieben Uhr waren sie wieder an der Wohnung. Amanda lud Julia noch zu einem Kaffee ein, was sie auch annahm. Amanda klingelte. Als nach mehreren Minuten keine Reaktion auftrat, begann sie sich sorgen zu machen.  
  
„Julia, hast du auch einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung dabei."  
  
Julia schüttelte den Kopf. Amanda begann in ihrer Tasche nach etwas zu suchen, womit sie die Tür öffnen konnte. Sie fand etwas und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Im inneren war keine Spur von Lee zu sehen.  
  
„Wenn er weggegangen wäre, hätte er mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Das gefällt mir nicht."  
  
Julia fand auf dem Esstisch die Nachricht von Phoebe.  
  
„Amanda, ich habe hier etwas gefunden."  
  
Sie übergab Amanda den Zettel.  
  
Wir haben ihren Partner. Wenn sie ihn wieder haben wollen, rufen sie uns an. Wir tun ihnen nichts, wir wollen nur Informationen.  
  
„Oh nein. Er ist entführt worden. Ich muss Billy anrufen."  
  
Amanda griff zum Handy und wählte Billy´s Nummer.  
  
„Hallo Billy. Lee ist entführt worden."  
  
„Wie das denn? Es hat doch niemand von eurem Aufenthalt gewusst. Haben sie etwas hinterlassen?"  
  
„Ja, einen Zettel mit Telefonnummer. Sie schreiben, dass sie ihm nichts tun. Sie wollen nur Informationen."  
  
„Okay, Amanda. Du rufst jetzt diese Nummer an und hörst, was sie wollen. Dann meldest du dich wieder bei mir. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Amanda rief die Nummer an. Phoebe führte das Gespräch mit Amanda.  
  
„Ich sollte mich melden. Sie haben meinen Partner. Was wollen sie von uns?"  
  
„Wie schon gesagt, nur Informationen."  
  
„Worüber?"  
  
„Das sollten wir persönlich besprechen. Morgen neun Uhr am chinesischen Turm im englischen Garten."  
  
Phoebe beendete das Gespräch.  
  
Amanda rief wie versprochen bei Billy an.  
  
„Sie wollen sich mit mir morgen treffen."  
  
„Okay, geh hin, aber nimm jemanden mit."  
  
„Mach ich."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott hatte Lee zu einem Versteck gebracht. Es war ein stillgelegtes Bergwerk in Peißenberg. Hier würde sie niemand vermuten. Scott fesselt Lee an einen Stuhl und begann Fragen zu stellen.  
  
„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von AJ Johnson?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Lee Stetson und ich soll ihm beobachten. Es ist der Auftrag von meinem Boss in Washington."  
  
„Aus welchen Grund traue ich dir nicht. Für wen arbeitest du?"  
  
„Ich arbeite für eine Filmgesellschaft."  
  
„Warum beobachtest du dann einen Geheimagent des CIA?"  
  
„Du weißt davon? Wer bist du und für wen arbeitest du?"  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich hier derjenige, der die Fragen stellt, aber diese beantworte ich dir. Mein Name ist Scott Krause und ich bin Agent aus England."  
  
Lee begann zu lachen. „Wenn dies die Wahrheit ist, muss ich ein ernstes Wort mit Emily Farnsworth reden, Kollege. Ich nehme an, du und deine bezaubernde Partnerin sind hier und Johnson als Doppelagent zu überführen. Ich komme von der Zentrale, ein Geheimdienst in Amerika. Wir sollen ihn auch überführen."  
  
„Ich glaube ihnen nicht. Sie bleiben vorerst hier. Ich komme morgen wieder."  
  
Scott ging und fuhr wieder zu Phoebe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	29. Teil 28

Teil 28, Befreiung  
  
Julia hatte Amanda zum Englischen Garten begleitet. Hier wartete schon Phoebe auf sie. Scott hatte ihr die Geschichte erzählt und sie glaubte sie, zu mindest ein wenig. Sie würde Amanda befragen und wenn ihre Aussagen mit denen von ihrem Partner übereinstimmten, würden sie Amanda zu Lee bringen.  
  
„Wer ist das? Ich habe gesagt, keine Polizei."  
  
„Sie ist eine Freundin. Die hat mich hierher gebracht, weil ich mich hier nicht auskenne und mich nicht durchfragen kann."  
  
„Okay, wer sind sie, für wen arbeiten sie und warum waren sie in Johnson´s Wohnung?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Amanda Stetson und ich arbeite für die IFG. Das ist eine Filmgesellschaft in Washington, DC, die Dokumentationen für die amerikanische Regierung dreht. Zu erklären, warum wir in der Wohnung von Johnson waren wird etwas schwer."  
  
„Wir haben ihren Partner befragt und der hat uns etwas anderes über die IFG erzählt. Sie können mir vertrauen. Ich bin Agentin aus England."  
  
Amanda war verblüfft. „Wenn sie Agentin sind, warum wissen sie dann nicht, dass wir den Fall auch bearbeiten?"  
  
„Erzählen sie mir erst die Wahrheit über die IFG und dann erzähle ich ihnen etwas."  
  
„Okay. Die IFG ist in Wirklichkeit ein Cover für die Zentrale, einen amerikanischen Geheimdienst. Wir sind von unserem Chef hierher geschickt worden um Johnson zu überwachen, da sie befürchten, er sein ein Doppelagent des KGB`s, wofür wir auch Beweise haben. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Kann ich jetzt zu Lee?"  
  
„Ich bringe sie nachher zu ihm. Ich schlage vor, wir arbeiten ab sofort zusammen. Wir haben die selben Ziele bei Johnson."  
  
Amanda und Phoebe gaben sich die Hand.  
  
„Ich fahre mit meinem Wagen vorweg. Sie folgen mir mit ihrem Wagen."  
  
Amanda nickte. Julia, Amanda und Phoebe gingen zu ihrem Wagen und fuhren nach Peißenberg in das Bergwerk, wo Lee versteckt gehalten wurde. Phoebe brachte Amanda und Julia zu Lee, der von Scott bewacht wurde.  
  
„Oh Lee, ich hatte solche Angst um dich."  
  
Amanda rannte zu Lee und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Sie sind wirklich Agenten. Wir sollten jetzt zusammen arbeiten."  
  
„Das denke ich auch, aber vorher werde ich mit Emily reden!" sagte Lee, als Scott ihn losgebunden hatte.  
  
„Und ich mit Billy, der macht sich sorgen um dich."  
  
Alle fünf verließen das Bergwerk und fuhren in ihrer Wohnungen. Vom Auto aus rief Amanda bei Billy im Büro an.  
  
„Guten Morgen Billy. Ich habe Lee wieder. Es war nur eine Art Missverständnis. Die beiden, die Lee entführt haben sind von englischen Geheimdienst und beobachten Johnson auch. Sie haben gedacht, wir seine Informanten oder Kunden von ihm. Sie wollten Informationen von Lee. Wir arbeiten jetzt zusammen. Schöne Grüsse von Lee."  
  
„Danke Amanda. Ich habe ja gesagt, dass alles gut wird. Es tut mir deswegen schrecklich leid, aber ich habe wirklich nicht gewusst, dass noch andere den Fall bearbeiten. Macht es gut. Ich höre von euch."  
  
Amanda legte das Handy weg. „Billy sagt, es tut ihm leid. Er hätte nichts davon gewusst."  
  
„Ist schon gut. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Mir tut es nur leid, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast. Das tut dir und den Babies bestimmt nicht gut."  
  
„Keine Angst, uns geht es gut."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Als sie zu Hause waren rief Lee bei Emily an.  
  
„Hallo Emily."  
  
„Hallo Lee, was gibt es? Wie geht es euch?"  
  
„Uns geht es gut. Amanda hat mich gerade von einer Entführung befreit."  
  
„Du bist entführt worden?"  
  
„Ja, wir sind hier in Deutschland und versuchen einen Doppelagenten namens AJ Johnson zu entlarven."  
  
Bei Emily läuteten die Glocken. „Was für ein Zufall, zwei meiner Agenten bearbeiten auch den Fall."  
  
„Ich nehme an, du meinst Scott und Phoebe Krause. Wir hatten schon das Vergnügen."  
  
„Wie das denn?"  
  
„Sie sind meine Entführer gewesen. Sie haben gedacht, Mandy und ich sind Partner von Johnson. Gott sei Dank war Mandy nicht in der Wohnung als sie kamen."  
  
„Oh Gott, Lee. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Billy auch Agenten schickt. Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich werde mit den beiden reden."  
  
„Nein Emily. Sie konnten nichts dafür. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich auch so gehandelt. Immerhin war die Situation ziemlich eindeutig. Wir arbeiten jetzt zusammen. Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig ärgern. Ich soll dich von Amanda grüßen."  
  
„Danke Lee, grüß sie zurück. ich wünsche euch, dass der Fall schnell gelöst wird. Tschüss Lee."  
  
„Ich soll dich von Emily grüßen."  
  
„Danke, was machen wir jetzt? wir haben doch bis morgen nichts zutun?"  
  
Lee drängte Amanda die Treppe hinauf. „Du legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Du hattest heute genug Aufregung gehabt."  
  
„Wie bitte? Du bist entführt worden, nicht ich."  
  
„Ich soll mich auch nicht schonen, sondern du. Immerhin bist du diejenige, die schwanger ist, oder?"  
  
„Okay, aber du kommst mit."  
  
Amanda erfüllt Lee diesen Wunsch und blieb den ganzen Tag über liegen, obwohl ihr das gar nicht gefiel. Sie las in einem Roman, den sie sich bei ihrem Einkauf mit Julia gekauft hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, er sie sehr gut und sie hatte Recht gehabt. Amanda verschlang das Buch. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie Zeit verflog. Erst als Lee sie zum Abendessen holte, legte sie das Buch zur Seite.  
  
„Und ich habe gedacht, du legst das Buch gar nicht mehr weg. Es muss sehr spannend sein."  
  
„Oh ja. Julia hat es mir empfohlen. Sie hat es selbst gelesen und die anderen 5 Bücher die noch folgen auch."  
  
„Dann muss ich Julia danken. Mit dem Buch bist du wenigstens ruhig liegen geblieben und ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wie ich dich dazu bringe. Vielleicht verrät sie mir die Titel der anderen Bücher. Ich werde sie bestimmt brauchen!"  
  
Amanda sah ihn finster an. „Wenn ich es für nötig halte mich hinzulegen und mich zu schonen, werde ich das machen. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich öfters auf dich hören werde, wenn ich es für richtig halte."  
  
„Okay, aber du musst mich auch verstehen. Für mich ist diese ganze Situation neu. Ich mache mir doch nur sorgen um dich und die Babies. Nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich werde mich bessern, versprochen!"  
  
Amanda ging zu ihm, setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich will doch gar nicht, dass du dich änderst. Es ist süss,dass du dir so viel Sorgen um mich machst. Joe war es immer egal, wie es mir ging und das nicht nur während der Schwangerschaft. Aber sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich nicht immer an deine Verordnungen halte. Ich weiß, was ich mir zumuten kann und du wirst es auch noch lernen. Spätestens bei der nächsten Schwangerschaft."  
  
Amanda lachte, als sie Lee´s Gesicht sah.  
  
„Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
„Man weiß doch nie."  
  
„Oh, dann werde ich Julia mal nach den Büchern fragen, vielleicht halfen sie mir, mich davon abzulenken mir andauernd Sorgen um meine Liebsten zu machen."  
  
Amanda lachte wieder. „Glaub mir Lee, diese Bücher würden dir nicht gefallen, aber frag doch mal Hans, der weiß bestimmt was männliches für dich!"  
  
Lee sah sie komisch an. „ Woher willst du wissen, dass mir dein Buch nicht gefallen könnte?"  
  
„So gut kenne ich dich schon, dass ich weiß, was für einen Geschmack du hast. Uns ich weiß, dass du keine Liebesgeschichten magst und darum geht es hauptsächlich in den Büchern."  
  
„Okay, du hast recht. Das wäre wirklich nichts für mich. Hauptsache dir gefallen sie. So, jetzt lass uns essen, bevor du verhungerst."  
  
Nach dem Essen bestand Amanda darauf, dass sie beim Spülen half.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen Lee und Amanda gemeinsam einkaufen, da sich ihre Lebensmittelvorräte drastisch verringerten. Dann trafen sie sich mit Scott und Phoebe.  
  
Gemeinsam verglichen sie ihre gesammelten Beweise. Sie fanden, dass sie für eine Verhaftung ausreichen würden, doch sie würden sich das Treffen heute abend ansehen. Wenn sie Glück hatten konnten sie gleich den russischen Agenten identifizieren. Dann hätten sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.  
  
Scott und Lee waren sich einig, dass sie beide allein gehen würden und dass Phoebe und Amanda zu Hause bleiben würden. Beide Frauen wussten, dass es zwecklos war mit ihren Männern zu argumentieren.  
  
Scott fuhr in seine Wohnung um seine Videoausrüstung zu holen. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie sich um sieben Uhr auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Olympiazentrum treffen würden.  
  
Lee sah sich auf einem Straßenplan den bestmöglichen Weg aus.  
  
Obwohl es nicht sehr weit war, machten sich Lee um kurz vor sechs Uhr auf den Weg, weil ihn Phoebe vor dem Abendverkehr gewarnt hatte.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lee hatte den Weg ohne Schwierigkeiten gefunden, doch der Verkehr war mörderisch.  
  
Scott hatte zwei Kameras und zwei extra empfindliche Mikrophone geholt. Sie suchten sich zwei Posten aus und gingen in Lauerstellung.  
  
Kurz vor acht Uhr erschien Johnson. Er hatte einen dicken braunen Ordner bei sich. Kurz darauf kam ein anderer Mann. Er begrüßte Johnson. Dieser übergab dem Mann den Ordner, der er sofort ansah. Man konnte ganz genau sehen, um was es bei den Akten ging. Es waren Dokumente der streng geheimen Operation „Rennender Hase". Lee und Scott hatten das Treffen gefilmt. Jetzt gab es genug Beweise dafür, dass Johnson Doppelagent war. Jetzt mussten sie ihrer Ergebnisse nur noch ihren Chef´s schicken. Sollten die dann damit machen, was sie wollten.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt zu unseren Frauen und dann zum Abschluss essen!"  
  
„Gute Idee, Stetson."  
  
Lee und Scott gingen zu ihrem Wagen und fuhren zu Bernd´s Wohnung.  
  
„Hallo Mandy, wir wollten euch zum Essen einladen!"  
  
Amanda küsste Lee. „Da seit ihr zu spät dran. Phoebe hat gerade für uns alle Pizza bestellt. Wir haben uns gedacht, ihr habt Hunger wenn ihr kommt. Und da wir nicht gewusst haben, wie lange es dauert, haben wir uns für Pizza entschieden, die kann man schnell wieder warm machen."  
  
„Das ist auch in Ordnung. Essen wir hier, oder Scott?"  
  
„Ich hatte sowieso keine große Lust auszugehen. Außerdem können wir dann gleich unseren Chef´s bescheid sagen."  
  
Phoebe und Amanda zückten ihre Handy´s und reichten sie ihren Männern. Als erstes rief Scott bei Brian Halliwell an.  
  
„Hallo Boss. Ich will nur Bescheid sagen, dass der Fall gelöst ist. Wir haben eindeutige Beweise gegen Johnson. Ja, es ist alles bis auf einen kleinen Fehler von uns alles gut gegangen, aber das erklären wir später."  
  
Dann rief Lee bei Billy an. „Hallo Billy."  
  
„Du jagst uns allen aber einen riesen Schrecken ein. Amanda hat sich tierische Sorgen gemacht."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nichts dafür. Aber es ist ja alles gut gegangen. Eigentlich rufe ich nur an, um zu sagen, dass wir mit der Hilfe von meinen Entführern eindeutige Beweise gegen Johnson haben. Der Fall ist gelöst."  
  
„Oh, das ist gut. Da ich nicht erwartet habe, dass ihr so schnell fertig seit, schenke ich euch den Rest der Woche als Urlaub. Seht es als eine Art Flitterwochen. Viel Spass und grüß Amanda von mir. Bis nächste Woche."  
  
Als Lee aufgelegt hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Es waren die Pizzen. Lee bezahlte und brachte sie ins Esszimmer, wo Amanda mit der Hilfe von Phoebe den Tisch gedeckt hatte.  
  
Die beiden Paare aßen und unterhielten dich über ihre Arbeit. Lee und Amanda erzählten Geschichten von Emily, die Scott´s und Phoebe´s oberste Chefin war. Der Abend war sehr lustig. Am Ende waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Es fiel ihnen schwer, sich von einander zu trennen.  
  
Es war gegen drei Uhr morgens, als die Besucher sich auf den Heimweg machten. sie würden noch an diesem Tag zurück nach London fliegen müssen.  
  
Es war gegen vier Uhr morgens, als Lee und Amanda im Bett waren.  
  
„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll dich von Billy grüßen und er wünscht uns einen schönen Urlaub!"  
  
„Wieso Urlaub."  
  
„Als Belohnung für das schnelle Lösen des Falles hat er uns bis Ende der Woche freigegeben. Wir haben so etwas wie Flitterwochen! Die sind ja ausgefallen und so schnell werden wir sie wohl auch nicht nachholen können."  
  
„Dafür werde ich Billy noch danken müssen. Fliegen wir dann am Sonntag abend wieder nach Washington? Dann muss ich nämlich Mutter Bescheid sagen!"  
  
„Nur nichts überstürzen. Jetzt schlafen wir erst einmal. Du musst dich ausruhen. Es war schon wieder ziemlich aufregend für dich.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lee und Amanda wurden durch das Läuten des Telefons aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Hallo Lee, hier ist Bernd. Ich wollt euch heute zum Mittagessen einladen. Ich hoffe ihr habt noch nichts vor."  
  
„Nein, wir haben noch nichts vor. Wann treffen wir uns?"  
  
„Ich bin bis zwölf Uhr in meiner Firma beschäftigt. Wir können uns gegen halb eins am Marienplatz treffen. Dann können wir in der Stadt essen."  
  
„Okay, geht in Ordnung. Bis nachher."  
  
Lee legte auf und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Bettdecke.  
  
„Wer war das?"  
  
„Das war Bernd, der uns zum Mittagessen eingeladen hat."  
  
Amanda brummte noch irgend etwas und war wieder eingeschlafen. Lee gelang es nicht wieder einzuschlafen und stand auf. Er wollte Kaffee kochen, erinnerte sich aber an Amanda´s Reaktion auf den Duft von Kaffee und ließ es bleiben. Statt dessen trank er einen Schluck Orangensaft. Nach seiner Dusche weckte er sanft seine Frau. Sie mussten sich langsam auf den Weg machen, wenn sie rechtzeitig am Marienplatz sein wollten.  
  
Obwohl sich Amanda mit duschen und anziehen beeilte, kamen sie zu spät. Bernd wartete bereits auf sie.  
  
„Entschuldigung, dass wir zu spät kommen. Wir haben verschlafen. Wir haben gestern erst noch gefeiert, weil der Fall gelöst ist."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr seit nicht zu spät. Ich war schon früher fertig. Es hat nicht so lange gedauert, wie ich gedacht hatte. Lasst uns essen gehen."  
  
Bernd führte sie zu einem chinesischen Lokal in der Innenstadt.  
  
„Ich hoffe ihr mögt Chinesisch!"  
  
Die drei wurden an einen Tisch gebracht und bekamen die Speisekarte. Kurze Zeit später kam die Kellnerin und nahm die Bestellung auf.  
  
„Du hast gesagt, dass euer Fall gelöst sei. Dann werdet ihr bestimmt bald zurück fliegen, oder?"  
  
„Unser Chef hat uns bis Ende dieser Woche Urlaub gegeben. Wir werden Sonntag abend fliegen."  
  
„Und was ist mir dir? Lee hat gesagt, du warst heute in deiner Firma" sagte Amanda.  
  
„Ja, ich hatte ein Gespräch mit meinem Chef. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich in die New Yorker Filiale versetzen lassen will. Zuerst wollte er mich nicht versetzen, aber als ich ihm von den Gründen erzählt habe, hat er sein bestes versucht. Er wolle meiner Zukunft nicht im Weg stehen, obwohl es ihm schwer fallen wird so einen guten und fähigen Mitarbeiter wie mich zu verlieren."  
  
„Was hast du denn als Grund angegeben?"  
  
„Der erste Grund war, dass ich in Washington gefunden habe und gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm, seiner liebreizenden Frau und meinen Neffen verbringen möchte und dies schlecht ginge, wenn ich hier in München leben würde. Der zweite Grund, der ihn wahrscheinlich am meisten überzeugt hat war der, das ich mich in eine Freundin meiner Schwägerin verliebt habe und diese heiraten möchte."  
  
„Du willst Kelly heiraten?" fragte Amanda begeistert.  
  
„Ja, aber sie weiß noch nichts davon!"  
  
„Ich halte dicht. Was hat dein Chef dann gemacht?"  
  
„Der hat mit dem Chef von New York telefoniert und ihm von meinem Problem erzählt. In New York ist ein Angestellter, der seine Familie in Deutschland hat und nur vorübergehend dort sein sollte. Als Weiterbildung sozusagen, die jetzt schon eineinhalb Jahr geht. Er will wieder zurück und dazu hat er jetzt die Gelegenheit. Ab ersten März arbeite ich in New York und bis dahin habe ich Urlaub."  
  
„Das sind gute Nachrichten, aber was werden Hans und Julia dazu sagen?"  
  
„Ich habe ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich vorhabe in die USA zu gehen. Und jetzt, wo sie wissen, das ich meine leiblichen Verwandten gefunden habe, werden sie diese Entscheidung verstehen. Aber wir werden uns trotzdem weiterhin sehen. Entweder fliege ich zu ihnen oder sie kommen zu mir. Der Vorteil in meinem Beruf ist, dass ich nicht immer im Büro sein muss, sondern genauso gut von zu Hause aus arbeiten kann. Dann ist es egal, wenn ich für ein Paar Tage mein Zuhause nach Starnberg verlege. Und Hans und Julia sind beide in Pension. Sie können tun und machen, was sie wollen, wann sie es wollen. Und außerdem habe ich gehört, dass sie euch auch besuchen wollen."  
  
„Ja, Amanda hat sie zum Kirschblütenfest eingeladen."  
  
„Das sind noch gute drei Monate bis dahin. Vielleicht können wir den Besuch gleich mit einer Hochzeit verbinden, wenn Kelly will."  
  
„Sie will bestimmt!"  
  
Bernd, Lee und Amanda sahen sich nach dem Essen noch ein wenig München an. Gegen siebzehn Uhr brach Bernd in Richtung Starnberg auf. Er wollte seinen Eltern von den Geschehnissen erzählen und danach Kelly anrufen.  
  
Lee und Amanda gingen zurück in Bernd´s Wohnung. Lee bestellte schonmal zwei Tickets für Sonntag und Amanda wollte danach bei ihrer Mutter und den Jungs anrufen und ihnen von ihrer Ankunft erzählen.  
  
Lee rief beim Münchner Flughafen an und reservierte zwei Tickets für Sonntag abend siebzehn Uhr.  
  
Amanda rief bei ihrer Mutter an. „Hallo Mutter, ich wollte dir nur sagen, das wir am Montag gegen acht Uhr morgens zurück kommen. Ich melde mich dann noch mal, wenn wir in Washington gelandet sind. Grüße von Lee und mir an dich, die Jungs und Kurt. Bis Montag." 


	30. Teil 29

Teil 29, Arlington, Haus der Stetson´s  
  
Dotty, Kurt und die Jungs hatten sich in den vergangenen Tagen super verstanden. Kurt half den Jungs bei den Hausaufgaben und nahm sie ab und zu mit auf den Flugplatz, wo er dann mit ihnen eine runde in seinem Flugzeug drehte.  
  
Am Mittwoch nachmittag waren Kurt und Jaime wieder auf dem Flugplatz und Phillip war mit seiner Freundin Samantha in der Stadt. An diesem Tag kam die Post sehr spät. Dotty bereitete das Essen vor, als sie den Postboten sah. Sie ging hinaus zum Briefkasten und entnahm die Briefe. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und durchsuchte die Post nach dem Absender, weil sie einen wichtigen Brief von ihrer Schwester Lilian erwartete. Sie blickte auf einen Brief mit grünen Umschlag. Als sie den Absender sah, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen:: Laura Holt.  
  
Dotty öffnete mit zitternden Händen den Brief und begann zu lesen.  
  
Liebe Sabrina ... alte Gewohnheit, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir ;)  
  
erst einmal alles Gute zur Hochzeit mit Lee. Ich wäre liebend gerne dabei gewesen, aber ich habe erst vor ein Paar Tagen davon erfahren. Lee hatte nur bei Remi angerufen und uns eingeladen. Remi hat aber abgesagt, weil er schon eine Reise für und beide geplant hatte. Als Überraschung für mich.  
  
Ich hatte dir ja erzählt, dass wir nie viel Zeit allein miteinander haben, deswegen hatte er diese Reise in die Dominikanische Republik geplant.  
  
Wir sind also dorthin geflogen, das erste Mal hatten wir Urlaub, ganz ohne Mildred und Agentur.  
  
Es war herrlich. Wir sind zusammen spazieren gegangen, haben zusammen gegessen, haben Ausflüge unternommen und haben uns unterhalten. Ohne uns zu streiten!!! Kannst du dir das Vorstellen? Er hat mir fast alles über sich erzählt und dann ist es passiert.  
  
Wir haben uns geküsst und eins führte zum anderen, naja, du weißt schon.  
  
Dann bei einem romantischen Spaziergang am Meer hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, aber ich habe JA gesagt. Ich werde Remington Steele heiraten. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und ich habe es ihm auch gesagt.  
  
wir werden wahrscheinlich im März heiraten und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du und Lee kommen könntet. Ich möchte gerne, dass du meine Trauzeugin wirst.  
  
Du warst immer meine beste Freundin und wirst es auch immer bleiben. Dein Rat, dass alles mit Remi gut wird hat mir sehr geholfen.  
  
Bitte melde dich so schnell wie möglich,  
  
Laura.  
  
PS: Grüße von Remington an Lee und an dich und von mir an Lee. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass wir nicht bei eurer Hochzeit waren.  
  
Bis bald, Laura Holt.  
  
Als Dotty merkte, das der Brief für Amanda bestimmt war, konnte sie es nicht fassen. wie konnte es nur möglich sein, das Amanda und Laura, ihre uneheliche Tochter, von der niemand etwas wusste, sich kannten. Dotty war richtig erleichtert, dass Laura nicht zu der Hochzeit kommen konnte, denn dies wäre dann zu einer Katastrophe geworden. Dotty nahm sich fest vor, mit Amanda über diesen Brief zu reden und begann zu weinen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
So fand die dann Kurt. Jaime war noch zu Freunden gegangen.  
  
„Dotty, was ist passiert?"  
  
Dotty war nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten , sondern gab ihm den Brief.  
  
„Du weinst so, weil du Amanda´s Post geöffnet hast? Aber das kann doch jeden passieren, sie wird dir deswegen nicht den Kopf abreißen."  
  
Dotty nahm sich ein Taschentuch. und putzte sich die Nase. „Ich habe gedacht, der Brief sei für mich. Es darf nicht sein, das Laura und Amanda sich kennen. Es darf einfach nicht seien, Kurt!"  
  
„Warum den nicht? Dem Brief nach verstehen sich die beiden sehr gut!"  
  
„Laura ist meine Tochter und keine weiß etwas von der anderen, verstehst du?"  
  
Kurt verstand es nicht. Dotty erzählte ihn die ganze Geschichte. Er riet ihr, so schnell wie möglich mit den beiden Frauen über dieses Thema zu reden.  
  
Dotty wollte zuerst mit Amanda darüber reden, aber nicht am Telefon. Sie würde bis Montag warten müssen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee und Amanda ein paar tausend Kilometer von diesem Problem entfernt genossen ihre Zeit allein und mit Bernd, Hans und Julia.  
  
Es gab fast keinen Tag, an dem sie nicht irgend etwas zusammen unternahmen. Bernd packte auch seine Koffer, weil er zusammen mit Lee und Amanda Deutschland verlassen würde.  
  
Hans und Julia waren darüber zwar traurig, freuten sich aber auch für Bernd, der endlich glücklich war. Sie hatten schon ausgemacht, sich so oft wie möglich zu besuchen und sich gegenseitig anzurufen.  
  
Lee wurde von Hans und Julia wie ein Sohn behandelt. Auch Lee gefiel es einen Ersatzmutter und einen Ersatzvater zu haben. Er blühte in dieser kurzen Zeit richtig auf. Den Samstag abend verbrachten sie in Starnberg. Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und verabschiedeten sich dann. Es flossen viele Tränen. Hans und Julia versprachen Lee und Amanda zum Kirschblütenfest zu besuchen und anschließend etwas Zeit bei Bernd und Kelly in New York zu verbringen. Amanda freute sich schon jetzt auf diese Zeit.  
  
Als Lee und Amanda wieder in Bernd´s Wohnung waren, begannen sie zu packen. Es fiel ihnen auf, dass sie mit wesentlich weniger Gepäck nach Deutschland gekommen waren. Dann gingen sie schlafen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erledigten sie noch einige Erledigungen, bevor sie sich ein Taxi riefen und zum Flughafen fuhren. Hier würden sie Bernd treffen, der mit der gleichen Maschine zurück zu Kelly fliegen würde.  
  
Lee und Amanda gaben ihr Gepäck auf und gaben ihre Waffen ab, da sie diese nicht mit an Bord nehmen durften.  
  
Dann machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Bernd. Er saß im Warteraum.  
  
Etwas später wurde der Flug München - Washington mit Zwischenstop in New York aufgerufen. Irgendwie hatte es Bernd hinbekommen, dass sie alle drei in der selben Reihe saßen. Während dem Flug unterhielten sie sich etwas. Bernd wollte, dass Amanda ihm etwas über Kelly´s Leben als Detektivin erzählt. Sie ließ sich überreden. Bernd und auch Lee hörten ganz gespannt zu. Als sie sich New York näherten verabschiedeten sie sich.  
  
Gegen acht Uhr morgens landete das Flugzeug auf dem Dulles International Airport. Lee und Amanda gingen zur Gepäckausgabe, nahmen ihre Koffer und holten dann ihre Waffen ab. Lee holte einen Gepäckwagen und lud es auf. Dann gingen sie zur Corvette, die hoffentlich noch an Ort und Stelle stand.  
  
Lee verstaute die Koffer und Taschen im Kofferraum, ließ Amanda einsteigen und fuhr dann nach Arlington.  
  
„Ich wollte doch Mutter anrufen."  
  
Amanda nahm ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und rief bei ihrer Mutter an.  
  
„Hallo Mutter, wie kommen in in ungefähr einer halben Stunde. Bis nachher."  
  
Genau eine halbe Stunde später hielt Lee vor ihrem Haus. Sie stiegen aus und gingen hinein. Dotty hatte Frühstück gemacht.  
  
Nach dem Essen holte Lee das Gepäck aus dem Wagen und Amanda begann es auszupacken.  
  
„Ich werde schnell in der Zentrale anrufen und Billy sagen, dass wir wieder da sind."  
  
Lee ging ins Wohnzimmer und rief Billy an. Der wollte, dass die beiden gleich in die Zentrale zu einer Besprechung kamen. also fuhren Lee und Amanda in die Zentrale. Billy erwartete sie schon. Er wollte, dass sie ganz genau erzählen, was sich in Deutschland ereignet hat.  
  
Lee begann zu erzählen. Am Anfang redete ihm Amanda noch dazwischen, aber dann schlief sie in ihrem Stuhl ein und niemand bemerkte es.  
  
Erst als sich Lee wunderte, dass sie so still war bemerkte er, dass sie schlief.  
  
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt wieder nach Hause fahren. Wir sind eben erst angekommen und todmüde. Den Rest erfährst du dann morgen."  
  
„Hättest du doch gesagt, dass ihr erst gelandet seit. Die Besprechung hätte auch bis morgen warten können."  
  
„Ist schon gut. Bis morgen."  
  
Lee weckte Amanda, führte sie zum Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Amanda ging sofort ins Bett. Lee fragte erst Dotty, ob er etwas tun könnte und ging dann auch ins Bett.  
  
Die Jungs verbrachten ihren Nachmittag nicht zu Hause. Phillip war bei Samantha und Jaime war bei einer Freundin, Hausaufgaben machen. Amanda wachte gegen fünf Uhr auf und ging duschen. Dann ging sie hinunter in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter. Sie machte sich schnell ein Sandwich und half dann mit beim Kochen.  
  
„Die Post der letzten Tage habe ich auf den Schreibtisch getan. Wenn du sie durchsehen willst, ich komme schon allein zurecht."  
  
„Okay, ich bin dann draußen."  
  
Amanda nahm die Post und sah sie schnell durch. Ws war nichts wichtiges dabei, außer Rechnungen und Werbung. Kurze Zeit später kam Dotty aus der Küche. Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm eine Brief mit grünem Umschlag.  
  
„Dieser Brief ist auch für dich. Ich habe ihn aus Versehen geöffnet, weil ich nur den Absender gesehen habe und gedacht habe es sei für mich."  
  
Dotty gabe Amanda den Brief. Amanda sah ihn sich an.  
  
„Er ist von einer Freundin aus San Francisco. Warum hast du gedacht, er sei für dich?"  
  
„Laura und ich, wir schreiben uns. Normalerweise gehen diese Briefe an ein Postfach, deshalb hatte ich es auch so eilig ihn zu öffnen. Niemand sollte davon wissen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du Laura kennst."  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ihr euch schreibt?"  
  
„Du wirst jetzt vielleicht etwas schockiert sein, aber Laura Holt ist meine Tochter."  
  
„Laura ist deine Tochter!?! das musst du mir erklären!"  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen. Als du drei warst, wurde ich schwer krank. Ich wurde nach San Francisco zur Reha geschickt. Ich fuhr allein, ohne dich und ohne deinen Vater. Es fiel mir sehr schwer, aber ich musste. In der Klinik habe ich mich in einen Arzt verliebt. Er war so nett, er hat mir zugehört, mich verstanden, mir neuen Lebensmut gegeben. Eines Abends hat er mich aus dem Krankenhaus geschafft und in seine Wohnung gebracht. Wir haben bei Kerzenschein gegessen, getanzt und irgendwie waren wir dann im Bett. Ich wurde schwanger und entschied mich das Kind zu bekommen. Ich konnte Laura ja nicht behalten und gab sie zu ihrem Vater. Er hat sie allein großgezogen. Ich habe deinem Vater von diesem Ausrutscher erzählt. Er war mir nicht einmal böse. Er wusste, dass es mir damals sehr schlecht ging und ich keinen Lebenswillen mehr hatte. Ich blieb immer mit John, so hieß Laura´s Vater in Kontakt. Als dein Vater dann gestorben ist, habe ich den Kontakt mit Laura aufgenommen. Damals war sie neun. wir haben ihr erzählt, dass ich in Europa sei und sie deshalb nicht so oft sehen konnte. Manchmal, wenn ich dir erzählt haben, dass ich zu Lilian fahre und dich nicht mitnehmen konnte, bin ich zu Laura und John gefahren. Obwohl ich fast nie da war, hatten Laura und ich ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Sie hat mir alles geschrieben, ihre erste große Liebe, ihr erstes Date, der erste Kuss. Ihre Schulerfolge, über ihre Freunde, Parties und und und. Sie schrieb mir, dass sie gerne Detektivin werden würde und dass dabei ihre beste Freundin Sabrina kennengelernt hat. Sie war auch Detektivin. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es sich dabei um dich gehandelt hat. Sie erzählte mir von ihren ersten Jobs als Detektivin und das sie als Angestellte nicht gerade glücklich war. Ich riet ihr, sich selbstständig zu machen, was sie auch tat. Aber sie hatte keinen Erfolg und wurde Partnerin von Remington Steele. Den Rest kannst du dann in dem Brief lesen."  
  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Meine Mutter hat aus einer Affäre ein uneheliches Kind, dass dazu auch noch meine beste Freundin ist. Hoffentlich liegt es nicht in der Familie, dass wir Doppelleben führen. Sonst könnte es noch kompliziert werden."  
  
„Heißt das, dass du mir nicht böse bist?"  
  
„Nein Mutter, ich wünschte nur, du hättest es früher gesagt. Ich habe mir immer eine Schwester gewünscht und nun habe ich sie. Weiß es Laura schon?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich würde es ihr gerne persönlich sagen."  
  
„Kann ich gut verstehen. Und ich kann dir sagen, sie hat dir nicht alles erzählt. Sie war nämlich gar nicht Partner von Remington Steele. Sie war es selber. Er ist erst durch einen Zufall eine Person geworden und zwar eine sehr gut aussehende. Wo sind eigentlich die Jungs?"  
  
„Die sind bei ihren Freundinnen."  
  
„Freundinnen!?! Ich glaube ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, dass sie erwachsen werden."  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Lee herunter. „Hallo, schon lange wach?"  
  
„Nein, aber es hat für eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung gereicht. Weißt du, wir haben noch etwas gemeinsam seit heute!"  
  
„Ja, was denn?"  
  
Amanda lachte. „Wir haben beide noch Geschwister, von denen wir erst jetzt etwas erfahren haben."  
  
Lee sah sie ganz verwirrt an: „Soll das heißen, dass du auch kein Einzelkind bist?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe eine drei Jahre jüngere Halbschwester. Und das verrückte daran ist, dass wir sie bereits kennen, aber nicht als meine Schwester!"  
  
„Wer ist es?"  
  
„Kannst du dich noch an unseren Auftrag in San Francisco erinnern?"  
  
„Oh ja, den werde ich wohl auch nie vergessen!"  
  
„Ich auch nicht. Ich habe dich dort einer Freundin vorgestellt. Laura Holt, die Detektivin. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Laura ist meine Schwester."  
  
„Oh mein Gott, und ihr habt es nicht gewusst! Wie hast du das herausgefunden?"  
  
„Eigentlich bist du daran Schuld. Du hast doch Remington und Laura zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen. Laura hat mir letzte Woche einen Brief geschrieben, wo sie mir alles erklärt hat. Mutter hat den Brief geöffnet, weil sie nur den Absender gesehen hat und gedacht hat, er sei für sie. Vorhin hat sie mir alles erzählt."  
  
„Oh Gott, in was für eine Familie habe ich da hineingeheiratet? Meine Frau und meine Schwiegermutter haben Doppelleben geführt. Hoffentlich werden die Junges und die Babies nicht auch so!!!"  
  
„Die Jungs sind schon auf den besten Weg dorthin. Mutter hat mir erzählt, sie seinen bei ihrer Freundinnen von denen ich nichts weiß und sonst erzählen sie mir alles!"  
  
Lee lachte: „Ich werde mal mit Phillip und Jaime reden müssen. Sie kommen langsam in ein Alter, wo das andere Geschlecht interessant wird."  
  
Amanda grinste ihn an." Hoffentlich werden sie dann nicht so, wie du es einmal warst. Ich will, dass sie anständige junge Männer werden und nicht mit jedem Mädchen herummachen."  
  
„Keinen Angst, Mandy. Sie werden nicht so werden, wie ich es war. Immerhin hast du sie erzogen."  
  
„Bei Phillip verstehe ich ja, wenn er mit Mädchen ausgeht, er wird sechzehn, aber bei Jaime!?! Meinst du nicht, dass es mit dreizehn etwas zu früh ist?"  
  
„Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber ich hatte mit zwölf meine erste feste Freundin und mit vierzehn habe ich das erste Mal mit ihr geschlafen! Robert war ausnahmsweise länger an einem Ort stationiert gewesen."  
  
„Das beunruhigt mich sehr, dann besteht ja die Möglichkeit oder die Gefahr, dass wir bald Großeltern werden. Was hältst du von dieser Idee?"  
  
Lee wurde ganz blaß. „Wo sind die Jungs? Wir wollen doch nichts riskieren, oder?"  
  
„Die Jungs sind nicht da, aber ich hoffe, dass sie nichts verbotenes tun und wenn, dass sie wenigstens vorsichtig sind."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Die Jungs kamen kurz vor dem Abendessen.  
  
„Hallo, wo wart ihr?"  
  
„Ich war bei Samantha."  
  
„Und ich war bei Michelle, Hausaufgaben machen." sagte Jaime.  
  
Lee drehte sich zu seiner Frau und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Das habe ich auch immer zu meinem Onkel gesagt und bin erst spät abends heimgekommen."  
  
Amanda blinzelte ihn böse an. Lee könnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Jaime, Phillip, Lee möchte euch nach dem Essen etwas sagen."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Alle aßen gemeinsam. Dotty und Kurt fuhren nach dem Essen in ihre neue Wohnung und Amanda spülte ab. Lee ging mit Jaime und Phillip ins Wohnzimmer, um mit ihnen zu reden.  
  
„Eure Mutter hat mich dazu gezwungen, mit euch zu reden, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass das noch Zeit hat. Eure Großmutter hat Amanda heute erzählt, dass ihr bei euren Freundinnen wart. Ihr seit jetzt in einem Alter, wo man mehr von einem Mädchen will als nur miteinander Händchen zu halten oder Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ihr seit jetzt in einem Alter, wo man sehr gerne ein Mädchen küssen und streicheln möchte und irgendwann schläft man mit ihr. Aber das dürfte euch nicht neu sein. Eure Mutter befürchtete nun, das sie in geraumer Zeit selbst Oma werden könnte und das beunruhigt sie. Also, mir ist es egal, ob und wann ihr mit eurer Freundin schlaft, aber bitte seit euch über eure Gefühle für sie sicher. Das erste Mal sollte etwas sein, dass man nicht so schnell vergisst. Und bitte verhütet, nicht nur, weil eure Freundin schwanger werden könnte, es gibt auf gefährliche Krankheiten, die nur beim Geschlechtsverkehr übertragen werden können. Nehmt also ein Kondom."  
  
„Schön das du uns das sagst, aber das haben wir schon gewusst. Aber daran gedacht habe ich trotzdem nicht." sagte Phillip.  
  
„Soll das heißen, du hast ohne Verhütung mit deiner Freundin geschlafen?"  
  
Phillip nickte schuldbewusst.  
  
„Na super! Wisst ihr schon, ob sie schwanger ist?"  
  
„Samantha hat beim Arzt einen Test machen lassen, doch sie hat die Ergebnisse noch nicht. Die bekommt sie erst im laufe der Woche."  
  
„Okay, wollen wir das beste hoffen. Ich finde das es besser ist, wenn wir eurer Mutter erst einmal nichts davon sagen. Sie soll sich nicht unnütze aufregen. Wenn ihr noch fragen habt, dann kommt einfach zu mir, okay."  
  
Lee stand auf und ging zu Amanda in die Küche.  
  
„Und wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
„Hätte schlimmer sein können." log Lee.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Dotty auf den Weg nach San Francisco um als Abigail mit Laura über ihre Halbschwester zu sprechen. Kurt brachte sie zum Flughafen, blieb aber hier mit dem Auftrag Amanda von Dotty´s Reise zu erzählen. Nachdem das Flugzeug gestartet war fuhr Kurt zurück zu Amanda´s Haus.  
  
„Hallo Amanda, ich bin hergekommen um dir zu sagen, dass deine Mutter nach San Francisco geflogen ist. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Laura reden. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie sich bei dir meldet."  
  
„Danke Kurt." 


	31. Teil 30

Teil 30, San Francisco, Mittwoch nachmittag.  
  
Dotty nahm sich vom Flughafen aus ein Taxi um zu Laura´s Büro zu fahren. Normalerweise würde sie um diese Zeit dort sein. Dotty bezahlte den Fahrer und ging zur Suite 1157. Es war niemand zu sehen. Dotty ging zur Tür von Remington und öffnete sie.  
  
„Laura!!!" rief sie ganz entsetzt, als sie sah, wie Laura auf dem Schoß von ihrer Chef saß und ihn küsste.  
  
Laura erschrak. „Mutter!!!"  
  
Remington warf Laura fast von sich. „Abigail!!!"  
  
Laura stand auf und ging zu ihrer Mutter. „Mutter, schön dich zu sehen. Was willst du hier?"  
  
„Ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden. Gleich und allein."  
  
„Das ist gut, ich habe dir nämlich auch etwas zu sagen."  
  
„Aber bitte lass mich erst. Können wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten?"  
  
Laura sah Remington besorgt an und führte ihre Mutter dann in ihr Büro.  
  
„Also, was gibt es?"  
  
„Okay, ich mache es kurz. Du hast eine Schwester."  
  
Laura glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?"  
  
„Du hast eine ältere Halbschwester. Ich versuche es dir zu erklären. Als erstes ich bin nie in Europa gewesen, zu mindest nicht für länger. Ich war immer in Arlington, Virginia. Wo ich schon verheiratet war und eine Tochter hatte. Ich war hier zur Behandlung im Krankenhaus, als ich deinen Vater kennenlernte. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt, aber er wusste, dass unsere Liebe keine Chance hatte, weil ich schon ein glückliches Leben führte. Ich wurde schwanger, bekam dich und ließ dich bei deinem Vater. Dann ging ich zurück. Ich erzählte meinem Mann davon, aber nicht meiner anderen Tochter. Als mein Mann dann gestorben ist, wollte ich dich kennenlernen. Ich habe meine Familie angelogen um dich zu sehen und wir haben auch dich angelogen. Aber wir hielten es damals für das beste."  
  
„Ich habe also eine Schwester. Aber was hat dich dazu veranlasst, mir nach so vielen Jahren sie Wahrheit zu sagen?"  
  
„Der Auslöser dafür war ein Brief von dir!"  
  
„Ein Brief?!? Ich habe dir in letzter Zeit keinen Brief geschrieben!"  
  
„Mir nicht, aber meiner anderen Tochter. Ich habe nur auf den Absender gesehen und gedacht der Brief sei für mich. Ich habe ihn geöffnet und gelesen und festgestellt, dass er gar nicht für mich war."  
  
„Den einzigen Brief, den ich in der letzten Zeit versenden habe, war an meine Freundin Sabrina."  
  
„Oder Amanda, wie ich sie genannt habe."  
  
„Sabrina ... äh ... Amanda ist deine Tochter. Meine beste Freundin ist meine Schwester?"  
  
Dotty nickte.  
  
„Aber das kann nicht sein, denn ihre Mutter heißt Dotty."  
  
„Mein richtiger Name ist Dorothea. Mein Mann hat mich immer Dotty genannt. Unter dem Namen Abigail war ich hier in der Klinik eingeschrieben und unter diesem Namen hat mich dein Vater gekannt."  
  
„Gut, wenn du den Brief gelesen hast, weißt du also schon, das ich heiraten werde."  
  
„Ja und es freut mich. Amanda und ich haben auch erst vor kurzen geheiratet."  
  
„Ich weiß. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie soll ich dich jetzt nennen?"  
  
„Das ist mir egal. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du mir nicht böse bist."  
  
„Ich könnte dir nie böse sein und außerdem wahr Amanda immer schon eine Art Schwester gewesen. Komm, wir holen Remington und laden dich zum Essen ein."  
  
Laura nahm ihre Mutter an der Hand und ging zu Remington ins Büro.  
  
„Komm mit, wir gehen Essen."  
  
Remington nahm je eine Frau an seine Hand und zusammen verließen sie das Büro. Dotty gratulierten den beiden noch zur Verlobung.  
  
„Wollt ihr mich nicht in Washington besuchen kommen. Amanda würde sich sicher freuen."  
  
Laura sah Remington an. „Was hältst du davon, noch einmal Urlaub zu machen. Ich möchte gerne meine Schwester, meinen Schwager und meine beiden Neffen besuchen."  
  
„Welche Schwester?"  
  
„Die Schwester, von der ich vorhin erst erfahren habe."  
  
„Oh, sicher. Ich komme mit. Ich lasse dich jetzt nicht mehr allein."  
  
„Okay, ich sage ihr, dass ich am Montag zurück komme, aber nicht, dass ich euch beide mitbringe."  
  
„Okay, buchen wir einen Flug. Ich freue mich schon, sie zu sehen."  
  
„Das passt gut, dann kann ich gleich bei diesem Agenten vorbeischauen, der damals den Fall über Masters übernommen hat. Ich möchte gerne wissen, was aus Steve geworden ist."  
  
Laura verkniff sich das Lachen. Remington wusste nicht, dass es sich bei ihrem neuen Schwager um diesen Agenten handelte und Dotty schien von dieser Verbindung auch nichts zu wissen. Nach dem Essen ging Dotty in ihr Hotel und rief Amanda an.  
  
„Hallo Schatz. Hat Kurt dir ausgerichtet, dass ich bei Laura bin?"  
  
„Ja, er hat es mir gesagt. Hast du schon mir ihr gesprochen? Wie hat sie reagiert?"  
  
„Ich habe schon mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat die Neuigkeit gut verkraftet. Sie lässt dich grüssen. Ich komme am Montag wieder zurück."  
  
„Okay, wir sehen uns dann."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Nach dem Anruf fuhren Lee und Amanda zur Zentrale, wo sie noch einmal mit Billy reden mussten. Francine war an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah, wie die beiden das Büro betraten. Francine ging schnell zu Amanda.  
  
„Amanda, ich muss mit dir sprechen, dringend."  
  
Amanda drehte sich zu Lee um. „Brauchst du mich gleich? Francine braucht mich nämlich:"  
  
„Nein, ich werde es schon allein schaffen. Bis nachher."  
  
Lee ging zu Billy ins Büro und Amanda ging mit Francine hoch ins Q-Bureau.  
  
„Okay, was gibt es wichtiges?"  
  
„Willst du Trauzeugin werden?"  
  
„Von Beaman und dir?"  
  
Francine nickte.  
  
„Wann?"  
  
„Anfang Februar."  
  
„So bald schon? Okay, ich mache es! Habt ihr den anderen schon von euren Plänen erzählt?"  
  
„Nein, aber Beaman und ich, wir geben heute Abend eine Party in Emilio`s, wo wir es den anderen sagen werden. Du und Lee, ihr seit herzlich dazu eingeladen."  
  
„Okay, wir werden kommen."  
  
„Das andere besprechen wir dann. Danke."  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Es war Lee, der Amanda zu Billy bestellte. Beide Frauen gingen hinunter. Amanda ging zu Billy ins Büro und erzählte ihm von den Ereignissen in München, wo Lee nicht mit dabei war. Im gehen fiel ihr noch etwas ein.  
  
„Billy, ich soll von Francine ausrichten, dass sie heute abend gegen sieben Uhr ins Emilio´s kommen sollen. Francine gibt dort eine Party."  
  
„Okay, ich werde kommen."  
  
Lee und Amanda gingen hinaus.  
  
„Wir sind hier fertig. Billy braucht den schriftlichen Bericht erst bis Freitag."  
  
„Okay, den mache ich dann morgen. Wir sind heute abend auch eingeladen. Ich hoffe, du hattest noch nichts anderes vor."  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
  
„Okay, das ist gut. Ich muss jetzt noch in die Stadt, einen neuen Arzttermin ausmachen und unsere Filme aus Deutschland wegschaffen. Mutter möchte sie sicherlich gerne sehen, wenn sie wiederkommt."  
  
„Okay, ich begleite dich."  
  
Lee fuhr zu Amanda´s Ärztin und begleitete sie mit nach oben.  
  
„Guten Tag, ich brauche einen neuen Termin. Wenn es geht möglichst schnell."  
  
Die Sprechstundenhilfe sah in den Kalender. „Der nächste Termin, der frei ist, ist am Montag um vier Uhr. Passt es ihnen?"  
  
Amanda nickte und nannte ihren Namen. Dann gingen sie wieder. Lee ließ die Corvette stehen und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Stadt. Amanda ging in ein Photogeschäft und gab die Filme ab.  
  
„In zwei Stunden kann ich sie wieder abholen. Gehen wir solange einkaufen?"  
  
„Okay, ich lass mich überreden:"  
  
„Danke Lee, du kannst mir helfen ein Verlobungsgeschenk zu finden."  
  
„Für Laura und Remington?"  
  
„Nein für Francine und Beaman. Sie geben heute bekannt, dass sie sich verlobt haben."  
  
„Gut, dann lass uns suchen."  
  
Amanda hatte die perfekte Idee für Francine. Ein Gutschein für private Kochstunden. Das ganze würde sie als Präsentkorb mitbringen. Dafür kaufte sie einen Satz Kochlöffel, Topflappen und eine Schürze. Eine Korb, Lebensmittel und Verpackung hatte sie noch zu Hause. Auf dem Rückweg holten sie die Photos ab. Dann fuhren sie nach Hause. Amanda hatte noch drei Stunden Zeit um das Geschenk einzupacken und sich zurecht zu machen. Sie machte sich sofort daran und schickte Lee weg, da sie seine Hilfe vorerst nicht brauchen würde.  
  
Lee ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Phillip fern sah.  
  
„Hallo Lee, gut das du kommst. Sam hat ihre Ergebnisse bekommen!"  
  
„Und, was ist?"  
  
„Sie ist schwanger."  
  
„Na prima. Was wollt ihr jetzt tun? Wissen es ihre Eltern schon?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon mit ihren Eltern gesprochen hat und wir wissen auch nicht, ob wir es behalten wollen. Wir haben noch nicht miteinander gesprochen. Dazu war sie nicht in der Lage."  
  
„Okay, du versuchst sie anzurufen und mit ihr zu reden. Wir sind heute abend nicht da, aber morgen soll sie mit ihren Eltern zu uns kommen. Dann suchen wir eine Lösung. Ich sage es deiner Mutter."  
  
„Danke Lee."  
  
Phillip ging zum telefonieren und Lee ging zu Amanda in die Küche.  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich brauche sich nicht."  
  
„Deswegen komme ich auch nicht. Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem!"  
  
„Was gibt es?"  
  
„Ich glaube, du solltest dich besser hinsetzen."  
  
Amanda setzte sich.  
  
„Samantha, Phillip´s Freundin, ist schwanger."  
  
„Oh mein Gott. Was wollen sie tun?"  
  
„Das wissen sie noch nicht. Ich habe sie und ihre Eltern für morgen eingeladen, damit wir darüber reden können."  
  
Amanda konnte es nicht fassen und machte sich wieder ans einpacken. Eine Stunde später war das Geschenk fertig eingepackt und Amanda fertig angezogen und geschminkt. Sie trug einen hellblauen Hosen anzug. Auch Lee war fast fertig. Allerdings hatte es sich nicht so schick gemacht. Es trug nur Jeans und ein T-Shirt.  
  
„Heute nicht in Anzug?"  
  
„Wir sind ja nicht im Dienst, oder?"  
  
Lee nahm das Geschenk, verstaute es in der Corvette und wartete auf Amanda, die sich erst noch von den Jungs verabschiedete.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''  
  
Alle geladenen Gäste waren schon da, als Lee und Amanda eintrafen. Das Geschenk bleibt vorerst in der Corvette, da sie die einzigen waren, die den wahren Grund dieser Party wusste. Alle saßen an ihren Tischen und warteten auf ihr Essen. Bevor es kam, standen Beaman und Francine auf. Francine ergriff das Wort.  
  
„Ihr wollt sicherlich wissen, warum wir euch heute hierher eingeladen haben. Wir hatten einen guten Grund dazu. Wir möchten euch sagen, dass wir uns verlobt haben."  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille klatschte die Menge und wünschten den beiden alles Gute. Amanda bat Lee, dass Geschenk aus dem Wagen zu holen. Lee stand auf, ging hinaus und kam kurze Zeit später mit dem Korb wieder. Amanda stand auf und gemeinsam gingen die zum glücklichen Paar.  
  
„Francine, Beaman alles Gute. Hier ist ein kleines Geschenk von uns. Ich hoffe, du freust dich darüber."  
  
„Danke Amanda und alles andere besprechen wir nächste Woche."  
  
„Okay, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."  
  
Alle feierten ausgelassen und Lee und Amanda vergaßen ihr bevorstehendes Problem.  
  
Nach Mitternacht kamen Lee und Amanda wieder nach Hause. Die Jungs schliefen schon. Phillip hatte für Lee einen Zettel hingelegt, worauf stand, dass Samantha und ihre Eltern morgen sieben Uhr zum Abendessen kommen würden. Lee und Amanda machten sich fürs Bett fertig.  
  
„Sollen wir über Phillip reden?" fragte Lee, als sie im Bett lagen.  
  
„Okay, was sollen sie deiner Meinung noch machen?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Das sollen sie selbst entscheiden, aber wir werden ihre Entscheidung unterstützen."  
  
„Selbstverständlich, aber ich bin der Meinung, sie sollen erst einmal die Schule beenden."  
  
„Ich hoffe doch, dass sie so vernünftig sind."  
  
„Das hoffe ich auch, doch lass uns morgen darüber reden!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erstellte Amanda eine Einkaufsliste mit dem was sie für das Abendessen brauchen würde. Lee fuhr einkaufen und Amanda putzte. Nach und nach standen Jaime und Phillip auf. Phillip ging zu seiner Mutter und half ihr, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Jaime fragte, ob er zu Freunden gehen könnte. Amanda erlaubte es ihm und bat ihn, sie zu fragen, ob er über Nacht bleiben konnte. Jaime rief schnell bei Michelle an und ging dann hoch in sein Zimmer um einige Sachen zu packen.  
  
„Hast du dir schon überlegt, was ihr machen wollt?" fragte Amanda.  
  
„Nein, aber ich gehe nachher zu ihr und rede mit ihr. Ich werde aber zu ihr halten, egal wie sie sich entscheidet."  
  
„Okay, dann geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr."  
  
Phillip zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Freundin. Kurze Zeit später klingelte das Telefon.  
  
„Hallo Amanda, hier ist Francine. Danke für das Geschenk. Die Idee mit den Kochstunden ist einfach großartig."  
  
„Ich weiß doch, dass du immer kochen lernen wolltest. Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dazu. Du musst mir nur sagen, wann es dir passt."  
  
„Von mir aus gleich."  
  
„Heute ist schlecht. Wir haben gerade eine mittlelschwere Katastrophe, die gelöst werden muss. Vielleicht nächste Woche."  
  
„Viel Glück bei der Katastrophe."  
  
Lee kam mit den Einkäufen und Amanda machte einige Sandwiches zum Mittagessen. Lee bestand darauf, Amanda beim Kochen mit zu helfen. Zusammen kochten sie das Abendessen. Gegen halb sechs Uhr ging Amanda duschen und zog sich um. Lee machte im Kamin ein Feuer und ging dann auch duschen und sich umziehen. Kurz vor sechs kamen dann Phillip und die Jacksons. Phillip stellte alle einander vor.  
  
„Freut mich, sie alle kennenzulernen. Wollen wir zuerst essen?"  
  
Die Gäste nickten. Lee holte eine Flasche Wein. Amanda und Samantha bekamen Orangensaft und Phillip verzichtete auf den Alkohol. Während dem Essen erzählten die Familien etwas über sich, da sie sich noch nicht kannten. Nach dem Essen begleitete Phillip Samantha und ihre Eltern ins Wohnzimmer. Lee half Amanda beim abräumen und Kaffee kochen. Lee trug das Tablett hinaus und schenkte den Kaffee ein. Amanda verzichtete.  
  
„Okay, reden wir. Wie habt ihr euch entschieden?" fragte Lee.  
  
„Sam und ich haben heute lange miteinander gesprochen und sie möchte das Baby bekommen." Für Lee und Amanda schien die Sache klar gewesen zu sein. Doch für Jan und Hannah Jackson war diese Entscheidung verblüffend.  
  
„Bist du sicher? Du bist gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt und im vorletzten Schuljahr. Du verbaust dir deine ganze Zukunft. Wer soll den auf das Baby aufpassen, wenn du in der Schule bist? Dad und ich arbeiten und sind viel unterwegs."  
  
„Wir haben ausgerechnet, dass das Baby in den Ferien geboren wird und danach wird sich schon etwas finden. Auf jeden Fall werde ich die Schule fertig machen."  
  
Amanda war davon begeistert. „Ich finde es gut, Samantha, dass du die Schule fertig machen willst. Ich bin zwar nicht von dem Gedanken begeistert, bald Oma zu werden, aber ich werde dir helfen."  
  
„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Mrs. Stetson. Aber wie wollen sie das tun. Sie sind doch auch berufstätig und viel unterwegs."  
  
„Noch. Ich bin selbst schwanger und werde Ende Juni entbinden. Ab da bin ich dann erst einmal zu Hause. Bei vier Babies kommt es dann auf eins mehr oder weniger auch nicht an."  
  
„Mandy, das ist eine großartige Idee! Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?"  
  
Amanda lachte. „Wir Frauen denken praktischer!"  
  
„Das ist wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, Mrs. Stetson aber das kann unsere Tochter doch nicht von ihnen verlangen." sagte Hannah.  
  
„Samantha braucht das nicht von mir zu verlangen. Ich bin sowieso im Mutterschaftsurlaub und ich passe gerne mit auf das Baby auf. Mir macht es nichts aus. Und vielleicht kann sie mir etwas mit helfen."  
  
„Danke Mom!" Phillip fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals.  
  
„Wozu ist Familie den da?"  
  
„Danke Mrs. Stetson, dass werde ich ihnen niemals vergessen."  
  
Mrs. und Mr. Jackson gingen nach Hause doch Sam blieb noch da.  
  
„Meinen Eltern passt das gar nicht. Sie wollen, dass ich abtreibe. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte." sagte Sam zu Amanda.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich könnte das auch nicht. Aber wir haben ja eine bessere Lösung gefunden und deine Eltern werden sich schon daran gewöhnen."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe ihre Pläne für mich zerstört. Sie wollten, dass ich nach Havard gehe und dort Medizin studiere. Ich kann noch nicht einmal Blut sehen und soll Ärztin werden."  
  
„Das mit dem Studieren ist ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich werde jedenfalls immer für dich da sein. Meine Mutter hatte mir auch sehr geholfen, als ich mich von meinem Mann getrennt habe. Deshalb weiß ich, dass es wichtig ist jemanden zu haben, der einem hilft. Und ich glaube nicht, dass deine Mutter dir so helfen würde, wie es meine Mutter damals gemacht hat."  
  
„Danke, sie sind so nett."  
  
„Nichts zu danken. Man wird ja schließlich nicht jedes Jahr vierfache Mutter und wenige Monate später Oma."  
  
  
  
Samantha blieb über Nacht. Amanda und sie sind richtig gute Freundinnen geworden. Nach dem Frühstück ging Samantha zurück zu ihren Eltern und Phillip begleitete sie. Mit Jaime rechneten sie auch nicht vor dem Abendessen und Amanda hatte Lust auf Küchenarbeit. Also rief sie bei Francine an.  
  
„Hallo Francine. Bereit für deine erste Kochstunde. Ich hätte jetzt wahnsinnige Lust zu backen. Wenn du Lust und Zeit hast, kannst du kommen und mir helfen."  
  
Francine sagte zu und kam eine halbe Stunde später bei Lee und Amanda an.  
  
„Lass uns Plätzchen backen. Wenn ich irgendwie überrascht oder frustriert bin muss ich backen. Wenn ich schwanger bin ist es besonders schlimm."  
  
„Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist es nicht auch so bei mit, falls ich irgendwann auch mal schwanger sein sollte."  
  
Amanda zeigte Francine, wo in ihrer Küche alles zu finden war und was sie für Zutaten brauchten. Amanda suchte nach einem geeigneten Rezept und gab es Francine zum lesen. Dann zeigte sie ihr die notwendigen Schritte. Francine hörte aufmerksam zu und machte, wie ihr befohlen. Den Teig brachte sie sehr gut allein fertig. Amanda zeigte ihr immer nur, was sie wie machen musste. Den Rest machte Francine. Dann machten sie die Bleche fertig und taten die Kekse zum Backen. Amanda bot Francine Kaffee an, was sie dankend annahm. Sie kochte für sie und Lee welchen und für sich selbst bereitetet sie eine Tasse Tee zu. Bis der Kaffee und die Kekse fertig waren unterhielten sie sich.  
  
„Habt ihr die Katastrophe gestern gut überstanden?"  
  
„Die Katastrophe wurde teilweise verringert und vergrößert. Bei der Sache handelt es sich um die Freundin von Phillip. Sie ist schwanger. Jetzt wussten die nicht, was sie tun sollten. Wir haben gestern mit ihr und ihren Eltern unterhalten. Sie wollten, dass sie abtreibt, doch ich habe ihr angeboten, auf das Baby mit aufzupassen. Es ist egal, ob ich nun meine Vier versorge oder zusätzlich noch mein Enkel bei mir habe."  
  
„Oh Gott, ihr werdet Großeltern?!? Was hat Lee dazu gesagt?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
  
„Der wird sich bestimmt gefreut haben. Erst ist er sein ganzes Leben lang ein Einzelgänger, dann verliebt er sich in dich und heiratet dich und denkt alles ist prima. Dann erfährt er, dass er vierfacher Vater wird, dazu noch Großvater zu zur Krönung findet er noch seinen Bruder."  
  
Amanda musste lachen. „Ja, wenn ihm das jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, den hätte er sicherlich in die geschlossene Anstalt einliefern lassen."  
  
Auch Francine fing zu lachen an. Amanda nahm die Bleche heraus und tat einige der Kekse auf das Tablett mit dem Kaffee. Dann ging sie hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lee auf dem Sofa sass und las.  
  
„Hallo Francine."  
  
„Hallo Lee, so habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen." Diese Bemerkung gabt seinem Outfit, dass nur aus einer Jogging-Hose und einem T-Shirt bestand.  
  
„Besser so."  
  
Amanda und Francine setzten sich.  
  
„Hier, probier mal!" Amanda bot Lee welchen von Francine´s Keksen an.  
  
„Hmmm, Amanda, die sind gut." Amanda sah Francine an.  
  
„Bedanke dich bei Francine, sie hat sie gebacken."  
  
Lee war erstaunt, da er bereits in den Genuss von Francine´s Koch- und Backkünsten gekommen war. Und die waren nicht sehr gut gewesen.  
  
„Und wie ist das Leben als Ehemann so?" fragte Francine aus Neugier.  
  
„ Gut, ich glaube dir wird die Rolle als Ehefrau auch gefallen. Zu mindest wird Beaman von deinen Keksen begeistert sein. Wenn ich in der Zentrale erzähle, dass ich etwas gegessen habe, was du zubereitet hast und noch am Leben bin, werden sie das nicht glauben."  
  
„Das wagst du nicht. Sonst erzähle ich, was du zu Hause trägst. Das werden sie auch nicht glauben."  
  
Amanda ging zwischen das Gespräch. „Ihr führt ja schlimmere Gespräche als Lee und ich. Und ich glaube, in der Zentrale wird zur Zeit alles geglaubt, was über euch erzählt wird. Denn das Unwahrscheinlichste ist schon eingetreten. Ich seit seßhaft geworden."  
  
Alle lachte.  
  
„Und ihr gründet auch gleich noch eure eigene Familie."  
  
„Oh warte, du bekommst bestimmt auch bald dein erstes Baby." neckt Lee sie.  
  
„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Lee."  
  
„Du siehst es ja an mir. Nach Jaime habe ich mir geschworen, nie wieder schwanger zu werden. Ein Paar Jahre später treffe ich Lee und bin schwanger."  
  
Sie verbrachten alles einem lustigen Nachmittag zusammen. Amanda hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal länger mit Francine in einem Raum verbringen würde, ohne sich gegenseitig gleich etwas anzutun. Gegen sechs Uhr verabschiedete sich Francine und fuhr zu ihrer Verlobten. Zur selben Zeit kamen Phillip und Jaime. Amanda hatte total vergessen etwas zum Abendessen zu machen, bestellten sie Pizza. Jaime wurde Erzählt, was gestern Abend geschehen ist. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Sein zwei Jahre ältere Bruder wurde Vater!!! 


	32. Teil 31

Teil 31, Dulles International Airport, Washington, DC Dotty hatte Kurt erzählt, dass sie mit Remington und Laura zurück kommen würde. Er holte sie Vom Flughafen ab. Kurt war sofort von Laura begeistert. Laura und Remington würden in einem Hotel bleiben, wohin sie Kurt fuhr. Dann fuhr er in ihre Wohnung. Von dort aus rief Dotty in er Zentrale an.  
  
"Hallo Amanda, ich bin wieder hier. Ich möchte dich, Lee und die Jungs heute Abend einladen. Ich koche bei euch, den Schlüssel habe ich ja noch. Dann erzähle ich euch alles."  
  
"Okay, Mutter, wir kommen so gegen sechs Uhr heim. Wir haben dir auch etwas zu sagen. Bis nachher."  
  
Lee war unter bei Billy und besprach einen neuen Fall. Amanda machte in der zwischenzeit einige Akten fertig. Dann kam Francine.  
  
"Danke noch einmal wegen gestern. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass backen so viel Spass macht."  
  
Amanda lachte. "Sehe ich da etwa erste Anzeichen von deiner häuslichen Seite? Bald wird man dich gar nicht mehr wieder erkennen. Was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob du Zeit hättest um über die Hochzeit zu sprechen?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe Zeit. Die Akten können warten."  
  
"Okay, Beaman und ich, wir haben eine Gästeliste erstellt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein Restaurant für die Feier finden, damit wir sie verschicken können."  
  
"Okay, lass uns damit anfangen. Hast su eine Idee für das Lokal?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe gedacht, du weißt ein gutes!"  
  
"Das einzig gute,was ich kenne ist Emilio´s! Soll ich dort anrufen und fragen, ob sie es machen?"  
  
"Ja, der Tag wäre der 09.02.2002."  
  
Amanda rief bei Emilio´s an und verabredete den Termin. "Okay, das geht klar. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns eine Liste anlegen, mit den Sachen, die noch erledigt werden müssen."  
  
Francine und Amanda erstellten eine Liste, mit den Dingen, die sie noch machen mussten. Als nächstes schrieben sie die Einladungen und brachten sie zur Post. Dann machten sie einen Einkaufsbummel. Sie waren auf der Suche nach einem Brautkleid. Sie fanden ein traumhaftes, dass sich Francine sofort kaufte. Dann wollten sie noch nach einem Kleid für Amanda suchen, doch Amanda hielt dies für keine gute Idee, da sie nicht wusste, ob ihr das Kleid in einem Monat noch passen würde, was sie stark bezweifelte.  
  
Viel mehr könnten sie jetzt auch nicht machen, deshalb wollte Francine Amanda zum Essen einladen. Amanda sah auf die Uhr.  
  
"Ich würde ja gerne, doch es geht nicht. Ich habe gleich einen Arzttermin. Aber du könntest mitkommen und danach gehen wir essen."  
  
"Okay, ich komme mit."  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Frauen zu Dr. Tyler. Amanda musste noch kurz warten bis sie ins Behandlungszimmer gebracht wurde. Hier wurden wieder Ultraschallbilder und Herztöne überprüft. Dann durfte Amanda ins Sprechzimmer.  
  
"Soweit ich es feststellen kann, ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sollten sich nur etwas schonen und Aufregung vermeiden. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen wieder. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Amanda ging zum Empfang, um sich einen neuen Termin geben zu lassen. Dann ging sie mit Francine zusammen in ein Café, wo sie etwas aßen. Gegen halb sechs waren sie wieder in der Zentrale. Lee hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, doch dann war ihm Amanda´s Arzttermin eigefallen.  
  
"Lee, wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen. Mutter hat uns und die Jungs heute zum Essen bei uns eingeladen. Den Jungs habe ich schon gesagt, dass sie sich nichts vornehmen sollen."  
  
Lee und Amanda fuhren in ihr Haus, duschten schnell und zogen sich um. Dotty was schon da und kochte. Von Kurt war noch nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Er hatte noch schnell etwas zu erledigen, wird aber sicherlich gleich kommen."  
  
Während sie auf Kurt warteten, erzählte Dotty etwas von ihrem Besuch in San Francisco. Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Lee stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Er war erstaunt, als er Laura und Remington vor der Tür stehen sah. Laura zeigte ihm, dass er nichts sagen sollte. Statt dessen ging Laura ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Hallo Schwesterchen!"  
  
Amanda drehte sich um, als sie die Stimme von Laura hörte.  
  
"Laura, was machst du denn hier?!?"  
  
"Ich wollte meine Neffen kennenlernen und mit dir deine Hochzeit und meine Verlobung feiern."  
  
Auch Remington und Kurt waren hereingekommen.  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist. Jungs, das ist eure Tante Laura. Laura, das sind Jaime und Phillip. Der Mann dahinten ist Remington Steele, der bald eure Onkel sein wird. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung. Guten Tag, Mr. Steele."  
  
"Nennen sie mich ruhig Remington, immerhin sind wir fast miteinander verwandt."  
  
"Okay, Remington, ich bin Amanda."  
  
Kurt hatte eine Flasche Sekt mitgebracht. Amanda und Dotty holten Gläser und Mineralwasser für Amanda. Remington öffnete die Flasche und schenkte ein.  
  
"Du stößt nicht mit uns an?" fragte Laura, als sie sah, dass Remington nichts bei ihr einschenkte.  
  
"Doch, aber nur mit Mineralwasser. Ich verzichte zur Zeit."  
  
"Magst du keinen Alkohol mehr?"  
  
"Doch, zwar nicht mehr so wie früher, aber ich trinke während der Schwangerschaft nicht."  
  
"Du bekommst ein Baby?!? Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
  
Amanda ging zu Laura und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. "Nicht eins, Vierlinge!!!"  
  
"Oh mein Gott!!!"  
  
Amanda lachte, als sie Laura´s Gesicht sah. "Das habe ich auch gesagt, als ich es erfahren habe."  
  
Laura erzählte von ihrem Leben und den gemeinsamen Zeiten mit Amanda. Als Laura und Remington gingen, verabredeten sie sich für den morgigen Tag für eine Stadtführung. Dotty und Kurt machten sich auch auf den Heimweg und die anderen gingen zu Bett. Im Bett sagte Amanda dann zu Lee.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich muss mir eine Sekretärin besorgen. Sonst komme ich mit meinen ganzen Terminen durcheinander."  
  
"Was hast du den alles vor?"  
  
"OH Gott, wo soll ich anfangen? Ich muss Francine´s Hochzeit planen und vorbereiten, dann meine ganzen Arzttermine, irgendwann kommt dann noch Geburtsvorbereitung dazu, wo du am Besten auch dran teilnimmst. Dann ist noch Laura´s Hochzeit. Hans und Julia wollten uns auch besuchen und wenn alles gut geht ist noch Bernd´s und Kelly´s Hochzeit."  
  
"Da hast du wirklich richtig zu tun. Wenn ich dir bei irgend etwas helfen kann oder soll, dann lass es mich wissen."  
  
"Danke, ich werde nicht melden. Und dabei habe ich die ärztliche Anordnung mich zu schonen. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich nebenbei noch arbeiten muss, ein Haushalt zu führen habe und am Ende unsere vier Babies und unser Enkelkind zu versorgen habe."  
  
"Keine Panik,Schatz. Ich werde dich unterstützen, wo ich nur kann."  
  
"Ich weiß und deshalb liebe ich dich so sehr."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Lee Amanda zum Hotel von Remington und Laura. Er selbst fuhr weiter in die Zentrale. Amanda, Laura und Remington sahen sich die Stadt an. Amanda fiel ein, dass sie noch in die Zentrale musste um mit Francine über die Hochzeit zu sprechen. Amanda führte die beiden, die nichts dagegen hatten mitzukommen in die Zentrale.  
  
"Guten Tag Mrs. Marsten. Ist Francine im Haus?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut, könnten sie ihr bitte sagen, dass sie heraus kommen soll!"  
  
Mrs. Marsten rief Francine an, die wenige Minuten später da war.  
  
"Hallo, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe heute keine Zeit. Wir gehen morgen zur Kirche und bestellen die Blumen. Meine Schwester und ihr Verlobter sind zu Besuch und wir wollen etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen."  
  
Francine sah verwirrt aus und wollte sie etwas fragen.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du Fragen hast, doch es würde jetzt zu lange dauern sie dir zu beantworten. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es morgen nachholen werde."  
  
Francine fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern ging wieder zu ihrer Arbeit. Laura, Remington und Amanda machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie holten Dotty zu einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen ab. Dotty lud sie ein.  
  
"Ich bin so glücklich, dass ihr endlich Bescheid wisst und vor allem, dass ihr glücklich seid. Besonders du, Laura. Endlich hast du einen Lebenspartner gefunden. Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber als du dann von Remington erzählt hast, war ich überglücklich."  
  
"Und dies hast du Amanda´s weißen Rat zu verdanken. Ohne sie hätte ich die Geduld verloren." sagte Laura und sah dabei ihren Verlobten an.  
  
"Nichts zu danken, ich habe ja so meine Erfahrungen mit Liebesbeziehungen am Arbeitsplatz. Bei Lee und mir hat es ganze vier Jahre gedauert. Oder sagen wir besser gute zwanzig Jahre, denn wir haben uns nämlich schon viel früher gekannt und geliebt. Das war vor Joe. Und bei meiner Freundin und Kollegin Francine hat es bestimmt auch zehn Jahre gedauert, bis sie ihre Liebe ihrem Kollegen gestanden hat. Früher ist sie immer vor ihm geflüchtet und war kurzzeitig mit Lee zusammen. Und nun heiraten die beiden in zwei Wochen."  
  
"Du musst irgend etwas an dir haben, dass alle in deiner Umgebung heiraten. Erst Dotty und du, dann deine Freundin Francine und wir." sagte Remington.  
  
"Und wenn noch alles gut geht gibt es eine weitere Hochzeit zwischen Lee´s Bruder Bernd und meiner Freundin Kelly. Gott sei Dank ist Phillip noch zu jung dazu."  
  
Dotty hörte auf. "Warum den das?"  
  
"Das wollten wir dir gestern eigentlich erzählen, aber dann kamst du mit deiner wunderbaren Überraschung. Doch ich möchte dir jetzt nicht davon erzählen. Es kann noch warten."  
  
Nach dem Essen trennten sie sich. Laura und Remington wollten etwas Zeit allein verbringen. Amanda wusste, dass Phillip am Abend bei Samantha sein würde und Jaime würde sie erlauben, zu Michelle zu gehen, damit sie mit Dotty über die Neuigkeiten von Phillip un Samantha sprechen konnte.  
  
"Hättest du Lust, heute abend zu uns zu kommen, wegen dem, was wir dir gestern sagen wollten."  
  
"Okay, ich komme. Ich bin schon gespannt, was es ist."  
  
"Glaub mir, damit wirst du nicht rechnen. Kommst du dann so gegen sieben Uhr? Wenn kurt will, kann er auch kommen."  
  
Dotty und Amanda verabschiedeten sich. Es war erst kurz vor drei Uhr, deshalb beschloss Amanda noch in die Zentrale zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte sie Lee helfen oder mit Francine über die Hochzeit sprechen. Amanda betrat die Zentrale und begrüßte Mrs. Marsten, die ihr ihren ID-Pass gab. Sie ging zuerst hoch ins Q-Bureau, da sie Lee meist dort finden konnte. Sie hatte recht, Lee sass an seinem Schreibtisch vor dem PC und war der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
"Hallo Schatz, Probleme?!?"  
  
"Arrggg, ich glaube, der Computer mag mich nicht."  
  
"Mach Platz, ich helfe dir."  
  
Lee stand auf und Amanda setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
"Erzähl, was brauchst du?"  
  
Lee setzte sich auf die Kante von seinem Schreibtisch. "Ich soll diese Firmen überprüfen!" Er gab Amanda eine Liste.  
  
"Okay, dann sehen wir zuerst einmal bei den Handelskammern und Gewerkschaften nach, ob die Firmen dort eingetragen sind." Ohne Probleme öffnete sie alle Programmen, die sie dafür benötigte. Als sie soweit war, gab sie die Firmennamen ein und wartete, bis sie etwas gefunden hatte. Von den drei Firmen, die Lee brauchte fand sie alles wichtig: Firmensitz, Gründer, Mitarbeiter, Finanzierung und so weiter.  
  
"So, jetzt hast du sie Hauptinformationen. Machst du den Rest selber. Ich muss noch die Abrechnung machen."  
  
Lee stand auf und küsste Amanda. "Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich würde nicht wissen, was ich ohne dich machen soll. Den Rest schaffe ich selber, glaube ich zumindest."  
  
Amanda stand auf und ging an ihren Schreibtisch. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte sie Lee fluchen.  
  
"Ich glaube der Computer mag dich wirklich nicht!!!" sagte Amanda unter lachen. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du gibst mir die Sachen, die di noch brauchst und ich suche sie dir. Du fährst nach Hause und kochst in der Zwischenzeit. Mutter und Kurt kommen nachher, damit wir ihnen von Phillip erzählen können. Ich nehme mir dann ein Taxi."  
  
"Ich habe eine andere Idee. Ich versuche die Abrechnung zu machen, während du diese Zeug in diesem unnützen Stück Technik zusammensuchst. Dann fahren wir gemeinsam nach Hause und holen auf den Weg dorthin etwas beim Japaner."  
  
"Okay, wenn du wirklich die Abrechnung machen willst und dies freiwillig. Du musst wirklich auf Kriegsfuß mit dem PC stehen, dabei ist er doch so nützlich."  
  
Beide standen auf.  
  
"Mandy, mir ist alles lieber als mit diesem Computer zu arbeiten."  
  
Amanda musste lachen. "Vielleicht solltest du dich von Bernd unterrichten lassen, denn in geraumer Zeit werde ich nicht mehr da sein um dir zu helfen."  
  
Auch Lee lachte. "Oh mein Gott, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Dann bring ich die Sachen einfach mit nach Hause oder wir tauschen die Rollen. Du gehst arbeiten und ich bleibe bei den Babies."  
  
Als sich Amanda dies bildlich vorstellte fing sie an aus vollem Halse zu lachen. Lee dachte sich nichts dabei. Mit viel Gestöhn, Gejammer, Geschrei und noch mehr Flüchen saß Lee über der Spesenabrechnung während Amanda in aller Ruhe Lee´s Daten zusammensuchte und sehr angestrengt versuchte nicht zu lachen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten gab Amanda´s Computer, der auch angeschaltet war einen Ton von sich. Lee sah auf den Bildschirm, da er befürchtete, er habe schon wieder etwas angestellt. Doch er sah nur eine Messagebox, die sagt, dass eine neue Nachricht eingetroffen sei. Er klickte auf OK und las sie.  
  
"Hi Darling. Ich liebe dich. Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass Computer nützlich sind?!? Amanda"  
  
Lee sah auf und lächelte Amanda zu.  
  
"Also ich bin fertig, was ist mit dir?" fragte Amanda nach etwa einer Stunde.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich bin nicht weiter als wo du vorhin aufgehört hast."  
  
Amanda schaltete den Computer aus und stand auf. "Das habe ich mir auch fast gedacht. Pack das Zeug zusammen. Ich mache es heute Abend nach dem Essen fertig. Billy braucht es morgen früh. Und du willst doch bestimmt noch deine Daten durchsehen, die du so hart zusammengetragen hast."  
  
Amanda nahm die Disketten, auf die sie die ganzen Daten für ihren Ehemann gespeichert hatte und gab sie ihm.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt, aber wenn du noch arbeitest, mache ich auch noch etwas."  
  
"Sehr sozial von dir und nun lass uns gehen." Lee holte seine Jacke und schloss die Tür ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Corvette, fuhren Essen holen und dann nach Hause. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde, bevor Dotty und Kurt kommen würden. Amanda beschloss duschen zugehen und sich dann umzuziehen. Lee tat das selbe, aber aber vor Amanda fertig. Er deckte schon den Tisch und machte ein Feuer im Kamin, damit es warm wurde. Amanda blieb noch etwas Zeit bis ihre Mutter kommen würde, deshalb begann sie die Abrechnung fertig zu machen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass es an der Tür klingelte und Lee ihren Besuch herein ließ.  
  
"Hallo Schatz, du arbeitest noch?"  
  
"Hallo Mutter, Kurt. Ich muss nur noch unser Spesenabrechnung fertig machen, weil Lee mich heute von der Arbeit abgelenkt hat."  
  
Dotty und Kurt grinsten.  
  
"Nicht so wie du denkst. Er hatte wieder einmal Probleme mit seinem Computer und ich habe seine Arbeit gemacht, während er versucht hat die Abrechnung zu machen. Jetzt habe ich mehr zu tun als vorher, aber was solls."  
  
Amanda stand auf und die vier gingen ins Esszimmer. Lee holte das Essen und setzte sich auch hin.  
  
"Du wolltest etwas wegen Phillip mit mir besprechen. Wo ist er überhaupt?"  
  
"Phillip ist bei seiner Freundin und ich glaube Jaime auch. Aber sie werden bestimmt bald wiederkommen."  
  
"Das ist gut. Also, was gibt es so wichtiges?  
  
"Willst du das wirklich jetzt wissen und nicht bis nach dem Essen warten?" fragte Lee.  
  
Dotty sah ihn an. "Nein, ich will es jetzt wissen."  
  
Amanda atmete tief durch. "Mutter, du wirst in etwas acht Monaten Uroma. Phillip`s Freundin ist schwanger."  
  
Amanda glaubte, ihre Mutter würde einen Herzanfall bekommen.  
  
"Seid ihr euch sicher? Sie sind doch noch so jung! Wie wollen sie damit fertig werden?"  
  
"Wir haben schon mit Samantha gesprochen. Sie möchte das Baby bekommen. Ihre Eltern sind zwar dagegen, aber dass ist egal. Sehr wahrscheinlich wird sie in den Sommerferien entbinden. Ich habe ihr angeboten auf das Baby mit aufzupassen, während sie und Phillip in der Schule sind. Du siehst, alles ist perfekt geplant."  
  
Dotty hatte sich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt. Sie half noch mit beim Abwasch und ging dann wieder mit Kurt. Zur selben Zeit kamen Phillip und Jaime wieder.  
  
"Hi Leute. Ich habt gerade Grandma und Kurt verpasst."  
  
"Das ist schade. Dann besuche ich sie am Wochenende mit Samantha."  
  
Jaime und Phillip gingen in ihrer Zimmer um noch Hausaufgaben zu machen. Amanda nutzte die Zeit, um die Abrechnung fertig zu machen. Dann nahm sie einem Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche und schrieb etwas wichtiges auf, dass ihr gerade eingefallen war und sie auf gar keinen Fall vergessen durfte. 


End file.
